The Thriller Bark Adventure
by XFangHeartX
Summary: An adaption of the Thriller Bark Arc featuring Blizzard! Read and Review. No flames or hate. SPOILERS INSIDE! Don't like spoilers, then don't read.
1. Ch 1: The Calm Before the Storm

**Ch.1- The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- Five weeks after the events on Rivet Island, the Straw Hat Pirates and their newest member, Blizzard, have sailed into the Florian Triangle, where they encounter a ghost ship and a walking, talking, singing skeleton by the name of Brook! Luffy, thinking that he'd make a great musician for their crew, is quick to try and recruit him. However, before they can, the crew docks at a spooky island called Thriller Bark, a land haunted by ghosts, mythical beasts, and zombies, and it is ruled by one of the Seven Warlords, Gecko Moria, who possesses the powers of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit. With their shadows stolen, Luffy and the crew go off in search of a new adventure and to their save their skins! Can Luffy recover his stolen shadow, as well as his friends' before the sun takes his life? Who is Brook and what is the story behind this song he takes great pride in singing? Will the Straw Hats gain a crew member in all this? Find out in One Piece: The Thriller Bark Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the Grand Line. The breeze was calm and the waves were lapping the hull of the <em>Thousand Sunny<em>, the home of the notorious Straw Hat Pirates.

"Hey, guys! Check out how far I can go!"

"Yeah!"

"Go, Usopp, go!"

Currently, Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper were on the deck, playing on the swing. Luffy went first, so now it was Usopp's turn to go.

"1…2…3!" Luffy and Chopper counted before Usopp jumped off the swing and landed just beside Blizzard the wolf-dog, who was currently taking a nap on the grassy deck. However, he soon got a rude awakening when the sniper accidentally stepped on his tail.

**YIPE!** Blizzard yowled in pain, and then growled at Usopp, baring his teeth.

"Whoops!" Usopp squeaked. "Sorry, Blizzard."

Blizzard snorted at Usopp before he went to look for someplace else to finish his nap.

It has been currently been five weeks since he joined the Straw Hats, and Blizzard has since gotten used to the antics of the Idiot Trio.

"Me next! Me next!" Chopper exclaimed before he climbed onto the swing. Luffy decided to help by getting in back of him and pushing.

"Higher, Luffy! Higher!" Chopper demanded.

Luffy pushed the swing forward until it reached the desired height, and then he went beside Usopp.

"1…2…3!" Usopp and Luffy counted before Chopper jumped off…a little too far. He landed on the deck, right on his bottom.

"Ouch!" Usopp cried. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Tell me about it," Luffy added, agreeing.

"Ow…!" Chopper whined as he staggered back to his friends.

Meanwhile, below deck, Franky was busy on his latest project. A sign that read **"No Entry Allowed"** had been held up. For some reason, the cyborg had clumps of tissue stuck up his steel nostrils.

"Damn it…" Franky cursed under his breath. "How can that girl be so SUPER ungrateful?"

_Flashback_

Nami had come down below deck in the middle of the night upon being awakened by the sound of someone hammering. As she suspected, it was Franky.

"Franky!" Nami called. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night, you know."

"Not to be rude, but can't you read?" Franky asked, answering the navigator's question with another. He huffed out a sigh before he stood up. "Oh, well," he said, smiling. "I guess it's natural that you're curious, sis."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Look," Franky began, running a finger under his nose, "I was gonna keep this a secret until morning, but seeing as how you're here, I'll show you, but as long as you don't tell the others."

Nami raised an eyebrow in confusion before he stepped aside, his arms raised triumphantly.

"What do you think of my SUPER modifications, sis?" Franky said.

Nami looked at what Franky was showing, and then gasped. It looked like some sort of white rocking horse with paddles in the back!

What's worse? It was her old waver!

"The thing didn't really suit my tastes." Franky said. "So, I decided to spend yesterday mixing it up, a little."

Nami curled up two fists at her side.

"I gotta say, this thing's got a weird propulsion system," Franky said, not knowing of Nami's growing temper. "Where'd you find this thing, any-" by the time Franky turned around, it was too late. Nami threw a hard punch into his face that was so strong, it sent him crashing into the wall behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nami screamed in a volume so loud, it could've waked the entire Grand Line. Lucky for her that the rest of the crew are such heavy sleepers. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WAVER, YOU BIKINI BOTTOM WEARING DUMB-ASS?"

"Well," Franky said, a huge bruise on his cheek, "it's supposed to be a white rocking horse."

"You are such an idiot!" Nami scolded. "The propulsion system was a Jet Dial, and this thing was meant to be a waver, not a stupid little kid's toy! How old do you think I am, Franky? 3?"

Franky was left dumbfounded. He didn't even notice that a small trickle of blood was now dripping from his nose.

_Flashback end_

With one last tap of the nail, Franky finished his modifications.

"There," Franky sighed. "Finished it. Those guys are gonna love this. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

Back up on deck…

"My turn! My turn!" Luffy cried as he got on the swing.

"Ready?" Usopp asked, receiving a nod from his captain.

"1…2…3!" Usopp and Chopper counted before Luffy jumped off the swing when it was at its highest.

**BAM!** Luffy collided right with the wall.

"How's that?" Luffy asked, dazed.

"WHOO-HOO!" Usopp and Chopper cheered. "New record!"

Inside the kitchen, Sanji was about to send down two sarsaparillas to the Aquarium Bar for the girls via the dumbwaiter.

"Miss Nami! Robin, dear!" Sanji called down. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my angels!"

XXX

Back outside, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were prepared to jump off the swing all at once.

"Okay, guys!" Luffy said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Usopp and Chopper said.

Before they could begin the countdown, Sanji came outside.

"Hey!" the cook called. "Do you guys mind getting me some octopi from the tank?"

"Why?" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper asked, simultaneously.

"I'm gonna use them to make an octopus buffet for dinner tonight!" Sanji explained. "We're having octopus pasta, salad, fried octopus tentacles, and to top it all off, an octopus pomodoro with a spicy Sicilian sauce!"

The boys drooled at the thought of the dishes being prepared with octopus in them. Blizzard, who couldn't fall back to sleep after all, could only lick his chops, hungrily. Maybe Sanji could chop up some octopus sushi and put it in his supper bowl. Even Sanji couldn't help but salivate a little at the thought of the food.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called. "How about some octopus balls, too?"

"Oh, yeah~!" Usopp and Chopper agreed.

"Fine, fine," Sanji said.

**GRUMBLE! GURGLE! ROAR!** Luffy put his hands on his hungry stomach.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "All this talk about octopus is making me hungry!"

"Get as many octopi as you can," Sanji began, "and I'll let you eat three times your weight in octopus!"

"REALLY?" Luffy asked, a waterfall of saliva falling from his lips. "C'MON, YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? TO THE FISH TANK!"

"YEAH!" Usopp and Chopper pumped their fists in the air before they ran to the tank with Blizzard following after them, barking all the way.

XXX

In the Aquarium Bar, Robin had just entered after she watered her flower garden. There, Nami was waiting for her with the sarsaparillas.

"Things are certainly lively, today," Robin said. "Aren't they, Miss Navigator?"

"Oh, Robin!" Nami greeted. "You're just in time! Our drinks are here, courtesy of Sanji!"

"Tell him I said thank you," Robin said, casually.

XXX

Back up on deck, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard had opened the hatch to the tank. Chopper got down on his knees, preparing to grab one of the many octopi that happened to be inside. Alas, his tiny hooves and short arms weren't cut out for trying to catch them, and every time he managed to get near one, they all swam away.

"Aw…" Chopper complained. "They all keep getting away from me!"

**Ruff! Bark! Bark!** Blizzard barked at Chopper.

"Huh?" Chopper questioned. "You wanna try it, Blizzard?"

**Ruff! Ruff!** Blizzard barked, again.

"Okay, Blizzard, do your stuff!" encouraged Luffy.

The wolf-dog nodded his head before he turned around and dipped the tip of his tail in the water. After about thirty seconds, he felt something tug at it, and with a yank, he pulled it out. It was one of the octopi! Unfortunately, only one had attached itself to his tail.

"Only one," Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said. Blizzard huffed a sigh.

"It's okay, boy," Luffy praised, petting the wolf-dog on the head before he took off the slimy octopus from his tail. "You tried your best." Just then, he stood up and rolled his arm. "Now it's my turn!" he said.

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Usopp said. "One false move, and you might fall into the water and none of us might not be able to get you out!" Suddenly, a big toothy grin appeared on the long-nosed boy's face. "Leave this up to me."

XXX

A moment later, Usopp, donning a pair of flippers, goggles, a diving cap, and two large metal spatulas strapped to his back, plunged into the tank, attracting the girls' attention.

"Usopp?" Nami questioned. "What is he doing in there?"

Inside the tank, Usopp looked around, trying to find the octopi.

_Okay…_ Usopp thought to himself. _Where are those little suckers?_

Just then, the sniper spotted them, all clumped together, their suction cups sticking to the glass wall.

_It's gonna be a pain to pull all them off,_ Usopp thought before he smiled. _But not for long. Prepare yourselves, my eight-armed friends!_

**SHING!** Usopp pulled out his two large spatulas.

_You are about to face the great Captain Usopp!_

Outside on deck…

**PLOP!** One little octopus came out from the water and onto the floor.

"Ooh!" Chopper exclaimed.

"There's one!" Luffy cheered.

Back in the tank, Usopp was scooping out octopi left and right…

"2…3…4…!" Usopp said as he scraped them off the wall.

Back outside, Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard watched as the octopi came out by the tens.

"Oh, man!" Chopper said, drooling. "Octopus Buffet, here we come!"

Blizzard licked his lips, again, equally as excited for the feast that awaits them.

"My tummy can't wait!" Luffy claimed.

Suddenly, one octopus went flying out, right onto poor Chopper's face.

"MMPH!" Chopper muffled.

XXX

As Usopp scraped the octopi from the glass walls, a bunch of small tentacles suddenly grabbed onto his body. It was the octopi! Usopp struggled, trying free himself from their iron grip, but it appeared futile.

"Usopp!" Nami cried.

"Don't worry," Robin said. "I've got him." She crossed her arms. "Seis Fleur."

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Nami asked. "Where are the other arms?"

"I forgot," Robin began, "my powers don't work in water."

_Damn it!_ Usopp cursed in his head as he managed to remove only one octopus from his face. _Get off me, you stupid octopi!_

Just then, **SPURT!** Usopp got a face full of ink, turning the water dark as it did.

"That's not good," Nami said.

Back at the tank hatch…

"Hey, what's going on?" Chopper asked, having finally gotten the octopus off his face, with a worried expression. "How come the water's all black?"

**Whine…!** Blizzard whined as he looked down, just as worried as Chopper and Luffy.

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called. "You okay down there?"

A pause came…

"Usopp's in big trouble!" Nami called from the bar. "The octopi are clinging to him like lint on clothes!"

"WHAT?" Luffy and Chopper screamed as the black water suddenly splashed.

"Usopp!" Luffy called. "Grab my hand!" He stretched his arm down into the inky water. Unfortunately, due to it being so black, he couldn't see.

In the kitchen, Sanji was busy washing the dishes so they'd be prepared for dinner tonight.

"Usopp!" Chopper called from the distance. "Can you hear me?"

"Usopp!" Luffy called.

XXX

Up in the crow's nest, Zoro lazily looked down to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are those idiots up to, now?" he asked to himself.

XXX

Back in the tank, Usopp was still struggling to get the octopi off of himself.

_Let go of me, you damn suckers!_ Usopp cursed in thought.

Back at the hatch…

"Damn it!" Luffy cried, his arm stirring the black water. "It's too dark! I can't see him!"

Suddenly, Luffy slipped and nearly fell into the water if Blizzard and Chopper hadn't grabbed a hold of him in time. Inside the tank, it was revealed that the octopi were trying to pull him in, too. Luckily, Luffy managed to get pulled out, his upper body covered in black water and ink. He shook himself dry as an idea came to him.

"Maybe if I clear up the water, I can get him out!" he said before he stood up. "Gum-Gum GATLING!" he cried as he unleashed a flurry of punches. Unfortunately, he was unknowingly punching Usopp and the octopi as he did. However, the captain managed to pull the sniper out.

**THUD!** Usopp fell on the floor, face-first.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed. "He's okay!"

"Thank goodness!" Chopper added.

Usopp stood up, his head covered in bumps and a glare in his eyes.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Usopp asked, mainly to Luffy.

"Calm down," Luffy said, casually. "You're alive, right?"

Just then, Sanji approached them.

"Jeez," he said. "You're getting all worked up over a bunch of octopi."

Usopp jumped at the cook.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE US GET THE STUPID THINGS!" he yelled.

Back in the crow's nest, Zoro was about to sit back down.

"Jeez," he mumbled. "I got all worked up over nothing." Then, he spotted something down in the water.

"Hey!" Zoro called from the intercom. "There's something in the water!"

Upon hearing that, Luffy immediately went to investigate, followed by Blizzard, then Chopper, then Usopp, then Sanji.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"And where is it?" Usopp added.

"That it?" Sanji asked, pointing to something in the water.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard followed his gaze and saw that it was…

"A barrel?" Chopper questioned.

Yes. It was a barrel, floating in the water, and on top of it was some sort of message.

"Hey," Usopp said, "doesn't that message say 'treasure' on it?"

Luffy took a good long look and saw that Usopp was right. One of the words on the message said "treasure".

"You're right, Usopp!" Luffy said. "Maybe it fell off a treasure ship!"

"Treasure?" Chopper and Sanji asked.

"Luffy, don't just stand there!" Usopp yelled. "Pull it aboard!"

"Okay!" Luffy said.


	2. Ch 2: First Signs of Trouble

**Ch. 2- First Signs of Trouble**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Luffy had brought the barrel on board, and he, Usopp, and Chopper were currently dancing the Can-Can around it.<p>

"Treasure, treasure!" they sang. "Treasure, treasure! What a find! We found ourselves some treasure! Treasure-"

"Sorry, guys."

The trio looked up to see Nami coming out of the Aquarium Bar with Robin.

"It's not really treasure, at all," she said. "It's just a barrel full of food and sake."

"How do you know?" Luffy questioned. "You haven't even looked inside!"

"It says 'Offering of Treasure to the Sea God', doesn't it?" Nami asked. "It means that someone is giving an offering and putting it in the sea. It basically means that someone is looking for fortune from the gods."

"So I guess you can say we picked it up for nothing, eh?" Usopp asked before he slumped onto the grass.

"Well, since we did," Zoro began, "we might as well have a little drink."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Usopp exclaimed. "We can't do that! That's blasphemy!"

"It'll be fine," Nami assured, "as long as he prays before he drinks it."

"I don't pray to no God," Zoro said.

"You know," Nami began, "I heard that sake that's been in the sea for a long time is really good."

"That so?" Franky asked, a grin appearing on his face. "In that case, I think I'll have me a taste, too."

"Yeah!" Usopp cheered. "We're gonna have ourselves a little party!"

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed.

Blizzard licked his lips, obviously agreeing with the idea.

"Just be sure that you replace what you took from the barrel with something else." advised Robin.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"C'mon!" Franky exclaimed. "Let's crack this bad boy open!"

"Hey, God!" Luffy yelled to the sky. "I hope you don't mind, but we're gonna be opening this barrel! That okay?"

"What God are you talking about, Luffy?" Zoro asked his captain. "Didn't you already kick this one 'god's' ass when we were at the Sky Island? Which God are you praying to, now?"

"Okay," Luffy said as he began untie the ropes holding the barrel closed. "Here goes nothing." Once the ropes were untied, he removed the lid, but then…

**BANG!** A huge red light shot out from the barrel and into the sky, blowing off like a firework!

"What the hell was that?" Usopp yelled.

"I don't know!" Luffy answered.

"What's going on?" Nami asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Robin answered her.

Just then, the light stopped flashing.

"The sake went into the sky, lit up, and then disappeared!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Chopper, I got something to say," Sanji said. "That WASN'T sake."

"If it wasn't sake," Luffy began, "then what was it?"

"It was a flare," Robin answered.

"A flare?" Nami repeated.

Zoro let out a laugh.

"Maybe somebody put it in there as a joke!" he said.

"If it were a joke," Robin began, "it would be fine. However…"

"Oh, no," Usopp muttered. "Don't say 'however', Robin. 'However' is never a good thing!"

"It's possible that someone meant for us to find the barrel and set off the flare," Robin explained.

"WHAT?" Usopp shrieked in panic. "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THIS WAS SOME KIND OF TRAP? BY OPENING THE BARREL AND SETTING OFF THAT FLARE, WE GAVE OURSELVES AWAY? CHOPPER!"

"Uh, yeah?" Chopper asked, nervously.

"GO GET THE BINOCULARS!" Usopp commanded. "LOOK AROUND THE PERIMETER FOR ENEMY SHIPS! WE COULD BE SURROUNDED BY BOUNTY HUNTERS OR THE MARINES AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT!"

Chopper did as he was told and looked around with his binoculars. Fortunately, he didn't see anything.

"No enemy ships sighted!" Chopper said.

Usopp looked over the railing with his lens.

"No enemy ships here, either!" he said.

"I don't see any ships, either," Nami said, albeit a little uneasy. The wind was blowing hard, and the clouds were going too fast. _But the clouds' movements are going too fast…and this wind…_

"Guys!" Nami called as she rushed to the prow of the ship. "We have to turn the ship to 10 o'clock! NOW!"

"What? Why?" Luffy asked.

"A storm is headed this way!" Nami answered. "It will hit in exactly 5 minutes!"

"I don't see any storm clouds," Luffy called back to her, rushing to the helm, "but if you say so, then it's probably gonna come at us fast! What's our heading?"

"After we turn Southeast, go straight ahead for 2 hours!" Nami ordered.

"Okay!"

And so, the Straw Hats scrambled to prepare for the storm. However, the storm came sooner than Nami predicted. Before the Straw Hats knew it, the _Sunny_ was met with a great downpour of rain.

"Damn!" Usopp cursed. "At a time like this…!"

**BOOM!** Thunder rumbled in the clouds and lightning cracked the sky.

"Thunder and lightning, too?" Chopper asked to himself.

"Kind of sounds like Luffy's stomach when he hasn't eaten for a week!" Zoro said.

"Damn it!" Nami cursed. "We're at the mercy at the wind! If we don't do something soon, the ship will capsize!"

Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard suddenly found themselves slipping on the wet deck, trying to escape a huge wave that crashed onto the ship.

"Hey!" Franky called from the helm. "This calls for 'Plan B'!"

"That's right…!" Nami said under her breath. "Guys! Furl the sails! It's time for 'Plan B'!"

"Plan B?" Usopp yelled over the storm.

"All right!" Luffy said. "This is gonna be awesome! 'PLAN B' IT IS!"

The crew did as they were commanded and furled the sails.

"The main sail is up, Nami!" Sanji called.

"And the main mast is secure, too!" Zoro added.

"Franky!" Nami called to shipwright. "We're all set!"

"Okay, then," Franky said before he turned the crank on the steering wheel. "Soldier Dock System…Channel Zero!"

Down at the hull, the channels turned from one and three to zero.

"Cola-Powered Engine," Nami said. "Paddle Ship: Thousand Sunny!"

Just then, two paddle-wheels appeared at the ship's sides.

"Let's go!" Usopp cried.

**WOOSH!** The _Thousand Sunny_ sped through the hard waves via the paddles.

"FORWARD, HO~!" Luffy cried out, his hand over his hat.


	3. Ch 3: The Florian Triangle

**Ch. 3- The Florian Triangle**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>A few moments later, the Straw Hats managed to escape the storm. The problem was that they had no idea where they were.<p>

"We made it," Nami said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Zoro began, "but where in the Grand Line do you think we are?"

The Straw Hats looked up to the sky. Despite the fact that they have escaped the storm, the sky was still very dark, and the air was filled with a thick fog. It wasn't even nighttime.

"It's possible that we might've accidentally sailed out of the Grand Line and into another sea," Nami explained, suddenly uneasy. "I don't think my nerves can take this…!"

"You mean we're finally at Fishman Island?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, no…" Luffy said in an eerie voice, his eyes hooded beneath the rim of his hat and a wicked smile upon his face. "Before we get there, we must go passed the Sea of Spirits."

"W-what?" Usopp said, suddenly nervous.

"Oh, yeah," Franky said in an equally eerie voice as Luffy, lifting his sunglasses so the sniper could see his eyes. "I should've said this earlier, but we're actually in a part of the World Famous…FLORIAN TRIANGLE! Many sail into these waters…but they never come back out."

"W…what?" Usopp stammered.

Luffy chuckled, as if he were enjoying trying to give the poor boy a heart attack.

"They say that ghosts wander the Florian Triangle," he said.

Blizzard couldn't help but start snickering, too, but then he spotted something behind Chopper, who was clinging to Zoro's leg, scared out of his fur. It looked like some sort of little man with his tongue lulling out of his mouth…and he was as white as his fur!

Blizzard's eyes widened, but then he shook his head. When he reopened his eyes, the little man was gone. By this time, Chopper noticed his shocked gaze.

"Blizzard? Something wrong?" Chopper asked.

Blizzard slowly shook his head "no".

Luffy laughed again before he got down from where he was sitting.

"Old Lady Kokoro told us about it," he said. "She said there are also living skeletons around here!"

Usopp gasped and slowly turned to his captain, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"L-living…skeletons…?" Usopp whimpered.

Sanji suddenly lit up a match.

"That's what it's like in your imagination," Sanji said. "Don't scare him so easily, you guys."

Usopp's eyes went wide and bloodshot.

"Listen, Usopp…" Sanji began in a very creepy tone, holding the match up to his face, giving the atmosphere a more scary feel, "…a number of ships have disappeared here in the Florian Triangle. What's more…the spirits that haunt these waters sail on ghost ships for all eternity…!"

"DAAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screeched. "WHY DO YOU CHOOSE NOW TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS, JERKS?"

"What choice did we have?" Sanji asked the sniper.

Usopp wailed out frightened sobs.

"I gotta protect myself!" he cried. "I have to find myself something to protect myself from the evil spirits!"

"Me, too, Usopp!" Chopper pleaded. "PLEASE!"

Suddenly, Blizzard's ears twitched. He could've sworn he heard…someone singing an eerie tune.

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho…**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho.**_

**Grrrr…!** Blizzard growled at the song, and then turned back, alerting the crew.

"What's wrong, Blizzard?" Luffy asked.

"He said…" Chopper began before he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "'We have company'!"

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho…**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho.**_

The crew looked around, trying to find the source of the eerie melody, but no matter where they looked, they couldn't find it.

"Where's it coming from?" Luffy asked to no one in particular. By this time, even he felt a little scared, himself.

"I…I don't know!" Nami answered.

Suddenly, Usopp looked back, and then let out an ear-piercing scream. The source of the song was…

"A GHOST SHIP!" The Straw Hats yelled.

Indeed it was. A huge, rickety ship suddenly appeared from the fog behind them.

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho…**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**_

The Straw Hats looked on with shocked looks on their faces as the ship floated beside the _Sunny_, and the singing continued. Luffy felt his heart rise into his throat. Zoro felt his muscles tense up. Nami felt like she was going to die of fright. Usopp's legs were shaking tenfold. Sanji gritted his teeth so hard, he bit his cigarette in half. Chopper felt like he had just soiled himself…twice. Franky's jaw had dropped so far, it looked like it was about to unhinge and touch the floor altogether. Blizzard felt his fur standing on end and his paws tremble beneath him. Only Robin seemed to not have any fear of the ghost ship.

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho…**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho…!**_

"W…" Nami whispered, tears of fear flowing from her eyes, "What's with this song?"

Usopp clamped his hands over his ears.

"QUICK!" he cried. "COVER YOUR EARS, EVERYONE! IT'S THE CURSED SONG OF THE SPIRITS, USED TO TRAP SAILORS LIKE US IN THESE WATERS AND WILL FORCE US TO WANDER THIS SEA FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"NOOOOOO!" Chopper wailed, pulling the rim of his hat over his eyes. "I DON'T WANNA BE A GHOST! THERE'S STILL SO MUCH I WANNA DO WITH MY LIFE!"

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho…**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho.**_

"So," Robin began, "there is someone on that ship."

Zoro smirked.

"If so," he said, slowly unsheathing _Wado Ichimonji_, "then I guess all I have to do is cut him up…"

**Grr~! RUFF! ARF! ARF!** Blizzard began to bark wildly.

"What's the matter, boy?" Luffy asked the wolf-dog.

"I think what he's trying to say is," Sanji began, "our company's here."

"He's right!" Chopper said. "Look up there, at the portside railing! I see someone!"

The crew looked up at the portside railing and saw a shadowy figure, standing there. It was…a bony…white-as-a-sheet…

"S…Ske…" Usopp stammered, tears forming in his eyes, "SKELETON!"

Indeed it was. A skeleton was leaning against the portside rail. It was dressed in a ragged but formal suit, a purple cane dangling from its elbow, a teacup in its bony hand, and…an afro. However, what seemed to shock the crew the most was that the skeleton…appeared to be singing the song that they've been hearing!

_**Gather up all of the crew…**_

_**Time to ship out Binks's Brew…**_

Everyone just stared as the huge ship drifted passed the _Sunny_, leaving the Straw Hats shocked and very confused.

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho…!**_


	4. Ch 4: Meet Dead Bones Brook

**Ch. 4- Meet "Dead Bones" Brook**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Just then, Luffy's expression went from shocked to suddenly excited.<p>

"Hey, did you guys see that?" he asked his crew. "That skeleton was singing!"

"SKELETONS CAN'T SING, YOU IGNORAMUS!" Usopp screeched. "IT WAS ALL IN YOUR HEAD! THE FOG WAS PLAYING TRICKS ON YOU!"

"Hey, c'mon!" Luffy protested. "You guys heard it, too, right?" he asked. "C'mon! Let's go check it out! It was there! The skeleton was really there, and it was SINGING! Okay, men! Let's go!"

Just as Luffy was about to try and get to the ghost ship, Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his vest while Blizzard grabbed him by his pants-leg with his teeth.

"Hang on a minute!" Sanji said. "You can't just decide to jump right into things!"

"But I wanna see~!" Luffy whined.

Suddenly, Zoro held out a bundle of straws to Usopp, Chopper, and Nami.

"Here," he said. "We'll draw straws to see who goes with Luffy."

"WHAT?" the three cried.

"You can't just decide that!" Usopp declared. "If those who wanna go on the ship just wanna go, then that's fine with us!"

"Yeah, but just leave us out of it!" Nami shrieked.

"Yeah, leave us out of it!" Chopper said.

"You sure about that?" Zoro asked before he looked to the starboard-side railing. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper followed his gaze and saw, to their horror, that Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Franky, and Blizzard were standing on the railing and preparing to go aboard the ghost ship.

"You guys ready?" Luffy asked, stretching the muscles in his legs.

"SUPER ready, Straw Hat!" Franky said.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper felt tears beginning to form in their eyes. If anything, Zoro was probably going to decide to go, too. As the swordsman headed for the railing, Chopper, Nami, and Usopp clung to his legs like overly clingy children trying to stay close to their beloved parent.

"Wait, Zoro!" Chopper whined. "We change our minds! We can do it your way!"

"Please don't go!" Usopp wailed. "Don't leave all three of us alone here on the ship! I beg of you!"

"Zoro, please…" Nami sobbed, "let's draw straws! Please! Anything, anything, anything!"

"Oh, c'mon, you guys," Luffy whined. "You make it sound like I'm a baby! I can take care of myself! Besides, the ghost ship's gonna leave if we don't do something soon!"

"Not gonna happen, sport," Sanji said.

"Okay," Zoro began, holding up the bundle of straws. "Let's get this over with. The two that have the shortest go with Luffy."

**GULP!** Usopp, Nami, and Chopper swallowed the lumps that formed in their throats.

XXX

Nami sat down in the little dinghy, weeping her tawny brown eyes out.

"Why me?" the navigator asked to no one in particular. "Why did the other one have to be me? Now I really wanna stay on the ship! I'm screwed! I'm so screwed!"

Up on the rope rigging that was hooked to the ghost ship, Luffy and Sanji were looking down at her.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy called. "Hurry and climb up!"

"SHUT UP, MORON!" Nami yelled.

"You see?" Luffy questioned. "This is exactly why I said you shouldn't come. You're such a party pooper, always trying to ruin my fun! Look, just go back to the ship, will you?"

"Forget it!" protested Sanji. "What would happen if the ghost ship sailed off with _you_ still on it? What would happen to us, huh?" He then looked down to Nami with hearts in his eyes. "Nami, my love! Have no fear, for I will protect you from any harm that shall come your way!"

_That's what he says…_ Nami thought.

"C'mon, Nami!" Luffy called. "You looked all excited, before! There might be treasure on this ship!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, IDIOT!" Nami cried. "DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT SKELETON GUY?"

"Of course, I did!" Luffy answered as he continued to climb up. "He's the one guarding the treasure! Now c'mon, let's go!"

Nami sighed before she looked up. She smiled, softly.

"Well…" she said, "at least you're going with us, right?"

**Pant, pant, pant, pant.** Blizzard panted with his tongue hanging from his mouth and his tail wagging. He had decided that he should go, too, mostly to protect Luffy from the skeleton if he happened to be a threat.

Nami reached a hand out and petted the wolf-dog on the head.

"Good boy, Blizzard," she praised before she attempted to pick him up. With some effort, she surprisingly managed to do so and began to hoist herself and Blizzard up to the ship.

"You're getting heavy, Blizzard!" Nami said. "I don't think Luffy should give you anymore peanut butter for the next few days!"

**Whine…!** Blizzard whimpered, guiltily.

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Blizzard climbed the rigging, heading up to the deck, when suddenly, they spotted it.

It was the skeleton from before! Luffy looked on with his eyes wide. Sanji gritted his teeth in shock. Blizzard's fur began to rise along his back as a growl rumbled in his throat. Poor Nami was tearful with fright, when suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Nami screamed so loud, she sounded like she was about to scream her lungs right out of her chest. The rest of the Straw Hats looked on from the _Sunny_. Usopp and Chopper put their hands together (well, Chopper put his hooves together) in prayer.

"Evil begone! Evil begone!" Usopp chanted, frantically. "Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Blizzard! Have pity on their mortal souls!"

"This is awful!" Chopper cried.

However, back at the ship, it was revealed that Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Blizzard were A-OK. Not only that, but they were now staring face-to-face…with the skeleton.

"Good afternoon to you all!" the skeleton greeted, tipping his top hat to them. "My apologies about earlier. Our eyes may have met, but I neglected to greet you! I just felt so surprised! It's been so long since I last had contact with anybody! Oh, how many years has it been? 20? 30? 40 years, maybe?" he asked to himself. "Oh, what does it matter? At last! I have some company! Now, won't you please come inside? We can have a nice long talk over tea!"

Luffy's mouth suddenly curled up into a smile.

"See?" he asked. "I was right! It is a talking skeleton! A talking skeleton with a big, poof-y afro!"

"I can't believe this…!" Sanji whispered.

Just then, the skeleton's eye sockets befell on Nami, who, by this time, felt like jumping out of her skin, and it wasn't helping the fact that the tall, walking, talking, skeleton approached her.

"My, my, my!" he chortled. "Who have we here? A stunning young girl, no doubt!"

Nami backed away, nervously, raising her arms in defense.

"Oh, no…not me!" she said.

"It's been so long since I've last seen a beautiful young woman, such as yourself!" the skeleton said. "Although, since I am a skeleton, I don't have eyes to see with! YOHOHOHOHO!"

The skeleton began to fasten his bowtie, shine his shoes, put his cane and teacup down, and approached Nami.

"Pardon me, miss," he said, "but do you mind if I had a peek at your panties?"

_**THWACK!**_ Nami sent a hard kick to the skeleton's afro.

"LIKE HELL!" she yelled.

"YOHOHOHOHO!" the skeleton laughed as he fell to the floor with a huge bump on his head. "She's a tad HARSH! You managed to lay a bruise on me, even though I am nothing but bone!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BONES!" Nami yelled.

Luffy suddenly burst into laughter. Blizzard just continued to growl at the skeleton while Sanji just stared in wonder.

"How can a skeleton get a bruise?" he asked himself.

"Hey, mister skeleton guy!" Luffy called. "Can you even take a crap?"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT, DUMB-ASS?" Sanji yelled.

Just then, the skeleton got back up, standing straight. He went to fetch his cane and teacup before he faced Luffy again.

"Yes," he answered, "indeed I can."

"DON'T TAKE SO LONG TO ANSWER HIM!" Sanji cried.

Suddenly, the skeleton spotted Blizzard, standing beside Luffy.

"Oh!" the skeleton exclaimed as he approached the white wolf-dog, completely oblivious to the warning signs he was giving him. "What's this now? A little white doggie!"

**Grr~!** Blizzard continued to growl and snarl at the skeleton, his fur bristling and small streams of saliva dripping from his fangs.

"Now, now!" the skeleton said, trying to reassure him. "It's all right, doggie! I only want to be friends with you, see?" he held out his hand for Blizzard to sniff. However, instead of getting the reaction he wanted…

**CHOMP!** Blizzard snapped his jaws at the bony hand, nearly trapping and crunching it in his teeth. Luckily, the skeleton jumped back at the last second.

"My word!" the skeleton cried.

"Blizzard, not nice!" Luffy scolded.

"All right, I've had enough of this!" Sanji said. "First off, how can you, a skeleton, be able to live, breath, and talk?" the cook asked. "Second, what are you doing on this ship? What happened here? Who or what the hell are you? I want some straight up and honest answers, now!"

"Hold it," Luffy said as he approached the skeleton.

"Huh?" Sanji asked.

"So…" Luffy began, "what's your name, skeleton guy?"

"Didn't I already ask him that?" Sanji asked.

"Ah, yes," the skeleton said before he took a sip of tea. "How thoughtless of me to forget to introduce myself. My name is Brook. 'Dead Bones' Brook."

"So, Brook…" Luffy said, a big grin on his face. "What do you say you…join my pirate crew?"

Sanji, Nami, and Blizzard dropped their jaws.

"Well…" the skeleton, now known as Brook, began, "I don't see why not."

"WHAT?" Nami and Sanji cried in question.

_WHAT?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly.

Luffy just chuckled.


	5. Ch 5: Brook's Story

**Ch.5- Brook's Story**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Blizzard had returned to the <em>Thousand Sunny<em> with their "guest" in tow.

"YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook chortled. "Good evening to you all! It's a pleasure to meet you! Forgive me for causing you so much trouble earlier! My name is Brook! 'Dead Bones' Brook, at your service!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Zoro, Usopp, and Franky yelled. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?"

"Now, now, my friends!" Brook said, cheerily. "Let's not be so uptight, shall we?"

Luffy chuckled at the skeleton, Sanji and Nami sighed, and Blizzard just continued to snarl at him.

"It's a…living skeleton…?" Chopper whimpered, holding a silver crucifix in his hooves.

The Straw Hats stared at the skeleton in anger and bewilderment. Well, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky did anyway. Robin just stared blankly.

Brook approached the archeologist.

"Ah, what a stunning woman," Brook said. "Do you mind if you showed me your panties?"

Nami took off her shoe and threw it at Brook's afro.

"LEAVE ROBIN ALONE, YOU PERVERTED BAG OF BONES!" she shrieked.

Chopper looked up at Usopp and saw that he had donned a purple cape and fedora, some sacred beads in one hand, a garlic necklace, and a golden cross.

"Oh!" Chopper gasped in amazement. "The full Evil Dispersion kit!"

"O-okay, you s-skeleton thing!" Usopp stammered as he slowly approached him. "L-leave us be and never return! E-Evil be gone…e-evil be gone…!"

Brook began to back away from the sniper, much to Chopper's surprise.

"It looks like it's working!" the reindeer said. "Usopp, you're incredible!"

"Of course it's working, Chopper my friend!" Usopp said, a proud grin on his face. "With the Evil Dispersion kit in my possession, then this demonic spirit shall not harm us!"

"Demonic spirit, you say?" Brook said, suddenly startled. "Where? Where is it?"

"_YOU'RE_ IT!" Usopp and Chopper shouted, pointing to him.

"Damn it," Usopp cursed under his breath. "There's no way that a skeleton can walk, talk, and have a big afro! This must be a dream!"

"A dream? Really?" Chopper said, hopefully before let out a sigh of relief and fell on his back with his eyes closed. "Oh, good. Maybe I'm just sleeping and I'll wake up any minute, and when I do, this nightmare will go away!"

"Ahem. Hello. Wake up, please. Good morning!"

Chopper reopened his eyes and saw Brook right up in his face, causing him to scream.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY?" Zoro barked before he turned to Luffy. "Luffy, what the hell is going on here? Who is this guy?"

"He's fun, huh?" Luffy asked. "He's gonna be our new crewmate!"

"NO, HE'S NOT!" Zoro shouted. "YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE TO MAKE RANDOM CREATURES JOIN US!" He then turned to Sanji and Nami. "And you two! We sent you with him so you wouldn't let him do anything idiotic! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"We don't know," Nami and Sanji answered, exasperated.

**GRUMBLE!** The Straw Hats heard a loud rumbling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro asked to no one in particular.

"My tummy," Luffy answered, giggling as he gently pat his stomach. "I guess it's reminding me that it's hungry!"

"Well, now that that's settled," Brook began as he walked passed the Straw Hats, "let's all head into the galley for dinner!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THAT!" Zoro, Sanji, and Nami yelled.

"Actually, dinner sounds pretty good," Luffy said.

**GURGLE!** Luffy's stomach rumbled, again, apparently agreeing with him.

A few minutes later, everyone, including Brook, had gathered into the galley. Sanji stood in the kitchen, tossing small octopus tentacles in his skillet.

"Oh, what a fantastic dining room and kitchen you have!" Brook commented. "This place is incredible! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"You think so?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, it was made by me, the SUPER talented Franky." Franky said with a smile. "I gotta say, Bones, you've got great taste."

"Don't start making friends with the skeleton, Franky," Sanji said as he sautéed the octopus tentacles.

"Cooking is quite exciting, isn't it?" Brook asked before he slumped in his seat. "I can't remember the last time I had any food." He slumped even further, so much so that his bony face hit the table. "I haven't eaten in so many decades…it feels as though my stomach had digested itself and shriveled in my back." He suddenly sat upright, again, revealing his ribcage. "Although, since I am a skeleton, I neither have a stomach nor a back! YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Luffy chuckled at the skeleton's obvious joke.

"SKULL JOKE!" Brook cheered.

"SKULL JOKE!" Luffy repeated, clapping his hands.

Blizzard, sitting in the corner of the galley in front of his food and water bowl, just continued to cast his intent gaze on the skeleton, who put his shirt back on, fastened his bowtie and preened his afro.

"Now, since I am a gentleman," Brook began, "I shall sit patiently and wait while dinner is being prepared."

Suddenly, Luffy and Brook started to wave their utensils in the air, chanting…

"DINNER! DINNER! DINNER! DINNER!"

"Oh, Mr. Chef!" Brook called. "I'd like milk with mine, please!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND WAIT, ALREADY?" Sanji yelled at the skeleton.

"Anyway, skeleton-guy…" Luffy began.

"Oh, no, no," Brook said. "It's Brook, my friend. Err…forgive me, but as of yet, I do not know your name."

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "The name's Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! What are you anyway?"

"YOU MEAN YOU TWO DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER?" Zoro shouted.

"Okay, you guys! It's finished!"

Just then, Sanji presented the crew with dishes made from octopus!

"Alright." Sanji said. "We can throw the skeleton out after we eat. For now, let's dig in to the Octopus Buffet!"

**GROWL!** Luffy's stomach let out another hungry noise.

"I know, tummy!" Luffy said, his mouth watering. "I can't wait either!" He turned to Brook. "Hey, Brook! Let's eat! Sanji's food is so yummy!"

Brook suddenly started to slump in his seat, again.

"Actually…" he began, "I'm afraid my heart may swell before my stomach can." He suddenly hid his face in his hands, his voice sounding tearful. Sanji only looked on in slight surprise.

"Hey, now…" Sanji said.

"Madame, your helping seems a little too large for you," Brook said to Robin. "Do you mind if we had a trade?"

"YOU CAN ALWAYS HAVE MORE, SO SHUT UP AND EAT YOURS, ALREADY!" Sanji yelled before he headed to Blizzard's spot with some raw octopus. "Here you go, Blizzard," he said, putting the raw bits in his bowl. "Only the best raw food for the best wolf-dog."

Blizzard lightly licked Sanji's face, leaving a small trail of doggy slobber. Sanji, although slightly disgusted, just petted his head and wiped the drool from his face.

"Dis if goof, huh (This is good, huh)?" Luffy asked Brook, his mouth stuffed with octopus. "If veely fits da sfot! (It really hits the spot!)"

"Stop talking with your mouth full, Luffy!" Sanji scolded.

"Weren't those octopi in that fish tank I saw earlier?" Brook asked the captain. "I didn't know you had a tank like that on this ship, too!"

"Fure ve do! (Sure we do!)" Luffy said, his mouth still full. "Vere do vou fink ve bot dis? (Where do you think we got this?)"

"This really is a wonderful ship you have!" Brook said. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it!"

"Vow's afout I show vou ahound? (How's about I show you around?)" Luffy said.

"Why, I'd love too!" Brook said. "It would give me great joy to see your ship!"

"How can those two get along so well?"

"TOUR! TOUR! TOUR-" Luffy and Brook chanted.

"KEEP IT DOWN, ALREADY!" Sanji snapped.

Suddenly, **WOOSH!** Something white blurred past Luffy, jumped at Brook, and pinned him to the floor. It was Blizzard, and he was snarling and growling at the skeleton.

"Blizzard! What are you doing? Bad dog!" Luffy scolded, having finally swallowed his food before he tried to pry Blizzard off, but the wolf-dog wouldn't budge. "Get off of our new friend!"

**BARK! BARK, BARK, ARF!** Blizzard barked right in Brook's face.

"I've had enough of this guy!" Chopper translated for the wolf-dog. "I don't want him here, Luffy! I don't know what you see in this guy, but he doesn't belong here!"

"W-what do you mean?" Luffy said. "Why are you being so mean to him?"

**GRR~!** Blizzard growled.

"Because…" Chopper translated. "This guy…"

Blizzard narrowed his eyes.

"Reeks of death!"

A long pause came, the silence being broken only by the sound of Blizzard's angered growls.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Chopper translated, "but I don't want him here."

Just then, Brook freed himself from Blizzard's weight and stood up. He dusted his suit and straightened his hat.

"I believe it is time I started explaining myself, isn't it?" Brook asked.

"Gee, you think?" Sanji asked, sarcastically.

And so, Brook explained himself to the Straw Hats, all the while finishing dinner.

"The 'Revive-Revive' Fruit?" Nami said.

"So it was a Devil Fruit, after all!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Indeed so!" Brook said, his face covered in crumbs. "As a matter of fact, I died decades ago!"

"First of all," Sanji began, "wipe your face. How is it that with the way you were eating, you got yourself so dirty, anyway?"

"Oh, yes of course," Brook said before he wiped his face and began to pick his teeth. "Now, as I was saying. As its name suggests, the Revive-Revive Fruit allows you to return from the dead, giving a normal human being the chance to have another life. It's quite mysterious, isn't it? You see, before I was a skeleton, I was a pirate." **URP!** "Oh, pardon me. I used to sail the Grand Line's mysterious seas with my crew. Together, we sailed into the Florian Triangle." **PFFFT!** "Oh, pardon me, again."

"I ought to smack some manners into you." Sanji said.

"Things went well, until we hit a stroke of bad luck," Brook explained. "We happened upon a rather strong and fearsome pack of brutes and my entire crew was slain, including myself! When I ate the Revive-Revive Fruit, I couldn't really swim. That was the day my power activated. My soul had returned from the afterlife, and I intended to return to my body, posthaste! I died here in the Florian Triangle and my soul was lost in the fog, and I searched and searched for my body for a whole entire year! When I finally did find it, it had become a complete skeleton! I was aghast to find that my eye sockets were nothing but holes! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Luffy chuckled.

"So you got lost, eh?" he asked Brook. "Sounds like a certain swordsman I know."

"I'm right here," Zoro sneered.

"So that's how you became a walking, talking bag of bones," Franky said. "Even though you came back from the dead, Devil Fruits are still creepy things, aren't they?"

"It's kind of like a half-curse," Sanji said. "Now that you're back from the dead, you can't swim anymore, can you?"

"What I don't get is how a skeleton can still have an afro," Zoro said.

"That's because I have strong roots, my friend," Brook explained, preening his afro.

"Well, whatever," Zoro mumbled.

"So, what you're saying is you're actually still human?" Usopp asked, he and Chopper pointed their crucifixes to him. "Although, not fully human…?" he asked under his breath before he raised his voice, again. "But you're not a spirit come to haunt us, right?"

"Oh, heavens no!" exclaimed Brook. "I'm deathly afraid of ghosts! If I ever happened to see one, I'd run away screaming like a little school girl!"

Nami suddenly approached with something hidden behind her back.

"You say you're afraid of ghosts," she began before she raised up a hand mirror, "but have you even looked at yourself in a mirror, lately?"

Brook gasped before he blocked his face with his hands.

"No!" he cried. "Madam, please! Put that away! I beg of you, please!"

"Why?" Usopp asked. "What's the matter?" He turned to the mirror and gasped. "H…holy…!"

"W…where…?" Chopper questioned.

"WHERE'S YOUR REFLECTION?" they both screamed.

They were right. Brook's reflection did not appear in the mirror. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screamed while everyone else got into fighting stances.

"Get back!" Usopp said as he, Nami and Chopper hid behind the table. "He's a vampire!"

"FOR REAL?" Luffy asked. "THAT'S AWESOME!"

**GRRRR!** Blizzard snarled and growled at Brook, his wariness of the skeleton growing even more.

"Look there!" Usopp cried, pointing at the floor beneath Brook. There was no shadow! "He doesn't have a shadow, either!"

"You're right, Usopp!" Chopper cried. "What are you, anyway?"

A pause came. Just then, Brook sat down at his seat at the table before he took a sip of tea.

"How can you be so laidback?" Sanji yelled.

"Yeah!" Usopp added. "You scared the living crap out of us!"

"I might as well tell you everything," Brook said, calmly. "I've been here, drifting along the Florian Triangle for the longest time. The real reason for me being a skeleton and why I neither a reflection nor a shadow are not connected, at all…"

Another pause…

"To be continued…" Brook said.

"JUST TELL US, DUMB-ASS!" snapped Sanji.

"You see," Brook began, "my shadow was stolen from me by a man a long time ago."

"Stolen?" Usopp repeated.

"Your shadow?" Robin added.

"Well, you're a talking skeleton," Zoro commented. "That doesn't really surprise me, but…is that even possible?"

"Indeed," answered Brook. "Without my shadow, I can no longer live in the light."

"But you're still alive," Luffy said.

"No…" Brook said. "When I said light, I meant 'sunlight'. The reason why I've managed to stay alive for so long is because of this fog. It's thick enough to block out the sun."

"Say you did happened to step into sunlight," Robin inquired. "What happens to you, then?"

"If I were to ever step into sunlight…" Brook began… "My body…would be destroyed on the spot."

Everyone gasped silently.

"D…destroyed?" the Straw Hats repeated.

"Yes…" Brook said.

_Flashback_

Brook, as a skeleton, was running under the shadow of a building, as if he were being chased by something. When he saw that he was about run into the sun, he braked to a halt and remained in the shadows. However, one man came running behind him, but he never seemed to notice him. The man ran into the sunlight and held his arms out. He began to laugh in a crazed manner, making Brook feel uneasy.

Suddenly, the man stopped laughing and gasped. He felt a strong burning against his skin. Looking down, Brook saw that the man had no shadow, just like him.

The man suddenly fell to his knees, screaming in agony before…he seemingly vaporized. Reduced to ash by the sun's rays!

_Flashback end_

"A man without a shadow, like myself," Brook explained, "was burned to ash in a matter of seconds by the sun. It scared me so much, I felt my hair stand on end, even though I'm a skeleton! For the same reason, without a shadow, I do not appear in a photo, nor a mirror! To put it simply, without a shadow…I am doomed to a life of darkness, and all my friends have been killed!"

"That's quite a life you got," Sanji said.

"'Dead Bones' Brook! That's me!" Brook said.

"Why so lighthearted, all of a sudden?" Sanji asked.

Brook just started to laugh for seemingly no reason whatsoever. Needless to say, it was freaking Usopp out.

"Uh, okay…" Usopp said. "What's with the laughing? Are you feeling okay, there?"

"I feel fantastic!" Brook answered. "This has been the greatest day of my afterlife! I've finally met some living people after so many years! Because of this fog, I wasn't able to tell today from tomorrow on these seas…all of my crewmates have since died off…and I was left alone on a huge pirate ship with a broken rudder. Ever since, I've been alone for decades…I was so lonesome…I was overwhelmed with sadness, and I was afraid…I was even thinking of ending it all!" Brook sighed. "But what do you expect after you've lived for this long? You've made me all very happy, and I thank you all! If I had tear ducts, I'd be crying tears of joy, right now!" He then turned to Luffy.

"Mister Luffy…" he said. "When you asked me to join your crew, I was overwhelmed with happiness!" He bowed formally. "For that, I thank you!"

Luffy smiled and chuckled.

"But I'm afraid I must turn you down." Brook said, simply.

Luffy dropped his jaw in shock.

"WHAT? HOW COME?" he asked.

"I already told you," Brook said. "I cannot set foot in sunlight! It's because of this fog that I am alive, today! As I said, if I did happen to be in the sun, I'd be destroyed! Until then, I must wait for a miracle until I get my shadow back."

Luffy slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

"I won't allow it!" he shouted. "If all you need is your shadow, Brook, then I'll bring it back to you! Now tell me, who's the jackass who took it, huh? Where is he?"

"You…are such a good lad…" Brook said. "You really surprise me, Mister Luffy. However, I cannot ask you, a boy that I have just met, to throw his life away for me."

"Are you saying they're too strong for us?" Franky asked.

**Ruff! Bark! Bark! Woof!** Blizzard barked.

"He said 'It won't kill us to tell us who it is!'" Chopper translated.

"Oh, indeed it will," Brook said. "You see…I really don't have a clue of his whereabouts," he chortled. "In fact, I don't think I'll be seeing him before this second life of mine ends, but if we did happen to meet, again, I've decided that _I_ shall be the one to face him! But first," Brook turned to the wall and picked up something, "what do you say we sing us a little song?"

Luffy gasped. The object that Brook picked up was some kind of case, and within it was a violin!

"I really enjoy singing, don't you?" Brook asked. "In fact, I happen to be the former musician of my crew!"

"FOR REAL?" Luffy cried with stars in his eyes. "NOW YOU HAVE TO BE A PART OF MY CREW! COME ON!"

"You seem to enjoy music, Mister Luffy!" Brook said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this joyful sea shanty! It happens to be my favorite, too!"

Brook set the bow on the violin and prepared to play, but then…

**BARK! BARKBARKBARK!** Blizzard began to bark wildly, causing the others to look at him, strangely.

"Hey, Blizzard!" Usopp called. "What's up with you?"

"What's the matter?" asked Sanji.

**BARK! BARKBARK! GRRRR! WOOF!** Blizzard continued his incessant barking, confusing the crew. All they saw was nothing but thin air.

"What's gotten into him?" Luffy asked to no one.

"He's saying 'GO AWAY! GO AWAY!'" Chopper translated.

"But I don't see anything." Robin said.

"Okay, Blizzard, hush!" Zoro yelled. "You're giving me a headache!"

"There's nothing there!" Nami said.

"Actually," Brook began, "something _is_ there. What your dog is barking at cannot be seen by human eyes. When your dog seems to be barking at thin air, it may seem like nothing, but in reality, he is actually barking at…g…g…" Brook suddenly started stammering, shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong, Brook?" Usopp asked.

"What is it?" Luffy added.

"G…g…GHOST!" Brook screamed

"A GHOST?" Chopper cried.

"Then again…" Robin said, "I've read in a book that animals react to paranormal activity. At first, I didn't think it was possible."

**RRRMMMB!** The ship started to shake. Everyone grabbed a hold of the walls or the table to keep their balance.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried. "Tell me that's your stomach rumbling!"

"Nah-uh!" Luffy answered. "I'm not hungry, anymore!"

"It can't be…!" Brook gasped before headed out the door to the deck. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp followed after him. "Could it be that we've been watched the whole time?" He pointed forward to what appeared to be a wall. "Look there! The gate has closed on us! The rumbling we felt was caused by this!"

"What is that?" asked Luffy.

"Did we get eaten by a Sea King or something?" Usopp added.

"What the hell's going on here?" Zoro hissed.

The gate that Brook was talking about…it looked like…a mouth with big teeth.

"We must be inside the gate…!" Brook whispered.

"Gate?" Luffy repeated.

"That means that…"

Just then, Brook ran back into the galley to the sick bay door.

"Everyone, please follow me! Quickly!" he said as he ran through the sick bay and towards the aft. The Straw Hats followed, Luffy running to stand up on the rail. Blizzard got on his hind legs to get a better view.

"What is going on?" Nami asked.

"Master Luffy," Brook called to Luffy, who turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Did you happen to pick up a barrel that was in the ocean not too long ago?" Brook asked.

Luffy gasped as he remembered the barrel he had opened and the flare that had been shot off.

"Yeah…and we opened it, too," Luffy said.

"As I feared," Brook said. "It was a trap! By setting off the flare in the barrel, you have given yourselves away to…them…!"

"Them?" Luffy repeated. "Who's 'them'? What's going on here?"

Looking out to the horizon, the crew saw that they had had docked on a rather eerie looking island. The fog was so thick, they couldn't see what was on it, fully, but they could make out what appeared to be a humungous chain, some sort of pulley, forests, the ruins of an old castle, and in the distance…a very large mansion.

"What the heck is this place?" Luffy asked.

"This is the Haunted Island that roams the Florian Triangle," Brook answered. "Thriller Bark!"

The Straw Hats and Brook stared at the island for what seemed like the longest time until Luffy repeated…

"Thriller…Bark…!"


	6. Ch 6: Thriller Bark

**Ch.6- Thriller Bark**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami looked down at her Log Pose.<p>

The needle wasn't pointing to the island.

"I don't understand!" she said. "Why isn't the Log Pose pointing to it?"

"This island actually came from the West Blue, so it has no magnetic pull," explained Brook. "Although I must say, this is a truly fortunate day for me! Not only had I met quite some colorful people and their dog, but my heart's desire ahs been fulfilled! Yo-ho-ho-ho! Now, if you'll excuse me."

**Leap!** Brook took one jump to the _Sunny's_ figurehead with ease. Sanji's jaw dropped.

"Man, he's as light as a feather!" said Sanji.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho! That's right, my friend!" Brook chortled, tipping his hat to the Straw Hats. "Light as BONES, to be more precise! Now, I advise that you try and escape this place immediately! Dropping anchor here at this island would only bring about your doom! I'm truly overjoyed that I met you all and join you for a meal! I'll never forget a single one of you! If fate shall let us, we shall meet again on another sea, someday!"

**Leap!** Brook jumped off the figurehead…and…down to the sea!

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy cried. "Brook, you're a Devil Fruit user, aren't you? You can't just jump into the sea like that! You'll drown!"

Luffy's warning seemed to fall on deaf ears, but then, as Brook seemed to be landing in the water, as if by some miracle, he began to run across the sea, straight to the island!

"Whoa!" Usopp cried. "He's running along the water!"

"Amazing!" Luffy added.

"Anyway, Luffy," Nami began, "Brook's probably right! Let's find a way outta here, huh?"

A long pause came, and Nami didn't like it.

Suddenly, Luffy turned to the others with a wide, toothy, ear-to-ear grin.

"You say something?" he asked.

"YOU WANNA GO?" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper cried.

"Why not?" asked Luffy. "This place has 'adventure' written all over it!"

"Absolutely no way!" Nami shouted.

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed. "Didn't you hear Brook when he said 'Haunted' Island?"

Blizzard sighed and covered his eyes with his paws.

_The things that get stuck in this kid's head…!_ he thought.

"Hey, Blizzard," Chopper called to the wolf-dog. "You saw a ghost right? Is he still here?"

**Grr~! Bark! Bark!**

"Oh, I see," said Chopper. "He flew off to the island, huh?"

"Odds are this place is probably where he lives," said Zoro.

"Brook said that the rumbling we felt was from the gate, didn't he?" asked Robin. "Call it crazy, but I think the walls that are attached to the gate are pushing us to the island."

"Meaning…?" Nami asked, questioningly.

"Meaning we're locked in," Robin concluded.

"That skeleton-guy," said Usopp. "He hauled his bony ass outta here as quick as he could! What do you think that means?"

"Nothing bad, I hope!" squeaked Chopper.

"So what you're saying, Robin," began Nami, "is that all of the people that have come here have been lost at sea? But how so?"

"I just thought of something," Franky said. "If this island can move, then we can't just drop anchor here in the middle of the sea."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?" screamed Usopp. "WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY OUT, OR WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

Nami suddenly dropped to her knees, her body shivering and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Listen, you guys," said Nami. "I…I don't think I can go with you. I have…I-Can't-Set-Foot-On-This-Spooky-Island Syndrome!"

"So do I!" Chopper said, tears running down his face.

"Okay!" said Luffy, his bug tackle and net in hand and Blizzard at his side. "You can watch the ship while we're gone, okay Usopp?"

"YOU'RE STILL GOING?" Usopp cried. "Luffy, open your eyes, man! The skeleton said this place is haunted, Luffy! HAUNTED! That means evil spirits, monsters, the like! WHY ARE YOU EVEN GOING?"

"Blizzard says he saw a ghost, right?" Luffy asked before he held up his bug tackle. "I'm gonna hunt it down, catch it, and keep it, and Blizzard can be my ghost-hunting dog!"

**Snurk!** Blizzard's eyes went wide and he snorted.

_He said what now?_ he asked himself in thought.

"THE DOG HAS MORE SENSE THAN YOU!" Usopp cried. "HE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T WANNA GO!"

"Well, whatever," Luffy said, turning his back to the paranoid sniper. "I still have to find our new crew member, anyway! Hey, Sanji! Make me a lunchbox!"

"I DON'T WANT THAT FREAK TO BE A PART OF US!" Usopp screeched. "IF YOU MAKE THAT SKELETON A PART OF THIS CREW, I'D BE TOO SCARED TO GO TO BED AT NIGHT!"

Sanji and Robin came out of the galley, the latter carrying Luffy's Extra Special Pirate Lunchbox.

"Come get your lunch, Luffy!" Robin called in a somewhat motherly manner.

"Luffy! Franky! Blizzard!" Sanji called. "You three better take good care of Robin, or else!"

Franky began to stretch his limbs.

"Man, I'm getting SUPER pumped!" said the cyborg shipwright. "I guess going to a mysterious-looking island does that to you."

"Wait a minute," said Nami. "Robin, why are you going?"

"Let's just say I like thrills," Robin answered with a wink.

"Before we go," said Franky, "I think there's something you guys ought to see, first. We should probably use a smaller ship to dock at the island."

"A smaller ship?" Chopper asked.

"Yup!" said Franky. "That's why I'm showing you guys something SUPER important! Soldier Dock System: Channel 2!"

"Channel 2?" Usopp repeated.

"The Soldier Dock System has 6 channels," Franky explained. "Numbers 1-4 and two 0s! If you use all the channels, you can see all of what _Sunny_ is capable of!"

XXX

Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Franky headed down below deck, into the Soldier Dock System.

"Well, we already know that Channel 0 makes the ship a paddle ship," said Usopp, "and I'm pretty you know what's in Channels 1 and 3, Nami, but Franky, I thought you said that 2 and 4 were empty."

"Well, I wanted Channel 2 to be a surprise," Franky said as he opened up the garage leading into Channel 2.

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper gasped silently and made wide smiles.

XXX

Back outside, Franky was turning the Soldier Dock System from 0 to 2.

"Soldier Dock System: Channel 2!"

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Blizzard, and Robin looked over the starboard rail.

"Ooh! What's gonna come out?" Luffy chirped.

Franky suddenly appeared behind everyone.

"Behold! Our shopping boat!" Franky exclaimed. "The _Mini Merry II_!"

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were riding on a steam paddleboat…that looked just like a miniature version of the _Going Merry_!

"_MERRY_!" Luffy cried with joyful tears in his eyes.

"_Merry's_ been reincarnated as a landing craft!" Usopp shouted, arms raised into the air.

"I can't believe it!" Chopper squeaked. "We're riding on good ol' _Merry_, again!"

The trio rode the little paddleboat along the water, all three laughing merrily.

Nami spun the steering wheel left and right, sending Usopp and Chopper howling with laughter.

"Hang on, you two!" Nami said. "Here comes a wave!"

Nami was correct. A huge wave was coming their way!

Usopp and Chopper gasped and embraced each other fearfully.

"H-h-hey, wait a second, Nami!" Usopp cried. "That's too risky!"

"Yeah, too risky!" Chopper repeated.

"Leave it to me," said Nami as she pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

**VRRRROOOOM!** The _Mini Merry II_ began to gain speed, so much so, that it was practically climbing the wave and jumping off when it made it to the top.

Nami wiped the small tears from her eyes.

Chopper was right. It was just like riding on the _Going Merry_, all over again.

"HEY!" Luffy called out, jumping up and down like a kid hyped up on candy. "COME BACK SO YOU CAN SWITCH WITH ME! HURRY UP!"

Blizzard watched as Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were having their fun.

_So that's what their old ship used to look like?_ he asked himself in thought. _I thought it was bigger than that._

Zoro turned to Franky.

"I guess you really put Luffy's heart into that little boat's design, huh?" asked the swordsman.

Franky proudly rubbed a finger under his nose.

"Hey, chill out, Straw Hat," said Franky to Luffy. "You'll get your turn, just let sis, Long-Nose, and reindeer-gorilla have their fun."

Luffy turned to Franky.

"Is there anything else besides the _Mini Merry_, Franky?" he asked.

"Yup," answered Franky. "You've already seen Channels 1 and 3, so now, Franky here is gonna tell it all! Channels 0: Support Paddles! Channel 1: First-Person Waver, the _White Rocking Horse I_! Channel 3: Three-Person Submarine, _Shark Submerge III_! Channel 2: Four-Person Shopping Boat _Mini Merry II_! For now, that's all there is to the Soldier Dock System! They all go into the mother ship, the _Thousand Sunny_ and they'll support while she's sailing, kind of soldiers, don't you think?"

Luffy laughed as he continuously slapped Franky in the back.

"I like the way you think, Franky!" he said.

"Looks like I'm the man of the week, aren't I?" asked Franky before he struck his usual pose. "SUPER~!"

"AAAAAAHH!"

The crew looked up upon hearing that scream.

That was Nami's voice.

"Nami!" Sanji called out as he looked over the starboard-side rail. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"What happened?" Zoro asked. "We can't see a thing beyond that fog."

"The scream sounded like it was coming from the island," said Robin.

Luffy suddenly joined Sanji.

"Hey, guys!" he called. "Hurry and get back here so I can ride the _Mini Merry_, too!"

"Moron!" Sanji yelled. "You should be a little more worried for Nami!"

"Aren't you worried about the other guys, too?" asked Franky.

"The scream we heard," Robin said. "Maybe they got killed by that ghost that Blizzard saw."

Blizzard lowered his ears.

He really wished that Robin wouldn't say such morbid things.

"Don't start saying stuff like that," said Zoro to Robin. "It might actually come true."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar scent came to Blizzard's nose…and he didn't like it.

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled.

There was intruder on the ship.

**WHIIIRRR! SPLASH!** The _Sunny's_ paw anchors suddenly dropped.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Luffy.

"The anchor just dropped and no one touched it," Sanji said.

"That's weird," Franky said. "We're all up here. How could anybody touch it?"

"Nonetheless," said Zoro, "hoist it back up before the ship goes off balance!"

The hatch door that led below suddenly opened, forcing everyone to turn to it."

"Okay, who opened the hatch?" asked Franky.

"Nobody," answered Sanji. "None of us touched it."

**BARK! Grr~! BARKBARKBARK! Grr~! BARKBARK!** Blizzard growled barked wildly.

"What is it, boy?" Luffy asked as he got down on his knees and stroked Blizzard's back.

"It might be another ghost," Zoro answered, his hands on his swords.

A long pause came before, out of nowhere, Luffy's cheeks began to stretch…on their own.

"Ay, wot's gon on? (Hey, what's going on?)" he asked to no one in particular.

"Luffy!" Sanji scolded. "Stop goofing around! This is no time for your stupid jokes!"

Luffy raised his hands in defense.

"Ish rot e! Ahm rot ruing amyfing! (It's not me! I'm not doing anything!)" Luffy tried to say through his stretched cheeks.

**SNAP!** Luffy's cheeks snapped back into place, forcing him to fall on the floor.

**CHOMP!** Blizzard tried to bite the intruder, only to bite thin air.

**Rattle!** Zoro suddenly felt _Kitetsu III_ rattling in its sheath. Before he knew what happened, the supposedly cursed katana came out of its sheath, floating in mid-air!

"What the hell…?" Zoro whispered.

**SHING!** _Kitetsu III_ suddenly made a beeline at Luffy!

"WATCH IT, STRAW HAT!" cried Franky.

Blizzard grabbed Luffy by the back of his vest and pulled him away in the nick of time.

"Yo, Bro Zoro!" said Franky. "Why can't you control those wacky swords of yours?"

"It's not my fault!" retorted Zoro. "My sword…it just…"

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked under his breath.

"It must be a sign," Franky whispered.

**Grr…**

Robin gasped when she heard an unearthly growl in the air. She knew that was way too beastly to be Blizzard's growl and she also knew that there was no way that was Luffy's stomach.

**SHUK!** Zoro pulled _Kitetsu III_ from the lawn.

"There really is someone…or something here…" he said.

"Do you think it might actually be a ghost?" asked Franky, looking around for anything more suspicious.

"I dunno," said Luffy, "but I know that who or whatever was touching me is still around."

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled, trying to find the source of the scent.

"Just a moment ago," Robin began, "I heard what sounded like a beast growling."

"A beast?" repeated Sanji.

"Well, I'm not totally sure," Robin said.

"Damn it," Sanji cursed, preparing to jump off the ship. "I don't care that we're not familiar with this place anymore. All that matters is that I have to save Nami and those other two!"

**LEAP!** Sanji jumped off the railing, but the moment he jumped, something had grabbed his ankles, stopping him in midair and causing him to hit the portside of the ship.

"OOF!" Sanji cried.

"THAT'S SO LAME!" cried Zoro, Luffy, and Franky.

_THAT'S SO LAME!_ Blizzard thought.

Suddenly, something pulled Sanji up and threw him across the deck!

"What the hell…?" Sanji cursed as he staggered to his feet.

"Why'd the hell you fall like that?" asked Zoro.

"SHUT UP, MOSS-HEAD!" Sanji growled. "YOU SAW WHAT JUST HAPPENED! SOMETHING GRABBED ME!"

"I think whatever's here doesn't want us to leave the ship," said Franky.

"If we can't see it, how can we attack?" a frustrated Zoro asked.

"Ugh!"

The boys looked up and saw Robin trying to hold back something…and whatever it was…It left a long trail of what looked like saliva up her chest and face.

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Sanji.

"Whatever's here is grabbing me," Robin answered, "and I think it just…licked me!"

**Grr…!**

"It really does sound like a beast!" said Luffy. "Maybe it's a ghost of a monster!"

Sanji bit his cigarette in half. Now he was totally pissed.

"Damn you…" he cursed. "You think you can come here and lick MY Robin, do you?"

Before the chef could strike, a white blur raced passed him and tackled Robin's attacker. Apparently, he hit his mark, because he tumbled along with the invisible intruder.

"Blizzard's got him!" Luffy exclaimed.

Blizzard had managed to pin the invisible intruder down and bites what he believed was his arm.

"Attaboy, Snowy!" Franky praised. "Hold him down and we'll back you up!"

**BAP!** Blizzard suddenly a felt a punch to his cheek, forcing him off. The wolf-dog growled and looked down at the shadow that was jumping over the ship. He soon followed after it.

"No!" Luffy cried. "Blizzard, come back! Stay!"

**LEAP!** Blizzard jumped over the portside of the ship and headed into the sea, swimming towards the island. When he reached the shore, he shook himself dry before he ran off, barking wildly.

"Blizzard!" Luffy called after him. "Come back here! Blizzard!"

Blizzard was too far out of earshot to hear him.

Sanji approached Robin, helping her up to her feet.

"Are you all right, Robin?" Sanji asked. "That…whatever-it-was didn't you hurt you, did it?"

"No," answered Robin. "I'm okay."

Suddenly, waves began to form out of nowhere and began to push the _Sunny_ away.

"Waves coming from the walls…?" Franky questioned.

"They're trying to push us away from the island!" Sanji yelled.

"Hey, Clumsy!" called Zoro to Sanji. "Hurry up and raise the anchor so we can get outta here!"

"WHO YOU CALLING CLUMSY?" Sanji snarled. "Anyway, we can't leave! We'd be leaving behind Nami!"

"What about Blizzard?" Luffy yelled, questioningly. "He's on the island, too!"

"Usopp! Chopper!" Zoro called. "Are you guys okay over there?"

"Franky!" Luffy called. "Do something! We gotta save Blizzard!"

"Right!" Franky answered. "We've got the 'Super Scary Pool'!"

"Ooh, cool!" said Luffy.

A pause came.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT?" shouted the Monster Trio, simultaneously.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere on the island…

"Ah, my head…"

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper (in Heavy Point form) were revealed to be okay, and they seemed to have landed somewhere between a large brick structure

"Where are we?" asked Usopp. "What the hell happened?"

"I just told you, stupid," answered Nami, "we fell 6.7 meters from that wall! We've officially on the Haunted Island."

Usopp and Chopper stiffened in fear.

"Oh, stop that!" Nami scolded. "Don't suddenly become scared before I told you something you don't like to hear!" She sighed. "Okay, apparently, we accidentally ran aground while we were riding around in the _Mini Merry_. The force was enough to throw us off the boat and we ended up landing in this…moat, I guess."

She turned to Usopp, putting on her cutest face.

"It was totally my fault," said Nami, "but I'm really cute, so you can forgive me, right?"

"I ought to smack you…!" Usopp growled. "Anyway, this place gives me the chills. What kind of island has a moat like this and then drops you where you land?"

"It's not a trap, I don't think," said Nami, holding a sign in her head that said "I'm Sorry". "If it were, they could've laid spears or something down here, so I guess you could say we're lucky."

"She's right," Chopper agreed. "We managed to have a safe landing because of all these skeletons on the ground."

Upon mentioning skeletons, Chopper and Usopp froze in fear, again.

"I THOUGHT I SAID KNOCK THAT OFF!" Nami barked.

"Still," said Usopp. "We're probably close to the entrance, am I right? We should wait here until Luffy and the others come to get us!"

"We can't," Chopper said. "We're probably below sea level."

"You got me there, Chopper," Usopp said. "With these huge walls, no one can see us!"

"Then I guess we'll have to find a way back to the shore and wait for the rest of the crew," said Nami.

**Grr…!**

"Chopper, was that your stomach growling?" Usopp asked.

Chopper shook his head no.

"That's way too loud to be a stomach," said a fearful Nami.

As the trio looked back, they soon found the source of the growling come slinking out of the shadows.

It was a huge, fuchsia tiger.

This tiger, it seemed strange. It was covered in stitches and bandages, and it appeared to have bits of flesh missing from its face and body. Tattooed on its side seemed to be the number 38.

"A TI~GER!" screamed Nami, Usopp, and Chopper (now in Walk Point) before they turned tail and ran like hell.

The misshapen, disheveled tiger gave chase.

"Is it still after us?" Nami asked, frightened.

"Of course it is!" Usopp answered.

"What's a tiger doing down here?" Chopper asked.

"I dunno know," Usopp answered, "and I don't wanna know! If we stop to take a rest, we're cat food! JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

As they ran, they soon came upon a flight of stairs.

"Look! Stairs!" Nami said. "They probably lead outta here!"

XXX

A few minutes later, the tiger was prowling the forest of the island. As it stopped to rest, it didn't notice where its prey was hiding.

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper had climbed up a huge tree, out of the tiger's sight.

"Phew!" Nami sighed, silently. "Just wait. It'll go away, right?"

"Wrong," Usopp whispered. "If that pussycat catches our scent, it'll likely try to climb the tree after us."

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked Nami.

"Well, we can't go down to the shore," whispered Chopper, dangling on a tree branch. "That tiger will come after us, again."

"That would be a problem, now wouldn't it?"

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper froze upon hearing an unfamiliar voice. They turned to see a shadowy figure, hanging upside-down from the branches.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" they screamed. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Ah, yes," said the mysterious figure. "Allow me to introduce myself."

At that moment, the man revealed himself. He had a bat-like body with a black cape. He also had what appeared fangs in his wide, smiling mouth, as well as a long nose, like Usopp's. He had pointed ears and what appeared to sunken eyes. Over his right eye was the number 21.

"My name is Hildon," said the man. "I was trying to find my lost kitty when…well, forgive me for saying this, but…I spied on you three behind your backs. It may not look it, but night is about to fall."

Suddenly, a mysterious carriage pulled by two equally mysterious creatures appeared.

"I'm sure you're unaware that you've entered a dangerous forest without thinking," explained Hildon. "Come with me in my carriage. I shall take you to my master, Dr. Hogback, at once."

Chopper gasped, his fear suddenly subsiding.

He could've sworn he heard that name before.

"Did you say…Hogback?" asked the little reindeer.

* * *

><p>I'm going to change a few things in my adaption. Instead of finding Cerberus, the Straw Hats find a zombie tiger instead. Cerberus will appear in later chapters.<p>

Read and review, please!


	7. Ch 7: Zombies Attack

**Ch. 7- Zombies Attack**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>A moment later, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were riding in the carriage with the mysterious Hildon.<p>

"You know, Mr. Hildon, sir," said Nami. "It's not that we don't mind your hospitality, but…isn't this a little strange to you?"

"That's just your imagination talking," Hildon answered her with a chuckle.

"I suppose," said Nami.

"Well, I hope it's your imagination!" said Usopp. "Anyhow, thanks a lot for your help, pal. You got us all out of a real jam, back there!"

"Oh, no thanks is necessary," said Hildon as he poured Nami a glass of wine. "Here, please have some wine. I insist."

"Thank you," Nami said.

"You should really be careful," Hildon advised. "Anyone who is unfamiliar with this island can't even take a walk in the forest without getting jumped by some sort of beast!"

"You're telling me!" Chopper exclaimed. "That tiger scared us all half-to-death!"

"That tiger was weird, though," said Usopp. "He was covered in bandages in stitches!"

"Don't dwell on it, now," said Hildon as he corked the wine bottle back up. "Now, you say you were waiting for your friends, correct?"

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper nodded.

"I suggest you wait at Master Hogback's mansion," Hildon advised.

"Good idea!" agreed Chopper. "Then I can meet Dr. Hogback, himself!"

"Now, Chopper," Usopp said to the little reindeer, "let's not get our hopes up. This guy might not actually be real."

"Oh, he's real, all right," Chopper said, eyes glittering with amazement. "As real as the sea is wide! There's not one doctor in this entire world that doesn't know who he is! He's a spectacular genius surgeon! He's pulled off so many miraculous operations that he's saved as many people as there are stars in the night sky! He's gained fame and prestige, doctors from near and far would gather just to honor him!"

Chopper's glee suddenly turned to silence.

"But then," he said, "he just…disappeared. Some say he went on an expedition and never came back…others say he was kidnapped. Ever since Hogback's disappearance, the entire medical world was in a huge uproar. In the end, everybody just believed that he had mysteriously died off…ever since, the name "Hogback" has become legendary."

Suddenly, Chopper beamed up again.

"That's the Dr. Hogback, right?" he asked Hildon, excitedly.

"Indeed it is," Hildon answered. "Master Hogback has been on this island for quite a long time, performing research that surpasses even the human mind!"

"Amazing!" Chopper chirped. "Can I get his autograph?"

"I suppose so," said Hildon.

"YAY!"

Nami looked outside the carriage curtain to survey everyone's surroundings. Looking in the distance, she could make out the form of some big cat. Instead of that tiger that they ran into before, she saw what looked like a lion.

"Wow!" Nami said. "This place even has a lion running around!"

The lion suddenly turned to Nami, revealing to her…a grotesque, human face!

Nami screamed, accidentally spilling her wine on Chopper's face and causing Usopp to shriek as well.

"Damn it, Nami!" Usopp cursed at her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! What's wrong?"

"Outside…" Nami began, panicked. "There was a lion…it looked like this!"

She suddenly showed Usopp a sketch of the lion's face. It looked almost as bad as Luffy's other "artworks".

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Usopp shouted at her.

"Well, look outside for yourself!" Nami said, pointing outside.

Usopp and Chopper looked outside, only to see…the whole forest, dancing about. There was a tree with an old man's face, a smiley-mouthed cat wearing a pilot's helmet, a unicorn, a stitched-up wearing a headdress and tutu, a worm with a man's face, and little ghosts!

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper rubbed their eyes and then opened them, again. The creatures they saw…had just disappeared, as if out of thin air. They sighed in relief before a brief pause…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT?" they screamed.

"Mr. Hildon," Nami said to the man. "Please, stop the carriage!"

"What's wrong?" asked Hildon. "You seem rather upset, miss. Perhaps you were hallucinating…?"

"WE WERE NOT HALLUCINATING!" Usopp yelled. "THIS PLACE IS WAY TOO CREEPY!"

"You're right," Hildon agreed. "The forest has changed a bit. It's possible that because of how you frightened you all are and how deep in the forest we are, you could've been having a hallucination."

"Oh, good," said a relieved Chopper.

"It can't be a hallucination," whispered Usopp to himself. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Mr. Hildon," Nami said. "It's not that we don't appreciate your help, but could you please just drop us off as the coast? It may be a little dangerous, but we'll think of something."

"What?" Chopper squeaked. "But we can't go! I gotta meet Dr. Hogback first! Don't you?"

"Chopper, listen," Usopp said. "I know you're excited about meeting this 'Hogback' guy, but at times like this, we need to follow my special 'Usopp Radar'! Would you rather meet this 'Hogback' and die trying, or would you rather leave to find the others and live?"

"Well, now that I think about it," Chopper began, shivering, "I don't wanna die…it's too scary."

"I see," Hildon said in understanding. "In that case, I shall tell the driver to take you back to the coast, instead. Just a moment, please." He stuck his head outside. "Oh, driver! Stop, please!"

The carriage stopped.

Inside, Chopper was lying in his seat, lamenting over his loss.

"Chopper, we're sorry we had do this to you," Nami said, apologetically.

"It's okay," Chopper sobbed. "I sure wish that I was more like Luffy, then I could got out exploring by myself in scary places like he does."

XXX

About ten minutes later, the trio was still waiting to be taken to the coast.

"That's weird," Usopp said as he looked outside. "We should be going back by now. What's the…hold…up…?"

Nobody was within sight.

No Hildon, no strange carriage driver, no odd-looking creatures to pull the carriage…

Not a soul to be found.

"AAAAAAAAH~!" Usopp screamed. "NOBODY'S HERE! EVEN THOSE WEIRD HORSES ARE GONE! THEY DITCHED US RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF US THIS CREEPY GRAVEYARD!"

"WHAT?" Nami shrieked. "BUT HOW? WHY?"

"ARE YOU SURE HE DIDN'T GO OFF TO GO TO THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING?" Chopper screamed, questioningly.

"HEY, HILDON!" Usopp called. "WHERE'D YOU GO?"

A strange figure was seen flying across the sky. It was Hildon…and his arms had formed into a pair of bat-like wings…like he was a vampire!

Not only that, but the strange "horses" had ran off, too!

"Okay…" Usopp said. "Anybody wanna tell me why he decided to leave us in the middle of a graveyard like this?"

Suddenly, something just burst out of the ground…it looked like a human hand.

Usopp and Chopper screamed in horror as they watched more hands sprout from the ground, soon followed by many grotesque, disheveled bodies.

"This is not happening…" Nami whispered, tearfully. "This is not happening…!"

The creatures that had come out of the ground were…

"ZOMBIIES~!" the trio screamed.

Indeed. Bony handed, rotting, scrawny zombies with stitches and bandages wrapped around their limbs, all of them headed straight for Usopp, Nami, and Chopper! They rocked the carriage back and forth.

"Quick, get out before they grab us!" Nami advised.

**GRAB!** It appeared that Nami's warning came too late, for one of the zombies grabbed Usopp by his shoulder…and he had a strong grip!

"AH!" Usopp shrieked. "He's got me! Run! Save yourselves!"

"Usopp!" Nami and Chopper cried.

**THUD!** The carriage fell over, causing Nami, Usopp, and Chopper to topple out.

"These things are ridiculously strong!" Chopper said.

"HELP!" Usopp cried as the zombies piled on top of him. "THEY'RE GONNA BITE ME!"

"Oh, no!" Nami said.

"HURRY!" Usopp called. "IF THEY BITE ME, I'LL BECOME A ZOMBIE, TOO!"

"Hang on, Usopp!" Nami called to him as she connected the Perfect Clima-Tact. "We'll save you!"

**THWACK!** Nami swung her weapon at the zombies, forcing them off of the sniper.

"Let Usopp go, you filthy bastards!" Chopper, in Heavy Point, growled. "Heavy Gong!"

**POW!** Chopper's fist connected with a zombie's head, causing it fall off.

"AHH!" Chopper cried. "I'M SORRY!"

Another zombie picked up the disembodied head and threw it back to its owner.

"Here, you dropped this," said the zombie.

"Thanks!" said the other.

"WHAT THE-?" Chopper screamed.

Nami was suddenly surrounded by the hoard of zombies, one of which had his teeth dangerously close to her shoulder.

"Help me!" cried Nami. "They're gonna bite me!"

"Nami!" Chopper called.

"This ought to work," Usopp said to himself as he pulled out his slingshot. "Everybody knows that zombies are weak against fire! Certain Death…FIRE STAR!"

Usopp unleashed his Fire Star at the zombies.

"Nami, duck!" Usopp warned her, and she did just that.

**FWOOSH!** A huge ball of flame hit the ground, but the zombies jumped away at the last second.

"Watch it!" said one zombie. "It's fire!"

"It burns!" said another.

"Whoa," Usopp said under his breath. "I didn't think it would work hard enough to send them all packing!"

"Watch where you shooting, moron!" shouted one zombie.

"You nearly burned us all, you pyromaniac!" shouted another.

"Quick!" Chopper said. "Let's get outta here while we can!"

With that being said, Chopper picked up Nami and carried her piggyback style while he and Usopp made a run for it.

"C'mon!" Chopper called to Usopp. "Maybe, if it's nearby, we can make it to the mansion!"

"Not a bad idea, there, Chopper!" Usopp said. "Let's go! Those zombies won't catch up to us since they rose up from the ground! All they do is limp around and moan! Even walking is an effort for them!"

Usopp was suddenly proven wrong when he looked back and saw, to his shock and terror, the zombies were sprinting after them!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Usopp screamed. "THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO US!"

The zombies howled as they ran after the screaming trio, but about five seconds later, the zombie suddenly stopped to catch their breath.

"Time out," panted a zombie.

"THEY'RE ALREADY OUT OF BREATH?" yelled Usopp.

"FORGET IT!" Nami screeched. "LET'S JUST GO!"

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere on the island, Blizzard was walking around aimlessly.

He had lost the invisible creature that he had been pursuing and has trying to find his way back to the coast for 45 minutes, now. Unfortunately, he hasn't, and the wolf-dog was beginning to feel like a certain green-haired swordsman.

Not only that, but he had been running into some strange things while he was lost, like a bird with bat wings, a snake with legs, and a fox with a human mouth!

_Where the hell am I?_ Blizzard thought to himself. _More importantly…what is this place?_

Blizzard soon got his answer when he heard an unearthly growl. He suddenly became alert as shadowy figures begin to surround him.

It was more of the disgusting-looking creatures he saw…and they looked like they were looking for a fight.

Lucky for them that Blizzard was willing to give them one.


	8. Ch 8: Dr Hogback

**Ch. 8- Dr. Hogback**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back with Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, they had managed to escape to the mansion, away from the zombies.<p>

"Thank God we made it," Usopp panted. "Now I just need a drink of water."

Chopper beamed at the sight of the huge mansion in front of him.

"At last…" he whispered to himself. "I finally get my chance to meet him!"

"I don't think anybody would have the decency to live here," said Nami, "but…I guess we can just take shelter here."

And so, the trio entered the gate.

"Hello~!" Chopper called. "Anybody home? Is this the home of Dr. Hogback?"

"Please let us in!" Nami called. "We're just a crew of lost pi…err…sailors! Hello~!"

"This place gives me the Heebie-Jeebies," said Usopp. "Hey, I think I see a tunnel…and it looks there's a courtyard on the other side. You don't think nobody's home, do you?"

"If there isn't, we're in trouble," said Nami. "If we decide to go back, we'd be throwing ourselves back to those zombies!"

As the trio walked further along, the saw a light shining.

"Hey, somebody turned on a lantern!" Chopper.

"That's not a lantern," Nami corrected. "That's a spotlight, and it's shining on that well."

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper watched as something was pulled out of the well.

That something was…a woman with short, straight-cut blonde hair, grayish skin, doll-like eyes, a short, black evening gown, an orange feather boa wrapped around her neck, a stack of ten plates in her hands,…and various stitches across her body.

"Welcome," the woman greeted them in a somewhat deadpan tone.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the trio screamed.

Without warning, the woman suddenly started throwing the plates at Usopp!

"1, 2, 3, 4!" she counted as she tossed the plates. "5, 6, 7!"

"LOOK OUT!" Nami cried as she scooped Chopper up in her arms and took him away.

"WHY IS SHE THROWING PLATES AT US?" Usopp screamed, questioningly.

**BAM! SMASH!** One plate hit Usopp on the back of his head.

"AND WHY IS SHE AIMING AT _ME_?" he yelled.

"You are not allowed in the mansion," said the woman before she pointed at Nami and Chopper. "You two may come in."

"Why us?" asked Nami and Chopper in unison.

"But you must leave!" the woman exclaimed before she tossed two more plates at Usopp. "8, 9!"

"AAAAAAH!" Usopp screeched.

"Stop, Cindry!" cried a voice. "It's all right if there's one more person! Let them in!"

"Who's that?" Usopp asked as he nursed the bump forming on his forehead.

A shadowy figure appeared beside the woman.

"Forgive her behavior," said the figure. "This dashing woman has hated plates since she has tried to test the love of this wealthy man who was to be her fiancé, and she shattered ten of his most prized plates, but he rejected her. Whenever she sees them, she can't help but remember that tragic memory. This is my maid, Cindry."

"Okay," Usopp said, somewhat unsure.

As the figure came out of the shadows, he revealed himself to the trio. He was a man that had a rotund body shape with sharply thin limbs. He had a beak-like nose, and had pointed ears and teeth that appeared like long fangs, giving him a bit of a monstrous visage. His mouth looked like it was etched in a permanent grin. There was a scar going from side of his mouth over his eyes, and to the other side. On the left side of his neck, there appeared to be a black tattoo consisting of two slashes that go down into two swirls found side-by-side on his shoulder, and he had slicked-back black hair.

His attire consisted of a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a large dark tie, a purple gloves, and a purple feathery cape. He also had a white surgical mask strapped under his chin. Over his eyes, a pair of rather tiny black sunglasses with gold frames.

"Ah, yes!" said the man. "I forgot to introduce myself! I am THE world famous Dr. Hogback, otherwise known as genius. FOS-FOS-FOS-FOS-FOS!"

"10!" Cindry counted as she hurled one last plate at Usopp.

"I already told you he can come in, Cindry dear!" exclaimed Hogback.

"Perhaps it would be best if all the plates in the world would-" Cindry began before Hogback interrupted her.

"Yes, yes, I know!" said Hogback. "But I'm the middle of talking, here!"

"Chopper, is this guy you were talking about?" Usopp asked the beaming reindeer.

"That's him…!" Chopper squeaked. "Dr. Hogback…in the flesh!"

"He's a bit of a moron, isn't he?" Nami asked.

"NAMI!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Very well," said Cindry before she opened the door. "You three may come in. Welcome."

"I still don't understand why she was throwing the plates at me, though," Usopp said, rubbing his sore head. "But I guess it's okay, now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's go!" Chopper said, giddily.

"It is better than going back outside with all those zombies," said Nami.

With that being said, the trio of Straw Hats entered the mansion…leaving Dr. Hogback behind.

"Uh…um…" Hogback hummed, feeling somewhat ignored.

XXX

A moment later, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Hogback had entered the dining hall.

"FOS-FOS-FOS-FOS!" Hogback laughed. "So, you've decided to come here to my mansion! You three are quite filthy! Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Well, there's a lot to talk about," said Nami, "but first-"

"Hey, Nami," Chopper called. "When you're done talking to Dr. Hogback, can I talk to him next?"

"Chopper, don't interrupt!" Nami scolded in a motherly tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Chopper said.

"You see, Dr. Hogback," Nami explained, "while we were outside, we were ambushed by a hoard of zombies and just ran here!"

"Zombies, you say?" Hogback questioned.

"We also saw all these weird-looking critters!" Usopp added. "We couldn't believe our eyes! What kind of island is this place? You should know something about it after living here for so long, right?"

"Ambushed, eh?" Hogback questioned. "I see. You came here to seek shelter! That's fine! Just fine! To answer your question, good sir, I really don't know very much about those creatures you saw, but that is why I live here on this island!"

"I get it!" exclaimed Chopper. "You're here to add your data of the zombies to your research, right?"

"You're spot on!" Hogback said. "People hear zombies and they run off scared out of their minds! However, if you reiterate the word as "revived", that's a different story! Hasn't that always been the dream of man? Everyone in the world has lost someone who is precious to them! Meddling with the balance of life and death is considered a medical taboo, and that's why I, Dr. Hogback, had secretly gone into hiding from the rest of the world to study this island's inhabitants!"

"So that's what you've been doing!" Chopper said, eyes sparkling. "If your research is complete, then the world will never have to worry about death, again! Dr. Hogback, maybe I can help you!"

"I thank you for that, young Dr. Chopper," said Hogback, gratefully.

Chopper started to dance around giddily.

"Shut up!" the little reindeer said, giggling. "Calling me 'doctor' doesn't make me happy at all, you jerk!"

Chopper handed Hogback a piece of paper.

"Say, can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"Certainly!" Hogback said.

"And then, can I take a look at your laboratory?" Chopper asked.

Suddenly, Chopper was suddenly face-to-face with Hogback, and he soon regretted asking him that question.

"NO ONE is allowed in my laboratory except myself," Hogback said in a bit of grisly voice.

"O…o…okay," Chopper stammered.

**Plop!** Cindry returned and set down some flan pudding in front of Hogback.

"Dessert is served," said Cindry.

"For God's sake, Cindry my dear!" Hogback exclaimed. "Can't you have the decency to put the dessert on a plate?"

"It would be best if all the world were rid of plates," Cindry said as she turned away.

"In any case," said Hogback. "The tablecloth has been strongly washed, so we can eat without any problems."

"Thank you," Usopp and Chopper said.

**SLUUUURP!** Usopp and Chopper began to slurp on the flan.

"Oh, for God's sake, you two!" Nami shouted. "You could at least use spoons or something!"

"Ooh, caramel!" said Chopper. "Yummy!"

"Miss," said Cindry. "Your bath is ready. You may go in now, if you wish."

"Hey, old guy," said Usopp. "Even though I don't actually care, did you happen to see a weird skeleton guy in the forest?"

"A skeleton?" Hogback repeated, questioningly.

"Yeah," Usopp answered. "Kind of tall, carries a cane around, has an afro, and abnormally cheerful."

"Well," Hogback began, "a skeleton that can walk and talk is very peculiar."

"Hmm," Usopp said. "I guess you don't really know, after all."

"N-no!" Hogback answered, sounding a bit hesitant. "I don't know anything at all!"

_Skeleton…?_ Hogback thought to himself. _No…it couldn't be!_


	9. Ch 9: Trouble in the Bath

**Ch. 9- Trouble in the Bath**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, in the mansion's bathroom, Nami was just getting herself undressed and was preparing to get into the tub. Usopp and Chopper were made to stand guard at the bathroom door.<p>

"Hey, Usopp," Chopper said, his cheeks a rosy pink. "I really wanna peak."

"At Nami? Are you crazy?" Usopp questioned. "Forget it! She'll kill you!"

"No!" Chopper said. "Not at Nami! I could care less about a female human's body! I was talking about Dr. Hogback's lab!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Usopp asked, relieved. He should've known that Chopper would never be some sort of pervert like Sanji…unless he wanted to find himself as Nami's new fur coat.

"Anyway, Nami," Usopp said. "You're just like a four-year-old kid who's afraid to go to the bathroom at night! Why are you making us guard the bathroom door? If you're scared, then just don't go!"

"That's surprising," Nami began as she scrubbed her right arm, "coming from the guy who also got touched by a hoard of zombies. Why don't you take a look at yourself? You're dirty, and I don't mean just physically!"

"No, I'm not!" protested Usopp.

"Yeah, neither am I!" Chopper added.

"When night falls," Nami began as she scrubbed her hair, "we're getting outta here."

"WHAT?" Usopp and Chopper cried simultaneously.

Usopp, in blind anger, opened the door and stuck his long-nosed face into the room!

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he yelled, questioningly. However, when he realized what he had just done, it was too late.

**BA-KONK!** Nami threw a bucket, dead-center at Usopp's head, forcing him back out.

"Peeping Tom," Nami mumbled.

"Why in the hell should we leave?" Usopp asked. "We're nice and safe in here, for God's sake! Do you wanna go through what just happened back outside when we leave at night? We're staying right here! Luffy, Zoro, and the others are bound to notice something's wrong and will come to our rescue!"

As the boys had their backs turned, they didn't realize that a stitched-up cat and a Cheshire cat smile had just crept by, behind them.

"Yeah," Chopper said, agreeing with the sniper. "Besides, I don't wanna go back outside, again! I hate the forest and the graveyard!"

"Inside or out, it doesn't matter," said Nami from within the bathroom. "Doesn't this place strike you as odd? The corridors, the walls…guys, I hate to say it, but…this place is crawling with zombies!"

"WHAT~?" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"BUT…BUT I DON'T SEE ANY OF THEM!" Usopp shrieked.

"If you ask me," said Nami, rinsing her left arm off, "the most suspicious of all is that Hogback guy! He's been lying through his teeth! If that man and those monsters weren't actually connected, then why would he be living here? In any case, we can't stay. We're leaving when night falls, and that's final."

"I dunno," Usopp said. "What do you think, Chopper?"

"I guess Nami's right," Chopper answered him.

**Grr…**

Nami gasped at the sound of a beastly growl.

"A woman with brains…I like that."

"W…who's there?" Nami asked.

No answer came.

"B…boys," Nami called. "Did you say something?"

"Uh, no," Usopp said. "We didn't say anything."

**PFFFFTT!**

"Oops! 'Scuse me," Usopp excused.

"Ew~! Usopp, you farted!" Chopper exclaimed. "Whew! It reeks!"

**Grab!** Nami felt something grab her arms and lift them up…but she didn't see anybody.

"W-what the hell…?" Nami said. "My arms…I can't move them!"

**SLAM!** Nami, wet and nude, was pinned to the wall. She struggled as hard as she could, but she couldn't get free.

"Ah…!" Nami gasped. "W…what's going on…? How can someone be in here…?"

"You're much better than that woman on that ship," a somewhat beastly voice purred in lustful tone. "I prefer weak women, overall."

"Usopp! Chop-MMPH!" Nami tried to call for the two outside, but her mouth was suddenly covered.

"You…" the voice whispered. "You shall be my bride!"

**SLAM!** The doors swung open, allowing Usopp and Chopper to enter.

"Hey, Nami, you okay in here?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, man," Chopper said with a hoof covering his nose. "I can smell Usopp's fart even in here! Yuck!"

Usopp gasped, and his eyes went bloodshot when he saw Nami's now nude body, her most…unmentionable parts, concealed in steam. He felt his heart thumping a million times a minute, and he could've sworn that he felt a small trickle of blood drip from his nostril. The sniper suddenly bowed before her.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Usopp said.

"YOU THANKED HER?" Chopper gasped.

_You morons!_ Nami yelled in thought. _Can't you see I'm in trouble?_

**WHAM!** Nami made a kick to what seemed to be the intruder's…crown jewels, forcing whoever was there to back away.

"UGH!" the voice grunted in pain.

Nami desperately gasped for air, and the moment she caught her breath, she cried, "SOMEONE'S IN HERE!"

"What?" Usopp questioned. "But I don't see anyone!"

Chopper shifted into Walk Point and sniffed the air.

"She's right!" said the reindeer. "I can smell a weird scent!"

"Oops!" Usopp said. "Sorry about that!"

"Not your fart, Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed. "I can smell a person!"

**CREAK!** The window seemingly opened by itself.

"The window!" Nami yelled. "Quick!"

"What is he…?" Usopp whispered before he pulled back on the band of his slingshot. "Certain Death…GUNPOWDER STAR!"

**KABAM!** Usopp's Gunpowder Star exploded, destroying the window and creating a large hole in the wall, but he was unsure if it hit its target.

"Nami," said Usopp as he turned to the navigator, now wrapping herself in a towel. "What happened? Who…or what was that?"

"I don't know," Nami answered him. "All I know is that that…thing…heard every word we said, and I know it wasn't a ghost."

"Well, what was it?" asked Chopper as he nervously crawled into Nami's arms in an attempt to ease her nerves.

"I think it was…an invisible man," Nami answered as she gently embraced Chopper.


	10. Ch 10: Blizzard's Struggle

**Ch. 10- Blizzard's Struggle**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with Luffy and the others on the <em>Sunny<em>, the ship was now stuck in a gigantic spider web.

"Well, this is a fine kettle of fish," Sanji grumbled.

Zoro, Robin, and Franky took a look around.

"Looks like that skeleton-guy's ship is stuck, too," said Zoro, spotting Brook's ship tangled in the silky webbing.

Franky looked down and saw that the _Mini Merry II_ was stuck, as well.

"So is the _Mini Merry II_," Robin said.

"I can't help but feel that maybe the ghosts WANTED us to come to the island," Zoro said under his breath.

He was unaware that Luffy and the others had already disembarked.

"C'mon, Zoro!" Luffy called to the swordsman. "Since we're stuck, we might as well go exploring!"

XXX

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Franky walked down the stairs that Usopp, Nami, and Chopper had used to escape from the moat they were in trapped in earlier.

"Wanna tell me why there are stairs here?" asked Sanji.

"Well, it said 'entrance'," Luffy replied, "so I guess it doesn't matter, does it?"

At that moment, Luffy noticed the skeletons littered along the ground.

"Man, look at all these bones," he said.

**Grr…!**

Luffy looked down at his stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Man, I'm getting hungry," said Luffy. "My tummy's grumbling, again."

"Something tells me that wasn't your tummy," Zoro said.

He soon realized he was right when something slinked out from the shadows.

It was that same stitched up tiger that Nami, Usopp, and Chopper ran into.

**Grr~!** The tiger growled menacingly at what he thought was his potential prey. It didn't realize how wrong a choice it was going to make.

"A tiger?" Sanji said, questioningly. "They've got tigers running rampant on this island?"

"It looks kind of cute," said Robin.

"Is he looking for a fight?" asked Franky.

"Pretty brave for a pussycat," Zoro acknowledged.

"Do you think he tastes yummy?" Luffy asked, licking his lips hungrily.

The tiger froze. How could these people not be afraid of him like those other three were?

Did they have a complete lack of fear?

Regardless, the tiger felt challenged.

**RAAAAOOOOWWWR~!** He roared in their faces.

Zoro prepared to unsheathe his swords.

"Well, I guess I'll-" the swordsman began before his captain cut him off.

"Wait a minute," Luffy said. "I wanna tame him!"

"What?" Zoro questioned. "Are you out of your mind? He's not your everyday housecat! He's a wild animal!"

"Don't be silly," reprimanded Luffy. "Cats are cats."

**Grr~!** The tiger continued growling at Luffy.

"Okay, kitty," Luffy said, softly before he held out his hand. "Shake paws!"

**CHOMP!** The tiger lunged at Luffy and bit down on his skull.

"And you just warned him, too," Franky sighed.

**Pat, pat.** Luffy calmly petted the tiger's muzzle, much to his surprise.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Good kitty. Now let me go."

The tiger slowly released Luffy's head from his jaws.

"That's it," Luffy said. "Good kitty-kitty."

**POW! SLAM!** Luffy landed a punch on the tiger's face, causing it to collide with the wall.

"BASTARD!" Luffy growled.

The tiger lay unconscious on the ground.

"Down, kitty," said Luffy.

"That idiot," Zoro and Sanji grumbled in unison.

XXX

"I'm surprised he's still alive. It has some pretty nasty-looking wounds."

"This is a weird looking tiger if you ask me."

Luffy chuckled.

"If this tiger is the first of what we're gonna be seeing on this island, then I can't wait to see more!"

The defeated tiger, whom Luffy had affectionately named "Stripes", whimpered as he carried the Straw Hat captain atop his back.

"You're not looking very good, Mr. Stripes," said Robin.

"Don't pity the cat," Zoro retorted. "You're only gonna hurt his pride."

"Nami~!" Sanji called. "Nami, where are you?"

At that moment, Luffy remembered that Blizzard was lost on this island, too.

**FWEET!** Luffy put his index and middle finger in his mouth, making a high-pitched whistle.

"Blizzard!" he called. "Here, boy! Blizzard! Where are you?"

No answer came.

Luffy sighed, disappointed and worried.

"It's okay, Luffy," Robin said, trying to assure him. "We'll find Blizzard. Don't worry."

"I know, Robin," Luffy said. "It's just that…Blizzard's my very first dog. He's also my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"Will you relax?" Zoro asked. "You're being such a downer because your dog's lost. Quit pouting."

"Hey!" Luffy retorted. "Blizzard's a very important member of the crew, and don't you forget it!"

With that being said, Luffy remained quiet. However, worry was still toiling deep in the pit of his stomach.

_I hope Blizzard's okay,_ he thought.

XXX

Blizzard was currently fighting off the zombie animals that had ambushed him, but around him, other motionless zombies lay on the ground, defeated. It seemed apparent that even though the wolf-dog was outnumbered, it was the zombies that were outmatched.

A trio of zombie monkeys lunged at Blizzard from behind, but the wolf-dog was too fast for them. He bit in an X-formation with his fangs. We'll call this his **X-Fang** attack.

The zombie monkeys fell to the ground in a heap, but the moment they did, Blizzard found himself face-to-face with a zombie boar. The boar charged at him, sharp tusks preparing to impale him, but the white wolf-dog just stared viciously at him, unafraid.

Suddenly, **THUD!** The boar fell to the ground just mere inches before Blizzard's face before it began to foam at the mouth and its eyes rolled into the back of its skull.

Blizzard huffed in annoyance. He didn't have to put a fight with this one.

The next one, however, might give him a bit of a tough time.

A zombie kangaroo attack next, and it was wearing boxing gloves, something that Blizzard didn't find fair. The zombie kangaroo threw punches and kicks at Blizzard, who only managed to dodge a few of them, but he fell prey to the kangaroo's strikes. He tackled the kangaroo in its stomach, forcing it down. He wasn't done there. He grabbed the kangaroo by tail with his jaws and then began to swing him around and around until he threw him towards a tree, causing him to collide with not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE trees at once!

Blizzard looked around at his enemies, looking for the next one that'd be stupid enough to attack him.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Blizzard, and before the wolf-dog could react-

**GRAB!** Something pulled Blizzard into an airtight embrace. Looking back, or at least trying to since he now found it hard to move, Blizzard saw his attacker.

The creature that was holding Blizzard seemed to be a large, stitched up bear, only he had patches of white-and-blue cloth around his fur. It wore a large cap with the same pattern as the patches, and it appeared too big for its head.

Whatever it was, Blizzard knew it was here to do him harm.

The wolf-dog tried to struggle from the bear's grip, but the bear's embrace grew tighter and tighter. Before Blizzard knew what happened, the air had been squeezed right out of him. He fell limp in the bear's arms.

The bear carried the now unconscious wolf-dog away.


	11. Ch 11: Surprise Zombies

**Ch. 11- Surprise Zombies**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back with Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Stripes, the group was still exploring the island, trying to find Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Blizzard.<p>

"Blizzard!" Luffy called out, still riding atop Stripes' back. "Blizzard! Where are you? If you can hear me, howl!"

"Nami!" Sanji called. "Where are you? Answer me!"

"Yo, Usopp!" Zoro shouted.

"Chopper!" Robin called.

"Where are those guys?" asked Franky.

Suddenly, Luffy spotted something up ahead.

It was a tree with an old man's face and a stitched up unicorn with a runny nose, having a drink together.

"What the hell…?" Sanji whispered, questioningly.

The tree and the unicorn gasped upon seeing the Straw Hats.

"A…a geezer tree…and a unicorn…are drinking sake…!" Luffy said.

XXX

Not long after, the tree and the unicorn were being chased by Luffy and Franky.

"HELP!" the tree cried. "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Get back here!" Luffy exclaimed, bug net in hand.

The unicorn galloped frantically as it tried to escape from Franky.

"Wait, damn you!" Franky cursed.

Just then, the two Straw Hats braked to a halt. Luffy stretched his arm out while Franky shot his fist.

"Strong RIGHT!" Franky shouted.

"Gum-Gum BUG NET!" Luffy cried.

The tree and unicorn were soon caught.

"Got 'em!" Luffy and Franky said in unison.

"Please, let me go!" the tree pleaded.

"So, Luffy," said Zoro. "What are you gonna do with them?"

"You don't even have to ask," Sanji answered for him.

"I want you guys to be pi-" Luffy began, eyes twinkling before…

"OH, KNOCK IT OFF!" Zoro and Sanji shouted.

XXX

Outside Dr. Hogback's mansion…

"Phew. That was a close one."

"Absalom! Are you there?"

Hogback appeared from behind the trees. He appeared to be talking with the owner of the voice.

"What was all that racket in the bathroom, just now?" asked Hogback. "That was you, again, wasn't it?"

**Purr…!** The voice purred.

"All I'm looking for is a bride, and that woman is exactly what I need! I must have her!"

"You shall not!" Hogback scolded. "That woman has a bounty on her head, just like her friends."

A little white creature appeared beside Hogback.

"There are also 7 others," said the creature. "One of them is a mutt, and from what I've heard, he supposedly disappeared 3 years ago. My pet has already taken care of him. Also, there is another with a bounty of over 100 million Berries. The captain is worth 300 million."

"300 million, Perona?" asked the invisible speaker. "If the World Government has made his bounty that high, then he's not your regular, run-of-the-mill pirate, eh?"

"In any case," said Hogback, "we must go after them! Absalom! It looks like you're up!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the second floor corridor of the mansion…

"That's crazy talk! You couldn't have been attacked by an invisible man!"

"But I was! You have to believe me!"

"I believe you. I smelled him."

"Didn't you see how I was pinned to the wall?"

"…no."

"LIAR!"

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were walking down the hallway, discussing about the "invisible man" that had attacked Nami.

"That's just a trick question!" Usopp cried, putting his hands over his hears. "You wanted me to come in so I could see you naked so you could charge me!"

"I DID NOT!" Nami yelled. "I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"

_Although, I was gonna have you pay for it, anyway,_ she thought.

"In any case," Usopp began, "I don't think that anything we saw on this island was real!"

"This is the GRAND LINE, Usopp!" retorted Nami. "Anything can happen here!"

"Oh, I'm sure," said Usopp, sarcastically. "Listen. There's a logical explanation to all these things! The so-called 'invisible man' was a figment of your imagination. The 'ghost' that Blizzard said he saw was probably him trying to scare us! The 'zombies', simply some wounded people who live underground!"

"But Usopp," Chopper said, "what about Brook? He's a living skeleton because of a Devil Fruit he ate, right?"

"Well, he's an exception," Usopp answered the little reindeer. "There's no such thing as two of the same Devil Fruits, therefore there are no such things as zombies! When we see creatures like these, there's always a logical explanation!"

"In medical sense, you could be right," said Chopper. "But…"

"But…?" Usopp repeated, questioningly.

"But what about Dr. Hogback?" Chopper asked. "He gave up a life of glory and fame just to study his research, here on this island. Maybe that's the miracle he's been working on!"

"I think you're giving him too much credit, Chopper," said Nami.

"DR. HOGBACK IS A WONDERFUL MAN!" Chopper shouted, fuming. "HE DESERVES MY ADMIRATION! You two are being so disrespectful! What proof do you honestly have that he's in cahoots with the zombies?"

A pause came.

"You've got a point there, Chopper," said Nami as she approached a portrait of what looked like a pirate captain. "Still…he still gives me the creeps."

The trio walked off, unaware that the portrait…was now watching them.

XXX

A moment later, the trio ended up in the dining hall, only now, it was rather dark, even with the light of the candle stick that Nami was holding. Chopper gently clung to Nami's leg, a bit uneasy from the dark.

"This place is even creepier in the dark," said Usopp.

"You can say that, again," Nami said.

"D…Dr. Hogback~!" Chopper called.

"Yoo-hoo!" Usopp called out. "Miss Cindry~!"

"We're finished with our bath~!" Nami called. "Where'd they go?"

"I'm afraid that Master Hogback and Miss Cindry have gone to bed, already."

Usopp gasped before he looked up.

There, hanging from the chandelier by his feet, was Hildon!

"Hildon!" Usopp cried. "Why you…! What's the big idea, abandoning us in the middle of that graveyard, huh?"

"Forgive me," said Hildon. "I lost the horses, so I was trying to get them back."

"Yeah, right!" Usopp retorted.

"You're a liar, Hildon!" Nami said. "You and you're zombie buddies are all in cahoots here!"

"How could you say such a horrible thing?" Hildon asked before he leaped off the chandelier and to the top of the stairs. "Please, if you would come with me, I shall escort you to the guest rooms!"

"So he's playing 'tour guide', again?" Usopp questioned.

"I think not," said Nami. "Hildon, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're going to have to leave! NOW!"

"What?" Chopper cried. "But…can't I just talk to Dr. Hogback one last time before we go?"

"It appears that they're giving you the cold shoulder, Hildon," said a feminine voice.

Chopper, Nami, and Usopp looked around.

"Can't you leave me alone?" asked Hildon, looking to a portrait of a stitched up woman. "I'll be the one to take them to their rooms."

"Nonsense!" the woman in the portrait said. "These children know too much. If you leave them, they'll obviously escape!"

Chopper gasped and backed away.

"The…the picture…" he whispered, frightened. "It TALKED…!"

Suddenly, the woman lunged out of the picture frame, making Chopper scream in terror.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY, ALIVE~!" the woman wailed.

"A zombie just jumped out of the picture!" Usopp yelled.

"HELP ME!" Chopper cried, struggling out of the zombie's grasp.

Nami grabbed Chopper by his tiny hooves and began to pull.

"Let…him…GO!" Nami yelled before she yanked Chopper out of the zombie's grip and pulled him into her arms.

Just then, the taxidermy pig started to come alive. It grabbed the swords beneath its frame before…

**SHING!** It threw them at Usopp's back. Luckily, the long-nosed sniper managed to jump out of the way in time.

"DAH!" cried Usopp.

"BUHI-BUHI-BUHI!" the pig cackled. "I am the boss zombie of this room! I am Buhichuck! BUHI-BUHI-BUHI!"

"The pig's head is a zombie, too!" Usopp said.

**SHING! SHUK!** The pig threw another sword at Usopp, only to miss and for it to hit the bear-skin rug.

"OUCH!"

Nami suddenly felt the rug under her feet move.

"What the…?" she said, questioningly before the bear-skin rug…it came alive, too, just like everything else.

"Who just stabbed in the back with a sword?" the rug roared.

"You were right, Nami!" Usopp cried before he made a jump for the chandelier. "THIS PLACE IS CRAWLING WITH ZOMBIES!"

More zombies started coming out of the portraits.

"Hey, you!" one zombie called to Usopp. "Get down from there!"

"Grab him, Rug!" commanded another zombie.

Before the rug could make a grab for Usopp, the sniper threw a candle from the chandelier onto his chest.

"Take that!" Usopp exclaimed.

"YOWCH!" cried the zombie rug in a panic. "It's hot! It's HOT!"

"Fire!" cried one zombie. "Put it out! Quick!"

"Ha!" Usopp laughed. "Not so tough, now, are ya? Take this! And that! And that!"

**FLING! FLING! FLING!** Usopp chucked candles at the attacking zombies, forcing them back.

"Stop!" one zombie shouted. "You're gonna start a fire if you keep that up!"

"Nami! Chopper!" Usopp called. "Get to the door! We're blowing this joint!"

"Right!" Nami said, trying to hold back another zombie before she turned tail and grabbed Chopper. "Let's go, Chopper!"

"Leaving doesn't sound so bad, anymore!" Chopper cried in agreement.

The trio made a mad dash for the door with the zombies in hot pursuit. Nami grabbed at the door knob and pulled as hard as she could, but she could not get the door open.

"Hurry up and open the door!" Usopp cried.

"I…I can't!" Nami replied.

"Oh, no," Chopper whimpered. "Don't tell me…!"

"We're locked inside!" Nami exclaimed.

The zombie bear-rug appeared behind them.

"The zombie rug is here, now!" declared Usopp.

**SLAM!** The zombie rug slammed its huge paws at the trio.

"RUN!" Usopp warned before he, Nami, and Chopper ran from the zombies. "That was a close one! We've gotta find a way outta here, fast! Any room doesn't matter as long as we're away from these monsters!"

Unfortunately, they couldn't get very far, for they ended up in the fireplace. The zombies advanced, cackling. The trio huddled together, trying to keep as far away from their attackers as possible.

"We're trapped!" Chopper squeaked.

"We've got nowhere to run, now!" Nami exclaimed.

**CREAK!** The wall behind them began to squeak as the trio eased back even more before it revolved completely, causing Nami, Usopp, and Chopper to end up on the other side.

"Where are we, now?" asked Nami.

"Who cares?" Usopp answered, questioningly. "I'm just glad we're finally safe from those zombies!"

"Well, now, I wouldn't say that."

The trio squeaked.

XXX

Back in the dining hall…

"Damn it," one zombie cursed. "They got away!"

"They must've found the secret passageway," said another zombie. "The one that leads to Master Hogback's laboratory!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" retorted another zombie. "Go after them!"

"We can't," protested one more zombie. "It's locked, now!"

"BUHI-BUHI-BUHI!" Buhichuck chortled, crossing his arms. "Don't get all outta sorts, boys! They're doomed, no matter where they go in this place! The rest of the Surprise Zombies will take care of them!"

XXX

Back with Nami, Chopper, and Usopp, they had found themselves running for their lives, once again, from more zombies jumping out of the portraits. These must've been the Surprise Zombies that Buhichuck mentioned earlier.

"No matter where we go, zombies, zombies, ZOMBIES~!" Usopp wailed in fright.

"Look!" Nami shouted, pointing. "A door!"

The trio opened the door and ducked inside, and Chopper slammed it shut.

**Pant, gasp! Pant, gasp! Pant, gasp!** The trio were now trying to catch their breath. However, Usopp looked up and gasped again.

"Oh, no," he muttered. "Not more portraits!"

Following Usopp's gaze, the doctor and navigator saw him staring at many pictures…of what appeared to be Cindry. The biggest one of all was of her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Relax," Nami said. "They're just photos, not zombies."

"Phew!" Usopp sighed in relief.

"They're all pictures of that Cindry lady," acknowledged Chopper. "What kind of a room is this?"


	12. Ch 12: The Man Called Moria

**Ch. 12- The Man Called "Moria"**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami, Chopper, and Usopp began to investigate the room, the latter looking at all the photos of Cindry.<p>

"You know," said Usopp. "When I get a second glance at her, that Cindry lady's kind of pretty. I wonder if this place is her room."

"If it is," Nami began, "then she wouldn't really have all these pictures of herself, unless she was completely into her own vanity."

"But Nami," Chopper said, "Cindry had all those scars and stitches on her, and her skin was really gray and pale, not like all these other pictures."

"You're right, Chopper," said Usopp. "There's no way the woman in these photos are a different person."

"Victoria Cindry," said Nami, out-of-the-blue.

"Huh?" Chopper questioned.

"It's her name," Nami answered, picking up a nearby newspaper. "Apparently, she was a famous stage actress."

"Actress?" Usopp repeated. "Does that paper say anything about her being a maid or something?"

"No," answered Nami. "Not one article."

"Not even saying something about her smashing the plates?" asked Usopp.

"Nope," Nami answered.

"That's pretty weird," Chopper chimed in. "Looking around, you might say that her being a maid would be pretty awkward."

"You're right, Chopper," said Nami. "In these pictures, she looks more like she belongs in a rich family." She looked back at the newspaper. "It says she's been very popular since she was a little girl."

A pause suddenly came, and Nami let out a small gasp.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"According to the newspaper," Nami began, eyes wide with shock, "she disappeared from the stage…because…ten years ago…she…"

"She what?" asked Chopper and Usopp together.

"She…died in an accident…!" Nami concluded.

"DIED?" Usopp and Chopper yelped.

"W-w-wait! What the hell are you saying?" Usopp yelled. "How is it that she's still alive?"

"Unless…" Chopper whispered. "Unless she came back from the dead! Everyone on this island is a zombie!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" the trio screamed.

"Okay," said Usopp as he began to back up. "The more we wander around here, the more creepy things get! Now I wish I never heard these things!"

**Trip! THUD!** Usopp fell back over what appeared to be a chest. Nami gasped in delight as her turned into Berry signs.

"Treasure~!" Nami exclaimed, happily.

"She bounces back, fast…!" said Chopper.

"Quick, Usopp!" Nami demanded. "Open it! See what's inside!"

"Okay, okay!" Usopp said as he got up to his feet and prepared to open the chest. "Jeez, Louise. 'Usopp, do this,' and 'Usopp, do that'. Yack-yack-yack."

**Click!** Usopp unlocked the chest, but then…

**SPROING!** Something sprang out of the chest. It was a jack-in-the-box-like zombie!

"HAHAHAHA!" the zombie laughed. "No treasure in here!"

"A ZOMBIE-IN-THE-BOX!" the trio screamed.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Usopp yelled before the trio of Straw Hats burst out of the room. Unfortunately, they had now become vulnerable to the Surprise Zombies, again.

"Ah!" said a Portrait Zombie. "You finally came out! Glad you could join us!"

"AAAAAAH!" Usopp screeched. "NOT MORE OF THOSE PORTRAIT ZOMBIES!"

As they ran from the pursuing zombies, Nami couldn't help but think about something.

_That zombie said that the treasure isn't _here_,_ she thought. _What'd he mean?_

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared as the trio ran away, and the Surprise Zombies soon took notice.

"Oh, it's you!" said one zombie.

"It appears that there are lost people in the mansion, again," said another zombie.

"Don't worry about it," said the figure. "I'll get them. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"Luffy, as if I have to say it again, stop trying to make random creatures join up with us!"

Sanji was reprimanding Luffy for trying to make those two creatures from earlier join the crew.

"Why not?" Luffy asked. "They looked cool!"

"I don't care!" Sanji barked. "As if our crew wasn't bizarre enough with a raccoon dog, a robot, and a wolf-dog…"

"Hey!" Franky snapped, riding on top of Stripes' back with Luffy. "I'm no robot, idiot! I'm a cyborg!"

"Well, in any case," Sanji said, "you're no human, anymore."

"Basically, I AM still human!" Franky argued.

"Basically, you're a PERVERT!" Sanji argued back.

"Oh, well since you put it that way…" Franky began, taking the insult as a compliment.

"I wasn't complimenting you!" Sanji retorted.

"I wonder what's gonna come up next~!" Luffy sang. "It's really fun~!"

"I've been thinking," said Robin. "That 'tree-man' and that 'unicorn' we saw earlier…"

"What about 'em?" asked Zoro.

"They all have something in common with the rest of the creatures," Robin explained. "Stitches, bandages, scars, and numbers tattooed on any part of their bodies."

Luffy suddenly heard something in the distance.

"Negative, negative, negative…!"

"What's that sound?" Luffy questioned.

Suddenly, a little white creature with its tongue lulling out of its mouth appeared before the Straw Hats, making Luffy gasp.

"A GHOST!" Luffy cried, pointing.

"Negative, negative, negative!" the little ghost chanted.

"It must be the ghost that Blizzard saw on the ship," said Robin.

"So it finally decided to show itself, eh?" said Zoro. "I gotta say, it's got guts."

"Negative, negative, negative!" the ghost chanted as it flapped its arms in a little dance. As it did, it began to multiply.

"It doubles itself when it dances!" Luffy exclaimed. "That's so awesome! I gotta catch it!"

Luffy grabbed his bug net and jumped for the ghost, trying to catch it in his net, but the ghost flew away.

"It's nothing more than a soul," said Franky. "In that case…"

The cyborg took a deep breath.

"Fresh FIRE!" he shouted.

**FOOSH!** Franky let out a huge breath of flame in attempt to burn the ghosts, but the ghosts seem to remain intact.

"Damn it," Franky cursed. "Didn't work!"

Just then, one of the ghosts phased right through Franky's body, and the cyborg suddenly felt weak.

"I'm just useless," said the cyborg shipwright. "This week, I'm SUPER useless." He dropped to his knees. "I no longer have a point in living, anymore. I just wanna curl up in a little hole and die…!"

"WHAT'S WITH THE LONG FACE, ALL OF A SUDDEN?" yelled Sanji.

"Damn you!" Luffy growled as he lunged at another ghost. It went through him, too, and before the Straw Hat captain knew it, he was down on his knees, also.

"Damn it," Luffy cursed. "If I ever get reincarnated, I wanna be born a clam. This really sucks…I just wanna die, already…!"

"YOU TOO, LUFFY?" Sanji barked.

"Negative, negative!" the little ghosts chanted, laughing.

"It appears that when the ghosts touch you," Robin began, "you suddenly become negative about yourself."

"Humph," Zoro grunted. "You lot are pathetic. You can never pull yourselves together, and because of that, you easily let some ghosts break you apart!"

A ghost went through Zoro, and the swordsman was down on his knees, too.

"I'm sorry…that I was even born," he muttered, meekly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sanji shouted.

"What a strange island, this is," Robin acknowledged. "Not only do these creatures have a body, but when they touch you, your spirit is instantly broken. They would be very formidable enemies."

XXX

A moment later, after Luffy, Franky, and Zoro had pulled themselves together.

"ARRRRGH!" Luffy growled. "YOU DAMN GHOSTS! IF I EVER SEE YOU, AGAIN, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT KEEPING ONE, ANYMORE! I'LL BEAT 'EM ALL TO A PULP!"

"Count me in, Straw Hat!" Franky said as he cracked his knuckles. "Those little buggers have to weak spot somehow or other!"

Sanji, who was riding atop Stripes' back with Robin, was laughing at a certain green-haired swordsman.

"I saw something hilarious!" said the chef.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Zoro snarled.

"Right, I'm sorry," Sanji apologized, mockingly. "'I'm sorry that I was born!'"

Sanji soon fell on his back, laughing, and was joined by Stripes.

"Damn you…!" Zoro growled.

"Even though one could make specialization about those animals," said Robin, "those ghosts are completely different."

"I've got this strange feeling that those ghosts were watching us the whole time," Sanji implied. "I've also got a feeling that somebody might be behind all this."

**GRUMBLE!** Luffy's stomach let out a large growl.

"I'm hungry~!" Luffy whined.

At that moment, the group had exited the forest and have now entered the graveyard that Nami, Usopp, and Chopper went through.

"Talk about atmosphere!" said Luffy. "How about we have lunch here?"

"What? No way!" Sanji barked. "The food would spoil, here! Let's find another place to eat our lunch!"

"But I'm hungry, Sanji~!" Luffy whined. "My poor tummy's grumbling!"

"Well, your 'tummy' will have to wait!" Sanji retorted.

Suddenly, the group heard a strange moan…coming from the ground. Looking over his shoulder, Luffy saw a hand sprout from the ground, followed by a gruesome zombie.

A slight pause came before Luffy dropped his bug net and approached the zombie. He put his hands on the zombie's shoulders and began to push him back underground.

Just then, the zombie popped back out of the ground.

"LIKE HELL, I'LL GO BACK!" the zombie yelled. "YOU BASTARD!"

Another pause came.

"An old man with a huge wound?" Luffy questioned.

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S A ZOMBIE?" Sanji, Zoro, and Franky yelled.

The zombie growled before he jumped out of the ground, soon followed by many more zombies, one of which was spinning around.

"Don't you dare underestimate zombies!" cried the lead zombie.

"Since when are zombies ever this lively?" asked Sanji.

Soon, the group was surrounded by even more zombies.

"We'll show you all how dangerous zombies can really be!" exclaimed one zombie.

**Crick! Crack!** Luffy cracked his knuckles and snickered.

"Danger, huh?" he said, questioningly. "Maybe we should show YOU how dangerous WE can be!"

Robin crossed her arms. Franky removed the skin on his right hand. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, feet ready to kick. Zoro prepared to draw his swords.

**POW! BAP!** Luffy and Franky punched any zombies in their aim.

**WHAP!** Sanji kicked another zombie.

**SLISH!** Zoro slashed another zombie.

**KA-KRACK!** Robin snapped at least 10 zombies' spines.

"600,000,000 Berry JACKPOT!"

XXX

A moment later, the zombies, all with big bumps on their heads, now sat in front of the Straw Hats.

"Now what are you guys doing here?" asked Luffy, arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing much," answered one zombie.

"Just regular zombie stuff," added another.

"Being buried under the ground."

"Rotting."

"Yup. Rotting."

A pause came.

"Don't screw with me," Luffy said.

The zombies raised their hands in defense.

"WE'RE SORRY!" the yelled, frantically.

"Now listen," said Luffy. "Did you guys see a guy with a long nose, a blue-nosed reindeer-looking raccoon dog, a girl with orange hair, and maybe a white wolf-dog go by here?"

"Well, we did, but…" one zombie began.

"We have orders not to talk about any such information!" exclaimed another zombie.

"Oh, is that so?" Luffy questioned.

**Crack! Crack!** Luffy cracked his knuckles, threatening to pummel the zombies again.

"We only saw three people!" the zombies cried.

"But we didn't see any white dog with them," said one zombie.

"Those guys are my friends, you know," said Luffy. "You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"N-no!" the zombies exclaimed.

"We swear, we didn't harm them in any way!" said one zombie.

"You're lying!" Luffy hissed.

A pause came.

"He grabbed one," said one zombie as he pointed the one next to him.

"YOU BASTARD!" cried the other zombie. "WHY ARE YOU SELLING ME OUT? YOU ALMOST BIT THE GUY, DIDN'T YA?"

"Actually, we all attacked, them, right?" asked one zombie.

"IDIOT! DON'T SAY THAT!"

XXX

About 30 seconds later, the zombies were now back underground. Well, the top-halves of them were, while their feet stuck out like columns. The Straw Hats, however, were now exiting the graveyard and were headed for the mansion, leaving Stripes behind.

"Bye, Stripes!" Luffy called to the tiger.

"It looks like Usopp, Nami, and Chopper headed into the creepy mansion up ahead," Sanji explained. "At least they're safe, now. Dunno about that Brook guy, though…not that I really care."

"I hope Blizzard's in there, too," said Luffy, still worried about his dog.

As the Straw Hats left the graveyard, a shadowy figure suddenly appeared.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" the figure called as he revealed himself to the group. He appeared to be another zombie, carrying an oil lantern. "Can I just have a moment of your time? I just watched you all out there, and I must say, you're all terrifyingly strong!"

"Another old man with a huge wound?" Luffy asked.

"IT'S ANOTHER ZOMBIE, YOU IDIOT!" Franky, Sanji, and Zoro barked.

"Actually, he's right," said the old man. "I'm really a wounded old man."

"WE CAN MISTAKE HIM SO EASILY!" Zoro, Franky, and Sanji cried.

"Please, help me," said the old man as he got down on his knees. "I just have one wish, and that wish is to see this one man defeated, and I think that you people are the ones to do it! There are many victims besides myself, and if you beat him, they'd all be saved! If I had my shadow back, I'd be forever in your debt!"

"You don't have a shadow, either, old man?" asked Luffy. "You're just like Brook!"

"Who would actually have the power to do that?" Zoro asked. "Is there actually a man like that on this island?"

"Indeed," said the old man. "A man called Moria!"

Robin gasped at the name. She knew she had heard it from somewhere, before.

"Moria…?" she repeated. "As in…Gecko Moria?"

"Yes," the old man answered.

"You know him, Robin?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," answered Robin, "but only by name. He's a man who has a higher bounty on his head than yours, Luffy. You see, Gecko Moria…is one of the Seven Warlords."


	13. Ch 13: The Mysterious Four

**Ch. 13- The Mysterious Four**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"SEVEN WARLORDS?"<p>

"You're kidding, right?" Luffy cried, questioningly, to Robin.

"No," Robin said. "Moria is a very mysterious man."

"What's a guy like him doing in a SUPER creepy place like this?" Franky asked.

"That, I'm not sure," said the old man. "All I know is that there are many others who are lost in this forest, like myself."

"There are others?" asked Sanji.

"Yes," the old man answered, "and the fact that you have come here, as well…it's no doubt that Moria has also set his sights upon you."

Suddenly, the old man began to burst into tears.

"We hide in the darkness of the forest to keep safe from the zombies," he whimpered. "We're too frightened to even go near sunlight! Whatever the case may be, this body of mine no longer has the strength to go on! If I could just walk under the sun just one last time, I would die a happy man!"

Franky soon burst into tears, himself.

"That's…that's so heart-wrenching!" he sobbed. "Fine, I'll help you! And no, I'm not crying, you jerks!"

"You're too soft, Franky!" Zoro retorted. "Don't burden yourself so easily."

"Besides," Sanji began, "you should really leave the persuasion of tears to the ladies!"

"Hey, old man!" said Luffy. "We were looking for a guy who steals shadows, and if he's after us, I'll kick his ass sooner or later! So while we're looking for him, we'll save your shadow, too!"

"Th-thank you," said the old man, gratefully. "You've given me hope, again!"

"Thank you so much!"

"We beg of you, save us!"

"Kick Moria's ass!"

"I wasn't crying, at all!"

"THERE WERE OTHER PEOPLE ALL AROUND US?" Sanji yelled, questioningly.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper had finally escaped from those Surprise Zombies and were now trying to catch their breath.

"I think we finally lost them," Usopp said.

"Thank God," Nami gasped.

"I think I might've wet my pants," said Chopper. "Twice…!"

Suddenly, they heard familiar laughter.

"FOOOOS-FOS-FOS-FOS!"

"Hey!" Chopper said. "That sounded like Dr. Hogback!"

"It came from behind this door," said Usopp.

**Creak!** Usopp, Nami, and Chopper slowly opened the door, just a crack so they could take a peek inside. Chopper gasped silently in delight.

_It's his lab!_ he exclaimed in thought.

Inside the laboratory, Dr. Hogback had a scalpel in his hand, and was currently laughing to himself. Why? He was standing over a sterilized table, and on that table…appeared to be a zombie!

"FOOOOOS-FOS-FOS-FOS-FOOOOOS!" he cackled. "My latest one is almost ready! Look at this, dear Cindry! This…is a MASTERPIECE! Clearly a genius work of art!"

"It would be wonderful," Cindry began, "if it died the moment it awoke."

"Cindry, please!" Dr. Hogback. "Don't speak such nonsense! I swear, every word you say gets more and more depressing, each time!"

"Dinner is served," said Cindry as she held up a small back.

"Ah," Hogback sighed. "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti soup," Cindry answered.

**SHLOP!** Cindry poured the noodles and soup onto the table.

"Cindry, no!" Hogback cried. "Put it on a plate, at least!"

"It would be best if-" Cindry began before Hogback cut her off.

"Yes, yes!" Hogback said. "'If all the plates in the world disappeared! I hear it every time! Just please, at least put the soup in a bowl or something and not a plate!"

_That Cindry lady is with him, too,_ thought Nami. _If she really died in that accident, then maybe Chopper was right! She is a zombie!_

"Fine, Cindry!" said Hogback. "If it makes you happy, I'll…I'll eat the soup, then!"

"What's that on the table?" Usopp asked.

"It looks like a dead body," Nami answered.

"You're right," said Chopper. "Look at the complexion. He just looks like all the other zombies in that graveyard. He even has a number tattooed on him!"

Getting a bit of a closer peek, the trio saw the number 741 tattooed on the corpse's left bicep.

"This must be how the zombies were created," said Nami. "Hogback must be responsible for their reanimation. It's the only explanation!"

"But how can that be?" asked Chopper. "Medical research is about saving human lives! No matter what you do or how much effort you put into it, no one can bring back the dead!"

"Well, either way," Usopp began, "thinking about it and trying to understand are two totally different things! Maybe if we keep watching him, we might see how this guy makes the zombies come to life!"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind them.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" the figure laughed in a familiar style. "Hello, there! Since you've already looked inside, you may as well enter, am I right?"

The trio gasped and turned back.

"That laugh…!" Usopp exclaimed.

"B…B…Brook?" Chopper stammered, questioningly.

Nami just gasped, wide-eyed.

Before they knew what happened…

**KA-KRASH!** Usopp, Nami, and Chopper busted through the door.

"What the devil…?" Hogback yelled.

As the dust cleared, the trio revealed themselves.

Their cover had blown.

"You!" Hogback growled. "You little snoopers! What are you doing here?"

"Was that Brook, just now?" Nami asked.

"No way!" Chopper answered. "That guy had flesh and skin on him!"

"Uh, guys," Usopp said. "WE'VE BEEN HAD!"

"Answer me," Hogback hissed, venomously. "What have you seen? I told you that non one is to look inside my lab! EVER!"

Chopper ran into Nami's arms, frightened.

"W…we didn't see a thing!" Nami stammered.

"Yeah!" Usopp added. "Especially not the zombie you were making!"

**CONK!** Nami slammed her fist against the sniper's head.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A LIAR!" Nami yelled. "YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS LUFFY!"

"So," began Hogback, "you did see something, after all! You fools have possibly seen too much, but it's too late for you to escape, now! At midnight, tonight, in exactly a few minutes from now, the night hunt shall begin!"

"N…night hunt?" the trio repeated.

XXX

Back out in the graveyard, the zombies were still left stuck in the ground, courtesy of Luffy, when…

**Grr…!** A beastly voice growled.

"Fools," the voice said as its owner seemed to stand on top of a gravestone. "Buried, again, eh? Pain, burning, and itching, it's all in your heads! You are the living DEAD! Now, awaken, my zombie soldiers!"

The zombies began to pull themselves out of the ground, moaning and limping.

"Now matter how many times you fall," the figure began, "you rise up and attack, again and again! That's what makes you zombies so formidable!"

"So boring," the zombies said.

**RAAAAWR!** The figured roared.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" he yelled as he began to reveal himself. "I want you to tell me who I am!"

"You are our leader!" cried one zombie.

"Absalom, our almighty leader!" exclaimed another.

"Leader! Leader! Leader!" the zombies chanted.

"The leader who likes to peep at girls!" added one zombie.

"Yeah!" one zombie agreed. "Our perv-leader!"

"Perverted-leader!" the zombies.

"SILENCE!" growled the figure, known as Absalom.

Absalom was a richly dressed man who wore an ankle-length coat that was cut like a parapet along the bottom, a white buttoned down shirt with two stylized crosses on it, basic blue slacks, a white belt with a chain, basic black boots with crisscrossing straps, long blonde hair, and, for some odd reason, the muzzle of a lion stitched on his face.

"**Grr…!**" Absalom growled.

XXX

The ghosts on the island were gathering at the mansion as a rather strange laugh echoed through the air.

"HORO-HORO-HORO!" laughed a feminine voice.

At that moment, the bear that had attacked Blizzard had spotted the ghosts and was outside to welcome them, with the wolf-dog still unconscious and limp in his arms.

"Welcome back, Lady Perona!" the bear said in a rather low and gravel-y voice. "I hope you-"

"Quiet!" said one ghost. "Don't speak, Kumacy!"

The bear, known as Kumacy sighed as he had Blizzard placed inside a coffin.

"Hurry up and take that mutt to Lord Moria!" the ghost ordered.

The ghosts seemed to be gathering…to this young girl's body, sitting on a bed.

"Y…yes, Lady Perona," said Kumacy.

The girl, introduced as Perona, stepped down from her bed, revealing herself. She was a girl with long, light pink hair done up in in high pigtails with somewhat flower-shaped pins in them, as well as a red crown with a cross on top. She wore black-and-white striped stockings that covered her entire legs, a red miniskirt and red buckled boots to match. She had a large red umbrella that was designed to look like some sort of devil. Her eyes were rather big and thick with eyeliner, as well as red lipstick.

"Don't give me that look, Kumacy," said Perona. "You should count yourself lucky that you're cute, otherwise, you wouldn't be working for me! HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO!"

XXX

Somewhere else in the mansion, three other zombies were seen running inside…a rather humungous room.

"Lord Moria!" cried one zombie. "It's almost midnight, sir!"

The trio of zombies braked to a halt when they came upon an equally humungous bed.

"Do it, Nin!" said one zombie.

"Right!" said the zombie with the bow and arrow.

**TWANG!** Nin released the arrow, and it hit a rather large sleep bubble, causing it to pop.

"Huh?" muttered a voice.

"Wake up, master!" cried Nin.

"Oh…sorry about that. I guess I had a bit of a nightmare. A rather good one, too!"

"Ah, Lord Moria is the greatest!" exclaimed one zombie.

A gigantic shadowy figure sat up on the bed and looked down at the trio of zombies.

"You've been asleep for four days since our last night hunt, master!" Nin said.

"We've prepared four meals for you, since!"

"This time, tonight's prey is rather tough, though! They're the pirates that invaded Enies Lobby a couple months ago!"

"They should really be useful to you, Lord Moria!"

XXX

Outside the mansion, it just started to rain on the Straw Hats.

"Man," Zoro grumbled. "It's raining cats-and-dogs, now!"

"Perhaps we should inside that mansion, now?" asked Franky.

With that being said, the rest of the group began to head into the mansion, but then…

"Wait a sec!" Luffy called to them.

"What now?" Zoro questioned.

Luffy looked up to the sky.

"No…it can't be…!" he said. "Behind the mansion…it looks like there's…an insignia? Man, it's huge! Ooh, wait! The fog's clearing up, a bit!" He squinted his eyes a bit. "What the…is that a flag?"

What Luffy was looking at an enormous black flag…with a rather scary-looking insignia.

"A PIRATE FLAG?" the group exclaimed.

"That's right," said the old man.

"YOU'RE STILL HERE?" the boys exclaimed.

"You see," the old man explained, "here, on Thriller Bark, it has a village behind its wall, and it is known to be the largest pirate ship in the world! The back of the mansion is the mast of the ship, and that's where you'll find Moria!"

XXX

Back in the graveyard…

"Grr…!" Absalom growled to his zombie minions. "Right then, my soldiers! Let the generals handle the rest of the pirates! You shall only go after the ones who are fearful of you!"

The zombies moaned in response.

XXX

**BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!**

The clock struck twelve times, thus indicating that midnight had come.

XXX

In Perona's room…

"That's the midnight chime," said Perona. "Time for us to get to work, Kumacy! HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO! They really think that they can get away from us! Those fools!"

XXX

Outside the mansion, the mysterious figure was now standing in front of the hoard of zombies.

"Are you ready, my zombie minions?" the figure cried, earning various yells from the zombies. "'Straw Hat' Luffy…and 'White Wolf' Blizzard…let's give them both a warm welcome, shall we? The world of the ghosts and ghouls…!"

XXX

"Thriller Bark…" Perona said, sticking her tongue out.

XXX

"Here," said Hogback, "you will see…"

XXX

"A true nightmare!" Absalom roared.

XXX

Outside the mansion's entrance, the Straw Hats were preparing to head inside.

"Okay, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. "Into the haunted mansion!"


	14. Ch 14: Night of the Zombie Generals

**Ch. 14- Night of the Zombie Generals**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The clock had struck midnight in Hogback's lab, and Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were now confronting the mad doctor and Cindry.<p>

"Dr. Hogback," Nami said. "You said you were 'studying' the zombies! It looks more like you're making them!"

"W-wait, Nami!" Usopp said. "Don't say it so bluntly!"

"FOS-FOS-FOS-FOS!" Hogback cackled. "You can suspect whatever you want, but what evidence could you possibly have to support your claim?"

"Her obituary!" Nami exclaimed as she pointed to Cindry. "Victoria Cindry! She died 10 years ago!"

Hogback froze. Despite the rather permanent-looking grin, the trio could tell that his blood was starting to boil.

"You…" he hissed. "You dared to go into that room?"

"Now you've done it, Nami…!" Usopp whispered.

"Cindry! Samurai Ryuma!" Hogback ordered. "Escort our little guests into the shadow realm! Make sure they never see light, again!"

The figure that had attacked the Straw Hat trio revealed himself.

He was a zombie who appeared slightly shorter than Brook. He has several bandages on his face, but he had no eyes or nose. He wore a samurai gi with intricate designs, a dark blue scarf that hid his neck and mouth, and white hair done up in a traditional samurai topknot.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Ryuma chortled in a familiar laugh. "Now that I get a good look, there's a rather divine young lady here! How beautiful!"

A pause came.

"Would you be so kind as to show me your panties?" asked Ryuma.

"HELL NO!" Nami barked, but then she gasped. "Wait a minute…that's what Brook first said to me! How can that…?"

"FOS-FOS-FOS-FOS!" laughed Hogback. "Ryuma is a on a far different level of strength than the zombies you've been running into, my friends! He is one of the zombie generals with a very special flesh! He hails from the country of Wano in the New World! He is a legendary man whose story has been handed down from generations! Where he is from, he is known as the Legendary Dragon Slayer!"

"Dragon Slayer?" Nami and Chopper exclaimed, questioningly.

"Not good! Not good!" Usopp said.

"You cannot escape!" Ryuma said as he unsheathed his sword, an ominous looking katana with a black blade.

Usopp and Nami got out their weapons, poised to strike, while Chopper flinched, but then, Ryuma just…strolled passed them.

"What the…?" Usopp whispered.

"Miss Cindry," Ryuma said, politely, "would you be so kind as to open that door? And after that, I'd like to have my food."

"What is he doing?" asked Nami. "I thought he'd slice into bits for sure!"

"It doesn't matter!" said Usopp as he pointed to the door they came in. "We've gotta get outta here! There's an exit right in front of us!"

"You're right!" Chopper said.

The trio made a desperate run for it.

"C'mon!" Nami said. "Let's hurry!"

Suddenly, the three pirates doubled over in pain.

"FOS-FOS-FOS-FOS!" Hogback cackled. "When you are cut by Ryuma's sword, you take exactly ten steps forward, or three hums, and it is only then that you realized that you've been cut! It is known as…"

"Three Verse Humming…" whispered Ryuma as he began to sheath his sword. "ARROW NOTCH SLICE!"

Ryuma fully sheathed his sword, and then Usopp, Nami, and Chopper fell forward in a heap.

Their fates now…that was for Hogback to decide.

XXX

Outside the mansion, Luffy's group were now standing outside the entrance.

"Hello~!" Luffy called out. "Please excuse us! We need to come in!"

"Will you just open the damn door, already?" Zoro and Sanji barked.

Luffy looked down and saw that the lock on the door was missing.

"Oh! It's open!" Luffy said as he pushed the door open.

"Moron," Zoro, Sanji, and Franky said.

The group had now entered the dining room, which was now in shambles due to Usopp, Nami, and Chopper's earlier struggle.

"Hey!" Luffy called. "Anybody home? Anybody named Moria?"

"Where is everybody?" asked Zoro.

"It looks like there's been a bit of a scuffle in here," Sanji acknowledged. "Those creeps better not have hurt Nami, or else!"

"Blizzard!" Luffy called, hoping his dog would hear him. "Are you in here? Where are ya, buddy?"

The only answer he got was an evil laugh.

"BUHI-HI-HI-HI!" snickered Buhichuck, up on the wall. "You know the name of our lord and master, Moria! I must say, you've got guts if you're stupid enough to enter this place!"

"There's a talking pig mounted on a wall," Luffy said.

"Boys!" Buhichuck called. "Let's welcome our new guests, shall we?"

Suddenly, the Surprise Zombies jumped out, prepared to attack the Straw Hats. Luffy had his jaw dropped and eyes sparkling.

"These things are zombies, too?" Sanji questioned.

"This place has a lot of interesting characters, huh?" Zoro asked.

Sanji was the first to leap into action. He brought his foot to the face of a portrait zombie.

"Where are you hiding…" Sanji began before…

**BAM!** Sanji brought a painful kick to the zombie's face, forcing back into its frame.

"My precious Nami?" the cook finished.

Luffy felt a small twinge in his chest when he heard that. Hearing Sanji called Nami "his" made him feel a little angry.

One portrait zombie, the lady, lunged at Robin, who remained still and unafraid.

"It's rather unladylike," she began, "to have your mouth wide open like that."

"It is?" asked the zombie woman. She didn't know that more arms had sprouted from her body.

"Treinta Fleur…TWIST!" Robin exclaimed.

**KA-KRACK!** The zombie's spine made a sickening crack, causing her to scream in agony.

Two other portrait zombies attacked Franky, but when one tried to impale him with a spear, it broke on contact!

"What the hell?" cried one zombie. "The spear broke! It's like his body is made of steel!"

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" cried another zombie. "Who the hell are you guys? Were those weaklings your friends?"

"Yup," Franky answered simply before he grabbed the zombies by their heads and…

**POW!** The cyborg brought their skulls together, making a sickening crack.

"Two-swords style," Zoro said as he faced his opponent. "Nigiri."

"Huh? Rice balls?" the portrait zombie exclaimed, questioningly. "Sounds tasty!"

"HIRAMEKI!" Zoro exclaimed as he made a slash to the left, hitting the zombies.

"DAT DASTED VAAAAAD (THAT TASTED BAD)!" the zombie screamed, painfully.

Luffy was laughing as he faced the zombie bear rug.

"This place really is awesome!" he said.

"You damn kid!" the rug snarled as he slammed his paw down at Luffy, who jumped out of the way.

"Sorry for walking like this," said Luffy as he stretched his arms back. "You could've part of my crew if you hadn't decided to fight us! Gum-Gum…BAZOOKA!"

**KA-POW!** Luffy made a two-fisted punch into the rug's face, forcing him into a wall.

Buhichuck was left speechless. These pirates were nothing compared to the weak trio that came in, earlier. They were on a high level of strength and power!

"All right," Luffy said. "Now that's settled…" Luffy turned to Buhichuck, who gasped in shock.

XXX

"Oh, those three are your friends!" Buhichuck said as stood before the group. He had now dismounted himself from the wall. "I assure you, they're just fine! They're safely tucked away in the guest rooms! I swear!"

"What about my dog, Blizzard?" asked Luffy. "He's got white fur and looks like a wolf with pink eyes and a silver chain necklace around his neck!"

"I don't know anything about a dog," Buhichuck answered.

"Liar!" Franky said, accusingly.

"No, I'm telling you the truth, I swear!" Buhichuck said, his hooves raised in defense. "I seriously don't know about a white dog! As for your friends, they're upstairs! Go and see for yourselves!"

At that moment, Franky suddenly noticed that Sanji was missing from the group.

"Hey," Franky said. "Where's Bro Sanji?"

"That's weird," said Luffy. "He was just with a second ago. Where'd he go off to?"

Zoro heard one of the defeated zombies snickering.

"Shh!" whispered one zombie. "Quiet! They're gonna here ya!"

"These guys are up to something," Zoro whispered to himself before he turned back to the others. "Well, it appears we've lost a very dear man."

"Hey, now," Franky said, under his breath.

"Sanji will be fine," said Luffy.

"My only concern," Robin began, "is the mansion, itself. It's crawling with zombies, and it could be a possible race against time to save the others."

"BUHI-BUHI!" Buhichuck laughed. "Don't get so saucy now because you're a little strong. When your friends start to disappear, you'll probably be scared out of your skin, too! You'll get what's coming to ya, wait and see!"

"I say we continue with our instincts," said Robin.

"HEY! YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Buhichuck barked.

"Then let's use the pig as our guide," said Zoro.

"Huh? Me?" Buhichuck asked.

"Then go!" said one of the defeated portrait zombies. "You should see the terrifying power of our master, first hand!"

"Yeah!" agreed another zombie. "Our true master is the Warlord, Gecko Moria! Brr~! Just saying his name sends chills down my spine!"

"Me, too!" said another zombie.

"At any rate," said one zombie with a crown on his head, "it won't be very pretty for your friends. One after the other, your friends will get picked off, and you'll regret ever setting foot here! You won't be able to save anyone from the Warlord…no…our Master Moria's power!"

"Shut up," Luffy said.

The zombies gasped.

"You tell this 'Moria' guy," Luffy began, "that if he so much as lays a finger on my friends…I'll kick his ass to Kingdom Come, and every single zombie on this island, too!"

The zombies were left speechless. This boy was either really brave or really stupid to challenge their master.

"In any case," Luffy said, his pinky jammed up his nose, "Sanji can handle himself." He turned to Buhichuck. "Now let's get going."

With that being said, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, and Robin followed Buhichuck up the stairs.

XXX

Outside, the zombies were having a dance party, complete with a disco ball.

"Imbeciles," said Absalom as he walked passed them and opened the door into what appeared to be a church. "Look alive, my friends!" he shouted. "Our prey has now entered the mansion! Tonight, you shall do whatever you please! Now, arise, my Zombie Generals!"

A hand clad in armor grew from the floor, followed by a huge, armored zombie. One of the suits of armor turned to face Absalom, a glint in his eye.

"The infamous Straw Hat Pirates," Absalom began, "is a crew made up of 8 people and a mutt! Capture them and bring them to Master Moria!"

More and more of the Zombie Generals pulled themselves from the floor. One was already in one of the seats, drinking a bottle of sake, while another appeared headless and had four hands, each armed with a gun.

The Straw Hats shall face enemies like no other.

"NOW GO!" Absalom roared.


	15. Ch 15: Blizzard Finds Sanji and More

**Ch. 15- Blizzard Finds Sanji…and More**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Absalom watched as his now dispatched Zombie Generals headed out to hunt down the Straw Hats.<p>

"Stay alert!" Absalom said. "There is nowhere they can hide from you! They aren't even worthy of being your enemies! HAHAHAHAHA!"

A pirate zombie with long gray hair walked passed Absalom.

"Do hurry up, Capt. John!" Absalom said. "Your reputation is at stake, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," said John.

As Absalom watched the zombies leave, he didn't notice that a shadowy figure was creeping up on him.

"Honestly," Absalom said, "that man is hopeless."

"Oh, Absalom," said a feminine voice. Absalom suddenly felt chills go down his spine. Turning around, he saw a huge, pink zombie warthog in a wedding gown.

"Marry me!" the warthog cried.

"GACK! LOLA!" Absalom screamed. "Get out of here, you swine!"

"Not until you marry me!" said Lola.

"For the millionth time, Lola," Absalom protested, "I said NO! NEVER! I'm human, damn it, therefore I'll only marry a female human! You're a warthog! A ZOMBIE warthog! You're dead and you reek!"

Lola growled before she looked to her left.

"Look! Over there!" she exclaimed. "A lovely human female!"

"What? Where?" Absalom asked, looking to where Lola was pointing.

Once he was distracted, the warthog put down a slip of paper. It was a registration slip for marriage. She then took Absalom's finger and painted in black ink. She then prepared to stamp his finger onto the paper, but once Absalom realized what she was about to do, he pulled his hand away.

"AH!" Absalom cried. "What's wrong with you? Trying to get me to sign that without my consent, first?"

"But Absalom," Lola said, "I love you! You and I belong together!" She started to try and make a grab for Absalom's hand. "NOW GIVE ME YOUR FINGER!"

"NO!" Absalom cried. "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! I NEVER WILL!"

"Bridal Martial Arts!" Lola exclaimed. "KISS OF THE VOW!"

**SMOOCH! SMOOCH! SMOOCH!** Lola threw her head forward, trying to kiss Absalom, but the man still managed to evade her.

"Lola, stop!" Absalom demanded. "Listen to me! I've already decided on who my bride shall be! She's a strong-willed girl, but deep down, she's refined and weak!"

"You can't fool me, Absalom," Lola said. "You've tried that trick to many times!"

"Fool!" growled Absalom before he held up something for the warthog to see. It was Nami's wanted poster. "Look at this! She's one of the Straw Hat Pirates, the ones who foolishly came to the island! She's so stunningly beautiful that she must be my bride! With her, you can haunt me no longer!"

Lola's eyes narrowed angrily. This girl dared to steal the love of her life's heart. She could not take something like this lying down!

"I'll kill that girl!" Lola exclaimed before she ran off.

"No, wait!" Absalom cried as he ran after her. "Lola, come back!"

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion, two zombies were seen carrying a coffin. One zombie, the one carrying the front of the coffin, was tall and lanky, and the other, the one carrying the back of the coffin, was short and rather stout.

**BANG! BA-BANG! BANG!** Something inside the coffin was moving, and it made it hard for the zombies to carry it.

"Hold it steady, G.B.!" said the short zombie.

"I'm a-tryin', B.G.!" said the taller zombie. "I think he's awake in there!"

"Well open the coffin," retorted B.G., "and knock him back out!"

"Okay," said G.B as he B.G. set it down. As G.B. slowly opened the coffin, a white blur suddenly leapt out at him. It was Blizzard!

**CRUNCH!** Blizzard bit G.B. in the face.

"Little brother!" B.G. cried.

Blizzard forced G.B. to fall back, and once he was down, he ran away, down the corridor.

"I'm okay, B.G.," said G.B., holding his face. "How does my face look?"

"Who cares about your face?" asked B.G. before he conked G.B. on the head. "Look at what you've done, dumb-ass! You let that stupid mutt get away! Master Moria's gonna be furious!"

"But isn't he heading right where we wanted him to go?" asked G.B., nursing the bump on his head.

XXX

Blizzard ran down the corridor as fast as he could. First he was attacked by that bear, and when he wakes up, he's inside a coffin! What the hell was wrong with this place?

At the end of the corridor, Blizzard ended up in a room of some kind. Taking a look around, he remembered that he saw rooms like these in books. He concluded that it was the dance hall. However, like the rest of the mansion, it had a rather creepy feel to it.

Just then, the wolf-dog's nose caught a familiar scent. It smelled of cooking spices and cigarette smoke.

_Sanji…!_ Blizzard thought to himself before he tracked the scent down to the other side of the room. He soon found the cook…inside a cage, unconscious. _Sanji!_ he exclaimed in thought before he began to drag Sanji out of the cage and onto the floor. _Wake up, Sanji! Wake up!_ Blizzard yelled in his head, licking Sanji's face in the hope that he would awaken.

No luck.

_Damn it!_ Blizzard cursed in thought. However, upon looking down, he noticed something peculiar. Sanji's shadow…it was gone, just like Brook's!

_What the hell's going on here?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly.

"KISHISHISHISHI!" a voice laughed. "Well, well, well! What have we here? A lost little doggy?"

Blizzard felt chills going down his spine and his fur was standing on end. Looking back, he saw a gargantuan shadow-y figure towering over him.

Blizzard turned and growled at the figure, prepared to protect the unconscious Sanji.

"Aww!" the figure said. "How cute! The little dog thinks he can protect his friend! KISHISHISHI! I'd like to see you try, mongrel!"

Blizzard lunged at the figure, prepared to attack, but then, he was somehow dragged back down to the floor, and he couldn't move!

_What's happening?_ Blizzard thought.

"Now, now," said the figure before he held a blinding light at Blizzard, causing his shadow to cast against the floor.

"Perfect," said the figure. "'White Wolf' Blizzard…a criminal who, as a young puppy, attacked and killed over 100 Marines and 4 of his own crew members to boot! Bounty: 130,000 Berries!"

Blizzard's eyes widened.

_How does he know all that?_ he thought, questioningly.

"You'll be of use to me," said the figure, sinisterly. "Don't worry. This won't hurt…much! KISHISHISHISHI!"

Blizzard's eyes widened even more, this time out of terror.


	16. Ch 16: Perona's Wonder Garden

**Ch. 16- Perona's Wonder Garden**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kumacy!" Perona called, causing the zombie teddy bear to approach her. "The Risky Bros. are on the way with next coffins. Be sure to get them and take them down to dance hall. Hear me?"<p>

A pause. Kumacy was just staring at Perona.

"Well?" Perona barked. "Answer me! Yes or no?"

"Yes," Kumacy answered.

"ONLY ANSWER WITH A NOD!" Perona snapped before she turned to leave. "Now, I'm going to their ship and see if those pirates have any treasure we can…borrow. Be a good boy, Kumacy, and let me know if anything happens. Okay?"

Kumacy nodded his head "yes".

"Yes, that's right," Perona said. "You're much cuter when you have your mouth shut."

"Have a safe trip, Lady Perona," Kumacy whispered.

"DID YOU JUST WHISPER?" Perona snapped, questioningly.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a garden of some sort, two zombie squirrels carrying a large, heavy coffin. One of them had a blue mask. These must be the Risky Bros.

"C'mon!" said Risky Bro. 1. "Let's hurry and get this to Master Moria!"

**Trip!** The other squirrel slipped, causing both of them to drop the coffin.

"Oopsie," said Risky Bro. 2 without the mask.

"We dropped it," said Risky Bro. 1.

The dropped coffin suddenly opened, and a familiar figure fell out.

"Oh, no!" cried Risky Bro. 1. "It's open!"

"Well don't just stand there!" exclaimed Risky Bro. 2. "Kill him!"

"We can't kill him!" protested Risky Bro. 1. "Master Moria said to bring them to him alive!"

"Then, let's beat him back into unconsciousness," concluded Risky Bro. 2.

"Good idea!" agreed Risky Bro. 1.

The dust cleared, and the one who had fallen out of the coffin was revealed to be Chopper. The little reindeer looked up and saw, much to his fright, that the Risky Bros. were preparing to attack him again with and axe and saw.

"GET HIM!" the Risky Bros. cried.

"DAAAAAAAAAHH!" Chopper screamed before he shifted into Heavy Point and…

**BAP!** He punched the two zombie squirrels away.

As the two squirrels were left unconscious, Chopper went to tend to Nami and Usopp, who had fallen out of their coffins, as well.

"Nami! Usopp!" Chopper called. "Are you two okay?"

Nami and Usopp shuddered as they awoke.

"Yeah, we're okay," Nami answered.

"Thank God," said Usopp. "That samurai only used the back of his sword."

As Nami began to stand up, she noticed that they were now outside the mansion. Plus, the ground felt damp.

"It was raining out here, earlier," she said. "The ground's a little wet and muddy." She turned to Chopper. "Chopper, how'd we get out here?"

"We carried in those boxes by those two squirrels," answered Chopper as he pointed to the squirrels.

"DAH!" Usopp yelped as he noticed the coffins. "Aren't these coffins?"

"Oh, crap!" Risky Bro. 2 cursed. "They're awake!"

"Quick!" squeaked Risky Bro. 1. "Let's go get the others!"

With that, they ran off.

The trio looked up, investigating their surroundings. They saw the mansion in the distance.

"It looks like we're behind the mansion," Nami concluded. "Dr. Hogback's lab was on the top floor, and it looks we've been carried away quite a distance."

Chopper looked back.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

Following Chopper's gaze, Usopp and Nami saw another building behind them.

"Good question," said Usopp. "What is that?"

"I think I know," answered Nami before she look over a short wall.

"Nami, what are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"Look," Nami answered.

Usopp and Chopper joined her and gasped.

They were on a really high bridge!

"This bridge connects between the mansion and the building," Nami explained.

"Whoa!" Chopper exclaimed. "It's so wide! There's even a forest growing in the bridge!"

Nami looked up and saw that the bridge was leading into the garden. It had foliage shaped like hearts and crowns.

"Not a forest, Chopper," said Nami, "but a garden. Look at how the bushes and plants are shaped. When we were unconscious, those two squirrels brought us here, right?"

"Yeah," Usopp answered.

"That means they brought us here to this building for a reason," Nami concluded.

Chopper gasped and put his hands to his head.

"They probably brought us here to be turned into zombies!" he screamed. "It's a good thing that we woke up, then! Let's scram!"

"You're right!" agreed Usopp. "But where do we go?"

"Now hang on, you two, just a second," said Nami. "That's not a very wise idea. We made such a ruckus when we ran away the last time. We'll probably run into something even worse!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Usopp yelled, questioningly. "WE CAN'T JUST STAY HERE! MY 'THIS-IS-BAD' SENSOR IS GOING WILD!"

"LET'S JUST LEAVE, NAMI, OKAY?" added Chopper.

"It's just that…the thing that zombie said," Nami whispered as she remembered the words that Jack-in-the-Box zombie said.

"_The treasure isn't stored here!"_

"DON'T GO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Usopp yelled. "LET'S JUST GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Moron!" Nami retorted, her eyes turning into Berry signs. "You think that even there might be treasure involved, I'm not scared?"

_Here we go, again,_ Usopp and Chopper thought to themselves.

"So, which way should we go?" Nami asked. "Back to the mansion, or keep going ahead?"

"Lemme think," said Usopp. "If we go back to the mansion, it's likely we'll run into that Ryuma guy and get hacked into bits, and that's something I'd rather not have."

"But if we keep going on ahead," Chopper began, "then we might run into even scarier things!"

Suddenly, Chopper spotted something to his right. From behind, they looked like a trio of penguins, all wearing rather funny hats.

"What the hell…?" Usopp mumbled, questioningly.

"Penguins?" Nami said. "In a forest?"

"Numbers~!" the penguin trio sang before they turned to face the trio of pirates.

"1!" said one penguin with one eye, blonde hair, and a brown cap.

"2!" exclaimed the second penguin, who was wearing a top hat and appeared to have human lips stitched to where his bill should be.

"3!" finished the last penguin, who, oddly enough, had a dog's face stitched on his body with his left eye shut. He wore a beach ball style hat and a blue bowtie.

Nami didn't know why, but the 3rd one reminded her of somebody.

"Greetings!" said the penguin with the hair. "We are…"

"The Zombie Penguin Duo!" said the penguin with human lips.

"Uh, actually, it's 'Trio', now," said the penguin with the dog's face. "I'm the newbie!"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THAT?" Chopper yelled.

"Hey! Back here!"

The trio of Straw Hats looked back and saw that while they were talking to the penguins, they had just been surrounded by a pack of zombie animals!

"Welcome," said a zombie hippo, "to Lady Perona's Wonder Garden!"

"And we're gonna beat you all half to death!" added a zombie koala bear.

"OH, NOOOOOO!" cried the three Straw Hats.

With that, the zombies charged forward, ready to strike.

"Quick, Usopp!" Chopper said. "Use fire! Hurry!"

"Right!" Usopp said as he pulled back on the strings of his slingshots. "Certain Death-"

Unfortunately, Usopp was unable to attack.

**KA-POW!** Two of the zombie penguins tackled Usopp from behind, forcing him down.

"Usopp, no!" Chopper cried as he went to help the sniper.

"Chopper, behind you!" Nami shouted in warning.

**BASH!** A zombie panda struck Chopper in the back with a large, spike ball mace.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Nami cried.

However, a shadow soon loomed over her, forcing her to look back. The zombie hippo was towering over her, pulling a saber from his back.

"Oh, no…!" whispered Nami in fright.

"Don't worry, toots," said the zombie hippo. "We didn't forget about you, either."

However, before he could react…

**WHOMP!** The dog-faced penguin attacked with a snapping kick to the hippo's collarbone.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" cried the penguin.

"Inuppe!" cried the other two penguins.

"Hey, newbie!" cried the zombie koala. "What the hell are you doing?"

"That girl is the enemy, remember?" asked a zombie bull. "You have to attack HER, not us!"

"Shut up!" yelled the penguin known as Inuppe. "I may not know who this girl is, and I may have orders to capture her and her buddies…but no matter what…I will never bring myself to bring harm to a lady, even if it means I'll die!"

The zombie animals looked on with disbelieving eyes, but the most surprised were Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.

"If you've got a problem with that," threatened Inuppe, "then come and get me, you damn zombies!"

XXX

"HEY! HEEEEEEEYY!"

Inside the mansion, Luffy, Franky, and Robin were now carrying Buhichuck around with them, and Luffy grounded his knuckles into the zombie pig's face.

"Hey, Porky!" Luffy said. "What the hell did you do now?"

"I already told you," protested Buhichuck, a soft snicker in his voice, "I don't know!"

"Then what's with the chuckles?" Franky growled, questioningly. "You're obviously hiding something!"

"It's weird," said Robin. "I don't even hear them…they must've gotten killed, already."

"WILL YA STOP WITH THE MORBID STUFF, NICO ROBIN?" Franky barked.

At that moment Luffy noticed that they were now another man short.

"Uh, guys," said Luffy. "Where did Zoro go off to?"


	17. Ch 17: Jigorou of the Wind

**Ch. 17- Jigorou of the Wind**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Jeez. Where are they?"<p>

A scrawny, gilded suit of armor was seen walking through the hall, the plates rattling as it did. Lifting the visor, it was revealed to be Luffy.

"Where the hell are Zoro and Sanji, now?" asked Luffy.

**BONK!** Franky smacked Luffy in the back of his head, but because the captain was wearing armor, he didn't feel it very much.

"What the hell are you doing at a time like this?" Franky snapped, questioningly.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Luffy asked, waving his arms around, angrily. "When a man sees a suit of armor lying around, it's a part of his romance to wear it!"

Franky gasped and stepped back in shock.

"R…romance?" he repeated.

"When you got that metal body of yours," Luffy began, "did you replace your heart with metal, too?"

"I'm sorry," said Franky. "I had no idea! I didn't want my heart to change into iron, either!"

Franky suddenly sat down, strumming on his guitar.

"To lose something as important as the human heart," said Franky. "Please listen to this song: 'The Cyborg's Iron Heart!'"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "Play it, Franky! WHOO!"

"Do these fools even realize the situation they're in?" Buhichuck asked to no one in particular.

Robin, meanwhile, continued down the hall.

"It looks like we're in some sort of corridor," said Robin before she suddenly stopped.

"Buhi-buhi…!" Buhichuck snickered.

"A corridor?" Franky repeated as he and Luffy approached Robin from behind.

"Do you see Nami and the others?" asked Luffy.

"Not exactly," answered the archeologist.

The two boys braked to a halt and saw what looked like an arena of some sort, with what look like disheveled circus tents.

"The end of this corridor looks like we're outside," said Robin.

"What the hell is this place?" asked Franky.

"Looks like a big arena!" Luffy said.

"Buhi-buhi-buhi…!" Buhichuck snickered. "It's a bit more complicated than that…!"

Right up above Franky, a shadowy figure was preparing on him from the wall. However, it didn't count on Robin noticing.

"Franky, look out!" Robin shouted in warning. "Above you!"

Franky heeded Robin's warning in the nick of time, for he jumped away at the last second, just when the figure jumped down at him, stabbing his sword into the ground. It was one of the Zombie Generals!

"Oh, crap!" Franky cursed.

The Zombie General stood up, pulling his sword from the ground.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "That suit of armor's moving all on its own! So cool!"

"There's obviously a zombie in there!" said Franky. "And this time, they've decided to carry weapons! Wouldn't blame 'em, though."

With that, Franky began to do battle with the armored zombie. The zombie was the first to attack, slamming his blade into Franky's Star Shield.

"Strong RIGHT!" Franky cried before he shot his fist forward.

**BANG!** Franky's steel fist hit the zombie in the stomach. The zombie countered by making slashes at Franky, but the cyborg shipwright managed to dodge every strike.

"Whoa! Watch it!" said Franky.

The Zombie General made an X-shaped slash at Franky, which he managed to evade, but when he looked back, he saw that he had managed to cut the stone wall behind him!

"Damn, you're good," Franky said before he prepared his left arm to fire. "But not as good as Bro Zoro! Weapons LEFT!"

**KA-BANG!** Franky fired on the Zombie General, causing him to fall back. However, he soon got back up to his feet. They soon went at it, Franky using his Star Shield to block the attack, but then the zombie managed to lay a cut on him.

"Oh, no! Franky!" exclaimed Luffy.

Franky suddenly grabbed the Zombie General by the back of his head and pulled him back.

"You think I'll get killed," he started before he hurled the zombie into a wall, "by a CORPSE LIKE YOU?"

**BASH!** The zombie fell to the floor, but was preparing to get back up.

"He's about to get up, again!" said Luffy.

"One thing's for sure," said Franky. "That guy's SUPER different from the other zombies!"

"BUHI-BUHI-BUHI-BUHI-BUHI!" Buhichuck laughed. "That's what you get! This is what being a zombie is all about! Even when they fall to pieces, it doesn't even hurt or tickle them in the least! During their life, every single one of these Zombie Generals have made a name for themselves as powerful and mighty warriors! A country's leading knight, felons, a legendary samurai who had slain a dragon, a pirate captain, and a great gunslinger! Imagine all of them with the gift of immortality! NOT ONE OF YOU COULD POSSIBLY WIN AGAINST THEM, AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL DOOMED! BUHI-BUHI-BUHI~!"

With that being said, Buhichuck turned and fled.

"Hey!" Luffy called after him. "Get back here! Turn around and fight like a man, you pig!"

Before Luffy could give chase after him, something slammed down and got in his path. The wall looked like it had small arms and a face stitched on it.

"Yo!" said the face on the wall.

"A zombie on the wall!" Luffy exclaimed. "Damn it! It's blocking my way!"

The trio of Straw Hats turned to face their next opponents.

"I guess there's no way out," said Robin.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out," added Franky.

"WHOA~!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement.

The three pirates were now facing a large group of armored Zombie Generals.

"Speaking from experience," Franky began, "I'd say it's gonna be beyond 'tough'!"

"THEY'VE ALL GOT ARMOR!" said Luffy. "AWESOME!"

"Even with all of us, combined," Franky said, "we won't be able to take them all on."

"Yeah," agreed Luffy. "Something tells me the fight's just started."

"If we keep going straight ahead," Robin began, "we might be able to get to the courtyard."

"All right," said Luffy, pounding a fist into his palm. "Let's meet there, then. Be careful. I don't wanna end up losing you guys, too."

"We'll do our best," said Robin.

"GET THEM!" cried a centaur-like zombie with an elephant's body for feet.

"Let's do this!" Luffy yelled.

With that being said, the three charged into battle.

"Strong RIGHT!" Franky yelled, rocketing his fist into a number of Zombie Generals.

"Gum-Gum BAZOOKA!" Luffy said, making a double-fisted punch to another Zombie General.

"Single Sword Style! 36 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

Luffy ducked in the nick of time to avoid a huge slash to the wall. However, the name of the attack was what surprised him.

"What the hell…? Luffy muttered before he stood.

A shadowy figure rose from the dust.

"Zoro?" Luffy cried, questioningly. "Is that you?"

The figure revealed himself to be a zombie with a toothbrush-moustache. His head was wrapped in bandages and he had what appeared to be some sort of metal casket attached to his legs. He also had a haramaki sash around his waist, a yellow shirt with the words "Your Song", and a pair of short shorts.

"To take a scar to the back," he began, "is a shame for a true warrior, but I am full of scars!"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "You're not Zoro!"

"No," said the zombie. "The name's Jigorou."

Suddenly, something grabbed Luffy from behind.

"AH!" Luffy yelped. "Hey! Leggo of me! Put me down! AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

XXX

Meanwhile with Robin and Franky, they had managed to fight off two more Zombie Generals as they made their escaped.

"Once Fleur," Robin said. "SLAM!"

**WHAM!** Robin managed to slam a Zombie General into a wall.

"Since they're zombies," said Franky, "that means they're weak against only one thing." He took in a deep breath and let out a huge ball of flame. "Fresh FIRE!"

"Prepare the buckets!"

**SPLOOSH!** The zombie dumped buckets of water on themselves.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Franky declared.

Franky and Robin finally managed to make it outside. However, the latter soon noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Luffy?" Robin asked.

"Damn it," Franky cursed. "He must've not have made it! That moron just had to wear that armor! It's probably wearing him down!"

The duo stopped and looked back. The Zombie Generals still seemed to be fighting.

"I don't see him in there," said Robin, worryingly. "If we stay here, the zombies will get us, too."

"YO! STRAW HAT!" Franky called.

Just then, Franky and Robin looked up when they heard the sound of chains rattling. A giant chain pulley was seen carrying something. It looked like a coffin, wrapped in some sort of silk webbing.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!"

Franky and Robin gasped. The was Luffy's voice!

"Luffy!" Robin cried.

"Straw Hat!" Franky exclaimed.

"OPEN UP! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Luffy screamed from inside the coffin. "PLEASE! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

Franky and Robin prepared to give chase after the coffin.

"Damn it!" Franky cursed again. "That dumb-ass got himself caught so easily! Hang on, Straw Hat! We're coming!"

"I can't let you do that."

**BOOM!** Something huge fell from above, landing right in front of Franky and Robin.

It looked the combination of a giant spider and monkey.

"Ha-ha! Monkey, monkey!" the giant spider-monkey said.

"It's a giant spider…!" Robin whispered.

"No," said Franky. "It's a giant spider-monkey!"

The spider-monkey watched as the coffin disappeared through the wall behind him with Luffy inside.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Luffy screamed.

"Oh, looks like we've got us another one," said the spider-monkey.

"Triple damn it!" Franky cursed. "We missed it because of you! What do you want with Straw Hat, anyway?"

"Oh, just relax," said the spider-monkey. "Whatever the case may be, you two are gonna be next! If I were you, I'd be more worried about my own life than your friend's! You see, between me and the Zombie Generals back there, it's just you two, and with you outta the way, your whole crew is done for!"

Franky and Robin's eyes widened in shock.


	18. Ch 18: Cloudy with a Chance of Bones

**Ch. 18- Cloudy with a Chance of Bones**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Perona's Garden, the Wild Zombies looked on in shock as their traitorous cohort, Inuppe, single-handedly defeated at least six zombies!<p>

"What the hell are you doing, new guy?" asked a zombie polar bear.

"Yeah!" added a zombie baboon. "You're supposed to obey the master's orders, not go against them!"

"Yeah!" agreed a zombie elephant. "Why would he go and attack one of his own?"

"He's as strong as a Zombie General!" exclaimed a zombie tortoise.

Inuppe crossed his flippers.

"It's something you bastards will never understand," he said. "This great power is purely immeasurable. It makes even the impossible possible, and it's strong enough to destroy anything its path! It is known as…the Hurricane of LOVE!"

Nami gasped as she backed up a bit.

"Just now," she whispered. "He sounds…just like Sanji!"

"Hey, Inuppe!" Usopp called. "What do you know about our pal, Sanji? Did he-"

**WHOMP!** Inuppe laid a kick to Usopp and Chopper, but they managed to dodge him.

"YIPES!" Chopper shrieked.

"Looks like he's the bad guy after all!" Usopp cried.

"WAAAAAAAIIITT!"

Usopp and Chopper saw two figures dashing into view.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Chopper asked. "What is it now?"

It was revealed to be Absalom…still chasing after Lola.

"Stop, Lola!" Absalom shouted.

"Try and catch, Lord Absalom, my dear!" Lola said, teasingly.

"A WARTHOG?" Usopp and Chopper yelled, questioningly.

Suddenly, Lola spotted Nami in the distance.

"It's you!" Lola growled. "The damn Cat Burglar!"

"B…but I didn't steal anything, yet!" Nami cried in protest.

**SHING!** Lola pulled out an axe from behind her back.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY ABSALOM!" she roared.

"W-wait, who?" Nami questioned, her hands raised in defense.

Just then, Inuppe appeared before Nami, using his foot to block the axe's blade. The force of his kick was so strong, it caused the axe to be sent flying out of Lola's hoof.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuppe cried.

**WHAM!** Lola sent Inuppe crashing into a nearby wall.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" she roared.

"Inuppe!" Usopp cried.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Chopper cried, questioningly.

Inuppe staggered to his feet.

"Like I said before," Inuppe coughed. "I will never bring myself to kick a woman, even if it cost me my life!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!** Usopp and Chopper clapped their hands and hooves.

"Nice job!" Chopper praised.

"He's able to tell that she was a woman, so easily!" Usopp added.

"Usopp! Chopper! HELP ME!" Nami called out, a hint of panic in her voice.

The two boys gasped before they looked back.

Nami was being held in the air, and it appeared that she was being carried away by something.

"All right, I've got her!" said an invisible Absalom. "The wedding shall commence at once! The preparations are complete! **Grr~!**"

"Whoa!" Usopp exclaimed. "She's flying!"

"No, I'm not!" Nami snapped. "Don't you know who this guy is?"

Usopp and Chopper gasped in realization.

"It's the invisible guy!" Usopp declared.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Nami yelled in protest, trying to free herself from Absalom's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "You're the guy who peeped at me in the bath, right? What do you want from me?"

"I want you," Absalom began, "to be my bride!"

At that moment, he revealed himself.

"I am Absalom," the beast-man introduced himself. "It shall be the name of your future husband, so don't you forget it! **Grr~!**"

"No, thanks," said Nami as she pulled out her Thunder Pole. "I don't really marry some perverted animals who like to peep at naked girls, like you! Thunder CHARGE!"

**KRRRRZZZTT! ZAP!** Nami thrust the Thunder Pole into Absalom's chest, giving him a large electric shock. The invisible-man cried out in pain.

"All right, Nami!" Usopp cheered as he and Chopper ran to her aid.

"Now let's get outta here!" Chopper added as he shifted into Walk Point.

"Right!" Nami said as she got to her feet and ran with him. As she did, she looked back and saw a fried Absalom, who was still standing. "What's with him? He won't fall down!"

"Forget it!" Usopp retorted. "He's no ordinary man, obviously! Just keep running!"

Absalom stood there, not just out of the shock of being electrocuted, but because of something else: an odd, warm feeling pulsing in his heart.

_What is this?_ Absalom thought to himself. _What's this shock? It's as if I had been struck my a bolt of lighting! Could it be…? Is this…true love?_

**DASH!** Lola, with two swords drawn, ran off after Nami, Usopp, and Chopper while Absalom was distracted.

"You won't get away that easily, Cat Burglar!" she shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed a zombie horse. "Now's not the time to be standing, doing nothing! We have orders to go after those three!"

"You're right!" agreed the zombie panda bear. "If we don't, Lady Perona will surely punish us!"

Inuppe tried to stagger to his feet, but couldn't. For some reason, he just felt so weak.

"Damn it," cursed Inuppe. "They're after that beautiful young lady! I don't understand this. Why do I feel the need to protect her? Nevertheless, I can't get my body to listen to me! It's…too weak for me!"

"C'mon!" the zombie koala commanded. "Let's get 'em!"

"Wait! All of you!" Absalom demanded. "Don't any of you even harm a hair on that woman's head!"

"Ah, shut up, perv!" said one of the Wild Zombies. "We don't have to take orders from you! Our true commander is Lady Perona under Master Moria's orders!"

With that being said, the Wild Zombies ran off after the Straw Hat trio.

**RAAAAAAAWWWRR~!** Absalom let out a thunderous roar.

"I SAID WAIT!" he shouted.

The Wild Zombies stopped in their tracks.

"I understand that Perona is your true commander," said Absalom, "but even you should know better than to make me angry. So keep your cheeky comments to yourselves!"

Just then, Inuppe waddled into Absalom's way.

"And what do YOU want?" Absalom growled, questioningly.

"You stay away from that girl," threatened Inuppe.

"You idiot!" yelled the zombie koala.

"Don't say anything to him!" added the first penguin.

A pause came, and a short breeze blew by. Absalom suddenly raised his hand and made a pushing motion at Inuppe.

As if by some strange force, Inuppe was suddenly thrown into two trees and a wall.

One of the Wild Zombies swallowed the lump in his throat.

XXX

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were still running away, only this time, they were running from Lola.

"I don't get it!" Usopp panted. "Why is she after only you?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Nami retorted. "She's just really annoying!"

"Maybe we should split up!" said Usopp.

**WHAP!** Nami smacked Usopp in the back of his head.

"And let her kill me, are you nuts?" she snapped, questioningly.

"COME BACK HERE!" Lola screamed.

"She's really scary!" chimed Chopper.

XXX

Back with Robin and Franky, they were being confronted by the giant spider-monkey.

"So what you're saying is," Franky began, "Straw Hat and the rest of them are trapped in the room behind you?"

"Monkey! Monkey!" the giant spider-monkey chanted and cackled. "That's right! And you'll be joining 'em, soon!"

Behind Franky and Robin, the General Zombies were slowly closing in.

"Even behind and before you," said the spider-monkey, "you will be ambushed by the Zombie Generals!"

"I dunno if you're a damn spider or a damn monkey," Franky began, "or even if you're a damn mix of both! I know that you caused the _Sunny_ to get trapped in that web, didn't you?"

"That's right!" the spider-monkey said. "All of your actions were revealed by Lady Perona's ghosts!"

"It looks like your ears are good for reconnaissance work, as well," said Robin.

The spider-monkey lifted a paw to his ear.

"Eh?" he said. "Did ya say something?"

"DON'T GO FAKING IT!" Franky barked. "In any case, we're trapped here! I guess it's up to me, then. You don't mind, do you Nico Robin?"

"Please, be my guest," Robin said.

Franky chuckled as he cocked his right arm.

"All right, then," he said. "Coup de…VENT!"

**BLLOOOOOWWW!** Franky, using his Coup de Vent, destroyed the bridge, causing the Zombie Generals, the spider-monkey, Robin, and himself to fall.

"WHAT THE HELL~?" the spider-monkey cried.

"Now that's how you do it!" said Franky.

"You're a pretty rough man, Franky," said Robin before she crossed her arms. "Cien Fleur!"

Suddenly, a hundred arms appeared on Robin's shoulder blades, fifty on one side and another fifty on the other side. They formed a huge pair of wings.

"WING!"

Robin grabbed Franky by his arms, breaking his fall.

"Whoa!" said Franky in surprised. "You're flying, Nico Robin!"

"Only for five seconds, though," Robin said, the strain visible on her face.

"Damn, that's short!" Franky exclaimed. "Better make it count, then! Strong RIGHT!"

Franky rocketed his fist towards the edge of the now broken bridge, pulling him and Robin to safety. Just in time, too, for Robin's wings had faded once the five seconds were up.

"If we can get through that door," said Franky, "we can save Straw Hat and the others!"

Suddenly, Robin and Franky swung forward, and **SMASH!** Franky crashed into a wall. Robin climbed up to the ledge, panting as she did.

"Thanks, Franky," said Robin.

"No problem," Franky said.

"Do you need help getting up here?" Robin asked.

"Nah," answered Franky. "I can get up myself."

As the cyborg shipwright climbed up the ledge, Robin looked down and saw that the spider-monkey and the Zombie Generals had fallen down, down, down into the courtyard.

"Glad that wasn't us," said Robin. "For now, we're safe from them."

"Damn straight," Franky added.

"Damn you!" cursed the spider-monkey. "I'll get you for this! Just you wait!"

Suddenly, a faint sound was heard, and it appeared to be coming from the sky.

"What's that?" asked a Zombie General.

A shadowy figure soon came into view.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Franky began.

The figure was revealed to be Brook, falling from the sky!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Brook screamed. "SOMEONE, ANYONE! CATCH ME!"

**BAM!** Brook crashed into the courtyard.


	19. Ch 19: Humming

**Ch. 19- Humming**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back at Perona's Garden, Nami still had Lola on her tail, and Usopp and Chopper were trying their hardest to divert the zombie warthog's attention by climbing onto her tusks and whacking on her one the head, but nothing seemed to work. Lola was as determined as a hungry Luffy trying to steal some meat!<p>

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Chopper yelled.

"YEAH, SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" Usopp added.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MY ABSALOOOOM!" cried Lola, enraged.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME~!" Nami screamed.

"WE'RE TRYING!" Usopp and Chopper shouted.

"GET OFF ME!" Lola yelled before she threw her head up, tossing Usopp and Chopper into the air.

**Trip!** **THUD!** Nami got her foot caught in a tree root and fell to the ground.

Lola laughed as she drew two katana, preparing to slice the navigator to death.

"Now, you die!" Lola declared.

"No, no, wait!" cried Nami, her hands raised in defense. "I'm actually…a cross-dresser!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Lola and Chopper exclaimed, questioningly.

"Calm down, Chopper," Usopp said.

"So…you're a man?" Lola asked.

"Yes, I am," answered Nami. "Seriously! I'm not screwing with you! If you ask me, you and that beast man are perfect for each other!"

"Y…you really think so?" Lola asked, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Yes, I do!" Nami answered. "And trust me! I really support that!"

Lola shivered as she fell to her hooves and knees. Not once had she heard someone say something like this to her.

"Oh," Lola sobbed, quietly. "No one has ever shown me such kindness. You are actually the very first person to ever support me in something like that!"

_She brought her to her knees!_ Usopp exclaimed in thought.

"Now, now," Nami said, a gentle smile upon her face. "That's what friends are for. Now stand up."

"F…friends," said Lola. "You consider me…a friend? Even after I gave you such a hard time just now?"

"Of course, I do!" Nami answered. "My name is 'Namizo', but my friends call me Nami, and you can, too."

XXX

A moment later, Nami and Lola were sitting at a table together, carrying on a conversation while Usopp and Chopper stood by and watched.

"So you see, Lola," said Nami. "As long he's conscious, he won't really let you see that he's into you, but when he's asleep or unconscious, that's a WHOLE other story. Trust me. I'm talking from experience."

"So you're saying that I should attack him while he sleeps?" asked Lola. "That's not very lady-like!"

"Trust me," Nami said. "When you're really desperate, this works."

"Well," Lola said, "if you say so, Nami…but what about this rotting issue? I am a zombie, after all!"

"Nothing a little make-up can't handle!" said Nami. "Once he's unconscious, that gives you plenty of time to freshen up, a bit."

"Hey, 'Namizo'," Chopper called. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"In a minute, Chopper!" Nami called back. "Now, Lola, before my friends and I go, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Lola answered. "Anything for you, Nami!"

"You wouldn't happen to know where the treasure vault is, would you?" Nami asked the zombie warthog. "I lost something in there and I can't seem to find my way back. Could you help me? That is, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble, at all!" Lola said. "When you happen to find Lady Perona's room, it's very close by!"

"I can't believe she fell for it," said Usopp.

_Nami really must be a man,_ Chopper thought to himself. _She's so masculine, sometimes!_

Suddenly, Usopp caught something out of the corner of his eye.

It was Absalom, headed their way!

"GAH!" Usopp cried. "IT'S THE BEAST GUY! HE'S HERE!"

"Uh-oh," Nami muttered. "Lola, now's your chance!"

"Right!" Lola said before she turned away from Nami, her katana drawn.

"Don't give up, Lola!" said Nami. "I have the utmost confidence that you two will make it as a couple! And thanks!"

"No, thank you, Nami!" Lola called. "You gave me the courage I needed!"

With that, Lola dashed off, toward Absalom.

"ABSALOOOOOM!" she cried.

"Oh, no," Absalom muttered. "NOT AGAIN!"

While Lola dealt with Absalom, the three Straw Hats ran as fast as they could.

"Great job, Nami!" Chopper praised. "You got Lola off our backs without having to do much of anything! You're amazing!"

"She's not such a bad girl once you get to know her," Nami said, her eyes turning into Berry signs.

"THERE YOU GO WITH THE EYES, AGAIN!"

XXX

Back at the _Thousand Sunny_, in the galley, Blizzard lay on the floor, unconscious. However, outside, he could hear voices.

"I can't believe this! What kind of cheap pirates are these guys? They don't have ONE BIT of treasure!"

Blizzard slowly began to awaken and shook his head to relieve himself of the large headache he had. He stumbled forward, looking through a crack in the door.

Outside, it was revealed that Perona was raiding the ship with a horde of zombies!

"This is just outright appalling," said Perona. "We didn't get one thing out of either of these ships! How can this rundown boat really be the pirate ship of the man that brought down Crocodile AND Enies Lobby?" She sighed as she turned to the zombies. "Well, at least you got their rations. Not only will they not have their shadows, but without all their food, they'll all starve to death! HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO!"

Blizzard growled silently. He was prepared to go out there and attack Perona and the zombies, but then, he caught the word "shadow" in Perona's sentence. He looked down to the floor and saw…that his shadow was gone!

_Oh…crap…!_ Blizzard thought to himself.

"Oh, Lady Perona!"

Blizzard looked back outside to see that Hildon had arrived.

"Oh, Hildon!" said Perona. "It's you!"

"Master Moria is calling for you, and Absalom, and Dr. Hogback," said Hildon.

"Master Moria?" Perona repeated, questioningly. "Why?"

"It seems that 'Straw Hat' Luffy has been captured," Hildon answered. "It is time for the debut of…No. 900!"

"No. 900?" Perona exclaimed.

Blizzard gasped silently when he heard what Hildon had said before that.

_L…Luffy…!_ he thought to himself.

As Blizzard took a small step forward, he accidentally stepped on a loose board.

**Creak!** The board made a small squeaking sound.

Perona turned to the sound of that squeak, just as the rest of the zombies were leaving.

"What is it, Lady Perona?" asked one zombie.

Perona didn't answer. Instead, she approached the galley door and swiftly opened it.

She didn't see anyone there. However, she didn't realize that Blizzard had seen her coming and was now hiding behind the door.

Perona decided that it was probably just a mouse and closed the door back.

Blizzard sighed.

XXX

Back in Perona's Garden, Lola was looking for Absalom, who seemed to have disappeared.

"DAMN YOU, ABSALOM!" Lola roared. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Up in a balcony, it was revealed that Absalom had hidden himself up there.

"Phew," he sighed, relieved to have finally gotten away from Lola. "That was a close one. I thought she would get me, for certain!"

Just then, Kumacy appeared, waddling up to the beast-man.

"Oh, Master Absalom!" Kumacy exclaimed.

"Oh, Kumacy," Absalom greeted, casually, as if he and Kumacy were long time friends. "What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you!" said Kumacy.

"Let me ask you something, first," said Absalom. "You wouldn't happen to have seen three pirates, wouldn't you?"

"Well…you see…" Kumacy panted.

"Absalom!"

Absalom and Kumacy turned to see Perona approaching.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked. "This is my room!"

"Hello, Perona," Absalom greeted.

"Welcome back, Lady Perona," Kumacy greeted, also.

"Shut up, Kumacy!" Perona scolded. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, you're only cute when you keep your mouth shut!"

"But, Lady Perona," said Kumacy, "there's something I-"

"I said QUIET!" Perona snapped.

"My God, Perona," said Absalom. "Must you always be so critical with Kumacy?"

"Oh, hush, you!" Perona retorted. "Kumacy is MY underling! I can do with him however I damn well please! Oh, in case you haven't heard, Master Moria is calling us, so I suggest you get a move on!"

"Master Moria's calling?" Absalom asked. "Why?"

**ZIP!** The zipper on Kumacy's back opened slightly, revealing Usopp inside. Not just him, but Nami and Chopper, too.

"It'd be one hell of a miracle if we don't get caught," Usopp whispered.

"Why the hell are we hiding in here, anyway?" Nami whispered, questioningly.

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "It's cramped, in here!"

"Shh!" Usopp hissed. "Quiet! Do you want them to find us?"

"How did that beast-man catch up to us so quick?" Nami whispered.

"He could be a zombie," Usopp answered. "Anyway, let's keep quiet, for now."

Absalom caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was Hildon.

"Master Absalom!" Hildon called.

"What is it, Hildon?" asked Absalom.

"It appears that there is one more intruder amongst the Straw Hats!" Hildon said.

"Oh? Who?" asked Absalom.

"The 'Humming' Swordsman, Brook!" Hildon answered.

Absalom froze with his eyes wide.

XXX

Back at Franky and Robin's location, they had just watched Brook fall from the sky, and he had formed a Brook-shaped hole in the ground.

Suddenly, the spider-monkey shot out a giant silk web between the now broken bridge and brought himself before Robin and Franky.

"HAHAHAHAAAA!" he laughed. "Don't think you can get away from me, so easily! I can make as many webs as I please! Monkey! Monkey!"

Franky pulled out a pair of large steel nunchucks from behind his back.

"Hey, Nico Robin," said Franky. "By me some time, will ya? I need to make myself a new SUPER weapon."

"Of course," Robin said before she crossed her arms.

"Not so fast!" the spider-monkey said. "Sticky SPIDER NET!"

**SHOOM!** Giant silk webbing shot itself from the spider-monkey's hands.

Robin gasped before…

"Seis Fleur!"

Six arms sprouted around the spider-monkey's eye.

"SLAP!"

**SMACK!** The six arms slapped the spider-monkey's eyeball, causing him to scream in pain from the burning.

"YOWCH!" he cried. "What's wrong with you? You slapped my eyeball!"

Before the spider-monkey, he became trapped in his own web!

"Damn it!" the spider-monkey cursed.

"All right, Nico Robin!" Franky called. "I can take it from here! You better move outta the way!"

"What the…" the spider-monkey gasped as he saw something behind Franky's back. "What is that?" he asked.

Franky pulled out his steel nunchucks, only now, they were now inserted into two giant marble pillars.

"Just a new weapon I made," Franky started, "to deal with monsters like you!"

**POW!** Franky slammed the giant nunchucks into the spider-monkey's face.

"Heavy NUNCHUCKS!" Franky exclaimed.

**POW! THWOMP! BASH!** The spider took a severe beating from Franky's powerful weapon.

_This strength…_ the spider-monkey. _There's no way he's human!_

**THWACK!** Frankly landing a crushing blow on the spider-monkey's skull. At that moment, he had enough.

"Sticky SPIDER NET!" the spider-monkey exclaimed before he released the sticky webbing from his hands, thus trapping Franky's weapon in it.

"HAHAHA!" the spider-monkey cackled.

**Ka-chack!** Franky cocked his left arm.

"Weapons LEFT!" Franky exclaimed.

**KABAM!** Franky opened fire on the spider-monkey.

"AH!"

Franky looked back and gasped.

Robin was now trapped in a giant spider web, surrounded by at least seven bigger spiders with rat heads!

"Mouse! Mouse!" one of the spider-mice squeaked.

"Nico Robin!" Franky cried. "What the hell are those things?"

"Sorry," Robin apologized. "It looks like they caught me off guard at the last second!"

**SHOOM!** Franky was soon trapped in the same webbing.

"Ah, crap!" he cursed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the spider-monkey laughed. "Fools! 'Caught off guard', my ass! These are my loyal underlings, the spider-mice, and there are at least 500 of them running around here in Thriller Bark! Up until, there has not been a day where we have not caught one our unsuspecting prey! We always use the element of surprise! Our webs were redesigned by Dr. Hogback, so nothing, not even a sword can cut through them! AAAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"Your friends were silently picked off, one-by-one, by us!" said one of the spider-mice.

"And now, you shall join them!" said another.

"Prepare yourselves!" said one more.

There was a long, eerie silence, but then, it was broken by the sound…of singing.

"**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho.**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho.**

**Gather up all of the crew,**

**Time to ship out Binks's Brew.**

**Sea winds blow,**

**To where, who knows?**

**The waves will be our guide.**

**O'er across the ocean's tide,**

**The sunset it s goin' wild.**

**See the sky, the birds singing in circles, passing by."**

"W…what's going on?" asked the spider-monkey. "Who's there? Who the hell's singing?"

It was revealed to be Brook.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled, tipping his hat to Robin. "Oh, dear. It appears that you've decided to come here, anyway, eh?"

"Wait," said Robin. "How did you get up here?"

"Simple," Brook answered. "I jumped up here, since I'm so light!" He turned to the spider-monkey. "Well, it appears that since you're here, I might as well tell you more about this place!"

"Wait a sec!" barked the spider-monkey. "Who the hell are you? You don't look like a zombie! Are you in cahoots with these pirates? Answer me!"

"Oh, calm down," said Brook before he pulled out what looked like…a sword on the other end of his cane. "I'm about to finish this, anyway."

Brook slowly sheathed his sword.

"Three-Verse Humming," he whispered. "ARROW NOTCH SLICE!"

Brook fully sheathed his sword.

**SKISH!** Blood came spraying out of the spider-monkey.


	20. Ch 20: The Warlord Gecko Moria

**Ch. 20- The Warlord, Gecko Moria**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The giant spider-monkey gasped as blood dripped from a long gash running along his back. However, like all zombies, he began to get right back up. He coughed up a little blood as he did.<p>

"It's no use!" Franky cried, struggling to get free from the spider-monkey's web. "No matter what you do, he's just gonna right back up!"

"Bastard…" the spider-monkey hissed, venomously when his eyes fell on Brook. They seemed to widen in surprise. "Hey, wait a minute…! Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho…" Brook chuckled. "Don't worry about that. I've handled it."

"Handled it?" Franky repeated, questioningly.

"Indeed," Brook answered. "Even zombies have a weakness."

Before they could question Brook further, the skeleton suddenly pulled something out from behind his back. The next thing the spider-monkey knew, Brook shoved a small pouch of something into his mouth. Whatever it was, it appeared to have a negative effect on the spider-monkey, for he found himself choking and gagging before…

He fell backwards…and he didn't get back up.

The giant spider-monkey…was dead.

Franky and Robin looked on with slacked jaws and wide eyes. Suddenly, Franky spotted something.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

The thing he saw…it looked like some purplish-black blob, seeping from the spider-monkey's mouth.

"That is the zombie's 'soul'," Brook answered Franky.

"IT'S SOUL?" Franky barked, questioningly. "YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE IT!"

"Oh, no!" shrieked one of the spider-mice.

"Commanding Officer Talleran!" cried another.

"You…you killed him," Franky said. "But how?"

"I purified him, of course," said Brook.

The spider-mice gasped as Brook turned to face them.

"Now I recognize that guy!" exclaimed one of the spider-mice. "It's that skeleton! The 'Humming Swordsman'!"

"The guy who came to Thriller Bark five years ago!" added another.

"Quick!" said another spider-mouse. "We must report this to Master Moria!"

With that, the spider-mice scurried away.

"The webs," Brook said. "They're invincible when it comes to physical strength, but as for fire, that's a different story."

"If that's the case," said Franky. "Fresh FIRE!"

**FWOOSH!** Franky set the webs on fire, causing them to burn away and freeing him.

A moment later, he managed to free Robin.

"Bones, we need your help," said Franky. "Straw Hat and the others! They've been captured! You know just about every nook and cranny about this island, so we figured we'd ask you!"

"Well, that's true," said Brook. "But where do I start from…? Well…if we try to save them now, there's a very high chance that we may be too late!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TOO LATE'?" Franky barked.

"Oh, please," Brook said. "Don't shout so much, sir. My eardrums might burst! Oh! But I don't have eardrums! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho! SKULL JOKE!"

**Ka-chack!** Franky aimed his left arm at Brook, but Robin stopped him.

"Calm down, Franky," she said.

"Anyway," Brook began, "I'll explain everything, so please listen and don't fool around."

**Ka-chack!** Franky armed himself with his arm-gun, again, but once again, he was stopped by Robin.

"I said 'calm down'!" Robin scolded.

"As you already know," Brook began, "there was a time when my ship's rudder was broken, and I sailed this sea for decades on end! As much as I wanted to leave, with the rudder broken, I could only drift along the waves! Then, by chance, I stumbled upon this island, five years ago. I was baited into coming into Thriller Bark, just like you and your friends."

_Flashback_

"_I wanted to leave the Florian Triangle as soon as possible, but first, I did a bit of exploring, hoping that someone would happen to the parts I need to fix the rudder, but everywhere I went, there were zombies…"_

Brook found himself getting chased by a horde of zombies.

"…_monsters…"_

Brook was chased through the forest by what looked like a zombie griffon, only it had a stork's upper body and a tiger's lower half.

"…_and ghosts!"_

Brook turned a corner, screaming as he was chased by a bunch of little ghosts.

"_Ultimately, I was captured and they brought me to the dance hall. When I arrived…"_

Inside the dance hall, Brook saw a man, swaying his head left and right in a rhythmic fashion. He was trapped in some silk webbing, just like Brook was.

"_I saw the dancer who had arrived before I had, and nearby, they had what looked like a zombie in a casket!"_

A shadowy figure appeared with a menacing smile.

"_I looked up, and I saw this terrifying man. He pulled the shadow from the floor…and cut it off with a giant pair of scissors!"_

_Flashback end_

"He cut off his shadow?" asked Franky.

"Yes!" Brook answered. "I would've believe my eyes, myself, but…I don't have eyes! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"You can hit him, now," said Robin, who had lost her patience.

**BONK!** Franky slammed a fist into the back of Brook's skull.

"Now keep talking!" Franky snapped.

"Right, of course," Brook said, seething in pain.

_Flashback_

"_I soon met the same fate, but the dancer fell. As for his shadow…"_

A clawed hand pushed the shadow into the motionless zombie.

"_It was pushed into the zombie, and then, out of nowhere…"_

The zombie's eye suddenly opened, and he jumped out of the coffin, dancing the same as the man did.

"_The zombie came to life!"_

_Flashback end_

"So what are you saying?" questioned Franky.

"You see," Brook explained, "a shadow is also a person's soul. It follows its owner wherever it goes! The same thing goes for everyone's shadow, even yours! A shadow stays with since the day you are born since the day you die, and beyond! It has to follow you, always, and must never leave you. However, the man that has the power to take shadows from people, even animals, and make them his followers is the one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Gecko Moria, the user of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit!"

"'Shadow-Shadow Fruit'?" Robin repeated questioningly.

"So it's a Devil Fruit?" asked Franky.

"Indeed," Brook answered. "With it, Moria can extract shadows and place them into the soulless corpses of his zombies. To make them even stronger, he has the famed surgeon Dr. Hogback on his side to create them! Combined with the doctor's abilities, Moria is able to revive the bodies of legendary from cemeteries from every corner of the world! The ones he hasn't used yet are kept in the research lab freezer."

"Dr. Hogback," Robin whispered. "Who would've thought that such a famed and prestigious doctor would help someone like that?"

"So he can make the zombies move and everything," Franky started, "but it's not like he can actually bring back the living dead."

"You're right," said Brook. "It's like this. The personality and fighting skills are all a part of the shadow's true master. The body's power depends on the physical strength of the zombie. If you combine a stronger body with a shadow, you have an even stronger zombie soldier! That's why Moria is after pirates with high bounties on their heads!"

"So it seems," Robin began, "that we've been targeted from the very beginning."

"That's the true story behind Thriller Bark," said Brook. "To Moria, zombies are useful to him since they're obedient, but naturally, it can be hard to bring in a warrior with a strong will. Therefore, if you just take the shadow that has the same fighting abilities as the actual person, then you simply have no need for the real deal, since he or she probably will refuse to listen to you. The ones who pass out are sent back to their ships to be set adrift."

"So what are we waiting for?" Franky cried. "We gotta save 'em, now!"

"Calm down!" Brook exclaimed. "We might still have some time! Now, I'll let you in on my plan, so please believe and listen to everything I have to say!"

A pause came.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Franky.

"DAH!" Brook gasped. "SKULL SHOCK!"

Suddenly, Brook began to spin around, gleefully.

"I've made a negotiation for the first time in years!" he cheered. "It's so much FUUUUUN~!"

"Brook, we're listening," said Robin, "so please continue."

"Right," Brook replied.

XXX

"OH, MASTER MORIA~!"

Nin and his two comrades arrived at the dance hall at the mansion, where they were greeted by a mysterious figure.

"Master Moria!" Nin said. "Lady Perona, Master Absalom, and Dr. Hogback are here!"

"Oh, that was fast!" said the figure. "Send them in!"

The trio of zombie imps nodded their heads in understanding before they turned to the door.

"Please, come in!" they declared.

Dr. Hogback, Perona, Absalom, Cindry, and Kumacy all entered the dance hall, where they were greeted by a gargantuan man with very distinct devil-like features. He stood at least 22'7" in height. His general appearance and the collar of his shirt seemed to represent a type of lizard. His overall figure seemed to be like that of a giant leek. His hair was purple, and it stuck straight up, splitting in two and curving down near the top. He had two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead as well as stitches running down vertically from the top of his face to the base of neck, which was rather long and thick in comparison to his body. He had pointed ears and teeth, and his lower body appeared to be fat and stubby compared to his head. His skin was a pale blue, and his laps had a darker shade to them

He had pale blue arm bands, as well as a pair of gloves with claws at the finger tips. His coat was black like his gloves and his pants were bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He also had a fishnet shirt, a cravat, necklace, and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points.

This man must've been the mastermind behind this whole thing: the Warlord of the Sea, Gecko Moria.

"You're all just in time," Moria said, picking his teeth with a toothpick. "Now, come and make me the King of the Pirates, immediately!"

"WHAT?"

The group looked over and saw Luffy, still in his suit of armor, wrapped up in silk webbing. He was now trapped inside a cage.

"What do you mean YOU'RE gonna be the King of the Pirates?" he barked. "I'M THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES! Now lemme outta this cage so I can kick your ass! And what about my friends? Where's Zoro? Where's Sanji? Where's Nami, Usopp, and Chopper? WHERE'S MY DOG? WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN THEM? ANSWER ME, YOU BIG FAT LEEK!"

"Such a feisty young boy!" said Hogback.

"So you are 'Straw Hat' Luffy," said Moria. "You've been the 4th one that we've caught so far. 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, 'White Wolf' Blizzard, and some man with a curly eyebrow."

"Hey!" Luffy said. "Sanji's got a curly eyebrow!"

"Hey, I think hear Luffy out there…!" Nami whispered from inside Kumacy.

"What?" Chopper whispered. "That means he got captured, as well as Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard!"

"Oh, no," whispered Nami, a hint of concern in her voice. "How could this happen to our four strongest fighters, especially Luffy?"

"These guys must really be bad news…!" Usopp whispered.

"By the way, Perona," said Hogback. "What happened to those other three?"

"Oh, I don't know," answered Perona. "They were being brought here by the Risky Bros., but they escaped. I don't know where the hell they could be, now."

Kumacy began to wave his paw, trying to get Perona's attention, but he knew that the only way he could was if he could talk, but if he talked, he'd surely get scolded.

"Oh, no," Usopp whispered. "They're talking about us!"

"I hope this stupid bear keeps his mouth shut…!" Nami whispered, her franticness rising.

"Uh, excuse-" Kumacy began, but Perona interrupted him once again.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET, KUMACY!" Perona barked.

"Once again," Absalom said, "you are being too severe with Kumacy. Still, those three pirates that were in your garden, as well as my bride. Wait just a second…!"

Absalom turned to Hogback, angrily.

"HOGBACK, YOU BASTARD!" he roared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? **Grr~!**"

"The bride will not come for you," said Cindry, deadpanned.

"Cindry, no!" Hogback scolded. "You're just making it worse! Furthermore, why are you answering things before I can?"

"The bride will not come for you, either," Cindry said, turning to Hogback, who gasped.

"HOW CLEVER!" he exclaimed. "SHE THREW ME FOR A LOOP!"

"Silence!" Moria ordered. "Honestly, your chattering is so annoying! So what if those three ran off? We can always get them later! At any rate, I have gathered you all here to witness the birth of an extraordinarily strong zombie, and we shall celebrate it together!"

Suddenly, one of the three zombie imps screamed. Why? Luffy was escaping!

"Master Moria!" cried Nin. "He bit through the cage and now he's getting away!"

Luffy squirmed like a worm as he spat out the steel bars of the cage.

"You'll never get me alive!" Luffy declared.

"He ate…through the cage?" mumbled Moria, questioningly.

"FOS-FOS-FOS!" Hogback cackled. "He will certainly be of use to us, that's for certain!"

Absalom raised his hand, but Perona got in his way.

"Don't worry about it, Absalom," said Perona. "He won't get away that easily."

Perona threw her hands out, releasing many, many little ghosts and sending them after Luffy.

"Negative HOLLOW!" she shouted.

Luffy gasped. He remembered the last time one of those ghosts went through him. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

"You'll never get me again, you hear me?" Luffy exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

Suddenly, one of the ghosts went right through Luffy, causing him to fall to his knees, once again, just like before.

"If I'm ever born again," Luffy began, sorrowfully, "I wanna be a sea cucumber. Somebody, kill me now."

Absalom felt shivers run down his spine.

"To have a man who wants to be the King of the Pirates say he wants to be reborn a sea cucumber has got to be the cruelest thing, ever," he said.

XXX

A moment later, they had Luffy (who was stripped of his armor) hanging by a silk web by the ceiling.

"Okay! Hit the lights!"

A giant lamp was turned on, casting Luffy's shadow against the floor.

"Damn you!" Luffy cursed. "What do you think you're doing? Lemme go! Lemme go, right now, or you'll regret it!"

Moria snickered as he…somehow peeled Luffy's shadow out from the floor, pulling Luffy down.

**THUD!** Luffy fell to the floor on his back.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "H-hey, that's…my shadow!"

Before Luffy could react, Moria pulled a giant pair of scissors, and…

**SNIP!** He cut Luffy's shadow from his feet!

Luffy gasped before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he fell back…unconscious.

"KISHISHISHISHI!" laughed Moria. He held up Luffy's struggling shadow in the air, triumphantly. "At last! I have it! The shadow of the boy worth 300,000,000 Berries! With his shadow, I will have the world's strongest Super Zombie at my command! KISHISHISHISHISHI~!"


	21. Ch 21: Brook's Plan

**Ch. 21- Brook's Plan**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back with Franky and Robin, Brook had told them of what their plan should be, and it was…<p>

"Go back to the _Sunny_?" Franky repeated, questioningly.

"Precisely," Brook answered. "The worst case scenario is that your friends have already been captured and their shadows have been stolen from them. However, having your shadow taken from you won't actually kill you. I mean, look at me!"

A pause came.

"GAH!" Brook gasped. "I'M DEAD!"

"YOU ALREADY TOLD US THAT STORY!" barked Franky. "In any case, what you're saying is that they're still alive, right, Bones?"

"Indeed!" Brook answered. "However, the time period after their shadows have been stolen will be their weak point. They will be in a coma for at least 2 days. During this time, they put the strong ones back into their ships and set them adrift from Thriller Bark. I know I've said this before, but do either of you know why this is?"

"So that the victims won't try to come back to the island and get their shadows back, right?" asked Robin.

"Exactly!" Brook answered.

"So wouldn't it be best if we killed 'em off?" asked Franky.

"Oh, no, no, no!" answered Brook. "That's a very vital part! Let me explain. Even if the shadow and body have been separated, they are still one being! Therefore, if the body were to die, the shadow would be doomed as well, thus causing the zombie to die, again. That means that the enemy must make sure that the body stays alive. So, if your friends did have their shadows stolen, they must've taken back to your ship. At this rate, if you two happened to have your shadows stolen, then it would doom your entire crew! Bear this for now, my friends. Once your friends regain consciousness, it will give you the chance to save their shadows!"

"Now I get it," said Franky. "So your story has a point, after all."

Brook pulled out two pouches and handed them to Robin and Franky.

"Take these, please," said Brook.

"What are these?" asked Franky.

"The zombies' weakness," Brook answered. "It's effectiveness against that giant spider-monkey is proof, is it not? Yo-ho!"

"They're weakness?" Franky repeated, questioningly. "What is it?"

"Salt," Brook answered.

"Salt?" Franky repeated. "So what you're saying is we're defeating some sort of evil by purifying it?"

"Well, if you put it as simple as that, yes," Brook said. "The real source of the zombies being able to move is because of the Shadow Shadow Fruit. Since salt holds the power of the sea, it undoes the bond between the false corpse and the shadow."

"Oh, I see," said Franky. "So that black blob thing that came out from the giant spider-monkey was a shadow, right?"

"Yes!" Brook answered. "Now, in order to defeat the zombies, the trick is to just throw a bit of salt in their mouths!"

"How is it that you know so much about the zombies, pray tell?" asked Robin.

"Well, when my shadow was stolen 5 years ago," Brook began, "I was cast off in my ship, as well. My luck was strong, however, and I managed to awaken just in time for myself to find my way back. When I returned to retrieve my shadow, I fought like I had never fought before…and the result…was my crushing defeat! Back then, I was such a coward, so I shamefully ran to save myself! I didn't want to end up dying again, for I was the last remaining member of my crew. I swore that some day, I shall escape this cursed sea…but because of the promise I made to…them…I ran like the devil himself was after me!"

Franky and Robin just stood there, listening to the skeleton.

"Even though I have managed to live for such a long time," Brook started, "my endeavors were fruitless. Which is why this time…I refuse to run away, here and now. Not until I find that man and get my shadow back!"

A long pause came. Franky and Robin stared in awe at Brook's sudden seriousness.

Just then, Brook suddenly lit up, tipping his hat.

"Yo-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "Well, my apologies, my friends, but I'm afraid I must go on ahead by myself from here! Carry on!"

With that being said, Brook turned to leave, but then, Franky stopped him.

"Wait just a minute there, Bones!" Franky called. "Just answer me this one question before you go!"

Brook turned to Franky. If he had still had skin of his face, you would see an inquisitive look.


	22. Ch 22: The Devil Warrior Oz

**Ch. 22- The Devil Warrior, Oz**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the dance hall, Gecko Moria laughed in triumph as he held Luffy's struggling shadow within his grasp. However, neither he nor his cohorts knew that Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were currently peeking from the zipper in Kumacy's back. All of them had shock written on their faces.<p>

"Luffy…!" Nami whispered, horrified at what she had just seen.

"I can't believe my eyes…!" Usopp gasped.

"He took his shadow…!" Chopper added, clinging onto Nami's arm.

"This must be guy that stole Brook's shadow…!" Usopp whispered.

"Then it looks like Brook really is on our side," Nami whispered.

"But how can that guy do something like that…?" whispered Chopper. Suddenly, Chopper momentarily lost his grip, but Nami grabbed him and pulled him back inside Kumacy, who was still trying to get Perona's attention.

"Are you babbling to yourself, again, Kumacy?" Perona barked.

"Again, I say it," Absalom said. "You're way too hard on him!"

Luffy lay unconscious on the cold floor as Moria continued his laughter.

"KISHISHISHISHISHI!" Moria cackled. "This boy will bring me one step closer into becoming the King of the Pirates! Hogback!"

"FOSFOSFOSFOSFOS!" Hogback laughed. "Since the day we met ten years ago, I've lent you my skills for the day that the 900th zombie would be made. With 'Straw Hat' Luffy's shadow, this zombie will make history as the world's most strongest, most powerful zombie that was ever created, and will make us invincible!"

"The day that I shall be known as the Graveyard King has come much closer, now," said Absalom.

"And the country of my dreams," Perona started, smiling, "a land where cute little things become zombies and serve my every whim! I can see it now!"

"Yes!" Moria agreed. "Even the most stubborn bastard will become a mindless, obedient zombie if he has his shadow stolen! This world will now become the world of zombies! If only I had a follow like this one back in the New World…maybe then, that fool, Kaido wouldn't have defeated me."

Moria suddenly turned to a giant door with the number 900 on it.

"What do you say we wake him up?" Moria asked. "Gyoro! Nin! Bao! Open the freezer!"

"Yes, Master Moria!" The trio of Zombie Imps cried as they headed to the giant freezer.

"Spider-mice!" Absalom ordered. "Take Straw Hat back to his ship. His friends will be waiting for him. And don't forget to take off that webbing. If it constricts him, we're all in trouble! **Grr~!**"

"Yes, Master Absalom," said one of the spider-mice.

"Wait, wait, wait!" exclaimed another. "We came to report something, first!"

"Fine," Absalom sighed. "What is it?"

"Commanding Officer Talleran," said the spider-mouse. "He has been defeated!"

"What?" Absalom questioned. "Defeated? You mean his shadow was extracted?"

"Yes, sir!" the spider-mice said.

"I know of only one man who is capable of doing this," said Hogback, a few beads of sweat forming on his brow. "The 'Humming Swordsman' Brook!"

Absalom and Perona gasped silently in surprise.

"If we don't do anything about him, soon," Hogback started, "thing will just get out of hand, just like back then. Damn it all…he could give away the zombies' weakness to the enemies. Why has he come back here, and NOW, of all times?"

Suddenly, Cindry got in front of Hogback.

'Uh, excuse me," Hogback said. "Cindry! Why are you standing in front of me?"

"Say, Absalom," said Perona. "I knew I've heard of this guy, but I've never seen him before."

"Oh, right," Absalom said. "You were on a time-out in your room when he came, five years ago."

"I didn't deserve to be on that time-out!" Perona snapped. "I said I was sorry about a million times!"

"Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you put my raw eggs in my hat!" Absalom said. "In any case, we'll dwell on it, later. The root of Master Moria's problems has come back!"

"I don't care about that dumb-ass, right now," said Moria. "I'll let you lot take care of him. Now, on to the freezer."

"Uh, excuse me, Master Absalom," said one of the spider-mice. "Shouldn't we contain the boy or something?"

"If he wakes up on the way to the ship, just report it to me," said Absalom. "Now get him out of here!"

"Yes, sir!" the spider-mice said before they scurried off, carrying Luffy away.

Nami gasped as she unzipped Kumacy's zipper and prepared to give chase, but Usopp grabbed her and pulled her back in.

"No…!" Usopp whispered. "Are you nuts? They almost saw you!"

"But Luffy-" Nami whispered, but Usopp put a finger to her lips, telling her to keep quiet as he zipped the zipper back up.

"Listen," Usopp whispered. "He's alive, okay? That Absalom-guy said so. Beside, it doesn't look like losing his shadow killed him. I mean, look at Brook! He's still here, isn't he?"

Nami didn't seem at all convinced. She sighed as turned to the zipper. Now she felt more worried for Luffy than ever.

"Nami, c'mon," Usopp said. "Luffy's gonna be okay."

"Yeah," agreed Chopper. "Luffy's the strongest guy we know, right?"

"I guess so," Nami answered.

"In any case," Usopp began, "we'll go save him, just not right now, okay?"

Nami nodded her head.

"Now, it looks like they're taking Luffy's shadow somewhere," Usopp whispered. "Let's stay here and watch and see if we can get it back, later."

XXX

Back at the giant spider web passage, the Zombie Generals were seen searching for a certain of pirates who had mysteriously run off.

"Where did those two run off to?" asked a Zombie General.

"I never thought they'd be able to defeat Talleran," said Capt. John.

"Who cares?" asked Jigorou. "Let's hurry and find them and cut them up, already!

XXX

Inside Moria's mansion, Franky and Robin were running through the hallway, trying to get to the dance hall, but for some reason, Franky was bawling his eyes out.

"Say, Franky," said Robin as she ran alongside the crying cyborg.

"I ain't cryin', if that's what you're thinking!" Franky sobbed. "Don't look at me!"

"Why did you ask Brook something like that?" asked Robin.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Franky bawled. "It's just who I am, alright? Now let's get goin', already! Oh, God, I love that guy! You won't find another guy like that anywhere else!"

Robin chuckled.

"You're right," she agreed.

XXX

In Hogback's research lab, Ryuma was sitting back in a chair, pouring himself a hot cup of herbal tea…when a figure appeared behind him.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho," Ryuma chortled. "I knew you'd come back, even after you've been knocked down, once…Brook."

Indeed it was. Brook casually walked in like he owned the place, his cane-sword in hand.

"Of course," said Brook. "I won't give up, so easily, mind you."

"Humph," Ryuma grunted. "Do you not know who I am? If anyone were to hear the name 'Ryuma the Dragon Slayer', they would run away in terror."

"Silence!" Brook barked. "Like it or not, you are my shadow."

"Yo-ho-ho-ho," Ryuma chuckled. "Fool. We look nothing alike. I have skin and you are nothing but bone!"

Brook raised his sword at Ryuma.

"You will come back to me," Brook hissed, "and you will walk beneath my feet, again, and you will follow me wherever I damn well please!"

Ryuma just grunted again, before he got out of his chair.

XXX

Somewhere in what appeared to be a huge freezer, Moria, Absalom, Perona, Hogback, and Cindry were walking through the passageway.

Luffy's shadow was struggling to get out of Moria's grasp.

"When I found his body in that frozen land," explained Moria, "I couldn't stop myself from shaking."

Absalom shivered a bit from the cold, despite himself wearing a coat.

"Cold…" he whispered.

"To think," Moria continued, "that over 500 years ago, this beast ravaged the world's seas! Breathtaking, I tell you. Every island that he had conquered, he'd actually take them back to his land! It was known as a country of heathens and villains. The great man who was dubbed as their leader, 'The Legendary Island Puller' whose name instilled fear in the hearts of people, worldwide, was in that very place!"

"He would make a perfect zombie for us," said Hogback.

"And tonight is the night," Moria started, "that he will rise again!"

Moria raised Luffy's shadow in the air.

"Now," he said, "it is time for his resurrection!"

Inside the freezer, it was revealed to be some sort of behemoth, covered in ice from head-to-toe, and bound by humungous chains. It was at least four times the size of an average giant! It had long, blonde hair that flowed from his head to his back, as well as two horns protruding from its head. While his upper jaws consisted of straight edge molars, his lower jaw consisted of huge, sharp fangs and two elongated canines. His left arm had "SZ-900" tattooed on it. He was covered in stitches, and he wore nothing else but a large black loin cloth with three giant skulls for a belt buckle and a cross pattern on it.

"The insane devil warrior," Moria laughed. "Oz!"


	23. Ch 23: Oz Awakens

**Ch. 23- Oz Awakens**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Moria stepped forward towards the behemoth, Luffy's shadow still struggling to get away.<p>

"It begins," Moria said.

From the zipper in Kumacy's back, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were still watching, and the boys looked like they were about to soil their pants.

"W…w…what is that thing…?" Usopp whispered, frightened out of his mind. "It's bigger than a giant…!"

Chopper whimpered and sobbed quietly in fright, but Nami soothingly rubbed his back to calm the little reindeer down. It didn't seem to be helping, one bit.

"It's gonna be okay, Chopper," said Nami. "Don't lose your cool, okay?"

Luffy's shadow just kept struggling to get away as Moria raised it into the air.

"Enough, Straw Hat Luffy's shadow!" Moria demanded. "From this point on, I am your new master!"

Suddenly, Luffy's shadow stiffened.

"Now and forevermore," Moria started, "you will live out the rest of your life as a zombie! You will have a voice and flesh and blood! You will forget everything and everyone you've ever known. Obey me…and you will be my invincible soldier!"

Luffy's shadow nodded in understanding.

"KISHISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "The contract is complete."

"Maybe we should've tried that with Cindry," Hogback suggested. "Then I could be able to eat my meals on a plate, for a change."

"I could be able to break your knee plates, as well," said Cindry, deadpanned.

"CINDRY!" Hogback gasped.

"Cindry's also a bit harsh on Hogback," said Absalom under his breath.

Chopper gasped silently in horror as Moria started to do something with Luffy's shadow.

"Look, you guys…!" he whispered to the other Straw Hats.

Moria cackled as he pulled Luffy's shadow back.

"And now, Oz," the Warlord began, "awaken from 500 year slumber!"

**PRESS!** Moria pushed Luffy's shadow into Oz's chest.

Nami gasped silently at the spectacle that was taking place before her eyes.

"What the hell…?" she whispered.

"What did he do with his shadow…?" Chopper whispered, questioningly.

Moria backed away and joined his comrades, arms crossed.

"KISHISHISHI!" he snickered. "Now, we shall see."

There was a long, eerie silence…but then, it was broken by a rather loud sound.

**BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!**

It was the sound of a giant heart, beating for the first time in centuries.

Just then, the behemoth zombie began to move as he began to take his first breath, which came out in large clouds of frost. His hand twitched before it closed into a fist, crackling the ice that covered it.

Chopper felt like screaming right then and there, but Nami grabbed him and threw her palm over his mouth.

"No, no, Chopper, please…!" she whispered. "Don't scream, whatever you do…!"

"MMMMPH!" Chopper yelped, his voice muffled.

Outside, the bats that had made themselves at home in the forest were flying at the trembling the zombie's were making.

The humungous zombie's eyes finally opened, and he let out a huge, unearthly roar.

Oz, the world's first gigantic zombie…had awakened.

That did it. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper couldn't handle it, any longer. They feel out of Kumacy's back, screaming bloody murder.

"What the…?" Moria questioned.

Perona gasped.

"Kumacy!" she scolded. "Don't tell me that you've been hiding those two this whole time!"

"B-b-b-bu-but-" Kumacy began, stammering.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Perona snapped.

"Oh, crap!" Usopp cursed. "They found us!"

"We should've kept our mouths shut!" added Nami, her eyes filled with tears of fright.

"MONSTER~!" Chopper screamed, terrified at the sight of Oz.

"My bride!" exclaimed Absalom. "What is she doing here?"

"Grab them!" said the three Zombie Imps, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao.

**CRACK! SNAP!** Oz pulled at the chains, breaking them as he began to stand.

"Oh!" Moria said. "Look how easily the massive chains break at his strength!"

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper looked on with tears of fear as they set their eyes upon Oz.

"FOSFOSFOSFOSFOS!" Hogback laughed. "A masterpiece! My greatest work! A true demon, he is!"

Oz took in a deep breath, and the first thing that comes out of his mouth was…

"GIMME FOOOOOOOOD!" he roared. His voice sounded a bit like Luffy's, only it had a deep, gravel-y tone in it. "I'M STAAAAAAAARVIIIIIIINNNG!"


	24. Ch 24: Nami in Peril

**Ch. 24- Nami In Peril**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"SANJI~! GIMME FOOD! Wait, who's Sanji? Oh, who cares? I'M STARVING!"<p>

Oz had just now awakened from his 500-year-long sleep and was roaring for food. The sheer volume of his voice was enough to cause the whole room to shake.

Absalom turned to face the three Straw Hat Pirates, but then saw that they had disappeared.

"Hey!" he barked. "Where'd they go?"

The three Zombie Imps pointed into the direction the trio had run off to: out the freezer.

"They went that a-way!" said Nin.

"At top speed, too!" added Gyoro.

"They were fast!" said Bao.

Absalom turned and gave chase to the three pirates.

"I will not let my bride escape! **Grr~!**" he growled.

XXX

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper (in Walk Point) were running out the freezer and headed towards some stairs.

"Did you guys see that?" asked Usopp.

"When the guy Luffy's shadow in that monster," Chopper began, "he came to life! So that's how he resurrects the zombies!"

"That guy," Nami said. "His powers obviously came a Devil Fruit! And that monster! His first words were 'Gimme food', right? That's something that Luffy would say, so his personality is definitely like his!"

"Hey, you're right!" said Usopp.

"And remember Inuppe?" Nami asked. "He acted and sounded just like Sanji!"

"So he has Sanji's shadow!" said Chopper.

"And don't forget that samurai guy!" Usopp added. "What was his name? Ryuma, right? Anyway, he acted and laughed like Brook did, so he obviously has Brook's shadow!"

"Now it's all coming together," said Chopper.

"Chopper?" Nami called, questioningly.

"Making zombies…" Chopper hissed as angry tears began to form in his eyes. "It's not a game. He's toying with innocent people's lives! What is humanity's real dream? Is there really a cure for death? He never cared about saving people's lives! He's a villain, through-and-through!"

Nami looked at Chopper with eyes wide in surprise. To Chopper, Hogback was a world renowned doctor, an idol, a hero! Seeing what Hogback was really doing had broken the little doctor's heart.

"_DR. HOGBACK IS A WONDERFUL MAN! HE DESERVES MY ADMIRATION!"_ Nami heard Chopper's voice in her head.

"Chopper," Nami said under his breath.

"Chopper, listen," said Usopp. "I know exactly how you're feeling right now, but right now, we have bigger problems! Our friends are gonna be attacked by wannabe zombies if we don't get outta here quick!"

The trio ran down a flight of stairs.

"You get it now, Chopper?" asked Usopp. "We're the only ones that can save them, now!"

"You're right, Usopp," said Chopper.

"Now, c'mon!" Usopp proclaimed. "Let's hurry back to the _Thousand Sunny_! That's where Luffy should be!"

"And if Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard had their shadows taken," Chopper started, "then that means that they're at the ship, too!"

"Exactly," agreed Nami.

"So they need our help, no matter what!" said Usopp.

**BOOM!** Usopp and Chopper suddenly fell forward and tumbled down the stairs by some unexplained force. They were lucky that they didn't break anything.

"Usopp! Chopper!" cried Nami. She was unaware that a familiar was creeping up behind her.

Usopp and Chopper staggered to their feet.

"AH! LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!"

The boys looked up and saw, to their horror, that Nami was now trapped in Absalom's grasp and was struggling to get free.

"Guys!" she called out. "Help me!"

Absalom chuckled, evilly, as he licked his chops.

"Farwell, fools," he said. "This woman shall be married to me tonight!"

"Never!" Usopp said as he stood up, proudly. "If he cannot even protect one woman, then the Great Captain Usopp has no honor!"

Chopper gasped as Usopp pulled out a familiar weapon from back.

"Usopp," he said. "Isn't that…the Kabuto?"

Yes. The Kabuto, the weapon of the famed Sniper King (who, in case you don't remember, was Usopp in disguise).

"W-where'd you get it from?" asked Chopper, eyes wide and twinkling in amazement.

"Let's just say," Usopp started, "that my good friend, the Sniper King, had a spare and lent it to me. He said 'Here, Usopp, old pal. You need this more than I do!'"

"AWESOME!" Chopper exclaimed.

"HELLO?" barked Nami. "IN CASE YOU MORONS HAVE FORGOTTEN, I'M IN DANGER!"

"Oh, right!" Usopp said before he pulled the strings on the Kabuto. "Stand back, Chopper! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Chopper did as he was told and backed away as Usopp took aim.

"Certain Death…SIX SERPENT STAR!" Usopp declared before he made the shot. Six pellets were shot and formed six large snakes, all ready to strike at their prey.

However, before they could hit, Absalom began to vanish before their eyes.

"Oh, no!" Chopper yelled. "He's turning invisible, again!"

Suddenly, Nami began to disappear as well.

"Oh, no!" said Usopp. "Now Nami's gone!"

**KABAM!** The shots that Usopp made hit the stairs. Now that both Absalom and Nami were invisible, it appeared that shooting them was futile. Chopper tried to sniff the air, hoping he would find both the invisible beast-man and the navigator, but a stronger scent was masking Nami's.

"Nami!" Chopper called. "Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"Nami! Answer us!" Usopp called.

"Usopp! Chopper! Help- MMMMPPH!" Nami tried to call back to them, but Absalom apparently covered her mouth, again.

"Damn it!" Usopp cursed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Zombies," said Absalom. "I'll leave these fools with you. Capture them and take them to Master Moria!"

"Huh?" Usopp questioned. "Where'd that voice come from?"

"USOPP!" Chopper shouted in warning. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Usopp whipped around just in the nick of time, for a Zombie General had swung an axe at him.

"Yikes!" Usopp yelped as he jumped away. "Oh, great! Now we got zombies in armor!"

Before they knew it, Usopp and Chopper were ambushed. Zombies began to pull themselves from the mansion floor and limped down from the stairs that the two pirates had come from and up the stairs they were going to use to escape. Soon, Usopp and Chopper had their backs to the wall.

"Join us. Join us!" the zombies chanted.

"They're everywhere!" Usopp said. "We've got nowhere to run! Soon, our shadows will be stolen, too!"

"WAH!" Chopper (in Brain Point) shrieked. "BUT I DON'T WANNA BE A ZOMBIE!"

**Grab!** Chopper was grabbed by a Surprise Zombie!

"AAAAAAAAH~!" Chopper screamed. "USOPP, HELP ME~!"

"It's no use, Chopper!" said Usopp, surrounded by zombies. "They've got me, too!"

"Give us your shadows," said the zombies.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A ZOMBIE!" Chopper screamed. "I DON'T WANNA BE A ZOMBIE!"

"GYYYAAAAAAAHH!"

The zombie horde stopped upon hearing a scream.

"What the…?" muttered one of them.

"Get your filthy, rotting paws off my pals!"

Usopp and Chopper's eyes filled with tears of joy when they heard that familiar voice.

The zombies looked back and saw a large, muscular figure holding one of their own by the throat, followed by a smaller, more slender figure. A black blob came out of the zombie's mouth before the figure dropped him on the floor.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed one zombie. "One of us has been purified!"

Chopper gasped when the figures came into view. It was none other than Franky and Robin, come to the rescue!

"Yo," Franky greeted, striking a pose.

"FRANKY!" Chopper cried, joyfully.

"And Robin, too!" Usopp added.

Franky heaved a sigh.

"Looks like we're too late," said the shipwright. "One of them is gone."

"Usopp, Chopper," said Robin. "Are you two all right?"


	25. Ch 25: Oz Explores and Perona's New Pet

**Ch. 25- Oz Explores and Perona's New Pet**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"What just happened?"<p>

A bunch of zombies were currently looking over the bodies of their "purified" comrades. They concluded that someone had shoved salt in their mouths.

"This is crazy," said one zombie. "Not only is 'The Humming Swordsman' back, but we've got some new guys who know our weakness to worry about!"

"It's as if our motto, 'We Will Never Die' doesn't matter, anymore," added another zombie. "This just rotten. We're weak if we can't handle being destroyed!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Usopp, Chopper (in Walk Point), Robin, and Franky were escaping down a flight, heading back to the ship.

"On our way here," Robin explained, "we heard that they use this staircase to take their victims back to the ship."

"So I was right!" Usopp said. "They were taking Luffy to the ship, and that means that Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard are there, too! We tried to follow them, but right then and there, Nami was captured by some invisible guy!"

"Usopp," said Chopper. "Do you think Nami will be okay?"

"Relax," answered the sniper. "Nami's not one to give up her life so easily. If anything, she's a female version of Luffy! She'll pull through just about anything! We'll come back and rescue her, you can count on that!"

Chopper nodded in understanding.

"One more thing," said Franky. "What was that SUPER loud roar just now? When we heard it, Nico Robin and I bolted for here!"

"That was Luffy's voice you just heard!" Usopp said. "I'll explain everything on the way!"

XXX

Down at the freezer where Oz was being kept, zombies were exiting and entering with huge plates of meat, rice, fish, and other foods.

"C'mon! Keep it coming! Feed him leftovers if you have to! Hurry it up!"

"I don't believe this! Just how much can this zombie actually eat?"

"The entire island will be outta food before we know it!"

**MUNCH! CRUNCH! CHOMP! GOBBLE! GULP!** Oz was just putting it away, grabbing handful after handful and devouring it whole, and he showed no sign of stopping!

He truly was Luffy's zombie.

"What an appetite he has," said one zombie.

"Kumacy!" Perona scolded the zombie teddy bear. "I'm surprised at you! How could you just hide those three pirates and not say anything!"

"But, Lady Perona, I-I tried, but-" Kumacy tried to explain, but he was cut off, again.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU AREN'T CUTE WHEN YOU TALK!" barked Perona.

**BUUUUUURRRP!** Oz let out a huge belch that practically shook the room.

"Scuse me," he said. "Phew! I'm stuffed!" He then turned to Moria. "Hey, little leek-looking guy. Sorry, but I don't really know who I am, but thanks a lot for the grub! Sure was good!"

"WHY DIDN'T HE CALL HIM 'MASTER MORIA'?" the zombies yelled in surprise.

"How dare you?" shouted one zombie. "Do you realize the reason you're alive right now is because of our great lord and master, the Warlord, Gecko Moria?"

"Someone ought to show you some respect!" declared another zombie. "He's gonna be the King of the Pirates, someday!"

When Oz turned to look at them, the zombies suddenly felt chills going down their spines. It was just like when they first met Luffy. They got down on their knees and lowered their heads in a fearful bow.

"Don't hurt us!" they said.

"This guy said it, though," said one zombie with long black hair.

"Jerk!" cried the zombie he was pointing to. "Why are ratting me out, again?"

"KISHISHISHISHI!" Moria snickered. "It's all right, boys! He just needs some discipline, is all! All right, then, Oz. 5 centuries ago, you were a powerful, fearsome, and legendary villain! Today, you have been revived to be my subordinate!"

"Subordinate?" Oz repeated, questioningly. "Me? Mm…no, thanks. I got dreams of my own to fight for!"

"We've never seen a zombie act like that, before!" exclaimed the other zombies.

Oz took a good look at his surroundings.

"It's a little cramped and boring in this place," he said. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go outside for some good ol' fresh air. Maybe I'll go out to sea, too!"

"WHAT?" the zombie cried, questioningly.

**Knock! Knock!** Oz rapped his knuckles against the wall, causing the zombies to burst into laughter.

"That's silly!" said one zombie. "You can't just punch your way outta here! This special freezer is air tight and made of iron that's at least 5 feet thick!"

"Gum Gum PISTOL!" Oz roared.

**SMASH!** Oz punched right through the wall!

The zombies went slack-jawed at the sight of his ridiculous strength.

"Huh?" Oz mumbled. "That's weird. I thought, just a second ago, that my arm would stretch. Well, whatever." He raised his arms in the air. "I'm gonna be THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

With that, Oz ran out of the hole in the wall.

"Wait! Come back here!" one zombie called out.

"KISHISHISHISHI!" Moria cackled. "Well, I must say! He holds promise! But, like always, he's going to take some reigning in. I let him have his fun for a while."

Moria turned to leave the freezer, but then stopped.

"Oh, Perona!" Moria said to the pink-haired girl. "One more thing, before I go."

"Yes, Mater Moria?" asked Perona.

"Remember when you used to pester me for a dog?" Moria asked.

"Yes, I do," Perona answered.

Moria put his index finger and thumb into his mouth and…

**FWEET!** He let out a shrill whistle.

"Oh, Cerberus!" Moria called in sing-song. "Come and say hello to your new owner!"

Suddenly, a large, shadowy figure appeared before Moria. Stepping into the light, it was revealed a giant, three-headed zombie dog. The dog wore three red, spiked collars on each of its necks. The heads consisted of two blue dog heads and one fox head. The number 896 was tattooed on his right hip. The majority of its body consisted mostly of the blue dog parts, while less than a third belonged to the fox.

"Perona," said Moria. "Meet your new puppy, Cerberus."

Perona looked at Cerberus with wide eyes. Then, she suddenly let out a loud squeal in delight before she ran up to the beastly-looking dog and wrapped her around his middle neck.

"Oh, Master Moria!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I love him!"

Cerberus panted and wagged his three tails happily.

"Cerberus is going to be our new guard dog, Perona," said Moria. "So if there happen to be some…'mice' coming back here to stick their little noses where they don't belong, you tell him, and he'll do the rest. Until then, do whatever you please with him."

Perona nodded her head in understanding before she began to snuggle Cerberus's middle head, baby-talking and kissing him, and his three heads gave her big, slobbery kisses in return.

Kumacy watched, a pang of jealousy beginning to form in his chest.


	26. Ch 26: Not My Afro!

**Ch. 26- "Not My Afro!"**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Hogback's lab, Brook and Ryuma are about to face off. Ryuma stood before Brook, his sword slung over his shoulder.<p>

"Humph," grunted the zombie samurai. "I remember the day you and I first fought. 'Not my afro! Anything but my precious afro!'" he said, mockingly. "You sounded like such a pathetic coward. Why fight me again, after all these years? You'll only end up with your bony ass to the ground, begging for mercy like last time!"

"No!" Brook said. "I will not be defeated, again. Not this time!"

_Flashback_

Brook ran through the forest of Thriller Bark, panting and gasping.

"What was I thinking?" he asked to himself. "I'm not match against such a frightening zombie! No matter what I do, no matter how many times I cut him, he gets right back up!"

Brook braked to a halt and stopped to rest, sitting against a tree.

"They must have some sort of weakness," he said. "Even if I were to find MY zombie in all this, I wouldn't know how to defeat him! Moreover, zombie faces are not at all pleasant to look at. Phew!"

"AAAAAAAAAH~!"

Brook stood up when he heard a scream in the air. Brook, his curiosity taking over his caution, went over to the graveyard to investigate. There, he saw a small group of zombies surrounding one of their motionless friends.

"What's happened to the new guy?" asked one zombie with a lazy eye.

"I don't know!" answered another zombie wearing a blue hoodie jacket. "He was eating some grilled salmon with salt on it, and the next thing I know, he fell down and he won't back up!"

"Moron!" said another zombie with a missing leg. "You should have stopped him!"

"Could it be…?" Brook questioned. "Is their weakness?"

XXX

Brook entered the mansion and found Hogback, who had a ponytail, back then, about to enter his lab. The skeleton raised his sword at the doctor, the blade dangerously close to his throat.

"Easy with that thing!" Hogback said.

"I want you to tell me what I want to know, now!" Brook demanded. "Which of the zombie has my shadow! If you don't answer me this instant, I'll use the fish that I have stored against this entire island!"

A pause came. Then, Hogback broke into laughter.

"FOSFOSFOSFOS!" he cackled. "Fish? What good will that do?"

"It's not the fish then?" Brook asked to himself. "It must be the salt."

"S-SALT?" Hogback repeated, now feeling rather anxious. "Y-you fool! What harm could salt possibly bring to the zombies?"

Even though there was no skin on Brook's bones, you could tell that he was smiling in triumph.

XXX

A wolf howled at the rounded, pale white moon as Brook found himself in the forest, again. He tried to attack the zombies with some salt pouches, but every time he saw their faces, he continued to run away.

So Brook figured that the only he could calm his nerves when he saw the zombies was if he sang a song. That way, it would feel like he was the only one there and not the zombies. Then, he would escape.

And so, Brook went around, humming a soft but eerie tune to himself whenever he got close to the zombies, and once he cut them, he poured salt down their throats, purifying them, and then he'd run away.

Absalom, who had just cleaned out his hat of raw, rotten eggs, had just gotten word of the situation.

"What do you mean 'Over a hundred are dead'?" Absalom growled.

"He just shows up, outta nowhere!" said a bald zombie.

"The skeleton swordsman with a terrifying face!" said another zombie with a Mohawk.

"He's going around on a purifying spree, trying to find the zombie with his shadow!" exclaimed a zombie with bangles on his neck.

Absalom growled. Brook had completely turned the tables on them. Now, instead of the zombies scaring him, Brook was scaring the zombies.

This had to be a joke.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a large bedroom that would be suitable for a little princess, Kumacy was approaching a bed, where a little girl sat.

"Uh, Lady Perona," he said. "We got trouble!"

"Shut up, Kumacy!" yelled little Perona. "I'm on a time-out! I'm not supposed to talk to anybody! Besides, you're not cute when you talk!"

XXX

In the garden, after purifying many zombies, Brook had finally found his: Ryuma.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho…" Ryuma chortled.

"Ryuma," said Brook. "We meet at last. So, you are the zombie with my shadow, eh?"

Ryuma just grunted before he drew his sword and…

**SLASH! CRACK!** Ryuma cut Brook, right in his bony face!

Brook fell to his knees, holding the left side of his face, not just out of pain, but out of pure surprise. This zombie proved to be stronger than he was! He actually couldn't keep up with him! His sword style was very much the same as his, but it felt as if Brook's paled in comparison to Ryuma's!

"Yo-ho-ho," Ryuma snickered after he managed to strike several blows at Brook, who could barely put up a fight. "Give it up. No matter how many times you come at me, you just don't stand a chance at victory!"

Brook rolled over, onto his back.

"Perhaps you'd be a little faster," Ryuma began before he pointed his sword at Brook's hair, "if you let me lop off that annoying hair of yours."

Brook gasped.

"No, no, no!" he begged. "Not my afro! Anything but my precious afro, please! Don't you see? I need it! If you truly are my shadow, then you should understand why this afro is so important to me! Because I no longer have flesh and blood, if this afro were to be destroyed, it would never grow back, again!"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Ryuma laughed. "Fool! I no longer have a connection to you! My only masters are Master Moria and Master Absalom!"

**SLISH! SLASH! SKISH!** Ryuma began to thrust his sword at Brook, who began to parry his blows.

"A skeleton that believes that something as petty as an afro is important!" Ryuma declared, mockingly. "Me being a part of you is a joke!"

"No!" Brook pleaded. "Please, Ryuma! Not the afro!"

**STAB! CRACK!** Ryuma stabbed his sword into Brook's left eye socket. If there were still an eyeball in there, it certainly would've been gouged out.

Brook screamed in agony as Ryuma twisted the blade in his eye socket.

"You look so miserable, 'Master'," said Ryuma.

Brook gasped and panted, not just from the pain, but from the shock of having been defeated.

"I…I've lost," Brook gasped. "Ryuma…let me go…I'll leave, quickly and quietly as possible, just please…let me go…!"

A pause came…before Ryuma pulled the blade from Brook's eye socket. The samurai zombie watched as the skeleton limped away.

"Then go," he said. "Get out of my sight, you pathetic little worm! Besides, if you die, then so do I."

Brook limped back to his ship, and as he did, he mentally swore that he would come back and face Ryuma, again, and when he did…he would make sure that he would win.

_Flashback end_

"Humph," Ryuma grunted. "No more of this pathetic banter of yours."

"Say what you want," said Brook. "En guarde!"

**SKISH! SLISH! SLASH!** Brook and Ryuma began to parry each other's strikes.

"I've waited a long time for this chance!" Brook said. "Since 5 years ago…"

Brook threw his sword down at Ryuma, who blocked the strike with his own blade.

"I HAVE BECOME STRONGER!"


	27. Ch 27: Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji Found

**Ch. 27- Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji Found**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Slight hints of LuffyXNami if you look hard enough (wink, wink).<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the mansion, Absalom had entered a bridal chamber of sorts. Nami was slung over his shoulder unconscious.<p>

"It won't be long, now, my precious," Absalom said to Nami. "Soon, you and I will be together, forever, and no one will get in our way!"

Absalom was greeted by an old man zombie dressed in a formal suit and bifocal glasses.

"Ah, Master Absalom," he said. "Back so soon?"

"Yes," he answered as he gently placed Nami on a table.

"Are you ready for the wedding ceremony later tonight?" asked another zombie in a top hat.

"Yes, I am," he said.

A Surprise Zombie in a portrait eyed Nami on the table and prepared to jump out and take her, but was stopped by a vicious growl from Absalom.

"Hold it, right there! **Grr~!**" he growled. "You keep your grubby hands off of her! She's MY bride, do you hear me? If I so much as see you looking at her, I'll shove salt down your throat!"

The Surprise Zombie remained quiet.

"Prepare the woman for the wedding," Absalom commanded. "Put her in a beautiful white dress and decorate her hair with white roses, and then bring her to the ceremonial hall."

The old man zombie chuckled as he looked over every single one of Nami's features.

"AND DON'T GO GETTING ANY BRIGHT IDEAS!" Absalom roared.

"Y-yes, Master Absalom!" the old man zombie said.

"Uh…" Nami hummed in her sleep. "L…Luffy…"

"Luffy…?" the old man repeated, questioningly.

XXX

Back outside, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Franky were running to the ship.

"That giant roar you just heard was Luffy's zombie," Usopp said. "It probably pitching a big fit and running around tearing everything apart as we speak!"

"Then we better hurry," said Robin.

Then, as they reached the end of the stairs, they saw that the _Sunny_ was now at the entrance of Thriller Bark.

"We made it!" Franky said.

"I guess they knew we were coming, so they brought it here," said Robin.

"C'mon," Usopp said. "Let's go look and see if Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard are there like they said!"

Usopp was the first to board the ship, and upon getting a closer look, he saw the damage that the zombies had done.

"Hey!" Usopp called down to the others. "This is bad! It looks like the ship has been ransacked!"

"What?" Franky called back, questioningly. "By who?"

"The zombies!" answered Usopp. "Their footprints are everywhere!"

"Then they might still be there!" Chopper said.

XXX

Chopper, Robin, and Franky boarded the ship with Usopp and saw that the sniper was right. The whole deck was littered with garbage and crates and boxes carelessly tossed to the side.

"I guess they're gone," said Chopper. "I don't smell them, anywhere."

"Man, these zombies sure were rough," said Usopp. "Look at this mess. They just tossed everything aside!"

"First off," Franky started, "where are Straw Hat, Bro Zoro, Bro Sanji, and Snowy?"

"Well, there not here on the deck," said Robin.

Chopper shifted back into Brain Point and cupped his hooves around his mouth.

"HEY, LUFFY~!" he called. "ZORO~! SANJI~! BLIZZARD~! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

No answer came.

Suddenly, a white paw placed itself on the little reindeer's shoulder, causing him to jump up and scream.

"Don't hurt me!" he said, flinching. "Please don't take my shadow!"

**Ruff!**

Chopper opened his eyes upon hearing that bark and saw, to his relief, that it was only Blizzard.

"Oh, Blizzard," Chopper sighed. "It's just you. Don't sneak up behind me like that! My nerves are on edge, enough!"

"Glad to see you're okay, Snowy," said Franky.

"Not all the way okay," said Usopp as he pointed underneath Blizzard. "Look. His shadow is gone, too."

**Whimper~!** Blizzard whimpered.

"He said he knew that already," Chopper said, translating. "Hey, Blizzard. We heard that the zombies brought Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji here. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would ya?"

Blizzard nodded his head "yes".

"Great!" Chopper said. "Where are they?"

Blizzard lead the quartet to the galley. It was there they had found the Monster Trio, only…

"Looks like the zombies gave 'em a makeover," said Usopp.

"Yeah," Robin said, "and free of charge, too."

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were propped up in chairs. They had chopsticks and arrows up their noses and in their mouths.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called. "Wake up, damn it! C'mon! This is no time for you to be taking a nap! Wake up, man!"

Chopper looked over to Blizzard.

"Blizzard, why haven't you woken them up?" he asked.

**Grr! Ruff! Woof!** Blizzard growled and barked.

"I see," said Chopper. "You already tried, huh?"

"Let me take a whack at it," said Franky as he approached the Monster Trio.

**Crackle!** Franky popped his knuckles before…

**WHOMP! THWACK! WHAM! BAM! POW! SMASH!** Franky walloped on the trio in an attempt to wake them up, but all that did was shatter the chairs they sat on and shake the ship.

"WAKE UP, YOU BUNCH OF SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" he yelled. "NOW AIN'T THE TIME TO BE TAKING A NAP!"

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji lay on the floor, all free of the zombie's "decorations", but now they had a large layer of lumps on the back of their heads.

"Man," Franky said. "Can't these guys feel anything, at all? Oh, well."

**Ka-chack!** Franky armed himself with his arm bazooka.

"Step back," he said. "I'm gonna have to shoot 'em."

Usopp put his hand in the line of fire, telling Franky to disarm himself.

"There's no need, Franky," said Usopp. "I know what'll get them up."

Usopp took in a deep breath. Blizzard and Chopper watched, anticipated at what the sniper was about to do.

"A BABE SWORDSMAN just came in," Usopp started, "and she's got some MEAT!"

A pause came…before the trio suddenly staggered to their hands and knees.

"A babe?" Sanji repeated.

"Meat?" Luffy said, mouth watering.

"A swordsman?" said Zoro.

"THESE GUYS ARE IDIOTS!" Chopper exclaimed.

_**ARROOOOOO!**_ Blizzard howled.

_THESE GUYS ARE IDIOTS!_ he thought.

Luffy cradled his aching head and groaned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Where are we?" asked Zoro.

Sanji looked around, recognizing the room as the ship's kitchen.

"Looks like we're back at the ship," said the cook. "Right back where we started."

Blizzard leapt at Luffy and began to smother him in kisses.

"Blizzard!" said Luffy, laughing. "I'm glad to see you're okay, too!"

"Not all the way okay," said Zoro, pointing to the floor. "Look. His shadow is gone!"

Luffy looked down and saw that Zoro was correct. Blizzard was without his shadow. He gasped.

"Oh, no!" Luffy said. "You're just like Brook, now!"

"He's not the only one," said Usopp. "Look! You guys don't have your shadows, either!"

Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji looked and saw, to their horror, that Usopp was right. All their shadows were gone!

"I was wondering why I felt a little freaky," Zoro said.

"Oh, NOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed. "EMERGENCY!"

"What?" Sanji said. "What is it?"

Luffy was holding a large chunk of Swiss cheese.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT, HERE!" Luffy said. "THERE'S NO MEAT! NO FISH! NO NOTHING! ALL I FOUND WAS THIS HUNK OF CHEESE!"

_Is food seriously all he thinks about?_ Blizzard thought, sweat-dropping.

"Will you calm down?" Sanji asked. "Look, not everything's gone! We still have some preserves left!"

Luffy wasn't listening. He was too busy lamenting the loss of all the food.

"There aren't even any crackers to go with the cheese," he sobbed. "What good is cheese with no crackers? Even the Pirate Lunchboxes are gone!"

Zoro smacked himself.

"I can't believe I let my guard down for just one second," said the swordsman in disbelief. "What a dishonorable thing!"

Sanji gave a bit of a double-take and saw that Nami was nowhere in sight.

"Hey," he said. "Where's Nami?"

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other, then back at Sanji.

"I thought you were gonna tell him, Usopp…!" Chopper whispered.

"No way!" said Usopp. "You were gonna tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Sanji growled, questioningly.

Usopp and Chopper gulped, the former chuckling nervously.

"Well, Sanji," Usopp started, "you see…she was…"

XXX

Usopp had just finished explaining to Sanji what had happened, and once he did, the chef was anything but pleased.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'KIDNAPPED'?" he shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER THAT GUY? WHO IS HE? WHERE IS HE? I'LL FIND HER AND GET HER BACK, MYSELF, AND I'LL TEAR THAT GUY APART!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Usopp apologized, nervously. "I tried to save her! I really did! Just let me explain!"

Luffy seemed to forget all about his lamenting when he heard what Usopp had said. Deep down in his heart, a small flame of anger had ignited and was slowly beginning to grow, not just because of the zombies stealing most of the food, but because of his navigator getting stolen, as well.

Blizzard seemed to sense this, and he gently nudged Luffy's hand. The captain just responded by gently petting the wolf-dog's head.

"Okay," said Usopp. "There are two major things that we can't afford to lose right now. What are they?"

"Nami and food," said Luffy. "Not to mention mine, Blizzard's, Zoro's, and Sanji's shadows, right? So that makes three!"

"Food doesn't count!" Usopp retorted. "We can always get more of that, later!"

XXX

A few more minutes later, Usopp had just explained the entire situation to the group.

Sanji was standing on the portside rail, surrounded in flames of rage.

"A WEDDIIIIIIIING?" he roared. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"That guy must either be really brave or really stupid to wanna marry Nami," said Luffy, although inside, that angry flame had started to get bigger when he heard that. "And…my zombie's a giant? That's awesome! I didn't know they could have zombies like that!"

"So I guess this means that we know who Luffy and the idiot cook's zombies are," Zoro said. "Right, Usopp?"

"R-right," Usopp stammered. "But what I didn't know up until now is that guy with the Devil Fruit is one of the Seven Warlords!"

"So scary," Chopper sobbed.

"Wait, Zoro," said Luffy as he turned to the swordsman. "I think I saw your zombie, too. He sounded a bit like you, but he didn't look like you, at all."

"That's fine," said Zoro. "Now all that's left is to find out who Blizzard's zombie is. After that, we can track those four down, shove salt down their throats, and then get back our shadows, am I right?"

Franky and Robin nodded.

"You and Robin did a pretty good job finding out about their weakness, Franky," said Zoro.

"Well, we couldn't find out on our own," Franky said. "The one who told us about it was Bones."

Luffy gasped in delight.

"You saw Brook?" he asked.

"Yup," Franky said. "When we saw him…I kind of asked him something pretty blunt. When you decided that you wanted him to join the crew, I didn't really want to accept it…but the more I talked to him, I saw that even though he was just a walking, talking bag of bones. He had guts…and when I say 'guts', I mean…he's a damn good man!"


	28. Ch 28: To Say We Died is No Excuse

**Ch. 28- To Say "We Died" is No Excuse**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Brook was about to turn and leave the Spider Bridge, but Franky stopped him.

"Wait just a minute there, Bones!" Franky called. "Just answer me this one question before you go!"

Brook turned to Franky, inquisitively.

"Even if you get your shadow back," said Franky, "do you know how SUPER freaked out people are gonna be when they see you?"

Brook became very still.

"You're a walking, talking skeleton, right?" Franky asked. "No one's gonna want you as their pal!"

"Franky, what are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Even if you managed to get outta here," said Franky, "everything's just gonna be the same for you. You said so yourself, 'Loneliness is more painful than death'. If I were you, I would've given up living, altogether."

A long pause came.

"Living the way you do now," Franky began, "acting like some weirdo gentleman most of the time. I have a feeling you haven't told us your whole story! Why would you go far this far to live? What about this so-called 'promise' you made?"

Brook heaved a small sigh.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho," the skeleton chortled, half-heartedly. "You certainly don't care about timing, Mister Franky. Very well, then. I shall explain everything. It's like this. A long time ago, my pirate crew and I left a very dear friend behind. We knew it wasn't a very easy decision to make. It was painful to do, but…"

Brook sighed.

"We made a promise that day," he continued, "that someday, we would absolutely return for him. We set sail…and we were all killed on this very sea. So as not to break our promise to him, I ate the Revive-Revive Fruit to make sure we kept it! I chose to live out the rest of my second life in loneliness…for I would not let our friend down! Although…I believe it's been about 50 years or so since we all died."

"50 years?" repeated Franky, questioningly. "You died that long ago? Dude, I wasn't even born yet! Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think that your buddy could have managed to hold out that long! It's crazy!"

"You're right," said Brook. "I do believe that it is possible he could've given up hope and simply stopped waiting for us. I wouldn't blame him, so if he left, it actually wouldn't surprise me. However…if by chance that he still had faith in us and continued to wait…just how lonely do you think he'd possibly be? Maybe he believed that we had betrayed him, but perhaps, if he were still there, waiting for us…then his feelings must be as strong as ever!"

"So," Franky started, "what's this guy's name?"

Another pause came.

"The name of the friend that we swore to return to," Brook began, "is Laboon. A cute name for such a cute little whale, wouldn't you agree? He was so young. So full of life. We couldn't bare to see harm come his way in an ocean like this! In those past years, he must gigantic, by now!"

"You're pal was a baby whale?" asked Franky.

"Indeed," answered Brook, his back turned to the cyborg. "I can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, that he still believed in us, and still thinks that we may return to him. I remember the day we left him. We would play him his favorite song as we waved goodbye. I don't think that Laboon will be able to forgive us for having died so foolishly…and if he could speak the human tongue…he'd possibly say… 'To say 'We died' is no excuse!"

Franky and Robin looked at Brook in surprise.

_Flashback end_

"And that's that," said Franky.

"L…Laboon…?" Luffy muttered, questioningly, remembering the day when he, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji first entered the Grand Line and saw that humungous whale.

Zoro had his lips parted slightly in surprise.

"I can't believe it," Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You can't be serious!" said Usopp.

"What are you talking about?" Franky asked. "You know that whale or something?"

"Yeah," answered Luffy. "We know Laboon."

"You do?" Franky asked.

"It was at Twin Capes," Sanji started, "the entrance to the Grand Line, that we found this really huge whale. He was ramming against the Red Line, over and over, trying to break through so that he could find these pirates that promised to absolutely come back to him 50 years ago. When he was told that those pirates were dead, he still kept trying to break through. Somehow, Luffy managed to get him under control. He's still there, alive and well, waiting for his friends!"

"I…I don't believe what I'm hearing…!" Usopp said, a broad smile on his face. "They actually managed to keep their promise after all these years!"

"To think," Zoro started, "one of that whale's friends…was that skeleton, all along."

XXX

**SKISH! SLASH! CLANG!**

In Hogback's lab, Brook and Ryuma were still going at it, parrying each other's blows.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Ryuma laughed. "You have indeed become stronger in the last 5 years. So have I!"

Ryuma thrust his blade at Brook, but Brook leaned back to dodge the strike, making sure that Ryuma didn't cut his voluminous afro.

"That's because we both think the same way!" Ryuma said before…

**STAB!** He stabbed Brook in his hip.

"ARRRGH!" Brook grunted in pain as he was thrown back from the force of the blow.

"As I said earlier," Ryuma said, "you still continue to treat that afro like it's something important to you! Why do you insist on protecting something as stupid as that?"

Brook quickly staggered to his feet and charged forward, sword drawn.

"SILENCE!" he roared.

Brook and Ryuma were locked in a fencing battle of swords, one trying to cut the other, and all the while, Brook's thoughts were not on this duel.

_Laboon,_ thought Brook. _Do you still remember us after all these years? Whenever I think about how hurt you must feel, it breaks my heart every time, even though I do not have one! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~! The Grand Line…it is so impregnable, in spite of my efforts! All our dear friends…are all gone. Not just that, but my face, my flesh, my entire body…they are gone, as well! Even if we did meet, again, you probably wouldn't be able recognize me!_

**THUD!** Ryuma managed to knock Brook down, but the skeleton still fought back.

"No!" Brook protested. "Anything but the afro!"

_All I have left,_ Brook continued in his head as he stood back up, _is this afro! Everyone always said that…my afro made you laugh! I will protect this afro until the very end…for I am coming to see you, again! I hope…no…I pray that you are still there, waiting for me!_


	29. Ch 29: Return to Thriller Bark!

**Ch. 29- Return to Thriller Bark!**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back at the <em>Thousand Sunny<em>, Franky was bawling his eyes out.

"Aw, man!" he sobbed. "I love Bones, damn it!"

"STOP WITH THE TEARS, ALREADY!" Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji snapped.

Luffy was howling with excitement at the news he just heard.

"This is great!" he cheered. "Not only is a he a musician, but Brook's a skeleton that can walk and talk, he's got an afro, and his laugh, and he's LABOON'S FRIEND! Even if I have to drag him, kicking and screaming, he's joining me, damn it! What do you guys say?"

"Even if we said 'no'," Robin chuckled, "you're opinion on him wouldn't change in the slightest, now would it?"

"I definitely want him to join!" Usopp said. "He's a friend of Laboon, damn it!"

"HERE, HERE!" Franky cried.

Blizzard just sat there, tears cascading from his eyes. He had to give Laboon credit. If that whale could wait 50 years for his friends, then he shouldn't have to wait any longer. There was no way that Blizzard wasn't going to let Laboon go through the pain of losing a dear friend just like he had.

_**ARRRROOOOOOO!**_ Blizzard howled out loud.

"He said…" Chopper said, trying to translate what Blizzard was saying through his own tears. "He said…he said, 'I want him to join now more than ever! I'm sorry about saying that I didn't want him to join, Luffy!'"

"Yeah, but before we do that," Sanji started, "we have to save Nami and stop that wedding!"

Just then, the crew noticed that Zoro was no longer on the ship. Looking down, they saw that he was now reentering Thriller Bark.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out. "Where ya goin'?"

"Where's it look like?" Zoro answered, questioningly, a smirk on his face. "I guess we can add Brook's shadow to the number of shadows we gotta get back, right?"

Luffy chuckled, a broad, toothy grin on his face.

"Okay, men!" the captain called out. "Prepare for the counterattack! We're gonna tear Thriller Bark apart!"

"That's right!" Usopp said. "Now go get 'em!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sanji snapped. "You're going with us!"

XXX

A moment later, the Straw Hats returned to Thriller Bark, and were now planning on how they should rescue Nami, Brook, and their shadows.

"Tracking down our zombies could pose a problem," said Zoro.

"Yeah!" agreed Chopper. "And Luffy's zombie is really, really huge! It's twice the size of a regular giant! I don't think that even you guys can beat it!"

"We don't have to go looking for our zombies," said Luffy, "even though I really wanna see mine."

"Are you nuts?" Zoro asked. "We can't go into sunlight without our shadows!"

"Well, yeah," Luffy said, "but…"

"But?" Sanji repeated, questioningly.

"_I think that you people are the ones to do it!"_ Luffy remembered the old man's words.

"That old zombie guy said that if we beat Moria, we'll get our shadows back, right?" said Luffy.

"Well…" Sanji muttered. "Yeah."

"And Moria's just up those stairs, right?" asked Luffy, pointing to the Mast Mansion where Moria was hiding.

"Yeah," Usopp answered.

"So, it's simple," said Luffy. "All I have to do is kick Moria's ass, and then we'll all get our shadows back, easy-peezy." He turned to Sanji. "Sanji, you're in charge of Nami's rescue!"

Sanji was soon surrounded in flames of rage.

"HELL YEAH!" Sanji roared. "I'LL KICK THIS INVISIBLE GUY'S ASS FROM HERE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS FOG! YOU HEAR ME, BASTARD? YOU ARE NOT MARRYING NAMI!"

"Uh, Sanji?" Usopp called. "I forgot to tell you that the invisible guy kind of took a good, long look at Nami while she was bathing."

"HE WHAAAAAAT?" Sanji roared, the furious flames growing stronger.

"Uh, Usopp?" Zoro said. "Maybe you shouldn't say anything else. He might turn into something else if you do."

"You're right," said Usopp. "Besides, I feel a little responsible for Nami getting kidnapped, so Sanji, I'm goin' with ya! Beside, I don't wanna run into that Warlord guy, again."

"I'm a little worried about Bones," Franky began, "so I'm gonna go look for him. If Straw Hat manages to find Moria, then that's that, but if he loses to his own shadow, then talk about irony."

"I'm going with you," said Zoro. "I wanna see this so-called 'Dragon Slayer'."

"Nami and Brook," said Robin. "Those two are big problems, and the only way to solve them is if Moria were beaten."

"You guys say it like it's no problem," said Chopper, "but c'mon! This is one of the Seven Warlords we're talking about, here!"

"That's okay," said Luffy. "Basically, he's kind of like Crocodile, right?"

"YEAH!" Chopper barked. "BUT HE NEARLY KILLED YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF, LUFFY?"

Luffy turned to Blizzard with a smile.

"I guess that leaves you and me, buddy," he said as he ruffled the fur on Blizzard's head. "What do you say you help me kick Moria's ass?"

"Alright, guys," Usopp said as he tossed everyone some small, burlap pouches. "Here! Everyone take a pouch!"

"Why?" asked Luffy. "What are they?"

"They are special weapons I made to fight the zombies," said Usopp. "I call 'em my special 'Zombie-Away' Salt Stars!"

"Ah, sweet!" Zoro said. "Thanks, Usopp!"

"Since you people have no sense of danger," said Usopp, "then I'm gonna tell you guys something right now! This place may be covered in thick fog, but there's no guarantee that the sun won't shine through! It's safe, now, only because it's midnight, so now, dawn is considered a time limit!"

"Right then!" Luffy said, pounding a fist into his palm. "No dawn means no breakfast, so that means no food! C'mon, Blizzard! Let's show Moria what happens when he messes with the Straw Hat Pirates!"

**BARK! BARK!** Blizzard barked in agreement.

"We'll make sure to get twice as much food before daybreak!" Luffy declared.

"WE HAVE TO GET YOUR SHADOWS BACK, FIRST, MORON!" Usopp snapped.

"That, too!" Luffy said.

"I'M COMING NAMI~!" Sanji roared.

**RUMBLE! GRUMBLE!**

"Did…did you guys hear that?" Chopper said.

"Relax," said Zoro before he pointed to Luffy. "It was only Luffy's stomach growling."

"I'm SO hungry!" Luffy whined as he rubbed his stomach.

"Luffy, why don't you us a favor?" asked Sanji, irritably. "Why don't you tell your stomach to be quiet?"

"I can't help it!" Luffy retorted. "I haven't eaten in hours!"

"I don't care!" Sanji said. "There are more important things to worry about, right now, and food isn't one of them!"

"But, Sanji~!" Luffy moaned.

"NO BUTS!" Sanji barked.

Luffy crossed his arms in a pout.

**Grrrrrrr…!** Another growl sounded off.

"Luffy!" Sanji snapped.

"What?" Luffy questioned. "That one wasn't me!"

"It wasn't?" Sanji asked, earning a shake of the head from Luffy.

"Well if you wasn't you," Usopp began, "then what was it?"

Chopper suddenly spotted 5 glowing yellow eyes in the trees behind Luffy.

"Uh…Luffy…!" Chopper squeaked.

**BARK! BARK! Grr~! BARK!** Blizzard barked and growled at the intruder.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Zoro exclaimed. "BEHIND YOU!"

Luffy gave the green-haired swordsman an inquisitive look before he whipped around and saw something huge leap out at him. He yelped as he jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy asked to no one in particular.

As the dust cleared, it was revealed to be Perona's new dog, Cerberus, come to do his job: keep the Straw Hats out.

"I…it's…it's…!" Usopp stammered, trying to get his words out, but Cerberus looked so frightening, he couldn't speak.

"Cerberus!" Robin said, finishing the sniper's sentence.

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"Cerberus," Robin repeated. "A legendary three-headed dog that is said to be the King of the Hellhounds, known for guarding the gates of the Underworld!"

"Really?" Luffy said. "That's awesome!"

Cerberus growled at the Straw Hats, his three gnashing jaws oozing with saliva.

"Last I read," Usopp said, "Cerberus doesn't have a fox head."

The fox head seemed to take that into offense, for he let out a loud roar at the sniper, making him yelp.

"B-but I can respect that!" Usopp said, nervously.

Suddenly, Cerberus lunged forward at the pirates, and as he did, he began to spin around and around like a horizontal top. Blizzard gasped in surprise.

_The Twister Fang…?_ he thought to himself.

"MOVE IT!" Luffy ordered, and he and the Straw Hats jumped away just in time.

Cerberus growled as he stood back up, staring down his prey.

"Well," said Sanji, "I think we found Blizzard's zombie!"

"Hey, Captain," Zoro called to his captain. "We're waiting for our orders, here. What do we do? Fight him or not?"

Luffy stared Cerberus down, and Cerberus did the same. There was a long pause, but the silence was only disturbed by the sound of Cerberus's unearthly growling.

Just then, Luffy took a step back.

"Run," he said.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Run!" Luffy repeated. "We'll just waste time if we fight him! Just run! Run, now!"

"For once," Usopp said, "Luffy has the right idea. Let's scram!"

With that being said, the Straw Hats turned tail and ran, leaving Cerberus in the dust.

A little ghost appeared beside Cerberus.

"Sic 'em, Cerberus," the ghost said in Perona's voice.

_**ARRROOOOOOO!**_ Cerberus arched his three heads to the sky and let out a long, unearthly howl before he gave chase after the Straw Hats.

His hunt had begun.

* * *

><p>That's right, folks. Cerberus is going to be Blizzard's zombie. Read and review, please!<p> 


	30. Ch 30: Blizzard vs Cerberus

**Ch. 30- Blizzard vs. Cerberus**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats ran through the forest, heading for the mansion to escape from Cerberus, who was rapidly closing in.<p>

As expected from Blizzard's zombie.

"This is crazy!" Usopp said. "How can he be so big and yet so fast?"

"He's got Blizzard's shadow!" Zoro retorted. "What do you think was gonna happen?"

Franky yelped as Cerberus tried to bite him in the buttocks. Blizzard mentally laughed at that.

"We better lose him soon!" said Franky. "Otherwise, he's gonna chase us all the way into the mansion!"

Luffy looked back and gasped when he saw that Cerberus was hot on his tail. He barely managed to avoid getting his leg bitten off by the huge, three-headed zombie dog.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Watch it!"

**TRIP!** Luffy tripped on a tree root and fell forward.

"Oh, no!" Usopp cried. "Luffy tripped!"

As Luffy tried to get his feet, he gasped when he felt a huge shadow loom over him. He turned over and saw that Cerberus was now towering over him.

"Luffy!" Zoro called out. "Run for it!"

"Luffy!" Chopper cried.

Luffy was sitting on the ground, eyes wide and slightly filled with terror. He tried to get up and run away, but he just couldn't. He felt the same way he did, ten years ago when he was about to get eaten by that Sea King. For the first time in ten years…Luffy was scared.

"Run for it, Straw Hat!" Franky called out. "Hurry!"

Luffy tried to get up and run, but his body didn't listen. Fear had gripped him in place as Cerberus opened his huge jaws and prepared to bite the boy's head off. At that moment, Luffy felt his voice come back, and the first thing he could get out was a scream.

Suddenly, **POW!** A white blur jumped at Cerberus, striking his middle trachea. It was Blizzard, and he had made a powerful punch to Cerberus's neck with his paw. The white wolf-dog landed before Luffy, licking his chops.

"Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed.

**BARK!** Blizzard turned to the other guys.

"'Get Luffy outta here'?" Chopper translated, questioningly. "Got it! Leave it to us!"

"W-what?" Luffy stuttered. "No! Blizzard, we were gonna kick Moria's ass, together, remember?"

Blizzard just turned to Luffy and gave him a smirk.

Zoro grabbed Luffy by his shoulder, attempting to get him to stand up.

"C'mon, Luffy!" he said. "We gotta go!"

"No!" Luffy protested. "I'm not leaving Blizzard behind! I gotta help him!"

"The mutt can take care of himself, Luffy!" Zoro argued. "Right now, we have more important things to worry about!"

Luffy looked to Blizzard, who was now facing Cerberus, who growled at the wolf-dog. Small tears began to form in Luffy's eyes. As much as he didn't want to leave his dog here to face that monster alone, what choice did he have?

"BLIZZARD!" Luffy called out, beads of tears falling from his face. "YOU BETTER NOT GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

And so, the rest of the Straw Hats ran off, leaving Blizzard to face his zombie alone.

This was going to be fun.

Blizzard and Cerberus growled at each other, one waiting for the other to strike. Just then, Blizzard lunged forward, jaws wide open, and he bit down on the top jaw of Cerberus's middle head. Surprisingly, he actually roared in pain.

As an extra precaution, Blizzard had coated his fangs with salt to make his bite more effective against the zombies. Unfortunately, he had used all the salt in doing so, so he had none left to shove down Cerberus's throat once he had finished him off.

Cerberus tried to shake Blizzard off, but the wolf-dog wouldn't let go. It was only until the zombie dog threw his middle head to the ground that Blizzard did let go. The wolf-dog was dazed for about 3 seconds, but when he saw that Cerberus was about to bite down on him with his three heads, he ducked beneath the monstrous zombie-dog and bit at one of his tails, making him yowl in pain.

Cerberus whipped his tails, making Blizzard let go and fall back to the ground. It was then that Blizzard decided it was time to stop using all these simple biting attacks and get down to the real techniques.

Blizzard pawed the ground before he dashed forward at Cerberus, spinning around and around like a top, preparing to use his Twister Fang technique. However, as he did, he noticed that Cerberus was preparing to do the same. Blizzard figured that maybe it wouldn't matter what attacks Cerberus since they were the same as his, but he was about to see a very big difference.

The two Twister Fang attacks clashed, but as they did, Blizzard found himself down on the ground, hitting it hard with incredible force. As he skid along the ground, he actually hit and knocked over three trees and a rock!

Picking himself up off the ground, Blizzard began to realize the ugly truth…

Cerberus was stronger than him.

Cerberus made what sounded like a growling laugh as Blizzard turned to him.

**Crick! Crackle!** As Blizzard stood, he heard a slight crack. He knew that it wasn't his bones since he didn't feel any pain. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the cracking had come from his silver anklets, which were now lying in bits and pieces on the ground.

Cerberus broke them!

Blizzard looked up at the zombie dog, eyes narrowed and fangs bare.

_That bastard…_ he growled in thought, _…just ruined…my FAVORITE ANKLETS!_

Enraged by the loss of his favorite accessories, Blizzard charged forward at Cerberus, again. This time, he decided to go with his X-Fang attack. However, Cerberus lunged forward as well and delivered the same technique, but just like the Twister Fang attack, it was twice as powerful, and it had forced Blizzard back to the ground, also creating a rather big cut on his chest.

Blizzard stood up, coughing up a bit of blood as he did, before he shook his head to relieve the pain. He growled and charged forward again. This time, he was going to use his Cracker attack.

**BONG!** Blizzard and Cerberus bashed their skulls together. However, it seemed evident that Cerberus was the one that was stronger. Blizzard fell back to the ground, some blood beginning to trickle down his forehead. He had used every attack he knew except for his Flaming Claw, but since there was no fire, he couldn't use it.

Cerberus made a beastly laugh before…

**POW!** He gave Blizzard a powerful punch to his face, making a few of his fangs fall out and cough up a bit of blood. Cerberus continued to laugh at Blizzard's pain as he gave the wolf-dog a severe beating, punching Blizzard's face with his paws and delivering crushing bites with Blizzard's techniques. It looked as though Blizzard had reached his limit, while Cerberus was just getting started.

Cerberus suddenly picked a nearly unconscious Blizzard up by the scruff of his neck and charged towards a nearby tree at full speed before…

**SMASH!** Cerberus pinned Blizzard into the tree. He hit with so much force, that Blizzard went right through.

Cerberus laughed as Blizzard lay motionless on the ground, bloody and bruised. Believing he won, Cerberus turned to leave.

Blizzard staggered to his feet, coughing up more blood as he did. He soon realized the disadvantage he had. Cerberus had three heads, which meant that his bite force was three times as powerful as Blizzard's. Plus, since he had his shadow, he knew all of Blizzard's attacks. The only way Blizzard could be able to win…is if he somehow created a new attack on the spot.

Blizzard shook his head to relieve himself from disorientation before he growled at Cerberus and barked to get his attention.

Cerberus turned to Blizzard, who got down low, growling.

_When the bullet is shot from the pistol,_ Blizzard thought to himself, _then the pistol makes a gunshot. I am the bullet and the ground I shoot myself from is the pistol._

Suddenly, Blizzard charged forward at top speed, and as he did, his back paws seemed to make a large bang, similar to a gunshot.

Cerberus seemed surprise by how fast Blizzard was going. In fact, he didn't even realize that a white blur went right passed him.

_Bullet FANG!_ Blizzard shouted in thought.

A pause came.

Just then, a huge gash appeared along Cerberus's right side, causing blood to come spraying out before the three-headed zombie dog fell to the side…defeated.

Blizzard turned and licked his lips, smirking in victory.

_King of the Hellhounds, huh?_ he asked himself in thought. _If he's the King of the Hellhounds, then how could he let himself be defeated by a common mutt? Oh, wait. I'm not your common mutt. I'm a bit of a hellhound, myself._

With that, Blizzard ran off.

_And now to catch up with Luffy and the others,_ he thought.


	31. Ch 31: The Straw Hats Strike Back

**Ch. 31- The Straw Hats Strike Back**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"WHOOOOOOOAAAA!"<p>

Oz had just climbed up the mizzenmast of _Thriller Bark_ and was now taking in the amazing view.

"I didn't know that this place was a ship!" Oz declared. "Can't really see much, but whatever. My life's gonna be so awesome! I'm really gonna be the King of the Pirates with this big of a ship!"

Oz was unaware that he was being watched by one of Perona's little ghosts.

XXX

Back at the special freezer, Moria was having trouble finding Oz after he had ran off, so he came back to enlist the help of Perona.

"So, Perona," Moria said. "Where is Oz, exactly?"

"He's playing on the mast, Master Moria," said Perona.

"But Master Moria," said one zombie, "we can't do anything with that imaginative behemoth going around here! He's way too dangerous!"

"Oh, it's fine," said Moria. "With Oz on our side, we can collect the shadows of even more powerful pirates, and that means we need better zombies, Hogback."

"Yes, Master Moria," Hogback said. "FOSFOSFOSFOSFOS!"

"Master Hogback!"

Hogback turned and saw Hildon, coming his way.

"Master Hogback," said Hildon as he landed before him. "We have a problem!"

"What is it, Hildon?" asked Hogback, rather irritably.

"Those three men and their mutt," Hildon started, "they've woken up and they've come back!"

"WHAT?" Hogback yelled, questioningly. "They shouldn't be waking up so soon!"

"Their crewmates woke them!" Hildon declared. "It looks like they're in cahoots with the 'Humming Swordsman'! Not only that, but they know the zombies' weakness, now!"

"WHAT?" Hogback yelled.

"They've managed to get passed Cerberus!" Hildon announced. "'White Wolf' Blizzard has defeated him! All of the zombie soldiers are running scared!"

XXX

Down on the second, two familiar figures were seen chasing a large hoard of zombies as others were seen lying around on the floor, motionless.

XXX

Back at the special freezer, Hogback's permanent grin sagged down for the first time.

"None of the zombies stood a chance against them even before they had salt…!" he whispered, nervously. "Go get the Zombie Generals! They should be able to stand chance against Straw Hat and his men! Where is Absalom? What in the hell is he doing?"

"Well, you see," Hildon began, "he's about to start his wedding, so most of the Zombie Generals have attended."

"WHAT?" Hogback shouted, questioningly.

"Oh," Hildon said, "he also wanted me tell you that he wants you to dance for him during the party!"

"I see," Hogback said. "Well, a wedding is a memorial occasion and it should be entertaining- I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DANCING! GO STOP HIM!"

"I'm afraid I can't go against Master Absalom's orders," said Hildon.

"HOROHOROHOROHORO!" Perona laughed. "Don't worry about it, Hogback. I'll just leave them weak with my ghosts, and the zombie soldiers can take care of the rest. You shouldn't lose your cool just because they know about the zombies' weakness."

With that, Perona turned to leave.

"I'll bring them all back here," she said, "so you can make more zombie corpses for their shadows. Come along, Kumacy!"

Kumacy soon followed behind her.

"She's right," said Hogback as he watched her leave. "I'm so glad she's one of us."

"You should clip of Kumacy's claws and turn them into a drink," said Cindry, out of the blue.

"Well," said Hildon, "it appears everything's fine, then."

Moria suddenly laid himself down against the wall.

"Well," said Moria, "this is rather boring. I'm going to stay here for a while longer. Like I said, I'm going to let Oz have his fun for now."

"Fine then," said Hogback, "But that fool Absalom seems a bit indisposed, so I'll have 2 zombies for myself!"

XXX

"GRRAAAAAAAAHH!"

Down on the second floor, Luffy and Sanji were pummeling zombies left and right. Right now, Luffy had just unleashed a Gum-Gum Gatling attack.

"WHERE'S MORIA?" Luffy roared, questioningly. "WHERE'S MY FOOD? GIVE IT BACK!"

**BAP!** Sanji landed a powerful kick to one of the zombies.

"Which one of you peeked at my beautiful Nami?" Sanji growled.

Following behind them was Usopp, Chopper (in Walk Point), and Robin, trying their best to keep up.

"I guess we may not need salt after all," said Usopp. "They're fueled by their own anger!"

"It makes me wonder," Chopper started, "if they care about getting their shadows back or not!"

"Five of them are heading for the dance hall!" declared one zombie.

"And two are running along the bridge below us!" exclaimed another. "We can't hold either of them!"

XXX

Down at the bridge leading to Perona's room, Zoro and Franky were currently fighting off some more zombies.

"To think," Zoro began, "that I actually let these weaklings grab me! I actually make myself sick!"

"And I saved your ass," said Franky with a smirk. "So if you want, you can call me 'Big Bro'."

"SCREW THAT! NO!" Zoro snapped.

XXX

Back at the upper floor, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper had suddenly braked to a halt.

"Oh, no…!" Robin gasped.

"W-what the devil's going on?" Usopp cried, questioningly.

Up on the top of the stairs, the same ghosts from earlier had just went right through Luffy and Sanji.

"I can't take it anymore," said Luffy. "If I'm ever reborn, I wanna be a mosquito larva…"

"My eyebrow's just too curly," Sanji sobbed. "Someone, kill me now!"

**GRAB!** One zombie grabbed the two depressed Straw Hats as they were weighed down by their own depression.

"Got 'em!" said one zombie.

"What's happening?" Usopp asked.

"Robin, what's going on?" asked Chopper.

"Those ghost have a negative effect on you if they touch you," Robin answered. "I don't think have a weakness!"

"Lead STAR!" Usopp exclaimed as he shot a Lead Star each at the zombies, thus causing them to release Luffy and Sanji. "Chopper! Grab Luffy! I'll get Sanji!"

"Right!" Chopper said before he shifted into Heavy Point and grabbed Luffy, hoisting him over his shoulder. "C'mon, Luffy! We gotta go!"

Usopp struggled to pick Sanji up and carry him as he ran from the zombies.

"Hurry!" Robin said. "If any of those ghosts touch us, we're all dead!"

XXX

Outside, Oz was jumping up and down on top of the upper bridge.

"C'mon!" Oz said. "Set sail, already!"

**CRASH!** Oz jumped on the top of the stairs too many times, thus causing to break from his weight.

Usopp, who was having trouble keeping up with Robin and Chopper, fell down with Sanji to the lower bridge, which also crumbled.

"USOPP! SANJI!" Chopper cried.

At that moment, Luffy had finally snapped out of his depression and was looking down with Chopper and Robin.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"The stairs…" said Chopper. "They're gone. The zombies that were chasing us…and Usopp…and Sanji…! They all fell down!"

XXX

Down at the lower bridge, it was revealed that Usopp and Sanji were all right, but they had their feet sticking out of the bridge like a couple of columns. Not just that, but they had landed near Zoro and Franky.

"Well, it looks like they're okay," said Zoro. "But what just happened?"

"Looks like we reached us a dead end," answered Franky.

Sanji and Usopp picked themselves up off the ground.

"Oh, my head," Sanji moaned. "What the hell happened?"

"It feels like I fell from a mountain," Usopp chimed in.

Zoro approached what appeared to be a wall and stabbed _Kitetsu III_ into it. However, as the blade punctured, there appeared to be…blood dripping from it.

"What the hell…?" Zoro mumbled, questioningly.

"Weapons LEFT!" Franky yelled before he fired his arm bazooka.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Usopp shouted.

"Well, there's a wall in the way, so-" Zoro began before Usopp cut him off.

"THAT'S NOT A WALL!" Usopp corrected. "THAT THING IS LUFFY'S ZOMBIE!"

Zoro, Sanji, and Franky stared at the sniper, confused, before they followed his gaze. They all gasped and even jumped back a little. There was Oz…standing before them.


	32. Ch 32: Luffy Confronts Moria

**Ch. 32- Luffy Confronts Moria**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy, Chopper (in Walk Point), and Robin ran through the corridor that supposedly led to the dance hall.<p>

"So we're just gonna leave Usopp and Sanji back there?" asked Chopper to Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "It'll be okay! They can handle themselves! Besides, we gotta find that Moria guy, anyway, so the moment you see him, kick his ass, got it?"

"Yes," Robin answer. "That seems to be the fastest way to end things, right?"

"The dance hall where Luffy's shadow got taken should be at the end of this corridor," Chopper explained, "and just beyond that is the freezer where Moria should be!"

"Gotcha!" said Luffy.

He had really been itching for a fight.

The trio soon braked to a halt, entering the dance hall. Once there, they saw Hogback and Cindry waiting for them.

"DAH!" Hogback cried. "How'd you get here? I thought that Perona took care of you!"

Chopper narrowed his eyes, his blood boiling.

"Hogback," the reindeer hissed, venomously.

"Who's the deer?" asked Hogback.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper barked.

"So this is Dr. Hogback," acknowledged Robin.

Luffy began to wind up his arm for a Gum Gum Pistol.

"He's with Moria, too, right?" Luffy asked. "Should I kick his ass, too?"

"W-wait! Wait!" Hogback protested.

"Wait, Luffy!" Chopper called to his captain.

Luffy and Hogback turned to the reindeer as he took an angry step forward.

"He's mine," he hissed.

Luffy gasped silently. He wasn't really sure if he should leave Chopper here to face Hogback on his own. After all, Chopper was considered one of the weakest members of the crew, but he also knew that Chopper was a man, and sometimes, a man had to fight his own battles.

"Are…are you sure, Chopper?" asked Luffy.

"Positive," Chopper answered. "You see that door over there? That's the freezer! Moria's just beyond there! Now go!"

Luffy seemed unsure, but then he smiled.

"Gotcha," he said before he turned to head into the freezer.

"Hold it!" Hogback shouted. "You can't just burst in on Master Moria! Cindry! Attack!"

"Yes, sir," said Cindry, preparing to throw a plate at Luffy. "One! Two!"

**SMASH! CRASH!** Cindry threw two plates at Luffy, who managed to evade them.

"YIPES!" Luffy exclaimed as he dodged the plates.

Just when Cindry was about to throw another plate, two arms appeared on her body and grabbed her arms, thus stopping her from attacking Luffy any further.

"Keep going, Luffy," Robin called to Luffy, her arms crossed. "I'll handle her."

"Thanks a lot, Robin!" Luffy called back, gratefully as he ran into the freezer.

"Wait just a minute, Straw Hat!" Hogback called, preparing to chase after Luffy.

"HOGBACK!"

Hogback turned to see Chopper, shifting into Brain Point.

"You…" Chopper hissed. "You disgust me! You're not a doctor, Hogback! At least not me anymore!"

"FOSFOSFOS!" Hogback cackled. "Well, it's you, Dr. Chopper! So, you are a Zoan-Type Devil Fruit user, are you? I wondered why you seemed rather strange. I don't know how you managed to escape your coffin in Perona's garden, but now that you're here, I won't let you escape again, so easily! Your shadow will be mine! No…Maybe- just maybe- I'll kill you and fashion your cute little corpse into a zombie, and then…you can join us."

"Not on your life!" Chopper barked.

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy was running through the freezer's hallway.

"Man!" Luffy panted. "This sure is a long hallway!"

He braked to a halt as he made it to the end of the hall.

"Phew!" he sighed. "Made it."

At that moment, Luffy instinctively looked to his right. There, he saw Moria, lazily lying against the wall.

"It's you…!" Luffy whispered.

"Yes? Can I help y-" Moria was about to say before he noticed that it was Luffy. "Oh. It's you, again."

* * *

><p>Read and Review, please.<p> 


	33. Ch 33: Ghost Busters

**Ch. 33- Ghost Busters**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Outside at the now broken bridge, Oz was towering over Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky.<p>

"What the hell is with his size?" Zoro yelled.

"Is he the devil or something?" Franky added. "I've never seen a giant like that! That thing is a zombie?"

"This thing…" Zoro started, eyes wide and mouth agape with shock.

"Is Luffy?" Sanji finished, sweat beading down his face.

"Oh, we're all gonna die!" Usopp wailed. "He's gonna kill us all!"

XXX

Down below, in the forest nearby, Blizzard had just made it the mansion's entrance, but when Oz was the first thing that he set his sights on, he felt himself piddle so much, he thought he was standing in a pungent lake.

_He…he's huge…!_ Blizzard thought, shaking in his fur before ran to hide behind the trees, praying that that monster wouldn't find him.

XXX

Oz suddenly raised his hand, forcing Zoro to draw his swords. The behemoth zombie grabbed a giant chunk of debris and lifted it up. At first glance, it looked like he was going to crush the four Straw Hats with it. Usopp gasped and coiled in fear.

"Oh, crap!" Usopp cursed. "He's seen us! He's gonna smash us all! WE'RE DONE FOR!"

Suddenly, Oz placed the debris onto his head, like some sort of hat. In fact, it almost looked a pirate captain's bicorn hat.

"Oh!" Oz said, intrigued. "Looks good!" He turned and walked away. "I'm sure to become the King of the Pirates with this nifty hat! Man, when the bridge broke beneath my feet, it really startled me, but I'm okay, now."

The four men sighed in relief as Oz left.

"That was a close one," said Sanji. "I thought for sure he was gonna crush us all."

"Just now," said Zoro. "He was saying stuff that sounded like what Luffy would say. With his size and Luffy's strength, he could pose as a problem."

"That's it," Usopp said, down on his hands and knees. "I give up. Game over. We'll never win with your shadows in those zombies!"

"QUIT TALKING CRAP!" Zoro and Sanji snapped.

"It's not like we volunteered to give them up, anyway!" Sanji barked. "What matters now if we find Nami and get her outta here, so get over it, you big crybaby!" He sighed, pulling himself together before he turned to the broken bridge. "Whatever the case may be, we can't get to the mansion now. The staircase and the bridge are broken."

"Doesn't look like we can jump it," Zoro said. "We usually leave jumps like those Blizzard and Chopper."

"That was our only way across!" Usopp declared. "If we go down below and try get in through there, we'll surely run into zombies! What do we do?"

"Just hang on a minute, will ya?" asked Franky, who had…just finished building a bridge. "I'm not quite satisfied with this finish."

"HE MADE A BRIDGE IN JUST SECONDS?" Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji exclaimed.

"Well, there was so much debris lying around," Franky started as the quartet ran across the bridge, "so I used it to make us a new bridge. SUPER handy, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Usopp, "but this is a bit of an emergency Franky. We don't really have time for details!"

"Are you saying we should skip all the important stuff about construction, Long Nose?" Franky spat.

"No, he isn't, Franky!" Sanji said. "You're really reliable in a pinch! You really saved us a lot of trouble! Now let's get going!"

XXX

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky made it to the other side of the bridge and had just now entered a new part of the mansion.

"What kind of a room is this?" asked Sanji.

"Looks like a room that's appropriate for a little princess," said Zoro.

Inside, it was revealed that they had ended up in Perona's room. The room was like that of a little girl's decorated with stuffed animals, both in the cute and creepy variety, a large bed with shades, and there, lounging in a chair in the middle of the room, was Perona herself, with Kumacy standing behind her and all her little ghosts flying about.

"HOROHOROHOROHORO!" Perona laughed. "I was hoping that the zombies took care of you lot on the bridge, but to be honest, I never expected Oz to just fall down like that. It appears that some nasty little pests have decided to ruin my plans."

"Those ghosts…!" Zoro said. "So she's the one who's been controlling them the whole time? What kind of a girl is she?"

"HOROHOROHOROHORO!" laughed Perona. "It appears that you are all familiar with how lethal these ghosts can truly be. You see, I am a spirit-woman, and I am capable of summoning ghosts to do my bidding! These little cuties are all a part of me! They hollow out a person's will to live! This is the end for all of you!"

"The one controlling these ghosts," Sanji started, eyes wide and mouth agape with his cigarette falling from his lips, "was this cute lady?"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, SANJI!" Usopp barked. "IF THOSE THINGS TOUCH US, WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

"We got nowhere to run!" Franky proclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do!" Zoro said. "Brace for it!"

"Negative HOLLOW!" Perona shouted.

**SHOOM!** The ghosts went through all four of the Straw Hats. They all soon fell down to the floor, quivering shamefully.

"It's over," Usopp whispered.

"BWAAAA~!" Franky sobbed. "I WANNA DIE LIKE THE MISERABLE DOG THAT I AM!"

"My existence is lower than that of a dead fish," Sanji said, under his breath.

"Why the hell should I be forced to walk on the same earth that everyone treads?" Zoro asked to no one in particular.

"Take them!" Perona ordered her zombies.

"Yes, Lady Perona!" said the Wild Zombies before they moved in to grab the quartet.

"Too easy," said Perona. "Now I just have to find that mutt and get the ones on the upper floor."

With that, Perona turned to leave.

"Random Shot! SALT STAR!"

Perona whipped around to see that four of her Wild Zombies had fallen to the floor, their shadows now escaping their mouths. A shadowy figure stood tall and proud over the defeated zombies.

The one who was left standing…was Usopp.

"Don't you dare," the sniper started, "lay one hand on my friends!"

"But how?" Perona questioned. "How could he still be standing? Negative HOLLOW!"

**SHOOM!** Perona sent another ghost through Usopp, but it doesn't faze him in the slightest. The sniper still stood before Perona much to her frustration.

"I am," Usopp began, "the might and powerful Captain Usopp!"

"What's going on?" Perona barked, questioningly. "What's wrong with you? Why haven't you dropped to your knees like your pathetic friends did? The ghosts went right through! What have you done?"

"Nothing," Usopp answered, his eyes concealed by the rim of his hat. "Absolutely nothing. You see, girly…" Usopp raised his head up, revealing his face. "I AM A NATURALLY NEGATIVE MAN!"

Perona went bug-eyed and slack-jawed in horror before she fell back.

_Incredible…_ she thought. _There's not one person in this world that is not effected by my Negative Hollow!_

"The negativity of the ghosts failed!" said one of the Wild Zombies.

"What kind of a man is he?" asked another.

Perona sat on her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Most people…_ she thought. _Most people would just live and keep moving forward…but this man…!_

Suddenly, Perona and the Wild Zombies stood up and started cheering.

"Go for it! Go for it!" they chanted.

"STOP CHEERING FOR ME!" Usopp snapped.

At that moment, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky began to snap out of their depression.

"Okay, you three," said Usopp to them. "Pull yourselves together! Hurry up and go find Nami and Brook! Even with how strong you guys are, your no match for this girl!"

"What about you?" Zoro asked.

"Leave her to me," Usopp said. "She's mine!"

Zoro, Sanji, and Franky appeared surprised by Usopp's sudden sense of reliability.

"I can't believe that didn't effect him," Zoro acknowledged.

"Yeah," Sanji agreed.

"Why don't you guys take care of the other zombies, though?" Usopp asked. "You know I don't stand a chance against them! They'll maul me to death!"

"Good luck with the fight, Usopp!" said Zoro.

"We're counting on you!" said Sanji.

"And don't worry!" added Franky. "Snowy's probably on his way to help!"

And so, the three strong-willed men ran off, leaving the rather weak-willed Usopp to fend for himself.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF! I CAN'T TAKE THE GIRL AND THE ZOMBIES AT THE SAME TIME!" Usopp cried.

XXX

Meanwhile, within the Thriller Bark church, a wedding had just commenced. All of the Zombie Generals had attended.

The groom: Absalom. The bride: an unconscious Nami.

"Do you, Master Absalom," said the zombie preacher, "take this girl, Nami, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in times of sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Absalom said.

"And do you, Nami," said the preacher, "take Master Absalom to be your lawfully wedded husband, in times of sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Nami, who was propped up by a couple zombies, remained unconscious. One of the zombies took her chin into his hand and began to move her mouth so it appeared that she was speaking.

"I do," said the zombie in a fake girly voice.

"Then by the power vested in me," said the preacher, "you may kiss the bride."

Absalom moved forward, his eyes closed and cat-like lips puckered, preparing to seal the wedding with a kiss…


	34. Ch 34: Brook Defeated

**Ch. 34- Brook Defeated**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Negative HOLLOW!"<p>

Perona persisted in using her Negative Hollow attack on Usopp, over and over again, but every time, the sniper just wouldn't fall to his knees in depression. By this time, Perona was getting highly frustrated.

"This has to be a trick!" Perona growled. "No one can withstand four of ghosts at once!"

Usopp panted for a bit, but he still stood, staring at Perona with a defiant gaze.

"He took a direct hit," said a Wild Zombie, "and yet he still stays standing!"

"Ever since Thriller Bark has been created," another Wild Zombie started, "there hasn't one person who has lost to the Negative Hollow!"

The four ghosts suddenly fell to their knees, shaking.

"The ghosts lost!" cried a Wild Zombie.

"Is this guy kind of saint?" asked another.

"Look!" Cried a zombie fox. "Even Lady Perona has fallen!"

Perona was down on her hands and knees before Kumacy.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, Kumacy," she whimpered.

"All right, you guys," said Usopp. "Which one of you think that you are superior to me in negativity?"

"HE'S GOT SUCH BAD SELF-ESTEEM!" the Wild Zombies declared.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Perona's Garden, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky were running through the forest, trying to reach the mansion. Behind them were a horde of Wild Zombies.

"Who would've thought such a negative guy like Usopp would come in handy, someday?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah," added Franky. "If we had stayed to fight with him, we'd be done for! Man, that ghost lady's power sure is scary!"

"The zombies are chasing us," Zoro started, "are all just a bunch of animals."

"Zoro," said Sanji, "you and Franky keep going on into the mansion."

"What about you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm gonna split up from you guys from here," said Sanji. "I have to save Nami!"

"Gotcha," Franky said. "Do your thing, Bro Cook!"

With that, Sanji, surrounded with flames of fury, jumped off the bridge.

"I'M COMING, NAMI~!" he cried. "IF THERE'S ANYONE YOU'RE GONNA BE MARRYING, IT'LL BE ME!"

"Uh, Franky…?" Zoro said. "Isn't this place pretty high up?"

"Well I heard that when people get their blood pumped," Franky explained, "pain doesn't seem to be the first thing that comes to mind."

"Whatever," said Zoro. "All that matters is that we get to the top of that mansion and find Brook and that so-called 'legendary' swordsman!"

XXX

**SKISH! CLANG! SLASH!**

Back at Dr. Hogback's lab, Brook and Ryuma were still going at it. However, while Ryuma seemed not to falter once, it appeared that battle was taking its toll on Brook. His skull was cracked along his right eye socket, and one of his teeth had fallen out.

Brook fell back after taking another blow, exhausted. He had used too much of his energy in the duel. It seemed apparent that he had lost.

"Yo-ho-ho," chuckled Ryuma. "I must admit. You act as though you are a phoenix or a zombie! After so many blows, you shouldn't be able to even sit up!"

Brook sat up, panting.

"Well," Ryuma said, "I can fix that. Soon, I'll sever your spine so you can no long move again! That way, you won't have to pester about to getting your shadow back! But first," Ryuma said as he pointed his sword at Brook's afro, "I think I'll cut off that ridiculous hairdo with my Arrow Notch Slice!"

"Don't you dare say that name," Brook hissed. "I came from my kingdom's 'Assault Squad', and the name I gave that fast-cutting attack is called the 'Requiem Lebanderole'! It gained praise by late crew, therefore they nicknamed it 'Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slice'! Even if you do have my shadow…even if you have my personality and skills…even if you have forgotten your true memories…I forbid you to say that name!"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho," Ryuma laughed. "If you insist on saying that your techniques are the real deal, then why don't you try and challenge my 'fake' swordsman skills. Last chance to surrender and run away like a little ninny!"

Brook staggered to his feet and raised his sword. There was no way he was backing out, now.

Suddenly, they began to walk passed each other, each preparing to re-sheath their swords.

"Three-Verse Humming," they both said as they sheathed their swords.

However, before Brook could finish his…

"ARROW NOTCH SLICE!"

Brook fell forward, a large cut in his side. Ryuma had sheathed his sword first. He was the victor.

As Brook fell, he couldn't help but think about his friend…the one that he had made a promise to.

_Laboon…_ the skeleton whispered in thought.

**Clack!** Brook's sword fell to the floor.

_Right now,_ Brook thought, _I want nothing more than to say I'm sorry. I've wandered this miserable sea for 50 years…!_

Ryuma grabbed Brook and picked him up by his afro, the blade of his sword dangerously close to cutting it off.

"And now to be rid of this foolish afro," Ryuma said.

_Forgive me, Laboon,_ Brook thought. _I…have failed you._

**RRRRMMMMMBB!**

Suddenly, the whole mansion began to shake.

"Ah!" Ryuma yelped, letting Brook go as he did. The zombie samurai looked up the ceiling. "What the hell's going on? The whole mansion is rumbling!"

XXX

Outside in the corridor, Zoro and Franky were struggling to keep their balance due to the mansion's shaking.

"H-h-hey!" cried Franky. "What the hell is this? An earthquake?"

"How should I know?" Zoro questioned.

Just then, the two braked to a halt in front of the entrance to the lab.

"We made it!" Franky said. "This must be the lab! And look! There's Bones!"

Franky approached Brook, who was lying motionless on the cold floor and gently sat him up.

"Yo, Bones!" Franky called, shaking him. "You okay? C'mon, Bones! Talk to me! You're alive, right?"

"Y…yes," Brook said, his breathing somewhat labored. "W…what are you doing back here?"

"YOHOHOHOHO!" Ryuma laughed. "Well, this won't do, at all! How dare you fraternize with the loser!"

Ryuma prepared to stab Franky and Brook with his sword, but then, Zoro suddenly got in his way, blocking the blows with his swords.

"Hold it right there!" said Zoro with a smirk. "So, you're the legendary 'Dragon Slayer', eh? I've seen dragons, before, myself, here on the Grand Line. I've been looking forward to meeting you!"

**PUSH!** Zoro threw Ryuma back, causing him to falter a bit.

Brook seemed surprised at Zoro's strength.

"He…he managed to push away Ryuma with such ease…!" said Brook. "Who is that man?"

"His name's Zoro," said Franky. "He's a swordsman, like you, Bones, only he uses three swords instead of one. He's a lot stronger than meets the eye, so, if you swallow your pride, he'll fight this samurai in your place and get your shadow back for ya!"

"You mean it?" asked Brook before he turned to Zoro. "Please, Mister Zoro. Please get my shadow back for me."

"Oh, shut up!" Zoro barked.

Brook gasped, surprised at Zoro's sudden anger before he suddenly fainted.

"Yo, Bones!" Franky cried. "Wake up!"

Zoro turned back at Ryuma, eying his katana.

"Your sword there," Zoro said. "Looks pretty good, if you ask me."

"Yo-ho-ho-ho," Ryuma chortled. "You have an eye for swords, my friend. This is one of the 21 legendary blades, _Shuusui_. It's very rare."

"So it's a legendary sword, eh?" Zoro questioned, intrigued. "Looks like my luck just changed! Since you're a samurai and all, I expected as much. So…what do you say you hand it over?"

"What?" Ryuma questioned.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please.<p> 


	35. Ch 35: Luffy vs Moria Round 1

**Ch. 35- Luffy vs. Moria; Round 1**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back at the Thriller Bark Church, Absalom kept trying to kiss Nami, but because of all the shaking and rumbling, he kept missing his mark.<p>

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON?" Absalom roared in frustration. "I CAN'T EVEN KISS MY BRIDE BECAUSE OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN SHAKING!"

"Master Absalom!" cried a soldier zombie as he ran inside.

"What is it?" Absalom asked.

"Thriller Bark is moving!" the zombie cried. "We've been caught in a large current and are now drifting with tides! That's why the island is shaking!"

"But how? **Grr~!**" Absalom growled, questioningly.

"It's Oz!" answered the zombie. "He's moving the rudder without permission!"

"WHAT?" Absalom roared. "WELL DON'T ANYBODY JUST STAND THERE! ALL ZOMBIE GENERALS MOVE OUT! STOP HIM!"

"Right away, Master Absalom!" the Zombie Generals declared before they headed out.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside, Oz was pulling on a giant chain pulley. It must've been the rudder.

"Whoa!" Oz said as the island shook. "Looks like it's moving!"

Just then, Oz spotted the Zombie Generals approaching him, all armed with their respective weapons.

"Hold it right there, Oz," said one Zombie General.

"Attack!" declared another Zombie General. "Start at his feet, first!"

And so, the Zombie Generals moved into attack. However, as they got closer, Oz seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

"What the…?" muttered a Zombie General. "Where'd he go?"

"He's so big and yet so fast!" acknowledged a Zombie General.

The Zombie Generals looked around, hoping to find Oz soon.

Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared over them. They looked up and saw Oz about to fall right on top of them!

"There he is!" cried a Zombie Generals.

"Gum Gum…GATLING!" Oz shouted.

**POW! POW! KAPOW!** Oz unleashed a huge flurry of rapid-fire punches on the Zombie Generals, crushing each and every one. Oz stood up over the defeated Zombie Generals before he roared into the sky.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF MY ADVENTURE!" he yelled.

XXX

Back at the church, a couple of zombie soldiers came back to report to Absalom.

"What?" Absalom questioned. "They've been defeated?"

"Yes!" answered one zombie. "Oz crushed them all!"

"How is this possible?" Absalom whispered, questioningly. "The Zombie Generals were all defeated in an instant! I thought Oz was supposed to be one of us! Why is he acting like such a fool? Zombies are supposed to be obedient slaves! If Master Moria doesn't get him under control, what will happen to Thriller Bark?"

XXX

Outside, Sanji was dragging along a zombie bear behind him, getting him to direct him to the church.

"It's just beyond here, right?" Sanji asked the zombie bear.

"Yes!" the zombie bear answered. "Now please, let me go!"

Sanji obliged, releasing the zombie bear and braking to a halt in front of the church entrance.

"NAMI!" Sanji cried. "YOUR ETERNAL KNIGHT OF LOVE HAS COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

Absalom turned to see the cook standing in the doorway.

"One of the Straw Hat Pirates, I presume?" asked Absalom.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the special freezer, Luffy just noticed how much it was shaking and had to hang onto the railing to keep his balance.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "What's going on? What's with this shaking?"

"Oh, the island probably got caught in a current," said Moria, who was still lying lazily against the wall.

Once Luffy regained his balance, he stood up and put his hat back upon his head.

"Okay, you big fat onion," said Luffy. "Gimme my shadow back, and Blizzard's, and Sanji's, and Zoro's, and Brook's, and that old zombie man's, too! Give 'em back, now!"

"And just how," Moria started, "do you plan on making me?"

"I just have to kick your ass, right?" Luffy asked.

"Even so," Moria said, "the zombies will not lose their shadows just because they lost their 'master'. You see, my Devil Fruit powers allow me to control shadows. There's only one true way do so: face the shadows as their current 'master' and tell them to return to their owners."

Luffy put his hands to his hips.

"And that'll really make the shadows come back?" he asked.

"KISHISHISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "That's right. Simple, no?"

**GURGLE! GRUMBLE!** Luffy's stomach started making noises. Listening to Moria talk was making him hungrier than before.

"Shh…!" Luffy whispered, trying to get it to quiet down.

"Aww," said a mocking Moria. "I can hear your stomach growling from here! It wouldn't actually surprise me if you weren't able to beat me after all."

"Shut up!" Luffy barked as he prepared a Gum-Gum Pistol attack. "The sooner I kick your ass, the sooner I can eat! Gum Gum…PISTOL!"

**WOING!** Luffy threw a stretching punch at Moria, when suddenly, a large black arm appeared out of the floor and blocked his fist.

"The hell…?" Luffy muttered, questioningly. "What is that thing?"

"KISHISHISHISHISHI!" Moria cackled. "Why don't you try winning against my clone?"

Moria's shadow suddenly began to rise from the floor and take full shape, as if it were Moria himself.

"Straw Hat," Moria said, "Meet Doppelman!"

**SLASH!** Doppelman attempted to slash Luffy with his claws, but Luffy jumped back, evading his strike.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, you! Get outta my way!"

"In the past," Moria started, "I was overestimated and aspired by my own strength, but then I understood the importance of using subordinates to do my dirty work! Therefore, I will become King of the Pirates by letting others do my work for me, and I won't have to lift a finger!"

**BAM! SLASH! BANG!** Doppelman continued his attacks on Luffy.

"You're nothing but talk!" Luffy declared. "I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"That's what Oz said, too," said Moria. "You see, Straw Hat, the difference in physique between body and shadow are quite great, but the shadow's original master still has a strong will left within him, as expected. However, it's only a matter of time. Once he loses the memories of being your shadow, he will become an obedient slave to me! No matter how strong the will is, every zombie will become absolutely obedient to me!"

"Shut up!" Luffy barked. "I'll get him no matter what! Gum Gum WHIP!"

**SHOOM!** Luffy landed a kick to Doppelman's head.

"And a Gum Gum GATLING!" Luffy shouted.

**BAP! BA-BAP! BAP!** Luffy aimed a flurry of punches at Moria.

"Brick Bat!" Moria said.

Suddenly, Doppelman began to disperse into little black balls, which blocked Luffy's punches.

"Ah, crap!" cursed a frustrated Luffy. "I can't lay a hit on him!"

Just then, the balls grew little wings, pointed ears, and a face and mouth with sharp little fangs. The balls transformed into bats!

"Uh-oh!" Luffy said before…

**CHOMP!** One bit him in the arm.

"OUCH!" Luffy cried. "Hey! Leggo of me!"

The next thing Luffy knew, all the bats began to charge at him, mouths opened.

"Yikes!" Luffy cried before he ran off, covering his head with his hands, and the bats gave chase after him, biting at any vulnerable spot. "Ouch! OW-OW-OW! Stop it! OW! Get aw- get away from me! Shoo! YOWCH!"

"KISHISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "Calm down! It's not like they're going to drink your blood or anything! KISHISHISHISHI! 'Kick my ass', you say? Keep dreaming, boy!"

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!" Luffy said before he spun around, thus causing the shadow bats to release him. The bats splattered on the wall before they slithered back to Moria and reformed into Doppelman.

"When a greenhorn such as yourself underestimates their enemies," Moria explained, mockingly, "you'll only end up humiliating yourself in the end!"

Luffy, now bleeding from the bites he had gotten from those bats, panted as he looked at Moria. He growled before he jumped over the railing and grabbed onto it.

"What's this?" asked Moria. "Trying to running away, are we?"

"Wanna bet?" Luffy questioned. "Gum…Gum…STAMP!"

**SPROING! POW!** Luffy stretched his foot up and kicked Moria right through the floor!

"GAH!" yelled Moria. "That hurt, you little bastard!"

Luffy gave Moria a cocky smirk.

"Now was that you said," he started, "about me not being able to kick your ass, Moria?"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please.<p> 


	36. Ch 36: Sanji vs Absalom

**Ch. 36- Sanji vs. Absalom**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sanji had merrily skipped passed Absalom and toward an unconscious Nami.<p>

"Oh, Nami~!" Sanji swooned before…

**WHAP!** He laid a snapping kick to the zombie that was holding the navigator, bridal style.

"LET HER GO!" Sanji roared before he gently caught Nami in his arms. "Fear not, Nami. Tis I, your brave knight in shining armor, come to your rescue."

Upon getting a look at Nami's sleeping form, he suddenly gasped at the sight of the white gown she was garbed in.

"A GODDESS?" he yelled. "Oh…wait a minute, it's just you, Nami. It's no surprise though, you're practically a goddess on earth to begin with!"

"Hey!" Absalom roared. "You're one of the Straw Hats, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sanji growled, questioningly as he turned to the beast-man. Upon doing so, Absalom gasped at the sight of Nami, garbed in white.

"AN ANGEL?" declared Absalom. "Oh, no…just a human female. Phew!"

"That's no surprise, there," said Sanji. "I never noticed how much white accentuates Miss Nami's beautifully smooth skin up until now!"

"Oh, definitely!" Absalom agreed.

"Uh, okay," mumbled a zombie that was nearby. "What are those two doing?"

At that moment, Absalom realized that he was getting caught up in a friendly conversation with the cook.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS FRIENDLY BANTER!" Absalom roared before he raised his hand. "RELEASE MY BRIDE!"

**BLOOOW!** Absalom made another air-pushing movement with his hand, destroying the wall before him.

"You really ought to be more careful. You almost hit Nami!"

Absalom looked back and saw Sanji, standing behind him with Nami still cradled in his arms.

"You shouldn't make such reckless attacks," the angered cook started, "when there's a woman involved."

"You dodged my attack so well," Absalom acknowledged. "Not many have fast feet like yours." He looked down to the floor. "I see you are without your shadow. There was a new Wild Zombie that acted almost like you, although he wasn't so obedient just yet. Coincidence? I believe not. Inuppe must've your zombie all along!"

Sanji went over and propped Nami up on one of the bleachers. At that moment, she seemed to come to. However, her eyes appeared rather misty and dazed, and her vision appeared blurry. When she looked up, she saw a rather familiar figure beginning to form before her. In Nami's eyes…she thought she saw Luffy.

_L…Luffy…?_ she thought to herself.

"Stay right here," "Luffy" told her. "I'll deal with this guy for you."

Nami weakly smiled.

"Okay," she said before she fell back into unconsciousness.

Sanji turned to face Absalom, but not before being surprised by the white gown Nami was wearing, once again.

_I almost thought she was a heavenly nymph!_ he thought.

"I remember now that I didn't let Inuppe join with the Zombie Generals," said Absalom. "I simply wanted to see what he was capable of in a fight. He was only the size of a regular penguin and was rather weak. He was foolish, too. Foolish to think that he, a mere underling, could oppose me, the man known as the 'Enigma' who can control the Zombie Generals! Now, just leave the girl here with me and go hide in the shadows like the miserable bug that you are! I'm extremely busy! All my Zombie Generals have been crushed by your captain's zombie, and I have to seal the vow by kissing my bride! You see, now? **Grr~!** I'm really quite irritated, and I don't have time to deal with a small fry like-"

**POW!** Before Absalom could finish, he was met with a polished leather shoe to his face.

"Shut the hell up," Sanji growled, "you ANIMAL!"

Sanji's kick was so forceful, it cause Absalom to go skidding across the ground. The zombies gasped in shock and horror. Never before had they seen someone actually land a direct hit on Absalom like that, especially with such power!

"MASTER ABSALOM!" the zombies cried.

"How can this be?" a soldier zombie yelled, questioningly. "There's no way he could actually managed to defeat Master Absalom due to his weight of 300 kilos!"

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke from his nose.

"The so-called 'invisible man' that my friend Usopp was talking about," Sanji hissed. "That was you…wasn't it?"

_Impossible…!_ Absalom thought as he held his bleeding face. _How is it that this body of mine, created by Dr. Hogback, was able to get hit so easily?_

Absalom raised his hands at Sanji, again.

"Hands of the DEAD!" he shouted.

**KABANG!** What sounded like a gunshot went off, but Sanji spread Absalom's arms apart with his feet, causing Absalom to miss him and instead hit the ceiling.

"You realize now," started Sanji, "what I'm about to do, right?"

Absalom's eyes widened.

"Welcome to Hell," hissed the furious Sanji before… "Basses COTES!"

**BAP!** Sanji laid a powerful upper kick to Absalom's chin.

"LONGE! TENDRON!" Sanji shouted as he kicked the designated body parts.

Absalom fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"The one who appeared on our ship," Sanji started with angered flames flickering in his eye, "and licked Robin was you, wasn't it? The one who peeped at Nami while she was bathing was you, WASN'T IT? FLANCHET! QUASI!"

**BAP! THWACK!** Sanji continued to pummel Absalom, mercilessly with his furious kicks.

_What the hell is with his strength?_ Absalom thought, questioningly. _Is he really one of Straw Hat's subordinates?_

"QUEUE! CUISEAU! JARRET!" Sanji shouted as he still gave Absalom the beating of his life. "WHY THE HELL IS MY NAMI UNCONSCIOUS, HUH? DID YOU SCARE HER SO MUCH THAT SHE FAINTED? DID YOU DO SOMETHING DIRTY TO HER?"

**BAM!** Sanji slammed Absalom into a wall.

"Now what was that you said about marrying her?" roared Sanji, questioningly. "WHY DON'T YOU TRY SAYING IT TO MY FACE? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU WON'T KNOW YOUR FEET FROM YOUR HEAD!"

Absalom seethed in pain.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I might as well, retreat for now."

With that, Absalom began to vanish before Sanji's very eyes. However, he was undeterred. He simply pulled out something from his pocket: little balls of salt.

"Usopp's Special Salt Balls," he said.

**Flick! Flick! Flick!** Sanji flicked the balls all around himself until one hit something.

"There you are," Sanji hissed.

"Ah!" Absalom yelped as the salt ran down his invisible body. "What the hell is this? Salt?"

"Yep," Sanji answered before…

**BAP! THWACK! KAPOW!** He pummeled Absalom, once again, with multiple kicks to his face.

"Veau SHOOT!" Sanji yelled.

Absalom was plowed into floor as he began to reappear.

_No way…!_ thought Absalom in disbelief. _Is there really no bounty on this bastard's head?_

"You told me that you were irritated," hissed Sanji, venomously. "Well, let me tell you now that I'm more than that. I'm practically EXPLODING WITH RAGE~!"

**BLOOOWW!** Sanji literally exploded with rage.

"Whoa!" yelled a zombie. "Literally!"

"And I think that it's rather unfortunate for you," said Sanji, "that we have another thing in common."

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	37. Ch 37: Sanji's Broken Dream

**Ch. 37- Sanji's Broken Dream**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Absalom began to sit up as he regained consciousness.<p>

"You say," said Absalom, "that we have another thing in common?"

"Oh, yeah," answered Sanji. "You're the despicable man who took one of my childhood dreams!"

Absalom began to stagger to his feet.

"**Grr~!**" Absalom growled, beastly. "I don't remember ever doing something like that. You must be mistaking me with someone else. This is the first time you and I have met, am I right?" He raised his arms. "I'll blow you away…with my Hands of the Dead!"

"Why don't you take those off!" Sanji demanded.

"Huh?" Absalom questioned.

"I said take those bazookas you're hiding off your arms," Sanji said.

Absalom's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what are you-" he was about to ask, but Sanji cut him off.

"You don't get what I'm saying here, do you?" the cook asked. "If Nami gets hurt because of your recklessness, I'll beat you to an unrecognizable pulp!"

Absalom narrowed his eyes, growling.

There's no way that he knows… he thought to himself before…

**KABAM!** He made another explosion with his hands. However, Sanji had disappeared from sight. The raging cook then reappeared over Absalom.

"I said," he started, "to TAKE THEM OFF!"

**WHAP!** Sanji kicked Absalom in his left arm. As he did, something fell to the floor with a **Clack!**

It was a bazooka.

Absalom had bazookas strapped to his arms. That was how he was able to seemingly make things explode around him.

The zombies gasped at the sight of the firearm that suddenly appeared.

Sanji took another drag from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"So," he said. "These are your so-called 'Hands of the Dead', eh? Ha! What a joke. Aside from making yourself disappear, the things you touch can also be turned invisible. That is the power of the Clear-Clear Devil Fruit! I know everything your capable of doing."

Absalom growled in frustration and surprise.

"But how…?" Absalom whispered to himself, questioningly. "How could you have known? Who the hell are you?"

"Has this guy actually seen Master Absalom before?" asked one zombie.

"What possible relation could they have?" asked the zombie preacher.

"When I was a boy," Sanji began, "I read an illustrated book about Devil Fruits. I wasn't really all that gung-ho about all the crap about the sea's curse to begin with, but then…there was this one particular fruit that got me motivated. If, by chance, I happened to find this fruit sometime in my life, even if it meant that I would throw away my ability to swim, I would give anything just to get one bite of that fruit! In this, there's one Devil Fruit of each kind. If I happened to see a man with that ability…then that meant that my dream would've been broken. You see, now? Just once, I wanted to be an invisible man, like you! You, the man who ate the Clear-Clear Fruit, have BROKEN ONE OF MY DREAMS!"

Sanji exploded with more flames of fury.

"He's really mad, now!" the zombies exclaimed.

"I chased my dream," Sanji continued. "If I did eat the Clear-Clear Fruit, I would've been able to peep on girl- I mean, do the impossible. To peep on girl- I mean, try to help people in more ways than one!"

"His ideas of using the fruit are just for looking at naked girls!" the zombies exclaimed.

"QUIET!" Sanji roared. "I know, now, what the Clear-Clear Fruit can do! Because you had to go and drag my dear, sweet, innocent Nami into this…I will NEVER forgive you! GET READY TO DIE~!"

Absalom suddenly stood up, angered by Sanji's words.

"You think that that's what we have in common?" Absalom roared. "You're just spouting a bunch of illogical nonsense, you perverted chain-smoker!"

"He's right," the zombies agreed with a nod.

**WHAP!** Sanji laid a sideways kick to Absalom's face.

"YOU SHOULD TALK!" he roared.

"HE'S RIGHT, TOO!" The zombies announced. "SAME GOES FOR THE BOTH OF THEM!"

The force of Sanji's kick ended up throwing Absalom into a wall. As he did, the latter's coat fell off.

"Very well," Absalom said as he stood. "I shall, in turn, return this stupid grudge back to you!"

Once Absalom stood, the upper half of his body was now revealed. He had various parts stitched on his body, such as skin and muscle fibers. It was like something out of a monster film.

"**Grr~!**" Absalom growled. "Not only do I have the jaws of the mighty lion, but my body is made of the tough skin of a rogue elephant and the 300kg muscular strength of a grizzly bear and a powerful gorilla! This body, combined with the power of the Clear-Clear Fruit is the ultimate in wild, state-of-the-art strength!"

**BAP!** Sanji brought his heel down on the back of Absalom's head.

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU STILL PEEPED AT NAMI!" he roared.

Absalom staggered as he held his head, seething in pain.

_Damn it all…!_ he cursed in thought. _He's pulverizing my body as if it were a regular human body…no matter. I will have the last laugh!_

With that, Absalom turned himself invisible, yet again.

Sanji gasped. He had just used the last of his salt balls on Absalom. Now, he didn't know where he was going to strike from or when.

Absalom snickered from somewhere in the room.

"Why don't you have a taste of the ability that you wished to have," Absalom said. "I will turn that girl into my bride, where you like it or not. That seems to be your greatest defeat."

Sanji growled. He remembered how Usopp said that they couldn't find Nami once she was turned invisible. He quickly made a mad dash for her and then picked her up, bridal style.

"You say you're going to make Nami invisibly, are you?" Sanji yelled, questioningly. "Well, just try it while I'm here!"

"**Grr~!**" Absalom growled. "It's no use…I'll show you the true power of the beast man!"

A pause came. Sanji looked around, listening, waiting for Absalom to attack when…

**POW!** Sanji suddenly took a hit to the jaw, causing a bit of blood to seep from his lips.

In a last ditch effort to save Nami from Absalom, Sanji raised the unconscious navigator above himself.

"Oh!" Absalom said. "So you plan on sacrificing yourself for her sake, do you? Ha-ha! Very well, then. Just try and see if you can protect her! Hand of the Beast-Man!"

**BAP!** Absalom punched Sanji in the ribs.

"Foot of the Beast-Man!"

**POW!** Sanji took a hit to his right.

**BAP! THWACK! BIFF! POW! BAM!** Sanji was getting beaten all over by Absalom, and yet despite his pain, he still held Nami up high, refusing to let the invisible beast-man get his clutches on her.

"You better not drop her," Absalom warned, mockingly.

Just then, something glinted behind Sanji, but before he had time to react…

**STAB!**

Sanji felt a great pain going through his shoulder, where a knife had been plunged. He dropped to his knees, thus causing him to drop Nami. The orange-haired navigator fell to the floor and rolled along the ground, still sleeping.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Absalom from wherever he was. "I knew you couldn't protect her."

**KOFF! SPLAT!** Sanji balled his hands into fists as he coughed up blood.

"Forgive me, Nami," Sanji said, weakly. "I just couldn't stand the sight of my blood staining that beautiful white dress."

**Tmp! Tmp! Tmp!** Absalom's footsteps were heard as he began to approach Nami from wherever he was.

"You sure do like sneaking around," Sanji said. "Don't you, invisible guy? Forget it. I don't care about that dream anymore. I don't want to be invisible, anymore! I'll just…peep at girls on my own."

"YOU'RE STILL SO PERVERTED!" cried a zombie.

**Tmp! Tmp! Tmp! Splish!** As he was walking, Absalom suddenly stepped into a small puddle of Sanji's blood.

**GRAB!** Sanji grabbed Absalom by his heel without even looking!

"What…?" Absalom muttered questioningly, struggling to get out of Sanji's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Like hell, I will," hissed Sanji. "Since you're made of a variety of animal parts…you'll make delectable minced meat."

"Shut up! **Grr~!**" Absalom growled as he still struggled. "Let go of me, right now!"

**SKISH!** Sanji, with some effort, pulled the knife out of his shoulder and then threw it to the floor. Then he jumped up, feet preparing to kick the living daylights out of Absalom.

"Like I said," Sanji hissed, again. "Welcome to Hell."

**BA-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** Sanji let loose with a flurry of rapid-fire kicks, just like Luffy's Gum Gum Gatling attack.

"Extra HACHE!" Sanji roared as he pulverized Absalom's body, which was still invisible before **KAPOW!** He kicked the beast-man so hard, that he crashed into a wall, leaving an imprint of his body.

"MASTER ABSALOM!" the zombies cried.

Sanji landed lightly on his feet before he took another drag of his cigarette and let out another puff of smoke.

In a battle of perverted men, Sanji, the Eternal Knight of Love…had emerged the victor.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please.<p> 


	38. Ch 38: Usopp and Blizzard vs Perona

**Ch. 38- Usopp and Blizzard vs. Perona**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Perona's room, Perona was running down the corridor, trying to get away from a pursuing Usopp, who, at the moment, was trying to escape a pursuing Kumacy.<p>

"Damn it!" Perona cursed as she glanced back at Usopp. "He's still following me! If it weren't for him, right now, I'd be able to go after the rest of those pirates. Damn, detestable, negative, long-nosed bastard!"

"Damn it!" Usopp cursed as he glanced back at Kumacy. "He's still following me! If it weren't for him, right now, I'd be able to catch this Hollow Girl! Damn, detestable zombie teddy bear bastard!"

"Come back~!" Kumacy cried as he dashed after the two.

"No! Stay away!" Usopp exclaimed as he chased Perona. "Wait, you Hollow-Hollow girl!"

"No! Stay away!" Perona demanded as she rounded a corner. "Kumacy, get rid of him, already!"

Kumacy began to pick up speed before he suddenly charged at Usopp.

"Don't you dare," he started, "HURT LADY PERONA!"

**CRASH!** Kumacy crashed into a wall, but Usopp managed to evade him. However, as he was running, Kumacy gave chase, slamming his clawed paws at him.

"DAH!" Usopp shrieked. "WHOA! WATCH IT! HEY!"

_Damn it, he's fast,_ the sniper thought to himself. _He's strong, too, even though he can't reach that zipper on his back._

Usopp suddenly whipped around, preparing to fire his Kabuto.

"Eat this!" he announced. "Certain Death FIRE STAR!"

**FWOOSH!** Usopp fired a Fire Star in front of Kumacy, causing him to freeze in his tracks before he fled in fear of getting burned.

"That did it!" Usopp said with a proud smirk before…

**Pop!** He opened a small flask of oil.

"Now for a little oil," he said before poured some of it out, thus allowing the fire to grow into a large wall, thus denying Kumacy from following the sniper any further. "Na-na-na-na-na-na!" Usopp teased in singsong. "Can't get me now, Teddy!"

With that, he ran off to find Perona. As he did, he suddenly spotted a pair of glowing red eyes, glaring at him in the shadows. Usopp gasped as he began to back away, legs shaking, once again. However, the sniper soon saw that there was no need to lose his confidence so quick, for out of the shadows came Blizzard. His fur was covered in dried blood, some from his own wounds, and some from his fight with Cerberus. In spite of this, he looked like he had not lost an ounce of energy.

Usopp sighed in relief, his hand on his heart.

"Thank God, it's only you," he said. "Don't sneak up on me, like that, Blizzard!"

Blizzard gave Usopp a shrug, as if to say, "sorry".

"How'd you get here before I did, anyway?" asked Usopp.

Blizzard led Usopp to a nearby window and pointed to one of the trees.

"You climbed up a tree and jumped in through this window?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

Blizzard nodded his head, "yes".

Usopp sighed.

"Honestly," he said. "I don't know why Luffy adopted a freakishly powerful dog, like you."

Blizzard tilted his head, giving Usopp a rather insulted look.

_Who're you calling 'freak'?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Usopp said. "In any case, I might need your help, Blizzard. I'll explain on the way."

Blizzard nodded his head in understanding. Even though sometimes he and Usopp didn't get along, Blizzard considers him a friend, either way, and no matter what, he would always help his friends.

And so, Usopp and Blizzard ran further down the hall to find Perona.

XXX

About a moment later, Usopp and Blizzard were now walking down the corridor, searching for any sign of Perona. Along the way, Usopp had explained to Blizzard about the Spirit Girl's powers. Blizzard seemed to understand and switched into constantly alert mode, eyes wide open, ears perked and swiveling around to hear every sound, and nose ready to sniff out any peculiar scent.

"Yoo-hoo~!" Usopp called out in singsong. "Oh, ghost girl~! I'm here~! And I brought my strong-willed doggie with me~!"

_Doggie?_ Blizzard thought, a bit offended.

"Huh," Usopp huffed. "Looks like she disappeared. Oh, well. C'mon, Blizzard. I doubt she'll be able to put up much of a fight, anyway."

"I'm right here, you know!"

Usopp and Blizzard looked over to their left, looking to a nearby window.

"That sounded like she was outside," said Usopp as he and Blizzard approached the window. "That's impossible. There's no way she's outside! This place has to be at leas 4 or 5 stories high!"

As Usopp and Blizzard looked out the window, they gasped in shock.

Perona was indeed outside…floating in mid-air!

_Sh-she can fly?_ Blizzard stammered in thought.

"You can fly?" Usopp cried, questioningly. "B-but I thought you could only control ghosts! What can you really do?"

"HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO!" Perona laughed. "You shouldn't underestimate the Ghost Princess, fool! I've created the perfect strategy! Once I'm finished with you, I'll go after your friends, and your little dog, too!"

_I hope she's not talking about me!_ thought Blizzard.

"W-wait!" Usopp said. "Time out! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"There's just one thing I have to say to you, Long-Nose," said Perona before she suddenly flashed a thumbs-up.

"Good things are gonna come your way!" she said, smiling.

"OH, KNOCK IT OFF!" Usopp barked before he growled in frustration. "Even if you can fly, that doesn't mean you're outta the woods, yet! I'm a great sniper! No matter if you fly or dance around like a ninny, I always make my mark!" He held up the Kabuto for Perona to see. "Allow me to introduce you to my weapon, the Kabuto! With these five supportive stems and bands, its stability and firing range are improved, tenfold! With the Press Dial I've gotten from the Sky Island, which activates the very minute that I fire, the rotation that is added to the bullet makes it possible to change its speed, thus making a Super Pachinko, and by choosing from the Flame Dial, the Flash Dial, and the Impact Dial, the shot becomes even more powerful than usual! You have no chance of escape!"

_Nice explanation,_ Blizzard thought.

"Now," Usopp started as he prepared to fire the Kabuto, "prepare yourself!"

It appeared that Usopp had spoken, too soon, for Perona had suddenly disappeared form his sight.

"What the hell…?" Usopp gasped. "She's gone!"

Blizzard looked around, trying to find hide or pink hair of Perona. What seemed to be even stranger was the fact that he couldn't seem to find her by scent.

"Look behind you."

Usopp and Blizzard felt chills down their spines. Slowly, they turned around, feeling rather uneasy. Once they turned around fully, they felt like their hearts were about to burst right out of their chests.

Perona was sitting down behind the two Straw Hats, towering over them. She was about the size of a regular giant!

"HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO!" Perona cackled. "Go ahead. Shoot me."

"W…w…what…" Usopp stammered, his voice filled with fright. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Perona just sat there, saying nothing.

"Damn you…!" Usopp cursed. "Certain Death SWALLOWTAIL SHOOTING STAR!"

Usopp fired a Gunpowder Star that left a trail of smoke behind it at Perona.

**SHRINK!** Perona suddenly shrunk back to normal size.

"She shrunk back!" Usopp declared.

**KABOOM!** The Swallowtail Shooting Star exploded behind Perona, thus destroying part of the wall.

"HORO-HORO-HORO!" laughed Perona as she literally flew circles around Usopp, who growled in frustration. It appeared that taking Perona out was not going to be as easy as he planned. With that, Usopp prepared to fire the Kabuto again.

"Certain Death…MANTIS SHOOTING STAR!" Usopp cried.

**KAPOW!** Usopp fired another Gunpowder Star, which made a big green explosion. However, he still missed Perona.

Suddenly, Perona appeared before Usopp, and then thrusts her hands into his chest, making him gasp in surprise.

_Usopp!_ Blizzard exclaimed in thought before he growled and charged forward at top speed. _If I let Usopp get killed by this bitch, Luffy's never gonna forgive me! Prepare for my Twister Fang!_

Blizzard leapt forward at Perona, spinning around as fast as he could. However, as he got close, he suddenly…went right through Perona…as if she were nothing!

_What the hell?_ Blizzard thought to himself. _I can't bite her!_

"Blizzard, help me!" Usopp cried. "She just pierced through my body! I'm gonna bleed to death!"

"Stupid," Perona said. "Look closer. As you can see, there's no real external injury, even though my hands are in your body. Although, I can't deny the fact you will die, very soon."

"Huh?" muttered Usopp.

XXX

Inside Usopp's body, Perona had her hands around the sniper's beating heart.

**BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!** Usopp's heart started to beat twofold.

XXX

"Right now," Perona started, "I've got my hands around your heart…and I'm going to crush it."

Usopp gasped in horror began to struggle to get away from Perona.

"AAAAHH~!" he screamed. "HELP! HELP! BLIZZARD, HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA FREAKIN' KILL ME! DO SOMETHING! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

**CHOMP! BITE! CHOMP!** Blizzard tried to clamp his jaws on Perona's legs, but it felt like he was biting nothing but thin air.

_Damn it!_ the wolf-dog cursed in thought. _How am I supposed to save Usopp if I can't even bite her?_

"Now," Perona started, eyes widened, sinisterly, "die in pain and anguish like the miserable bug that you are!"

Usopp seemed to pass out in his shock.

Inside his body, appeared that Perona was going to squish his throbbing heart.

Just then, Perona pulled her hands out of Usopp's chest.

"Although," she began, "I really can't crush a heart."

Usopp fell back with a **THUD!** Blizzard did the same. They couldn't believe that she was bluffing the whole time!

_I can't believe I was actually afraid for Usopp,_ Blizzard thought in disbelief.

"HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO!" cackled Perona. "If I really had that kind of power, then you would've been killed the moment my hands impaled you."

Usopp sat up, panting and gasping, his hand clutching his chest.

"Either way," he gasped, "I could've had myself a heart attack!"

"All my hands did was pass through your chest," Perona said. However, as Usopp and Blizzard turned to her, it appeared that her head was lying on the floor.

"AAAAHH!" Usopp wailed.

_SHE LOST HER HEAD!_ Blizzard exclaimed in thought, his fur going jagged in shock.

Perona began to rise from the floor, revealing the rest of her body.

"HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO!" Perona laughed, again. "Even though you are able to see me, my body is able to faze through anything."

Usopp stood up, preparing to fire his Kabuto, once again.

"Certain Death…6 CONTINUOUS VIPER STAR!" Usopp shouted as he fired six shots at Perona. Unfortunately, the shots fazed through her head and ended up hitting the wall behind her.

Perona suddenly floated through Usopp, her arm going into his mouth and through the back of his head.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asked him.

"GAH!" Usopp gasped, muffled. "ET OUTTA ERE! AT'S WOSS!"

Translation: "GET OUTTA THERE! THAT'S GROSS!"

"To put it simply," said Perona, "you can't touch me."

Usopp's eyes widened in horror, as did Blizzard's.

Suddenly, Usopp began to swing his Kabuto around in an attempt to get Perona away from him. Apparently, that had the desired effect, for Perona flew up, above the two Straw Hats and out of their reach.

"Now listen you!" said Usopp as he pointed at her. "You were really lying when you said you could crush my heart! If anything, that means you can't touch me, either!"

Perona just smiled at the long-nosed sniper.

"Blizzard and I mat not be able to attack you," Usopp started, "but that means you can't attack us, either, am I right?"

Perona just raised her hand.

**FWEEP! FWEEP! FWEEP!** Three tiny little ghosts appeared out of her palm.

"Mini Hollow," she said.

**Grr~!** A growl rumbled in Blizzard's throat.

_What's she up to, this time?_ he thought.

At that moment, one of the little ghosts suddenly glued itself to a nearby wall. At first, Usopp and Blizzard didn't see how this was much of a threat, but then…

"Ghost Wrap," Perona said before **Click!** She snapped her fingers.

**BOOM!** The little ghost suddenly exploded, destroying part of the wall.

If Blizzard hadn't pulled Usopp away in time, he would've been killed in an instant.

"W-what the hell was that…?" Usopp asked, eyes wide with shock.

_A ghost bomb?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly.

Suddenly, Blizzard spotted another one of the little ghosts planting itself on Usopp's shoulder and another planting itself to his back.

"AAAAAH!" Usopp yelped as he and Blizzard struggled to get the two ghosts off. "GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!"

"Wrap!" Perona said.

**Click! BOOM!** Perona snapped her fingers, once again, causing the little ghosts two explode on Usopp and Blizzard.

The two Straw Hats were thrown back at the force of the explosion, but they managed to stand their ground.

"Damn it," Usopp cursed before he turned to Blizzard. "Blizzard! You're up!"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked before he charged at Perona, again.

"Certain Death…FIREBIRD WOLF STAR!" shouted Usopp.

**FWOOSH!** Usopp unleashed a Firebird Star. As he did, it suddenly shrouded Blizzard in flames, thus allowing Blizzard to execute his Flaming Claw attack.

Unfortunately, it was a fruitless endeavor, for the attack went straight through the Ghost Girl.

"Ah, crap!" Usopp cursed.

Blizzard looked to Usopp as if to say "What now, genius?"

"We've got no choice, Blizzard," said Usopp before he turned around. "RUN!"

Blizzard ran after the cowardly sniper, really not wanting to follow his lead, but he had no choice in the matter.

"This really sucks!" Usopp said. "We can't attack her, but she can attack us! There's no way we can win!"

_You really ought to follow Luffy's example,_ thought Blizzard to himself.

"HORO-HORO-HORO-HORO!"

A laughing Perona appeared before the two Straw Hats, thus blocking their line of sight.

"Hey!" Usopp said. "Get out of our way! We can't see!"

Blizzard managed to see passed Perona and saw that they were about to run right into a marble column. He managed to dodge it in time, but Usopp wasn't so lucky, himself.

**BAM!** Usopp collided with the column since Perona was in his way and fell back. As he reopened his eyes, he saw that, to his horror, that Perona's little ghosts were now all over him.

"Ghost Wrap!" Perona said.

**Click! Click! Click!** Perona snapped her fingers.

**KABAM!** The little ghosts exploded on Usopp's body, leaving him limp and motionless on the floor.

_USOPP!_ Blizzard yelled in thought.

As Usopp struggled to get up, he could've sworn a voice in his head.

_What is this? What is with your weak appearance, Usopp, my friend?_

_I…I can't fight her…she's too strong for me!_

Just then, a shadow loomed over Usopp. It was Kumacy, He had somehow gotten passed that wall of fire that Usopp had made.

"A bear…?" Usopp muttered, questioningly.

**BARK! BARK-BARK! BARK-BARK-BARK!** Blizzard barked out to Usopp in warning.

_USOPP! GET UP!_ Blizzard called out in thought. _RUN FOR IT! Damn it, if only he could understand me!_

"I'd be careful if I were you," Perona warned. "Kumacy's strength and power is like that of a real grizzly bear."

**SLAM!** Kumacy pounded his paw on Usopp, pummeling him into the floor.

Usopp couldn't understand it. The rest of his crew didn't seem to stand a chance against Perona's attacks, as he was the only one could withstand them, and yet, here he was, getting beaten within an inch of his life by a zombie teddy bear. He had told himself that was his chance to prove to his friends that he was a man among men. Hell, he even told his friends that, but it appeared that whatever confidence Usopp had was gone. He was certain that he was going to lose, and if he is killed, here and now, then Perona will likely go after Luffy and the others.

Blizzard tried to dash to Usopp's rescue, but then Perona stood in his path.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Perona scolded, wagging a disapproving finger at the wolf-dog, mockingly. "You'll have to get passed me, first, if you want to save your friend, little doggie!"

_Little doggie…?_ Blizzard growled in thought, taking the word "doggie" as an insult.

However, before Blizzard could get his chance to attack, Perona threw her arms up.

"Negative HOLLOW!" she shouted.

**SHOOM!** Perona sent her Negative Ghosts after Blizzard, who immediately began to run away to avoid getting hit by the Negative Hollow. One touch from those ghosts, and the wolf-dog would become as depressed as Luffy when there's no food on the ship!

All Usopp could do now was pray for a miracle.

_Please…_ Usopp thought. _Please help me…Sniper King. What would you do?_

Just when Kumacy was about to lay the final blow, something, or rather someone, had jumped up, grabbed his mouth mask and pulled it from his mouth. The person who had done it was none other…than the Sniper King.

Usopp had donned his Sniper King mask at the last second, and in doing so, he had somehow regained his strength.

The Sniper King shoved a Salt Star down Kumacy's throat. As he let go of Kumacy, a shadow suddenly seeped from his mouth.

"One down," said the Sniper King. "One to go."

Kumacy fell to the floor, becoming a lifeless corpse.

"KUMACY!" Perona screamed.

_Usopp?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly. _He smells like him…but what's with that mask?_

An angered Perona growled at the Sniper King. She may've treated Kumacy badly, but she still considered him one of her closest friends.

"You son of a bitch!" Perona growled. "What have you done to my poor Kumacy? What the hell is with that stupid mask?"

The Sniper Mask suddenly stood up.

"This is no stupid mask, my friend," he said in a heroic voice. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am the Sniper King!"

"DON'T GO SCREWING AROUND WITH ME!" roared Perona. "I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

_You got that right,_ Blizzard said. Despite changing his voice and appearance, he could tell it was Usopp by his scent.

"And now," the Sniper King started, "I must bid you adieu!"

With that, he turned and ran.

"Wait!" Perona called to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Come, Blizzard!" the Sniper King called to the wolf-dog, who reluctantly obeyed.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_ Blizzard thought in disbelief. _Just when he decides to go all hero, he starts turning into a coward, again!_

As Usopp and Blizzard ran from Perona, the former began to have a bit of a mental argument with his alter ego.

_Don't run away, Usopp, my friend! Turn around and fight!_

_Leave me alone, will you? I can't win against someone like her!_

_You know that's not true! You're a man, aren't you? You can do impossible things if you are!_

_Oh, yeah? Do you have any proof, then?_

… … …_not really._

_Ah-ha! I knew it!_

"Mini Hollow!" exclaimed Perona, who sent the little bomb ghosts after Usopp.

The little ghosts attached themselves to Usopp's body.

_Listen to me, Usopp. Make up for your lack of brawn with brains! Think! There's so much about this girl that you don't know!_

_You're right. Out of nowhere, she suddenly gained confidence, and before that, I scared the hell out of here was trying hard to get away! If my attacks were futile from the start, then she wouldn't feel the need to run! Back the, she could've been able to fly or faze through inanimate objects, but instead, she just ran away, screaming, and I lost sight of her when that bear showed up! Something must've happened the moment she lost me!_

"Ghost Wrap!" Perona exclaimed as she snapped her fingers.

**KABAM!** Usopp was once again a victim to the bomb ghosts' explosions.

_Not again!_ Blizzard thought as he braked to a halt.

Usopp fell to the floor, his Sniper King mask and goggles falling from his face.

"HORO-HORO-HORO!" Perona, now grown to giant size, laughed. "Now, don't you think that it's time to stop this useless running and that I should take you to Master Moria? Hmm?"

Blizzard gritted his teeth and whined. He felt he couldn't do anything for Usopp..

"Blizzard!" Usopp called to the wolf-dog. "I need you to do me a favor! Do you remember what this girl smelled like?"

Blizzard hesitated for a minute, but then he nodded his head, "yes". If he recalled, Perona smelled like velvet and one of those fancy perfumes that Mayor Hillary used to wear, but he didn't see how this had anything to do with what was happening at the moment.

"Track the source down!" Usopp commanded. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing! Just hurry and track the scent down! See if you can get a whiff of it, somewhere!"

Blizzard seemed to hesitate, but he soon put his nose to work. Whatever Usopp was planning, he hoped- no, prayed- that it was worth it.

In no time at all, Blizzard soon found where Perona's scent was coming from: behind a pair of doors.

The ghost girl gasped silently, causing Usopp to smirk.

"I just figured out your little trick," said Usopp. "That room over there looks a bit suspicious, doesn't it?"

Suddenly, Usopp stood up and prepared to fire the Kabuto again, aiming at the door the Blizzard had found.

"Wait a minute!" protested Perona. "Don't shoot!"

"Blizzard!" Usopp called to the wolf-dog. "Get back! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Blizzard did as he was told and backed away.

"Certain Death…ATLAS COMET!" Usopp shouted before he fired four simultaneous Gunpowder Stars in the shape of an Atlas Beetle's horns.

**KABOOM!** The Atlas Comet hit the door, causing it crumble. As soon as it fell, another Perona was revealed behind it, only this one appeared limp and lifeless…as if she were dead.

"I found it," Usopp said, his confidence now returning. "Your real body!"

* * *

><p>Sheesh! This was one long chapter!<p>

Read and review, please!


	39. Ch 39: Usopp's Bag of Tricks

**Ch. 39- Usopp's Bag of Tricks**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The floating girl stared at Usopp, her brow furrowed and sweat beading down her face. Blizzard was equally as shocked when he saw the girl's body sitting on a bed, lifeless.<p>

Usopp merely gave Perona a smirk and said, "Why don't we review the facts? We may be able to see you, and yet you can faze through people and walls like they're thin air, not to mention you can fly and change your size whenever you want! Conclusion: you're not flesh and blood, at all!"

Blizzard's eye widened in surprise. He realized that Usopp had made sense. If Perona could actually walk through walls, fly, and change size at will, then that meant Perona was an actual ghost!

"When I think back to when I was chasing you," Usopp started, "it was obvious you were indeed flesh and blood, meaning that when I lost you, you hid your body somewhere and created a ghost of yourself! Using Blizzard's sense of smell, I was able to find you, easily! That girl, right there, is your true blue body! Looks like the cat's outta the bag, am I right?"

"Humph!" grunted Perona. "And just when I was about to think that you were nothing more than a man with a natural negativity! Got some of your confidence because of some stupid mask, have you? Although, I've gotta give you some credit if you managed to use your head! However, you've only got about 90% of it right! You see, I'm not just any other ghost that my physical self can control. This is my actual ghost! I had separated my spirit from my body!"

"That so?" Usopp questioned before he prepared to fire the Kabuto again. "Well, in that case…I wonder what would happen if you had no body for your ghost to back to! You can bet your shiny red boots that your body will feel my attacks, now! Ultimate Strike…SUPER EXPLODING STAR!"

Perona gasped in shock as Usopp fired a Gunpowder Star at her body.

"NO!" she cried.

**BARK!** Blizzard barked out.

_Do it, Usopp!_ he thought.

**PING!** The Exploding Star hit the bed rest. Surprisingly, it didn't go off.

_A dud?_ thought Blizzard.

Perona sighed in relief.

"That was too close," she said. "Thank God it was just a dud!"

Usopp appeared persistent. He prepared to fire the Kabuto once again.

"I'm gonna need another shot," said the sniper.

"Oh, no, you don't!" said Perona. "Special HOLLOW!"

**SHOOM!** Perona had formed a huge ghost out of her hand. Usopp and Blizzard gasped in shock as they backed away.

_Holy crap!_ Blizzard exclaimed in thought.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Usopp said. "Is this a big, fat version of the little ghost bombs you've been making earlier?"

"Something like that," said Perona, casually. "Now, try this on for size!"

**CHOMP!** The large ghost bit Usopp on the head. It didn't kill him, but it surprisingly hurt.

"You're not going anywhere, Long-Nose!" Perona exclaimed.

As Usopp struggled to get the ghost off of himself, a thought occurred to him. If those little ghosts could blow holes in concrete, then if this huge ghosts explodes, that it was possible that Usopp would be blown to pieces!

"Try all you want," Perona said. "No matter how much you struggle, the ghost won't come off!"

**SHOOM!** Perona's ghost reentered her body, thus causing her to awaken.

"HORO-HORO-HORO!" cackled the Ghost Girl. "This is it, Long-Nose! Once I detonate this ghost, there'll nothing left of you! After that, I'll go after your mutt. Perhaps I'll have Dr. Hogback turn him into a zombie for me. He does look a bit cuter than Cerberus."

Blizzard swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the thought of becoming a zombie.

"Kamikaze WRAP!" Perona shouted.

However, before she could snap her fingers, the ghost disappeared.

"Huh?" muttered Perona questioned. "I don't understand! What happened?"

Usopp stood up, revealing his Impact Dial strapped to his hand.

"That was a close one," Usopp said. "In case you're wondering, I absorbed the explosion with my Impact Dial!"

_Nice going, Usopp!_ Blizzard praised in thought.

"Why you-" Perona growled as she tried to stand. However, as she did, she soon found that her arm was glued to the bed rest by some sort of stick substance. "H-hey! I'm stuck!"

"Oh, yeah," Usopp said, his grin growing wider. "About that. I told a little lie. That wasn't an Exploding Star. That was a special Sticky Star!" The sniper turned to Blizzard. "Blizzard! Grab her other arm! Hold her down completely!"

Blizzard nodded in understanding before he lunged forward onto Perona's bed and bit down on her arm, thus keeping her from escaping.

"Now that I've got you right where I want you," Usopp began, "I'll be able to take out both you and your ghost with no trouble at all!"

"Damn you!" cursed Perona as she struggled to get away from Blizzard's grasp and the Sticky Star, but as she did, she noticed a shadowy figure appear behind Usopp.

It was the zombie hippo from earlier.

"So you are the one who purified Captain Kumacy!" exclaimed the hippo as he drew his sword..

Perona chuckled and said, "Impeccable timing, Gallant Hippo. Finish him!"

Before the zombie hippo could strike, Usopp pointed his Impact Dial at him.

"IMPACT!" Usopp shouted.

**BANG!** The Impact Dial threw the explosive blow at the Gallant Hippo, causing him to collapse. However, Usopp clutched his arm and seethed in pain, remembering what the dial did.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself. "I'm still not used to this thing! I think I might've dislocated my arm!"

**CRACK!** Usopp popped his arm back into its socket.

"Ah, there we go," he said before he aimed the Kabuto at Perona again. "Ultimate Strike…SPARKLING DARNESS STAR!"

Usopp fired a huge black ball at Perona, and as it made contact with her and Blizzard, she gasped in horror.

She was covered in big, black cockroaches.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Perona wailed, bloody murder. "Oh, that is GROSS! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF, RIGHT NOW! Ew, EW~! They're up my dress! THEY'RE UP MY DRESS!"

_Disgusting!_ Blizzard thought. _Did he HAVE to throw them on ME, too?_

Usopp suddenly approached Perona, carrying something rather large in his hands. Upon getting a closer look, Blizzard and Perona saw that it was a huge, 10t mallet.

_A…a ten ton hammer…?_ Blizzard thought questioningly with eyes wide. _I don't believe…where…how can he have the strength to carry such a heavy hammer?_

Usopp snickered.

"Roaches may scare you, ghost girl," said Usopp, "but I think that you should be even more scared…of yours truly! Back in my home in the East Blue, no man is more feared for his monstrous physical strength than me!"

"T…ten…ten tons…?" Perona whispered, eyes wide with horror. "W-wait a minute! This isn't fair! I can't even escape!"

Usopp, mustering all his strength, lifted the hammer up.

"N-no!" Perona cried. "Don't do it! You're gonna kill me! I beg of you, please, put down that hammer! Take these disgusting bugs off, too! Please! I won't go after the rest of your crew, anymore, I promise you! Just PLEASE! PUT THAT HAMMER DOWN!"

_Yeah, Usopp, put that down!_ Blizzard thought. _Don't you see that I'm right here? You're gonna smash me along with her!_

Usopp raised the hammer above his head.

"Usopp…GOLDEN POUND!"

Perona screamed as Usopp swung the hammer down at Perona and Blizzard. However, just when it seemed that they were about to be crushed…

**POP!** The "hammer" burst. It was just a giant balloon on a stick the whole time.

Blizzard heaved a sigh of relief. He knew that Usopp wouldn't really have it in himself to kill someone, especially his friends and foes. As he looked over, he saw, to his surprise, that Perona's eyes had rolled to the back of her head and was foaming at the mouth.

In her fear of getting crushed, Perona went into shock and passed out just one second before Usopp was about to hit her.

Usopp chuckled as he picked up one of the cockroaches.

"To think," Usopp started, "that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a regular hammer and a fake one made of a balloon. Same thing goes for these fake cockroaches! Huh!"

Blizzard snickered. To think Perona was almost as gullible as Luffy and Chopper.

"Let me just say this," Usopp said. "You had completely and totally underestimated me when you decided to challenge at negativity and lying! Until we meet again, goodnight, and have sweet dreams!"

With that, Usopp and Blizzard turned to leave.

"Thanks a lot, Blizzard," Usopp said, gratefully to the wolf-dog. "If you hadn't have helped me out back there, then we never would've beat her."

Blizzard shook his head and pointed his paw to Usopp. It took a minute, but the sniper seemed to understand what the white wolf-dog was trying to say.

Blizzard may've helped Usopp, but in the end, it was the lying, naturally negative sniper's bag of tricks that won the battle against Perona.

And so, the two Straw Hats ran off to search for the others, and as they did, Blizzard found himself gaining a newfound respect for Usopp.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	40. Ch 40: The End of the Duel

**Ch. 40- The End of the Duel**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Dr. Hogback's lab…or rather what used to be it, Zoro was seen falling down, down, down until he hit the very bottom of the mansion, right on his back. Way above him, Ryuma stood, shrouded in an ominous looking flame.<p>

Franky and Brook had been watching everything through a hole in the wall.

"What just happened?" asked Franky.

"The duel has come to an end," Brook answered. "I will say this: I have never, ever…in all my years, seen someone as skilled as your friend! Ryuma…he never fought me as seriously as he did with your friend, at all!"

_Flashback, 5 minutes earlier_

Zoro stood before Ryuma, who laughed at what he said.

"You cannot be serious," said the Zombie General. "You said that you wish to take this dark blade, _Shuusui_…from ME?"

"Actually," Zoro started, "it's more like I'll be picking that sword up after I shove salt down your throat, but something like that. Yeah."

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Ryuma laughed. "Quite the feisty one we have here!"

"I…wouldn't go provoking him… if I were you," Brook said, weakly.

"And may I ask you, good sir," Ryuma began, "why you carry three swords instead of one?"

"I practice Three-Swords Style," answered Zoro. "Unfortunately, it's more like Two-Swords Style since I can't use one of them, anymore. It doesn't really feel right just throwing it away, so I'm just carrying it around for the time being."

"Three-Swords Style, eh?" Ryuma repeated, questioningly. "What nonsense. Maybe you are part of a circus act, am I right?"

"All I can tell you," Zoro said, "is that it'd be a shame that you won't be able to see the full extent of it for yourself. I'll break every last one of your bones."

"A shame, indeed," Ryuma said. "I do admit, you seem fairly stronger than you let on. I'm starting to feel excitement, the likes of which I cannot recall from! It's as if I am about to face off against a gigantic beast, towering over me! I can hardly contain myself!"

Suddenly, **CLANG!** Zoro struck first, at lightning speed, _Wado Ichimonji_ and _Kitetsu III_ drawn. Ryuma blocked the attack with _Shuusui_. Franky and Brook looked on in surprise.

"HOLY CRAP!" Franky exclaimed.

The two swordsman jumped back, preparing to strike one another, again.

"Aubade Coup DEROIT!" Ryuma cried as he made a somewhat thrusting motion with his sword.

**KABANG!** What sounded like a gunshot was heard, but Zoro ducked just in time. However, behind him, a large hole in the wall had formed, as if it were made by a large bullet from a bazooka.

"Did he just fire a gun?" Franky asked.

"Unbelievable!" Brook declared. "When I do it, it's not nearly as strong as that!"

Zoro just gave Ryuma a rather defiant smirk.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The battle between Zoro and Ryuma begins!<p>

Read and review, please!


	41. Ch 41: Zoro vs Ryuma

**Ch. 41- Zoro vs. Ryuma**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Zoro, Franky, Brook, and Ryuma stood in silence, staring at the hole in the wall that the latter's attack had made.<p>

"Well," said Ryuma. "At least now we have some ventilation."

"For the force of his attack to go flying like that…" said Brook, in awe. "Just how strong is this man?"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Ryuma chortled. "So, you've managed to deflect my attack. Impressive, I must say."

Suddenly, **BLAM!** The wall behind Ryuma cracked, showing a huge diagonal cut.

Zoro had made a counterattack.

"What the…?" Franky muttered, questioningly, completely and utterly speechless.

"Yo-ho-ho," Ryuma chuckled. "That was a bit of a close call."

"Since when did Bro Zoro attack him?" asked Franky.

"Yo-ho-ho," Brook chortled. "At the very moment that Ryuma attacked. He, too, can make his attacks soar! Ryuma, he may be using my shadow, but I should have you know that in his lifetime, he was known as a master samurai! These two…it's possible that they have the same level of power!"

"So what if they are?" asked Franky.

"If so," Brook began, "then that means that these two swordsman are both users of the 'Power of Destruction'! This duel shouldn't really last long."

**SLASH!** Ryuma slashed Zoro's swords almost instantaneously.

"Prelude: AU FER!" cried Ryuma.

Zoro grunted as held Ryuma's sword back.

_Trying to break my swords, huh?_ thought the green-haired swordsman. "Nigiri…HIRAMEKI! MAGUMA!"

**SLASH! SKISH!** Zoro slashed his swords to Ryuma's right, creating two air-based projectiles. Then he made a downward pound at the zombie samurai.

However, Ryuma stood his ground and lunged forward at Zoro.

"Gavotte BOND AVANT!" cried the zombie.

Zoro gritted his teeth, but he didn't lose his cool. He gripped his swords and dashed forward, himself.

"Two Swords Style," he said before he drew his swords and then re-sheathed his swords. "RASHOMON!"

A pause came.

_I can't believe this bastard took the attack head on,_ Zoro thought to himself.

Just then, the room suddenly seemed to explode and shake all around.

**RRRRMMMMMBB! CRUMBLE!** The roof began to come crumbling on top of them.

"AAAAHH!" Brook yelped.

"The roof is crashing down on top of us!" Franky proclaimed.

"Ah, crap!" cursed Zoro.

Franky hoisted Brook's arm over his shoulder.

"Hang in there, Bones!" Franky said. "We're hauling ass outta here!"

"72 POUND CANNON!" Zoro cried as he made a sideways slash.

"Polka REMISE!" Ryuma exclaimed as he thrust his sword in a rapid-fire motion.

**CRASH!** The two attacks caused the roof to come crumbling down even more.

"Weapons LEFT!" Franky yelled.

**KABAM!** Franky blew a hole in the wall that was big enough for him and Brook to escape through. As the two looked up, they saw, to their surprise, that Zoro and Ryuma were still fighting on the very top of the roof, which remained intact.

**SLISH! SLASH!** Zoro and Ryuma's swords clashed before they both jumped back. However, in doing so, they had pushed off the roof.

"Whoa!" Zoro yelped.

"Watch it, Bro Zoro!" Franky shouted in warning. "He's on the other side!"

True to Franky's word, Ryuma was waiting for Zoro on the other side of the roof, as he too was falling. Ryuma tried to stab Zoro with his sword, but the green-haired swordsman blocked it with his own blades. However, he still kept falling. Thinking fast, Zoro used his swords to nimbly climb back up.

Ryuma watched Zoro, intently, as he jumped up with his sword over his head, and then **CLASH!** He and Ryuma's blades had clashed again.

Brook looked in awe at Zoro and Ryuma's strength.

"It's amazing that they can still keep their footing," he said.

"Yeah," Franky agreed, "but for how long?"

Zoro and Ryuma stood in front of each other, panting.

_If this keeps up,_ Zoro thought, _he's gonna break my swords in two, and that's something I can't afford. That body…that vigor…all that strength…this guy's the real deal!_

Ryuma tightly gripped _Shuusui's_ hilt.

**RRRMMMMBB!** The upper part of the roof was cut in half by Ryuma!

Franky and Brook gasped in shock.

"What's happening?" Franky cried, questioningly.

Zoro dashed upward, using the roof as a springboard, before he came falling toward Ryuma, who leapt at him.

"One-Sword Style…" Zoro called out. "Dragon…"

"Three-Verse Humming," Ryuma said.

Franky and Brook gritted their teeth in anticipation.

"ARROW NOTCH SLICE!"

"BLAZE!"

Zoro and Ryuma seemed to be floating in midair. A pause came…before…

**SKISH!** A large gash appeared on Ryuma's waist, and the zombie samurai coughed up blood.

Zoro had cut him.

**FWOOSH!** The wound suddenly burst into a bluish-green flame.

_The wound is ablaze?_ Ryuma thought, questioningly to himself.

Zoro fell, down, down, down to the ground while Ryuma stood on the remainder of the roof.

_Flashback end_

Zoro panted, exhausted from the duel with Ryuma, but he knew that it was all worth it.

Ryuma stood, way above him, shrouded in the flame left behind by the Dragon Blaze attack.

_I lost,_ was all Ryuma could think.

"Roronoa Zoro," Ryuma called to the swordsman, "you have proven your worth. The great sword, _Shuusui_, that was once carried by a legendary samurai belongs to you, now! With you as the sword's master, then it, too…shall be satisfied."

"Mind explaining what's going on?" asked Franky.

"Gladly," Brook said. "The duel is over. I must say, I have never seen a swordfight quite like this! Ryuma…he wouldn't take me seriously when we battled each other. He wouldn't even try!"

Ryuma re-sheathed _Shuusui_, and then, he held it out.

"This has been a great duel," said Ryuma as he dropped the katana to Zoro, who caught it with relative ease. "I have allowed this body of mine…to suffer a great defeat! I am…shameful."

Zoro sat up and said, "Even if you're ashamed, that's fine. You're a swordsman in body and mind. I definitely would've like to meet you when you were still alive."

With that, Ryuma's body burned away to ashes. As it, a familiar blob appeared and began to fly towards Brook.

The skeleton gasped as the blob took on his shape. At last, after 5 years, his shadow had returned.

"AAAAHHH~!" Brook screamed, joyfully. "AT LAST! AT LONG LAST, MY SHADOW HAS COME BACK TO ME~!"

Franky smiled, happy to see that Brook had finally regained what he had lost, and then looked down to Zoro, who was holding _Shuusui_ in his hand with a smirk.

In an epic battle between swordsman, Roronoa Zoro emerged victorious.

"I'll be taking this sword with me, from now on," said Zoro, "but let's just pretend that this duel never happened…Legendary Samurai of Wano."

* * *

><p>And Zoro wins!<p>

Read and review!


	42. Ch 42: Chopper vs Hogback

**Ch. 42- Chopper and Robin vs. Hogback and Cindry**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Down at the dance hall, Chopper, in Heavy Point, and Robin, both slightly battered, appeared to be being held hostage by Jigorou and Inuppe. In front of them stood Dr. Hogback and Cindry.<p>

"FOSFOSFOS!" cackled Hogback. "So, tell me. How does it feel to be at the mercy of your own friends?"

"Humph," Jigorou grunted as he held his katana to Robin's neck. "Who do you think you are, trying to shove salt down my throat with those extra arms of yours?"

Robin just sat there, silently.

Chopper, meanwhile, looked over to Inuppe.

"Damn it," the human-reindeer cursed. "There's no way that this guy's Sanji, anymore. He even kicked Robin!"

"Who's this Sanji guy you keep going on about?" asked Inuppe. "I'll hunt him down and kick his ass!"

"FOSFOSFOS!" Hogback laughed. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that they no longer remember being your friends! Their bodies and the shadows that have been attached to them have already been familiarized! They no longer have human emotions! They have become soldiers who will do whatever I order them to do! To a zombie, their master's orders are absolute!" He turned to Cindry. "Now, Cindry dear. Finish them!"

"Yes, Master Hogback," Cindry said, deadpanned, before she approached the two seemingly defeated Straw Hats.

"You must enjoy it, Hogback," Chopper said to Hogback. "Being a bad guy, that is."

"Hmm?" hummed Hogback, questioningly.

"I respected and admired you as a doctor who saved countless lives," said Chopper. "And that 'research' you made on the zombies…no matter what you do, death will always come, for both the 'undead' and the people who were lost. There are still so many words left unsaid, and what people couldn't be able for God-knows-how-long. Just a few minutes is enough! If there really were a way to bring back the dead, it would still be considered a medical taboo!"

Chopper suddenly shifted back into Brain Point.

"The feelings of gratitude by those who were saved are great," he continued. "So, in saying you research the 'revived'…I actually saw you as a great doctor."

"FOSFOSFOSFOSFOS!" Hogback laughed. "Foolishness! Give me a good reason why I should go so far for others! It was like this in the past, as well! That was because I was a prodigy! I preformed many operations in my hay day, and yet more and more patients who I never wanted to see came, from different parts of the world! 'Save my husband, doctor!' 'Save my children, doctor!' All it did for me was cause nothing but trouble! I was only able to save the lives of those that no other moronic doctor could save! Do you not see how agonizing the life of a prodigy is!"

Chopper was just silent, but he could feel his blood boiling with every word Hogback spoke.

"The one you wish to respect is your choice alone," Hogback said, "but despair is just plain illogical. If you honestly think that you, with your different views, can no longer see me as a doctor, then you've really misunderstood, you dumb little reindeer! You really think that you can preach to me about how I should be a doctor?"

"No," answered Chopper. "I wasn't trying to do something like that at all. You see, Hogback…I NO LONGER SEE YOU AS A DOCTOR!"

Hogback took a step back.

"The same thing goes for these zombies!" Chopper exclaimed. "They've been dead for years! You can just make them move, but that's all! They're not really alive! You shouldn't play with life like this!"

"FOSFOSFOSFOS!" laughed Hogback. "How could you say something, young Chopper? Look at them, moving and breathing before your very eyes, and yet you say that they're aren't really alive? The dead HAVE been brought back to life! A true miracle! Why do you deny them their new lives?"

Chopper only glared at Hogback.

"Here," Hogback said. "Watch this."

**WHAP!** Hogback kicked Cindry in the back, causing her to fall forward onto the floor.

"Cindry!" Hogback commanded. "Clean the floor…with your tongue!"

"Yes, Master Hogback," Cindry said as he picked herself up from the floor and proceed to lick it, much to Chopper's growing anger.

"FOSFOSFOSFOS!" Hogback cackled. "All zombies are loyal to their masters, even Cindry, who is usually rebellious!"

Chopper growled as he watched Cindry continue to lick the floor.

"You say you've seen that room, have you not, young Dr. Chopper?" asked Hogback. "That happens to be my room! The pictures you saw are of Victoria Cindry, a stage actress in her lifetime! I had been charmed by her beauty for as long as I could remember. Her looks not only astonished me, but all the men in her country!"

_Flashback_

"There we go. All done."

We see a much prettier and less paler looking Cindry sewing a button back onto a younger Dr. Hogback's suit.

"I-I'm terribly sorry to have one of my own patients sew on a button for me!" Hogback announced, scratching the back of his head and blushing.

Cindry just chuckled and said, "It's quite all right."

"_Cindry was very famous, but she did not really indulge in her popularity. She was kind and courteous not just to her relatives, but everyone she came in contact with."_

A moment later in the flashback, Cindry was seen walking away with her arms wrapped around another man's, leaving a heartbroken Hogback behind.

"_But then…I, a prestigious doctor who had everything…was shot down for marriage! She told me she already had a fiancée! Soon after that…news of her fatal stage accident hit hard. I was so anguished, I could not put it in words! I soon left my career. Then met him…my master…one of the Seven Warlords Gecko Moria!"_

Hogback stood before Moria, as well as Absalom, and a little Perona who carried a teddy bear in her arms, who gave him a bit of a sympathetic smile.

"Dr. Hogback," said Moria. "I could use someone like you. How about you lend me your power?"

"_So I boarded the ship, but only on one condition. With those miracle powers of his, he brought Cindry back to life, again! By robbing her grave of her corpse, I easily obtained an obedient Cindry. I no longer cared for the girl who had shot me down! All I wanted was her beauty!"_

_Flashback end_

"You see, now, Dr. Chopper?" Hogback yelled, questioningly. "This zombie truly is Cindry! I'm happy now, and I'm certain that she is, too…for she can live as a human being, once again! FOSFOSFOSFOSFOS!"

That did it. Chopper had heard enough.

"How the hell is she human?" he snapped, questioningly. "Tell her to stop, NOW!"

"Huh?" Hogback muttered.

"A human whose body and spirit aren't connected isn't a human at all!" Chopper growled. "Using corpses like this…all you're doing is making monsters! For every zombie you make, all you do hurt is make human life miserable! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN UNDERSTAND LIFE, SO I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO KEEP DOING THIS!"

"Humph!" Hogback grunted. "You talk about 'life', and yet you don't know a thing about medicine, little pirate reindeer! Cindry! Kill them, now!"

Cindry stopped licking the floor and stood up, a stack of plates in her hand.

"I'll turn you both into zombies," said Hogback. "You should be happy, Dr. Chopper. You'll get to be my assistant, just like you wanted."

"Square-Plate Sword!" Cindry shouted. "1! 2! 3!"

**FLING! FLING! FLING!** Cindry threw three square plates at Chopper, who shifted in Heavy Point and let out a ferocious roar, startling Cindry.

**SKISH!** Two square plates cut Chopper in the shoulders, but he managed to withstand it and grabbed Cindry by her arms.

"Stop it, Cindry!" demanded Chopper.

Cindry growled before she pulled her left arm free with ease and lifted the plates left in her hand.

**SMASH!** She shattered on Chopper's head.

"Chopper!" Robin cried.

"FOSFOSFOSFOSFOS!" Hogback cackled. "Don't go so easy on her just because she's a woman! I've increased her physical strength, just for occasions like this!"

Chopper hissed in pain as the shards of the plates pierced his skin, but he wouldn't give up.

"Cindry, listen to me!" Chopper exclaimed. "You don't have to listen to Hogback!"

"I'll kill you!" Cindry hissed, venomously.

**SKISH!** She cut Chopper in the stomach with the shards left from the plates. Chopper still wouldn't back down, however, and grabbed Cindry's arm, again.

"I feel sorry for you, Cindry," said Chopper. "How do you think your family would feel if they knew about this?"

"Release me!" Cindry barked.

"Your injuries were stitched up, horribly," Chopper continued, "and you were made into a monster! Your family probably wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"I said let go of me!" Cindry shouted.

**WHOMP! THWACK!** She repeatedly kicked Chopper in the stomach, but the human-reindeer still wouldn't let go of her.

"The spirit you were born and raised is gone, Cindry," said Chopper. "You're being controlled by the words of one man. What kind of life is that?"

"You doubt what you see before you, Dr. Chopper?" Hogback questioned. "Accept it! This really is mankind's dream! The ability to come back from the dead! Human beings can be revived!"

A pause came.

"So it's just fine if they can move?" Chopper whispered. "HUMANS HAVE A LOT MORE FREEDOM THAN THIS! YOU'RE JUST TREATING THEM LIKE SLAVES!"

Cindry suddenly gasped and immediately froze up. Chopper soon saw this as his chance.

"Robin, quick!" Chopper called. "Give her some salt!"

Two arms appeared on Chopper's chest. They reached into the pouch on his side, pulled out a salt ball, and prepared to slip it into Cindry's mouth.

"Inuppe! Jigorou!" Hogback commanded. "Help Cindry! Destroy anyone who dares to interfere!"

**THWACK!** Inuppe laid a kick to Chopper's stomach, causing him to double over in pain and release Cindry.

"Oh, no," Robin muttered. "Chopper!"

"Three-Swords Style," Jigorou said, "108 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

**CRASH!** The resulting wind from Jigorou's attack cut the wall, and it would've nearly killed Inuppe and Chopper if they hadn't have dodged in time.

"WHOA!" Inuppe cried.

"WATCH IT, ZORO!" Chopper yelled.

"Dieciseis Fleur."

16 arms appeared on Jigorou's body. Jigorou turned and saw Robin, her arms crossed.

"He did say," Robin began, "to destroy anyone who dares to interfere."

"Hey, you!"

Jigorou turned and saw Inuppe, a vein appearing on his forehead.

"Why the hell did you go and attack me, too?" Inuppe growled.

Suddenly, Inuppe lunged at Jigorou, who blocked his kick with his swords.

"He said 'destroy anyone who dares to interfere'!" Jigorou snarled.

"Says you!" Inuppe barked.

"Well, that's what I was told to do!"

"No, you weren't! I was!"

"BASTARD!" the two zombies yelled in unison before they suddenly went at it.

Like shadow, like owner it appears.

"Hey!" Hogback shouted. "What the devil are you two doing? Stop it! I order you to-"

"Robin!" Chopper called to the archeologist.

"Way ahead of you, Chopper," Robin said as she crossed her arms again. "Dos Fleur!"

"MMMPHH!" Hogback cried, his voice muffled. Two of Robin's arms appeared and sealed his mouth shut.

"Now this is much better," Robin said, a soft smile on her face. "I wonder what will happen now that you can't give out anymore commands."

"Even if they don't have their memories," Chopper explained, "their personalities still clash!"

"That's not much of a surprise," said Robin before she released Hogback's mouth, allowing him to breathe. "This tower is pretty high, am I right? Why don't you tell them to jump?"

"Ha!" Hogback laughed. "Are you out of your head! I can order them to do it as much as I like! All right, you two buffoons! Jump from this tower! That's an order!"

Jigorou and Inuppe turned to face Hogback, pulling at each other's cheeks.

"Yes, sir!" they said before they both dashed off towards the nearest window.

Hogback gasped, realizing the mistake he had made.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Hogback cried, trying to get the two zombies to turn around. "COME BACK!"

It was too late. Inuppe and Jigorou jumped out of the window and fell to their doom. Hogback growled, not just at how foolish the zombies were, but also at how foolish he had been to allow himself to get tricked.

"You…you…!" seethed Hogback. "You human trash! You tricked me!"

**Crick! Crack!** Chopper cracked his knuckles.

"Once Luffy defeats Moria," he started, "all the zombies will be purified…but Hogback…you're MINE."

Hogback froze with fear at Chopper's intimidating glare and began to back away.

"Q-Quick, Cindry!" he stammered. "You divert them! Give me some time to escape!"

A pause came. It was then that Hogback realized that Cindry wasn't listening. This also took Chopper and Robin by surprise.

"What's wrong with you, Cindry?" Hogback asked. "If you're worried they'll purify you, I'm sure that Master Moria will give you another shadow!"

Cindry didn't respond. She just stood there, her body quivering…as tears began to flow down her face.

"My…my body," she said. "It won't move."

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	43. Ch 43: Come Out, Come Out, Straw Hats!

**Ch. 43- "Come Out, Come Out, Straw Hats!"**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Chopper, Robin, and Hogback stared shockingly at Cindry, who stood as still as a statue. Tears continued to cascade from her eyes. Hogback, however, was just plain angry.<p>

"What do you mean your body won't move?" Hogback yelled, questioningly. "Stop crying, damn you! You zombies live to serve your masters! Who do you think gave your bodies the strength to keep on living?"

"The tears," Cindry said. "They won't stop. My body…it won't move!"

"It's as if the original soul of the body is fighting back," acknowledged Robin.

"Even after ten years since she died," Chopper said, "her will remains…even though her real soul has left her!"

"I couldn't be able to tell you," Robin said, "even with all the books in the world."

Suddenly, Cindry began to grunt and jerk around, as if her will began to leave her again.

"I…will…kill these pirates!" Cindry said.

"Yes! Yes, Cindry!" Hogback said. "You've regained your senses, again! Now, hold them off while I escape!"

"Doce FLEUR!"

Twenty arms sprouted from Cindry and wrapped around her, binding her. Cindry grunted as she tried to escape Robin's grasp, but it appeared futile.

Hogback, being the coward he was, immediately turned and fled. Chopper soon gave chase.

**RRRMMMMBB!** The whole mansion started to shake again.

"What in the world?" Hogback cried. "Is Oz messing with the rudder, again?"

"GOTCHA!" Chopper declared as he grabbed Hogback from behind.

"Damn you, pirate reindeer!" cursed Hogback. "A creature like you, standing up for the 'rights' of 'corpses'! You know nothing! You're not even human, at all! You're a monster, yourself!"

"Well, Luffy doesn't care what I am!" Chopper snapped back. "Whether you're a shape-shifting monster…a cyborg…a demon swordsman…a perverted cook…a pessimist…a wolf-dog who's killed many people as a puppy…he's got all those kinds of people on his crew! He doesn't need zombies who can't resist him to do his dirty work!" He suddenly turned to Robin. "Robin! Help me out!"

"You've got it," Robin said. "Pierna FLEUR!"

A tower of legs sprouted from Chopper's own, thus raising him, higher and higher until he was close to the ceiling. Hogback gasped, realizing what Chopper was about to do.

"W-wait! Wait a minute!" Hogback shouted in protest. "Are you daft, Dr. Chopper? If I fall and hit my head on the floor, this great mind, a world's great treasure, will be smashed!"

"I don't care about what happens to you anymore!" Chopper roared. "What goes on in the minds of you people sucks worse than zombies! Take this! Robi-Cho SUPLEX!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the special freezer, Luffy was looking up at something that was towering over both him and Moria.

"Th-that's my zombie?" he yelled. "He's twice the size of a normal giant!"

There was Oz, standing in the hole in the wall that he had made.

"KISHISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "I've been waiting for you, Oz! It looks like your body and your new shadow have finally come to terms with one another! So, tell me this. Who is your new lord and master?"

"You," Oz said, "Master Moria."

"WHAT?" Luffy shouted, questioningly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? YOU'RE MY SHADOW! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS GUY!"

"Huh?" Oz mumbled. "Who the hell are you?"

"KISHISHISHISHI!" Moria cackled. "Now, Oz! Your first momentous task! Right now, this little brat and his friends are running around, wreaking havoc on this ship! They are known as the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Oz looked down at his left arm and saw the Straw Hats' wanted posters.

"You, Oz," Moria continued, "are to mercilessly destroy each and every one of them and take them back to their ship! I don't care if their lives or lost. If they truly worthy of their bounties, then it will take much more to kill them! Give it your all! Show me the extent of your true power!"

"Yes, Master Moria," Oz said before he turned to Luffy. "Oh! Here's one Straw Hat."

**CRACK!** Oz cracked his knuckles, making Luffy swallow the lump in his throat.

"Uh-oh…" Luffy muttered. "I think I'm in trouble."

Moria suddenly jumped over the rail and ran as fast as his stubby could carry him.

"So long, Straw Hat!" Moria called, mockingly.

"Hey!" Luffy called back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Gum Gum…" Oz said.

_Even thought I can't really stretch,_ he thought.

Luffy gasped as he began to back away.

"AH, CRAP!" cursed Luffy.

"BELL!" Oz cried.

**SMASH!** Oz butted his head so hard, he smashed through the freezer and into the dance hall.

Robin and Chopper gasped at his entrance.

"It's Luffy's zombie!" Chopper proclaimed.

"Oz!" Hogback cried.

**RRRMMMMBB!** Oz's attack was so great, that he cause the floor to crumble and collapsing.

"Chopper!" Robin called to the human-reindeer. "The floor's going to collapse, soon! We have to leave!"

"I'm coming!" Chopper said as he shifted to Walk Point and jumped down, letting Hogback go in the process.

"So this is Luffy's zombie," Robin said.

The two Straw Hats looked down and saw that Hogback had fallen down to lower floor of the mansion. Cindry managed to survive the fall, but Hogback was unfortunate enough to be trapped under some rubble.

"Cindry! Help me!" he cried. "Get this rubble off of me! Hurry!"

Cindry only looked to the mad doctor.

"Oz is here, don't you see?" he said. "My genius will be crushed beneath his feet!"

A pause came. Cindry just stood there before Hogback, who still struggled.

"What are you doing, Cindry?" Hogback barked. "I'm your MASTER!"

"My body…it still won't move," Cindry said, simply.

Chopper gasped silently.

"Don't start that again!" argued Hogback. "You zombies only exist to serve your master! Now hurry and save me, you stupid zombie with a beautiful face!"

Another pause came…before Cindry did something that was completely unexpected.

She just…smiled.

"Cindry…!" Chopper whispered.

Robin just gasped silently.

Oz slowly raised his foot up, preparing to step forward.

"Cindry, hurry up!" Hogback shouted. "Oz is almost here! He's going to step on us! Oz, no! Watch where you're stepping! It's me, Hogback, you ungrateful…I'm the one who gave you your body! No! NOOOOOOO~!"

**SPLAT!** Oz stepped on both Hogback and Cindry, thus crushing them both.

A seemingly fitting end for Hogback…to be betrayed and destroyed by his own creation.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the corridor outside Perona's room, Usopp and Blizzard were running through, avoiding the falling debris as the mansion shook.

"Whoa!" Usopp cried as he and Blizzard dodged another chunk of rubble. "What the hell's going on?"

_This is a whole lot bigger than the shaking that happened before!_ Blizzard thought.

"It looks like this place is gonna collapse on top of us, Blizzard!" Usopp declared. "We better get outta here, quick!"

_Trust me! You don't gotta tell me twice!_ Blizzard thought.

**CRASH!** Oz smashed through the ceiling, nearly grabbing Usopp and Blizzard. The two Straw Hats were forced to turn the other way and run.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Usopp screamed. "IT'S LUFFY'S ZOMBIE! TURN TAIL!"

_Again I say it!_ Blizzard thought, equally as scared as Usopp was. _You don't gotta tell me twice!_

XXX

At the church, Sanji found himself struggling to hold onto Nami as the shaking continued.

"Whoa!" Sanji said. "What's with this shaking?"

**SMASH!** Oz's foot smashed through the church ceiling, startling Sanji.

"It's Luffy's zombie!" Sanji said. "Nami! Wake up! This is no time for a nap! We gotta get outta here!" As he looked down to his arms, he saw that Nami had disappeared. "She's gone! It looks like things have taken a turn for the worse. So you're still alive, huh, beast-man? Well, if you are, show yourself, you coward! Give Nami back!"

"Humph," Absalom grunted from wherever he was. "It appears that Oz has finally come to his senses. The battle is ours, now, and what's more…I have my bride, again."

Sanji growled. Just when he thought that Nami was safe, Absalom went and snatched her up, again.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Nami! Where are you?"

"Why don't you stay here and play with Oz for a bit?" Absalom asked as an evil chuckle escape his throat.

XXX

At Dr. Hogback's destroyed research lab, Zoro, Franky, and Brook saw Oz emerge from the inside of the mansion.

"AAAAAAHH!" screamed Brook. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"It's Straw Hat's zombie!" Franky answered as he looked down. "Hey! I think I see Bro Cook down there!"

"What is that idiot cook doing?" Zoro asked.

XXX

Back at the first floor corridor, Luffy was chasing after Moria.

"Come back here~!" Luffy called to the Warlord.

"KISHISHISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "Do you seriously intend on chasing me like this, forever, Straw Hat?"

"Even though my zombie's really cool and all," Luffy said, "I have to get everybody's shadows back, and the only way I'll do that is if I kick your ass! You won't get away that easily!"

XXX

At the destroyed church, Absalom stood at the aisle with Nami hanging limp in his arms.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Absalom laughed. "You see, now? It is I who has the last laugh!" He looked to Nami's sleeping form. "Those sleeping drugs sure are something. Now…let us go somewhere else…and continue the wedding, once more…my bride."

XXX

In Perona's room, the Wild Zombies had gathered around their master's unconscious body.

"Is Lady Perona all right?" asked a zombie wolf.

"She's fine," said a zombie gorilla. "Just unconscious, is all. Plus, she doesn't seem to be injured."

"Captain Kumacy," said a zombie rabbit. "And Vice-Captain Gallant Hippo! Both have been purified!"

"There's no time to lament their losses," said a zombie sloth. "We have to get Lady Perona out of here, and fast! The mansion's falling apart!"

XXX

Outside, all the zombies, Soldier, General, Surprise, and Wild had gathered.

"C'mon! Everybody out!"

"I can see something behind the mansion! Whatever it is, it's freaking huge!"

XXX

At Perona's Wonder Garden, Robin and Chopper were seen running, but then spotted Usopp and Blizzard, who were both looking through some binoculars.

"Usopp! Blizzard!" Chopper said. "You're here!"

"Oh! Chopper! Robin!" Usopp said. "It's terrible! Luffy's zombie…he's hunting us down like a dog!"

**Ahem!** Blizzard cleared his throat.

"Oh, no offense, Blizzard," said Usopp. "Anyway, this guy…he's searching for all of us, and he's gonna tear everything apart to do it!"

Oz looked around, searching for the Straw Hats, all of whom had evaded his line of sight.

"Come out, come out, Straw Hats~!" Oz cried.

XXX

"So this zombie wants to hunt us down, huh?" Sanji asked.

XXX

"Damn," Usopp cursed. "The Luffy I know wouldn't want hunt down his own crew!"

"I don't think this is Luffy, anymore, Usopp," Chopper said.

"It appears that those are his orders," said Robin.

Blizzard whimpered. The thought of having his master coming to kill him just made him worried…and sad.

XXX

"Can we put up a fight against that thing?" Franky questioned.

XXX

"Now things are really getting interesting," said Zoro, a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please.<p> 


	44. Ch 44: Oz vs The Straw Hat Pirates

**Ch. 44- Oz vs. The Straw Hat Pirates**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"COME BACK HERE, MORIA~!"<p>

Luffy still gave chase to Moria down the hall. For someone who had such stubby legs, he sure was fast.

"KISHISHISHISHISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "At this rate, while you're chasing me, your beloved crew will perish under your own power!"

XXX

Back outside…

"Zoro! Franky! Brook!" Usopp called out to the trio. "What are you guys up on the roof like that?"

"Oh! It's you Usopp!" Zoro said. "Is that where you've been this whole time?"

"Hey, Luffy!" Sanji called out to Oz, unaware that he was not exactly talking to his captain. "What in the hell are you doing getting in our way?"

"Luffy?" Oz repeated, questioningly. "He's my enemy, isn't he? The name's Oz! Nice to meet ya!"

"What the hell is Bro Cook yelling at him for?" Franky asked.

"That dumb-ass," Zoro said. "What I wanna is if he saved Nami or not."

"I think you should really be worried about yourself, not Sis," Franky said.

"Pardon me for asking," Brook began, politely, "but…WHAT IS THAT THING? IT'S SO TERRIFYING!"

"Ah, crap," cursed Usopp. "Now Sanji's done it, he's gone and confronted that behemoth!"

"This is a bit unexpected," said Robin. "I thought they were just after our shadows. Now, he's just destroying everything in his path."

"I guess they've decided that now that they've got Luffy's shadow," Usopp realized, "then they just want the rest of us outta the way."

"So scary~!" Chopper whimpered.

_How are we gonna take on something like that?_ Blizzard thought.

Oz looked down at Sanji, then at the wanted posters on his arm, then back at Sanji.

"Yup," Oz said. "No doubt about it. You're definitely one of the Straw Hats." He moved his hand back. "Gum Gum…"

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried.

"Is he gonna stretch, too, like Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Don't tell me he's also made of rubber," Zoro said through gritted teeth.

"SICKLE!" Oz cried as he made a slicing motion with his right hand at Sanji.

**SMASH!** Oz smashed the wall beside Sanji, who managed to jump away in the nick of time.

"WHOA!" Sanji cried.

_What the?_ Blizzard cried in thought.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN STRETCH!" Chopper exclaimed. "But…but…!"

"With his reach and Luffy's insane strength," Usopp concluded, "then it doesn't make much of a difference!"

"Oz…" Robin said, suddenly. "I know I've heard his name from somewhere. Don't tell me…is this 'Demon Warrior' Oz from the Kunihiki Legends?"

**BASH!** Oz pounded a fist to the ground in attempt to pummel Sanji, but the cook managed dodge his blow and was racing towards his face.

"COLLIER!" Sanji shouted.

**POW!** The cook made a snapping kick to Oz's forehead. However, before Sanji could react…

**KAPOW!** Oz threw him down to the ground with relative ease!

"Damn!" Franky cursed. "He's SUPER fast for a SUPER big guy!"

Oz picked Sanji up by his waist, hanging him upside down. The cook seemed unconscious as blood began to drip from his mouth and nose.

"Oh, crap!" cursed Zoro.

"He's gonna kill him!" Chopper cried.

_SANJI!_ Blizzard cried out in thought. _WAKE UP!_

"Firebird STAR!"

**FWOOSH!** Oz's head suddenly ignited into flames. The huge zombie threw Sanji down, shook his head to get rid of the fire, and then looked back. Usopp had used his Firebird Star attack on him, but he was not the one who Oz really set his sights on.

Oz looked down at the wanted posters on his arm, then at Chopper, Robin, and Blizzard, then back at their wanted posters. He stomped over to them, prepared destroy they were standing on.

"Not good," Robin said, rather nervously.

"He's coming this way!" Chopper cried.

"Uh, hey Blizzard," Usopp called to the wolf-dog. "We could use some help! Like RIGHT NOW!"

Blizzard was hiding underneath one of the bushes, his tail tucked between his legs.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SCARED, YOU WUSS!" Usopp barked.

"Damn it," Zoro cursed as he drew his swords. "Franky, quick! Lure him away from them!"

"You got it!" Franky said as he armed himself with his arm-bazooka. "Weapons LEFT!"

**KABAM!** The bullets hit the wall behind Oz as the giant zombie ducked beneath them. Before Zoro, Franky, and Brook knew what happened…**SMASH!** Oz kicked the tower they were standing on, causing it to crumble!

Thankfully, Franky managed to grab Brook and get away in time, as did Zoro.

"Man, that was a close one!" Franky said.

"Both of you," Zoro said to the cyborg and skeleton, "head to the lower roof! Now!"

The green-haired swordsman jumped at Oz, all three swords drawn. Deep down inside, it felt great to finally use three swords instead of two, again.

"One Gorilla," Zoro said as he enlarged his left bicep. "Two Gorilla," he said as he enlarged the other. "Three-Swords Style…NIGORI ZAKE!"

**SLASH!** Zoro cut Oz's canine.

However, Oz ducked backwards before Zoro could finish his attack.

"Gum Gum…VOLCANO!" Oz shouted.

**POW!** Oz made an upwards kick at Zoro, throwing high into the air.

"ZORO~!" Usopp cried.

_He's definitely gonna die if he falls from a height the great!_ Blizzard thought as he looked up.

While Oz was looking up at Zoro's falling form, he didn't know that he was in the crossfire of Franky's bazooka, once again.

"Take this," Franky said. "Weapons LEFT!"

**KABLAM!** Franky opened fire on Oz, who dodged the shot once again.

"So SUPER fast!" Franky said. "I can't believe he dodged it, again!"

Suddenly, Oz began to pull off another tower. It didn't take long for Franky to realize what the enormous zombie was about to do.

"Uh-oh," Franky muttered.

**CRASH!** Oz threw the tower at the one that Franky and Brook were standing on.

The cyborg and the skeleton fell to the ground, joining the defeated Sanji.

"Franky! Brook!" Usopp cried.

"Robin!" Chopper called to the archeologist. "Zoro's falling! You have to catch him!"

"Way ahead of you, Chopper," said Robin, her arms crossed. "Cien Fleur! Spider Web!"

**SHOOM!** A spider web made of a hundred arms appeared, catching Zoro in the nick of time.

**Cough! Hack!** Zoro coughed up a little blood.

"Thanks, Robin," said Zoro.

Oz turned to look at Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Blizzard. He suddenly picked up a large chunk of debris.

"AAAAUUUGGHH!" Chopper screamed.

"I'll handle this!" Usopp said as he pulled back the strings on the Kabuto. "After all, he's zombie, through-and-through! Eat this, Oz! Certain Death…SALT STAR!"

**TWANG! GULP!** Usopp shot a Salt Star into Oz's mouth.

A pause came…and Oz was still standing.

"What happened?" Chopper asked.

"I must not have used enough salt!" Usopp answered, panicking.

Just then, Chopper shifted into Heavy Point and charged at Oz like a bat out of hell.

"Heavy GONG!" Chopper cried.

**SMASH!** Before Chopper could attack, Oz smashed the debris on him, Usopp, Robin, and Zoro. Blizzard was the only one who was still on the bridge.

The wolf-dog, who had finally decided to come out of hiding, gasped at what he saw: the Straw Hats and Brook…lying down on the ground, defeated by Oz.

_Z…Zoro…Usopp…Sanji…Chopper…Robin…Franky…and Brook, too…!_ Blizzard thought.

**Grr~!** The wolf-dog suddenly felt a wave of anger before he looked up to Oz. How dare this monster attack his crewmates?

_That's IT!_ Blizzard yelled in thought. _Luffy or not, no one- I repeat- NO ONE does that to MY FRIENDS!_ He suddenly crouched down low. _I'll use my newest against you! Prepare for the Bullet FANG!_

Blizzard took off at top speed, and what sounded like a gunshot went off.

**BASH!** Oz threw his fist down at Blizzard, causing him to end up down on the ground, as well.

Oz looked down at the defeated Straw Hat crew. To think that the Straw Hats were to be beaten…by their own captain.

"D…damn you," Usopp cursed. "L…Luffy…!"

"I don't know…any of you," Oz said. "My master…is Master Moria!"

* * *

><p>Read and review please!<p> 


	45. Ch 45: My Friend

**Ch. 45- My Friend**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Oz towered over the defeated Straw Hats plus Brook. Then he took a look at the wanted posters on his arm.<p>

"The only ones left are that straw hat kid, a girl with orange hair, and some hero-guy with a long nose," Oz said to himself. "I'm missing three of them. Let me think…if there were anymore of those guys, just where do you think they might be?"

XXX

Inside Perona's room, the Spirit Girl had finally come to with a gasp.

"She's awake!" cried a zombie fox.

"No! NO!" Perona cried. "Keep that hammer away from me!"

"Lady Perona!" said a zombie panda bear. "Calm down!"

"Get these cockroaches off!" Perona exclaimed. "I hate cockroaches! Get them off, now!"

"Lady Perona!" called a zombie lemur. "Pull yourself together! There are no roaches!"

Perona looked herself over and saw that the Wild Zombies were right. She was free of the cockroaches that Usopp had laid on her.

"W-what happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"You're safe, Lady Perona," said a zombie bloodhound. "That long-nosed man and his mutt ran off while you were lying on the floor unconscious!"

Perona suddenly stood up and saw the mansion, starting to fall apart.

"What happened here?" she yelled, questioningly. "The mansion's practically in ruins! Did those pirates do this?"

"Well, the pirates may be running wild," stated a zombie sheep, "but the one who really did it was Oz!"

"Oz?" Perona repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," said a zombie bison. "From what we've heard, Oz has completely taken out all the Zombie Generals!"

"What?" Perona asked in even more disbelief. "He took out even them? Has Oz really gone out of control?"

"Well, we're not entirely s-"

**SMASH!** A giant fist punched a huge hole in the wall, taking one of the Wild Zombies as it did. It was clear that the fist belonged to Oz.

"BROTHER!" cried a zombie horse.

"DAAAAAAAAHH!" Perona screamed in horror.

Oz looked in through the hole that he had created, as if he were looking for something.

"N-now that I think about it," said a zombie goat, "I think he stomped on Dr. Hogback and Cindry, too!"

"I guess that girl's not here," Oz said before he left.

Perona gasped in horror. Was Oz looking for her?

_This is terrible!_ Perona thought. _I have to get out of here, or both Oz and those crazy pirates are going to destroy all of Thriller Bark!_

"Gather the treasure!" Perona ordered. "Get as much as food as you can! I'm going to take those pirates' ship and get out of here! Don't just stand there! GET MOVING!"

"Y-yes, Lady Perona!" the Wild Zombies said before they ran off.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a random room…

"And now, we shall proceed with the binding kiss."

Nami scrunched her eyes a bit before she began to come to. When she opened her eyes, she saw what looked like puckered lips. It was then that Nami finally snapped out of it and saw, to her horror, that those lips belonged to Absalom.

"AAAAHH!" Nami screamed before she tried to get away, but she found herself being held by a Soldier Zombie. "Hey! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from me! What's going on? AAAAAAAAAHH!"

"I see you've finally woken up," said Absalom as he moved in for the kiss.

"Stop!" Nami shouted as she pulled away from the beast-man. "Get away from me~!"

"Don't try to fight it, my bride," Absalom said as he continuously tried to kiss Nami, who still struggled to keep away. "With this kiss, we shall soon be united in holy matrimony!"

"Can't you take a hint?" Nami asked him. "I don't wanna marry you, you stupid, perverted, disappearing beast-man! I'm too young to get married, anyway! I just wanna sail the seas and draw a map of the world! LUFFY! HELP ME~!"

"Forget Straw Hat," Absalom said. "You are about to be wed to the Graveyard King, and you, my lovely, will be my Graveyard Queen! NOW HOLD STILL SO I CAN KISS YOU!"

Unbeknownst to anyone, a shadowy figure was watching them.

"No…it can't be!"

**WOOSH!** Out of nowhere, Lola appeared with her two katana drawn.

"DAMN YOU, NAMIZO!" Lola cursed.

"L…" Nami stammered, surprised at the zombie warthog's entrance.

"LOLA~?" screamed Absalom.

"Namizo…why?" Lola asked. "How could you do this to me? You said that Absalom and I were perfect for each other! All this time, you were still trying to steal Absalom from me!"

"N-no, Lola!" Nami said. "Just hear me out! I've been asleep the whole time! Believe me!" She looked herself over and finally noticed the wedding dress she was in. "How'd I get in this thing? It's kind of cute…!"

"WHAT'S CUTE?" Lola roared. "YOU LITTLE LIAR!"

"No, Lola, wait!" Nami pleaded. "You've got me all wrong!"

"LOLA!"

Lola turned to see Absalom, growling.

"How dare you! **Grr~!**" growled Absalom. "Not did you interrupt my wedding, but now you're attacking my bride, again?"

"Just shut up and marry me, already!" Lola snapped.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Absalom spat back.

"You're so blind, Absalom," Lola said. "Your 'bride' is called 'Namizo', and 'she' is actually a cross-dressing man!"

"WHAT~?" Absalom cried, questioningly.

Nami gasped silently, remembering what she had said to fool Lola earlier.

"But…I saw her," Absalom stammered, a blush on his face. "I-in the bathroom!"

"QUIET!" Lola barked before she lunged at Nami again. "Just leave, Namizo! Get out, right now!"

"AH!" Nami yelped as she backed away. "Lola, stop!"

"Stop that, right now, Lola! **Grr~!**" Absalom barked.

Nami fell back, and then flinched, expecting Lola to hack her into pieces, but she realized that the hits never came. The navigator opened one eye.

_Why hasn't she hit me, yet?_ Nami thought, questioningly.

"Shh…" shushed Lola. "Don't worry, Namizo. I'll hold off for you while you make a run for it."

"W-what?" Nami asked the warthog.

"I came to save you," Lola said with a wink, "friend."

With that, Lola turned to Absalom, her lips puckered up again.

"Well, Absalom," said Lola. "It appears that you've lost your bride, but at least I'm here! You can make the binding kiss with me, instead!"

"AAAAAAUUUUGH!" Absalom wailed. "NEVER~!"

While Absalom was distracted, Nami turned and made a desperate run for it.

"No!" Absalom exclaimed. "My bride! She's getting away!"

"You fool!" Lola said. "Can't you see that your bride is right in front of you?"

"She's a woman, Lola," Absalom said as he raised his hand. "No doubt about it! Now…get out…"

**KABANG!** Absalom, apparently having relocated his bazookas, used his "Hands of the Dead" against Lola, thus knocking her out.

"…of my way!" Absalom finished.

Nami gasped in horror as she watched Lola fall to the ground, defeated.

"Lola…!" she whispered.

"**Grr~!**" Absalom growled. "To think, a mere zombie would force to use my Hands of the Dead against her!"

A pause came.

**Tmp! Tmp! Tmp!** Nami silently began to walk forward.

"Ah," Absalom sighed. "I see you have finally come to your sense and stopped resisting. That's right. Come here, my bride. There's no point in escaping an invisible man such as myself."

Just then, Absalom spotted something in Nami's hands. It was her Perfect Clima-Tact…and it was charging up with electricity.

By blasting Lola with his "Hands of the Dead", Absalom had unwittingly lit Nami's very…short…fuse.

Her temper had been ignited.

"Thunder Charge," Nami growled. "How dare you…!"

"That's right, my dear," Absalom said, oblivious to Nami's growing anger. "Come into my arms."

"SWING ARM!" Nami shouted as she swung the Perfect Clima-Tact and threw the Thunder Pole at Absalom.

**KRRRRZZZZTTT!** Absalom had been electrocuted and fried to a near-crisp, but he still stood tall.

"Damn it," Nami cursed. "It didn't work on him, again! I thought for sure that-"

Apparently, Nami seemed to have spoke too soon, for Absalom's eyes began to roll to the back of his skull before **THUD!** He collapsed on the floor.

Nami stared at Absalom's defeated form in surprise. She never thought that she actually have the strength to finish off someone as strong as Absalom.

To further explain things, Absalom's body was at its limit with his fight with Sanji. In the end, he had overexerted himself and could no longer build the strength to keep going. Therefore, he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Well, whatever," Nami said before she threw her fist into the air. "I WON! WHOO-HOO!" she cheered. "I must be stronger than I thought I was!"

At that moment, Nami suddenly remembered Lola, and rushed to her aid.

"Lola!" Nami called to the zombie warthog. "Lola! Are you all right? Hang in there!"

**Cough!** Lola coughed a bit as she began to come to.

"Thank you, Lola," Nami said gratefully. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"Think nothing of it, Namizo," Lola said, weakly. "We're friends, after all…aren't we?"

"Well, the truth is," Nami started, "I lied to you. I was being a coward because you'd kill me. In reality, I really am a young woman!"

"You fool," Lola said. "I knew it all along."

Nami seemed surprised, at first, but then she smiled.

"Oh, Lola," she said.

"In any case," Lola said as she stood. "Now that Absalom's down, I can have him all to myself, now!"

With that, Lola dashed off with Absalom in tow.

Nami could only watch her newfound friend with a smile on her face.

XXX

Back with Oz…

**WHAM!** Oz stuck his index finger into another wall of the mansion. He was currently standing on the roof and looking through the window, upside-down.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Oz called.

Unbeknownst to Oz, some familiar figures began to rise up.

"Damn it. What a pest this guy is."

"You can say that again. Both strength and speed are off the charts."

"What was this name, again?"

"Uh…I dunno…"

"Ross?"

"No, no. That doesn't sound right. I think his name ends with the 'Z' sound."

"Uh…Hughes?"

"No, no, no. That's even further off!"

"Oss?"

"Well…close, but not quite."

"I believe it's Oz."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Forgive me…I'm afraid my body doesn't want to listen to me, anymore."

"Don't sweat it, Bones. Look, can you move even a little bit? Just kick back for a while! We'll do the rest."

"A…alright."

"Yo! Oz!"

Oz looked up upon hearing his name being called.

"If you really are Luffy's zombie," said Sanji, "then you should know not to underestimate your own crew."

The Straw Hats had all stood back up. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Blizzard were ready to fight back, once again. They may've been battered, slightly, but apparently, even the strength of their own captain isn't enough to bring them down.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	46. Ch 46: Take Him Down!

**Ch. 46- Take Him Down!**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Oz laughed as he jumped down from the roof to greet the Straw Hats.<p>

"You tiny pirates sure are strong!" he declared.

**BOOM!** Oz landed in front of the crew, causing the ground to quake, but the Straw Hats remained undeterred. They stared him down, defiantly.

"I've got an idea," Zoro said. "We should send this guy flying."

"Send him flying?" Usopp asked the swordsman. "What are you nuts? He's freaking humongous!"

"For once," Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette, "Moss-head's got himself a bright idea."

"Seeing him move with Luffy's agility really took me by surprise," Zoro said with a smirk.

"If you ask me," said Robin, "he's not suited to be the Pirate King."

"How to take this guy down is the question," said Franky, a hand on his chin.

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled.

"You're right, Blizzard," Chopper agreed. "This guy's gotta have a weak spot somewhere."

"You know what they say," Sanji said as he took another drag of his cigarette. "'To catch a big fish, you must slowly weaken it.'"

**Gulp!** Usopp swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I want…my Mommy," he said.

_Hey, I'm scared, too,_ Blizzard thought, _but I'm not tucking my tail and running away from this guy, again._

"I'll crush each and every one of ya!" Oz proclaimed as he jumped up. "Gum Gum…BUTT BASH!"

**WHOMP!** Oz landed on his bottom, forcing the Straw Hats to run away from his humungous rump.

"WHAT KIND OF A MOVE IS THAT?" shouted Chopper.

"SCATTER!" Franky cried.

"YIKES!" Usopp yelped.

Franky braked to a halt along the ground and then dashed toward the others.

"Damn that Straw Hat zombie!" he said. "Let's see you laugh after you've gotten a taste of our combined power! Guys! Tactics 15! Now!"

"Huh?" Chopper muttered. "You mean we're using that?"

"Bro Zoro! Bro Cook!" Franky called out. "Standby!"

"What?" Sanji and Zoro asked, simultaneously.

"Support my legs!" Franky answered as he jumped, his left foot on Sanji's right shoulder and his right foot on Zoro's left. He grabbed Usopp, who made himself look like some sort of clawed hand, and Chopper (now in Brain Point) climbed on to the top of his head. From a perspective, it looked like they formed some sort of robot.

"Pirate Docking 7," Franky said. "Giant Robot Warrior! BIG EMPEROR!"

Chopper looked over to Franky's empty left hand.

"Hey, Franky!" Chopper called. "We're missing somebody!"

Franky looked over and saw Robin and Blizzard, standing in the sidelines, watching them from afar.

"C'mon, Nico Robin! Snowy!" Franky called. "Hurry and hook up with us!"

"Yeah, c'mon!" Usopp said.

**Snort!** Blizzard grunted through his nose.

"HUH?" Chopper cried. "Blizzard, what do you mean 'no'?"

_I wouldn't be caught dead doing that,_ Blizzard thought.

"It's okay," Franky said, a bit hurt by Blizzard, but then remembered that Blizzard didn't really like him that much. "What about you, Nico Robin?" he asked. "C'mon!"

"I'm sad to say," Robin said, "that you embarrass me."

Usopp, Chopper, and Franky dropped their jaws in shock.

"Hey~!" Oz whined. "What ya stop for?"

"Why's he so surprised, too?" asked Sanji.

"Ah, man!" Oz complained. "You got me all excited for nothing!"

**WHAM!** Oz slapped Usopp, Chopper, and Franky away, right into a chunk of debris, while Zoro and Sanji ducked in the nick of time.

"Damn it," Zoro cursed. "I can't believe I let him talk me into doing that!"

"Let's just forget that it happened," said Sanji.

"Agreed," said Zoro.

Usopp, Chopper, and Franky pulled themselves out of the imprints they made out of the wall.

"If only you helped us out, Robin and Blizzard," said Chopper. "We could've become that Big Emperor thing!"

"From Snowy, I can expect this," Franky said, "but YOU, Nico Robin! WHY?"

"Luffy would've done it with us so eagerly," Usopp said.

"Please…" Robin said as she turned away. "Don't ever mention 'Docking' again."

"Bastard!" Sanji called to Oz as he kicked some more debris at his shoulder. "I have get this over with so I can rescue Nami, again!"

**BONK!** Sanji kicked another piece of debris at Oz's head, which really got his attention.

"Yeah!" Chopper (in Heavy Point) said. "Way to go, Sanji!"

"That's the way to do it, Bro Cook!" Franky cheered.

"That was you, huh?" Oz questioned as he attempted to make a grab for Sanji, who quickly dashed out of his way.

**SHUK!** Zoro planted the blades of his swords into one of Franky's Heavy Nunchucks.

"Hey, Franky!" Zoro called to the shipwright. "I'm gonna borrow this, real quick! I hope you don't mind!"

"My Heavy Nunchucks?" Franky asked. "No! I don't mind! Take 'em!"

"Robin!" Zoro called. "I'm gonna take his left arm! Do me a favor and lock up his joints for me!"

"Got it," Robin said as she crossed her arms.

"Certain Death…" Usopp said as he pulled back the strings of his Kabuto. "Special Oil Star: TRIPLE SHOT!"

**TWANG! SPLOOSH!** Usopp fired three Oil Stars at Oz's hand, which was now slipping up on the puddle that had formed.

"W-whoa! Whoops!" cried Oz.

"Hey, Sanji!" Zoro called, swinging Franky's Heavy Nunchucks with his swords. "Gimme a boost, will ya?"

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Sanji said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zoro suddenly jumped onto Sanji's leg.

"If it's too much to ask from you," Zoro starts, "then don't bother trying to help me!"

"What are you, kidding?" asked Sanji. "This is nothing! Armee de L'air Assault…POWER SHOOT!"

**WOOSH!** Sanji threw Zoro with his powerful kick, sending Zoro soaring towards Oz.

"Dai…" Zoro said before…

**SMASH!** He smashed the Heavy Nunchucks against Oz's face.

"GEKKEN!" Zoro finished.

"Cien Fleur," Robin said, "Big Tree."

**SHOOM!** A huge tree made of 100 arms grabbed Oz's left arm and pulled it tight behind his back, making it harder for the behemoth zombie to keep his balance.

"Look out!" Usopp warned. "It looks like he might fall any minute!"

Oz looked to his left and saw that Franky was building a midair stairway with Chopper providing him with the lumber.

"Franky SKY WALK!" Franky cried. "This isn't gonna hold much longer, reindeer-gorilla, so we better get this done, quick!"

"Got it!" Chopper said.

**LEAP!** Franky and Chopper jumped up at Oz.

"Super Frapper GONG! They shouted in unison.

**POW!** Chopper and Franky, using their combined Heavy Gong and Strong Hammer attacks, punched Oz right in the jaw!

"No matter what your size," said Chopper, "the human body's weak point never changes! If you get hit in the jaw, you brain get shaken up!"

"He's only got one leg to support him, now," said Sanji. "Blizzard! Come gimme a hand!"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked in agreement before he dashed forward and jumped onto Sanji's leg.

"Armee de L'air Assault…FANG SHOOT!" shouted Sanji.

**WOOSH!** Sanji sent Blizzard flying, and the wolf-dog began to spin around.

_Twister FANG!_ Blizzard exclaimed in shot.

**SKISH!** Blizzard bite right through Oz's foot.

"And now," Sanji said as he dashed forward, "Anti-Manners KICK COURSE!"

**BAM!** Sanji threw an upwards kick at Oz's now weakened ankle.

Blizzard licked his lips to get rid of the blood.

_That ought to do it,_ he thought.

"Get down and stay down," Zoro said with a smirk, "you monster."

**CRASH!** Oz fell down on his head, destroying part of the mansion as he did.

XXX

From the forest, the zombies watched the battle from afar, and saw only Oz's feet, pointing upwards.

"What's going on?" asked one zombie.

"The mansion's getting destroyed!" answered another.

"What's Oz doing? Acrobatics or something?"

"Y-you think…someone might've knocked him down?"

"Oh, c'mon, stupid! Think! There's no one in the whole world who could do that! Even an entire army can't take Oz down!"

XXX

"DAMN YOU~!" Oz cursed at the Straw Hats. He was standing on his head, his horns planted into the ground. "NOW YOU'VE REALLY GOT ME MAD! I'M GONNA SEND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YA FLYING!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the second floor corridor, Nami was seen running through, although she found it rather hard considering she was in a flowing, white wedding gown. As she ran, she remembered what Lola had said.

_Flashback_

Nami was standing before Lola, who was busy kissing an unconscious Absalom on the lips. Apparently, she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a lot.

"Are you sure you're fine with just staying here?" asked Nami.

"Yes," answered. "I'll be just fine, Namizo. You just get outta here, but before you do, let me tell you something, real quick. Your captain, 'Straw Hat' Luffy…his shadow has been put inside a Super Special Zombie that's tearing the place apart.

_Flashback end_

"That thing Lola was talking about," Nami said to herself, "must've been that monster we saw in that freezer. This is bad. Can we really get Luffy's shadow back from that thing? Well…for now, I won't worry about it. I've gotta get to that treasure room, after all! After all I've been through, I can't just leave, empty-handed!"

The navigator soon found the door to the treasure room.

"Here it is!" Nami said, her smile (and her greed) growing. "What's more, it's unlocked!"

Nami opened the door to the treasure room, but once she did, she saw that the only thing inside were empty crates and boxes.

XXX

Back at the _Thousand Sunny_, zombie were hauling treasure and food onto the ship.

"Heave-ho! Heave-ho!" they chanted.

"Hurry up and get everything loaded!" Perona ordered.

"Lady Perona! The freezer is full!"

"Well, put it in the supply room! Don't forget the treasure, too! Don't leave one piece of jewelry or coin behind!"

Perona looked around the corner and saw the destruction that was being caused.

_I was only sticking around with Master Moria for the fun of it,_ she thought. _If it means my life will be in constant danger, then I'm not sticking around any longer!_

"Hurry up!" Perona barked. "We're leaving without delay!"

"Yes, Lady Perona!" the zombies said.

As the zombies were loading the treasure and food, two zombie rabbits suddenly stopped upon a large, shadowy figure.

"Huh?" one zombie rabbit muttered. "Who the hell are you? You don't look like a zombie!"

"… … …"

"What do you want," the other zombie rabbit asked, "you bear-looking punk?"

"Bear?" the figure repeated, questioningly. His voice sounded rather deadpanned. "How rude."

The figure stepped out of the shadows, thus revealing himself to be a gargantuan man, just as tall as Moria in height, with what appeared to be a pair of eyeglasses, a triangular cap with two bear ears sticking out, a dark brown jacket with a circle and a line going through it, and a pair of speckled pants. In his hand, he was carrying the Bible.

"I've come to see Gecko Moria," said the man. "Does he happen to be here at the moment?"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	47. Ch 47: Enter Bartholomew Kuma

**Ch. 47- Enter: Bartholomew Kuma**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>At the treasure room, the Risky Bros. were seen lying on the floor in a heap, complete with big, pink, swollen lumps on their heads.<p>

"Ugh…" groaned Risky Bro. 1. "To think…that was the greatest mistake we Risky Bros. have ever made!"

"You can say that again," said Risky Bro. 2. "What a terrible woman she was! We should've just kept our mouths shut."

"But you know," said Risky Bro. 1, "Lady Perona sure loves treasure."

"That's for sure," agreed Risky Bro. 2. "We shouldn't deny her something like that."

"We also told her how to find the ship, too," said Risky Bro. 1.

XXX

Outside, Nami was heading towards where the _Sunny_ was located.

"How dare they!" she seethed. "Taking both our treasure AND our ship? I don't think so!"

Nami soon came upon the bridge that Franky had made.

"Where'd this come from?" she asked to herself. "I thought it was wider than this. Oh, well. It's convenient either way."

As Nami was running, she suddenly spotted an upside-down Oz. Her eyes bugged out a bit once she saw him, but then she decided to just ignore and keep on running.

After all, it would spell trouble for Nami if Oz spotted her.

XXX

"Just you wait," Oz said to the Straw Hats. "I'm gonna pummel all of ya! Even your bones are gonna be nothing but dust!"

Everybody began to back away as Oz prepared to get up from the ground.

"We've got him mad, now!" Chopper shrieked.

"This is bad," Zoro said.

"Here he comes!" Usopp wailed.

A pause came.

"Uh-oh…" Oz muttered. "I think I'm stuck."

At that moment, an ominous, dark area emanated from the Straw Hats.

"Oh…" Franky said. "So you're stuck, eh?"

Usopp and Chopper's eyes sparkled, evilly.

Zoro licked the blade of his sword like a madman.

Sanji chuckled as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth.

Blizzard seemed to make a bit hissing snicker as he licked his lips.

Robin just remained silent.

The Straw Hats now saw this as their chance to take advantage of the situation, and were now moving in to attack.

"W-w-wait!" Oz stammered. "C-can't we t-talk about this?"

"Nope," Zoro answered, simply.

XXX

At the forest, the zombies were still watching the battle take place, and they could hear the pained screams of Oz coming from the mansion.

"Is that Oz screaming?" asked one zombie.

"No way!" answered another zombie.

XXX

"ENOUGH, ALREADY~!" Oz roared as he managed to pull himself from out of the ground.

"RETREAT!" Usopp shouted as the Straw Hats ran from the behemoth.

Oz panted as he looked down at the tiny pirates.

"These guys are like a gang of demons," he said to himself.

"Hey, look! Over there!" Usopp said as he pointed to the left. "There's a HUGE leg of freshly-cooked mutton!"

"Sure looks yummy!" Chopper added.

Oz, being Luffy's zombie and all, looked to where the two Straw Hats were pointing, gasping in delight.

"Knee CRUSH!"

**CRACK!** Oz's knees suddenly crunched, the reason was because Zoro and Franky had bent them forward.

"You think it's illegal if his knees touch the ground?" Zoro asked.

"Even if there were rules," Franky said, smiling, "I don't think he'd play by 'em."

"Works for me," Zoro said.

"YEAH~!" Usopp cheered. "Way to go, you guys!"

Oz fell to his knees, shaking.

"How humiliating," he said.

"HAHA!" Franky laughed. "We're gonna win this, hands down! Now all that's left to do is wait until Straw Hat kicks Moria's ass! C'mon, Straw Hat! What are you waiting for? Get those shadows back, already!"

"Who said we have to wait?" asked Zoro. "We just have to beat this zombie and that's that."

"Now hold on!" Franky shouted. "I thought we were just trying to keep this monster outta Straw Hat's way! Who said we have to beat him?"

"Ugh…" Oz moaned. "There's no meat…and my knees are killing me."

Zoro prepared to move forward, unsheathing his swords.

"You have to finish the battles you've started," he said.

"Hang on a minute, there!" Franky said. "Not only he is an oversized giant, but he's zombie, too! The only thing we can do against him is purify him!"

"Well, think of it this way, Franky," said Usopp. "Zoro might buy Luffy some time!"

"You guys can run if you want," Sanji started, "but I'm waiting around for Luffy forever."

Blizzard prodded forward, growling and licking his lips.

_I'm not running, either,_ he thought.

"Gum Gum…" Oz said as he raised his hand.

**SHING!** Zoro unsheathed _Shuusui_ for everyone to see.

"Even if a gigantic dinosaur stepped on it," he said, "this sword won't bend even a millimeter. I've heard that the strength of a black sword is unmatched. Now that I have this legendary blade, _Shuusui_, this is perfect time for me to test it."

"Now hang on!" Usopp said. "I'm pretty sure that Luffy will beat Moria for us!"

XXX

Back at where the _Sunny_ was located…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Perona and the zombies looked up and saw Nami, her Perfect Clima-Tact hidden behind her back.

"It's one of the pirates!" exclaimed one zombie.

"Mind explaining to me," Nami said, "where you're going with that treasure…"

_That is supposed to be mine,_ she thought.

"…and our ship?" she finished.

Perona seemed surprised, at first, but then she smirked and laughed.

"HOROHOROHORO! As a matter of fact, I do mind," said Perona. "Just who do you think you are, girly? Have you been married to Absalom, already?"

"Shut up!" Nami barked. "Who'd wanna marry that perverted beast-man, anyhow?"

"I see," Perona said. "So you got away. Absalom sure was a fool. So tell me, what do you plan to do, now? I'm taking this ship of yours whether you like it or not! Go ahead and try to fight me, if you want! I'll happily oblige!"

**FWEEP! FWEEP! FWEEP!** Perona started conjuring up her Mini Hollow ghosts.

"My Mini Hollow," she said, "should be more than enough to tear you apart. After, the only real enemy I have is that long-nosed pessimist."

"Usopp…?" Nami mumbled, questioningly. Suddenly, she let out a gasp as she spotted something behind Perona. "W…who's that?"

Perona, sensing Nami's sudden unease, turned to face whoever was behind her.

It was that mysterious man.

"Hey!" Perona said. "Who the hell are you?"

The Wild Zombies suddenly gathered at the starboard-side rail.

"We don't know who he is," said a zombie parrot, "but we know he's an enemy!"

"Yeah!" agreed a Soldier Zombie. "He just destroyed some of our brothers right before our eyes! Not a trace left of them!"

"He's not just anybody, Lady Perona! He's bad news!" warned a zombie Great Dane.

"Huh?" Nami muttered.

Perona suddenly gasped as sweat began to bead down her face. She started to back away from the man, as if she had just seen a terrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Of course," she realized. "Of course he's not ordinary…! This man…he's one of the Seven Warlords: Bartholomew Kuma! The 'Tyrant'! Once, he was the cruelest pirate who ever sailed the seas!"

Nami gasped silently and threw her hands over her mouth.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed a zombie mole.

"A Warlord?" asked a zombie gopher.

"A man on the same level as Master Moria?" asked a zombie gorilla.

"Why is he here at Thriller Bark?" yelled a zombie coyote, questioningly.

Perona shivered as she scooted away from the man now introduced as Kuma.

"Aren't you one of Moria's subordinates?" asked Kuma.

"Mast- I mean- Gecko Moria?" Perona stuttered, catching herself when she was about to say 'master'. "No! He and I related at all! In fact, I've never even heard of the name! I…I was…just about to leave, is all."

An uneasy pause came.

"If you were to go on a vacation," Kuma began, "then where would you like to go?"

"Huh?" muttered the zombies. "He's starting small talk?"

"Why would you ask me…something like…" Perona trailed off. Then she rested her head in her hand, a soft smile on her face. "Well, now that I think about it, I love a dark, damp, dank place, like an old haunted castle with a swamp nearby, swimming around in malice, and I'd pass the time by singing old, cursed songs."

"SHE ANSWERED HIM?" the zombies yelled.

"That's Lady Perona for you," said a zombie panda.

Perona suddenly gasped, realizing that she got caught up in Kuma's small talk.

"Now, wait just a minute, you!" Perona said. "You may be a Warlord, but that's not enough to scare me off! Not with my Devil Fruit powers! There's not one person that I cannot bring to their knees!"

Kuma just remained silent as he opened up his Bible.

"Are you even listening to me?" shouted Perona, questioningly. "Humph! No matter. You seem to be a fairly strong man, Kuma! I'll take you down and then bring you to Master Moria as a gift! Negative Hollow and Special Hollow!"

**SHOOM!** Perona sent four Negative Ghosts and a huge Special Ghost at Kuma.

"Here it comes!" the zombies exclaimed. "Lady Perona's strongest combo attack!"

Just then, **POINK!**

Perona…disappeared, as if into thin air.

"If you just told me where Moria is," Kuma said, "I wouldn't have done this."

With that, Kuma slipped one on of his gloves back onto his hand.

"AAAAHH!" screamed the zombie koala. "Where's Lady Perona?"

"She's gone!" answered another zombie. "Vanished! Poof!"

_W-what happened?_ Nami thought, questioningly. _Where did she go?_

"You bastard!" a zombie rhino said. "What the hell did you to our precious Lady Perona?"

"We'll never forgive you for this!" declared a zombie panther.

Kuma turned to them, and the zombies turned and fled.

"BUT WE'RE TOO CHICKEN!" they declared.

Just then, Kuma spotted Nami from where she was standing.

"You are 'Cat Burglar' Nami," said Kuma, making Nami gasp silently. "You are one of 'Straw Hat' Luffy's crew members, am I not right?"

Nami swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Is it true," said Kuma, who suddenly appeared beside the orange-haired girl, "that 'Straw Hat' Luffy has a brother named 'Ace'?"

Nami jumped a bit when she Kuma appear beside her.

_H…how did he get here so fast?_ asked Nami in thought. _He was down there…and now he's up here?_

"Y…yeah," Nami said, answering Kuma's question. "So what of it?"

Another pause came.

"I see," said Kuma. "Then it appears it is true."

"Wait a minute!" Nami exclaimed. "What are you up to? Are you after my captain or something? What do you want with Luffy? Why are you here? Are you really one of the Seven Warlords?"

Kuma suddenly appeared behind Nami, heading off into the forest.

"What I do," Kuma said, "is my business."

Nami watched as Kuma left, and all she could do was wonder these things. Why was he here? What did he want with Luffy? What does Ace have to do with all this?

_This is bad!_ Nami thought, quivering. _I've gotta find Luffy and the others and warn them, before it's too late!_

XXX

Meanwhile, in the forest…

**BOOM!** A crash was heard.

"Ha!" Luffy laughed. "Now I gotcha, Moria!"

Luffy was holding down what appeared to be Moria.

"I told you wouldn't get away that easily!" said Luffy, triumphantly. "Now give everybody their shadows back!"

The figure that Luffy had tackled stood up, revealing itself to be Doppelman.

"Moria's shadow?" Luffy questioned. "Ah, CRAP! HE TRICKED ME!"

Doppelman suddenly swirled around and flew off to who-knows-where.

"Wait a sec!" Luffy called to the shadow. "Come back! You can't just leave me here! Where the hell am I? HEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"

It was too late. Doppelman had disappeared from Luffy's sight.

"Damn it," Luffy cursed. "This is bad. I still haven't gotten everyone's shadows back, yet, let alone my own! I'm in deep trouble if I don't get 'em soon! If the sun comes up and hits me, I'm a dead man, and dawn's coming, soon!"

**GRUMBLE!** Luffy's stomach started rumbling again, reminding him that he was still hungry.

"What's worse," he said as he leaned against a tree and put a hand to his stomach. "I'm STARVING and I haven't eaten in hours, and when dawn comes, I won't be able to eat any breakfast! I gotta get something in my tummy before then!"

**GURGLE!** Luffy's stomach let out another growl.

He was right, though. Dawn was fast approaching, and if something was not done to get their shadows back, soon, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Blizzard, and all those on Thriller Bark who had no shadow…are doomed.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	48. Ch 48: I Have to Do This!

**Ch. 48- "I Have to Do This!"**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back at the Mast Mansion…<p>

"C'mon, Oz! Come and get some!"

"With pleasure!"

Zoro had just challenged Oz as soon as the monstrous zombie stood back up. The swordsman found himself struggling, somewhat. _Shuusui_ seemed to be heavier than _Yubashiri_. At that moment, an idea suddenly occurred to Zoro.

Unbeknownst to the swordsman, Oz was about to make a forward punch at him.

"Whoa, whoa! Zoro!" Usopp cried out in warning. "Heads up!"

Zoro appeared to be one step ahead of Usopp, and pointed his swords down, diagonally.

**SKISH!** Oz's fist was deflected by Zoro's blades.

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed. "He deflected the punch with pure, raw power!"

Zoro poised _Kitetsu III_ and _Shuusui_ horizontally along his shoulders.

"Three-Swords Style," he said. "108 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

**WHOOSH!** Zoro created a huge air-based projectile from the circular swing. He had to admit, he had never made one that big before.

Oz quickly dodged the attack, causing it to crash into a wall.

"Not bad, little man," Oz said. "Not bad, at all."

Zoro looked at the large hole in the wall behind Oz.

"It's like it fused the other two swords into one," Zoro realized. "Since that hole is a bit crumbly, it shows that I'm not used to this black-bladed sword, just yet. The destructive power it creates has indeed been brought up a few levels, but it feels like it's got a bit of a temper to it. Thanks a lot for giving me this sword…Samurai Ryuma."

Oz roared as he lifted his foot up.

"Damn you!" he cursed. "I'll smash each and every one of ya!"

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!** Oz stomped his foot in a rapid-fire motion, nearly crushing the Straw Hats if they hadn't moved away in time.

"C'mon, Zoro!" said Usopp. "Don't force him! Even if by some miracle that you beat this guy, we're only get Luffy's shadow back! We have no idea where yours and Sanji's are! Not to mention Blizzard! He hasn't gotten his shadow back, either, which kind of surprises me."

**Grr~! Ruff! Ruff!** Blizzard growled and barked.

"He said, 'I used all of my salt against Cerberus, so I didn't have any left to get my shadow back,'" Chopper translated.

"Oh, THAT'S just PERFECT!" Usopp exclaimed, sarcastically. "In any case, Zoro, if Luffy defeats Moria, everyone will get their shadows back! Trying to fight this huge zombie who never dies has got to be the worst idea, ever! We should just have faith in Luffy and do our best to hold Oz off!"

"I DO have faith in Luffy!" Zoro remarked. "It's just that…even a guy like him can have his weak points! The ability to deceive, a man that can turn invisible, and someone who can control shadows…this place is crawling with Devil Fruit users! I highly doubt that they'll fight fair with Luffy."

"That is quite possible," Robin said.

Franky hummed, inquisitively.

"Odds are," Zoro starts, "that if Luffy did get himself duped…then by sun-up, he…the idiot cook…the mutt…and I…the four of us will no longer be able to fight! Which is why…I have to at least to get Luffy's shadow back before the sun comes up! That's our best bet!"

Franky and Sanji looked up to the foggy sky.

"When morning comes," Franky begins, "I doubt that we'll even have 30 minutes, but with a fog as thick as this, I think the sunlight won't be able to get in, very much."

"Dawn's approaching, soon," said Sanji. "This fog is our only shield against daylight. Frankly speaking…this is the first time in years that I've felt so scared."

**Gulp!** Blizzard swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Please, hurry, Luffy,_ Blizzard hoped in thought. _I don't wanna live a life in darkness!_

**RRRMMMMMMBB!** The island started to shake again.

"Hey, hey!" Sanji yelled. "What the hell is with all this shaking?"

XXX

In the forest, the zombies had also felt the shaking.

"Whoa!" cried one zombie. "The current's making the island, shake again!"

One zombie looked up and saw the fog beginning to dissipate.

"Uh-oh," he muttered. "Look up at the sky! We can see the darkness before the dawn! We're drifting away from the Florian Triangle!"

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao were seen running down the hallway that led to Moria's room.

"Master Moria!" cried Gyoro. "We've got an emergency!"

"Thriller Bark is drifting out of the dense fog!" added Nin.

"It's all Oz's doing!" chimed Bao.

**FWEEP!** Doppelman came flying in through Moria's bedroom window and landed underneath his feet with a **SPLAT!**

"Oh, stop worrying, you three," Moria said as he turned to them. "If a pirates is out at sea, then why, pray tell, should he fret about where his ship drifts to? Now, I have the rarest of rare visitors, so I highly suggest that you keep quiet!" Moria turned back to face his guest. "Am I right…'Tyrant' Kuma?"

Kuma stood before Moria, his Bible in hand.

"The only Warlord who truly acts like a World Government dog," said Moria, mockingly.

"If you were to go on a vacation," said Kuma, "then where would you like to go?"

"Oh, don't start," Moria said. "What do you want? Are you trying to pick a fight, or something? Well? Just spit it out, already! What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you," said Kuma, deadpanned. "After Warlord Crocodile has been imprisoned, someone to fill his seat has been decided."

"Oh?" Moria said, inquisitively as he walked toward his bedroom window. "KISHISHI! So you're here to tell me who Crocodile's successor is, are you? Well, who is it? There's so many freaking pirates in this world they could choose from."

"The successor's name is," Kuma starts, "Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as 'Blackbeard'. The news has spread like wildfire. The only one who hasn't heard is you."

"Blackbeard, eh?" Moria repeated, questioningly. "Never heard of the man."

"He's a man who defected from the Whitebeard Pirates," said Kuma. "When he first joined up, he gave us a demonstration of his powers. His current bounty is…" Kuma trailed off.

"I see," said Moria. "So it's currently unknown, is it? The World Government really is accommodating. KISHISHISHI! Now that the empty spot has been filled, everything is right with the world, is it not?"

"No," Kuma answered. "It's the exact opposite, but let's not talk about that. What's more important is that what the World Government is really concerned about. Ever since the events that took place on Enies Lobby, the World Government has grown increasingly weary of the Straw Hat Pirates. Between Water 7 and Fishman Island, I figured that they'd end up here with you. The World Government's main concern…is the defeat of another Warlord at the hands of 'Straw Hat' Luffy and his crew."

"WHAT?" Moria yelled, questioningly as he grabbed Kuma by his shirt collar. "They're worried about ME? BULL CRAP! I've been sitting on my ass, capturing pirates so they could do my dirty work, and the World Government is worried about ME? RUBBISH!"

"I can help you, if you want," Kuma said simply.

Moria's eyes widened and went bloodshot with fury.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO, KUMA?" Moria remarked. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT I, GECKO MORIA, WOULD BE DEFEATED BY SUCH ROOKIES?"

"There's no 100% when it comes to battle," said Kuma. "Take back at Enies Lobby, for example. To think that Rob Lucci would be beaten."

"So you're saying," Moria starts, "that the World Government is so afraid of some two-bit little boy and his gang of kindergarteners, plus a little doggie, who come from who-knows-where, that they're sending 2 Warlords to get rid of them?"

"I'm only here to tell you," Kuma said. "I didn't exactly accept their order."

"Then why don't you sit back and watch?" Moria snarled. "And when I'm through with them, tell those fools that the pirates they're so scared of have become a part of my zombie army!"

XXX

Back outside, the fog had dissipated, completely, thus revealing the indigo night sky.

Dawn was coming, soon.

"Damn it," Franky cursed.

"The fog of hope has completely disappeared," said Usopp.

**Whimper!** Blizzard whined.

"What's the hell's happening?" asked Sanji to no one in particular. "How could the fog clear at a time like this? Now the sun sure to shine on us!"

Suddenly, the Straw Hats heard a gasp coming from Usopp. Looking back, they saw that the blue stripe on Oz's stomach was now open, like a curtain. A shadowy figure lurked inside.

"KISHISHISHISHI!" the figure laughed. "Well, well. What a delightful turn of events! It appears that the sun is going to come up, soon."

"AAAAAAHH!" Usopp screamed. "IT'S MORIA~!"

"How did he get in there?" asked Chopper.

_Where's Luffy?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly.

"Hey, Usopp!" Zoro called. "Where is Moria, exactly?"

"What are you, blind?" Usopp yelled. "He's right THERE! In Oz's stomach!"

"What?" asked Franky as he put a hand over his eyes, trying to see.

Inside Oz's stomach, it was revealed that Moria was now sitting in a chamber of some sort.

"Where's Luffy?" Sanji asked. "Don't tell me he actually did get duped!"

"Or maybe…" Franky said, under his breath.

"No!" Chopper protested. "Luffy couldn't have gotten himself beaten! There's no way!"

Oz looked down at his stomach and gasped in amazement.

"Whoa!" he said. "I didn't know THAT was there! Cool! I must be a robot or something! Now I'm PUMPED!"

"Come," Moria said. "I'll give each of you a chance to fight me. Once you've defeated me, you can have your shadows back, but before that, you'll get through Oz to get to me."

"Jerk!" Usopp said.

"If we can't beat Moria," said Chopper, "then we can't purify Oz, and Moria's inside Oz."

"I think it's better this way," said Sanji as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Now both of our targets are here."

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled and snarled, the fur along his back starting to rise.

"Then let's do this!" Zoro announced. "Usopp! Since a little salt is useless against Oz, then find a ton of it! That's the only way we can beat him! We'll buy you some time and try to weaken him for you!"

"Right!" Usopp said as he ran off. "Leave it to me! I remember there being a dining hall somewhere in the mansion, and where there's a dining hall, there's a kitchen, and where there's a kitchen, there's salt!"

"Salt, eh?" Moria said. "Well, then it appears I can't allow to get to the kitchen, then. Oz! Destroy that long-nosed man, as well as the path back to the mansion!"

"Yes, Master Moria!" Oz said. He reeled his fist back and then punched the wall, seemingly crushing Usopp in the process.

"USOPP!" Sanji cried. "This has gone from bad to worse. Now with Moria calling the shots, Oz knows who and what to attack!"

"Usopp!" Chopper called. "Are you okay?"

"He's just fine! Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

Everyone looked back upon hearing that laugh and saw, to their surprise, that Brook was emerging from some rubble with Usopp hoisted over his shoulder and a huge bag of salt in his hand!

"My apologies for being late," Brook said, politely. "You said you needed a ton of salt, correct? So I went and gathered this whole bagful! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

"Brook!"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	49. Ch 49: Enter The Rolling Pirates

**Ch. 49- Enter: The Rolling Pirates**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Brook gently dropped Usopp to the side.<p>

"Thanks for saving my ass, back there," Usopp said, bowing gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, my friend," Brook said.

"Are you sure you're okay enough to move around, Bones?" Franky asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Funny you should ask," said Brook. "I was so badly wounded, and yet I managed to drag myself to the kitchen to look for some salt, and while I was there, I drank some delicious milk which restored my strength!"

"CALCIUM CAN'T ACTUALLY DO THAT!" Usopp shouted, slapping a hand against Brook's afro.

"Milk is good for the bones, you know!" Brook declared.

"LIAR!" Usopp snapped.

"Well, whatever the circumstances," Sanji said, "we've got us some salt, now, and since our way to the kitchen is now blocked, the salt that Brook went through the trouble of bringing us is our last hope!"

**ARF!** Blizzard barked.

"No time to lose!" Chopper translated.

"Let's do this!" Zoro announced. "Before sunrise, if we can just shove this salt down Oz's throat and then beat the living crap outta Moria, then victory is ours!"

"But first," Usopp said, pointing to Oz's mouth, "we have to get the salt all the way up there!"

"KISHISHISHI!" Moria cackled. "You should be glad that I've decided to join the battle, and beware! I'm not just a passenger, here! I'll show the worst nightmare in your entire life!"

"Please!" Brook said, his sword drawn. "Allow me to help you all in this fight! I shall lend you my strength! I do not actually believe that retrieving my shadow is a dept that I can easily repay, but I shall do my best!"

**THUD!** Brook suddenly fell forward. Apparently, he was still a tad weak.

"Don't push yourself, Bones!" Franky said. "Just hang on to that salt for us! We'll call you when we need it!"

"How about we use my special 'Anti-Monster' Shell?" asked Franky, preparing to arm himself with his arm bazooka.

"I got a better idea!" Usopp said as he pulled back the strings on his Kabuto. "Here, Franky! Try this on, for size! Certain Death…SPECIAL OIL STAR!"

**TWANG!** Usopp fired an Oil Star at Oz.

"Fresh FIRE!" Franky shouted as he let out a breath of flame on the Oil Star.

**FWOOSH!** The Oil Star transformed into a giant Firebird Star.

"Super-Sized FIREBIRD STAR!" Usopp and Franky shouted in unison.

The Firebird Star hit Oz in the face, causing him to flinch and scream.

"Relax, Oz!" Moria said. "Feeling and reacting pain is what you used to when you were alive! You're a zombie, now! You can't feel any pain of the sort!"

"C'mon, Zoro!" Chopper called to the swordsman as he bent down with his hands as a foothold.

"Got it!" Zoro said as he jumped into Chopper's hands. The human-reindeer then gave him a super-boost up into the air. "Three-Swords Style…"

**SKISH! SLISH! SLASH!** Zoro made a series of horizontal cuts on a small tower.

"GREAT BUDDHA CHOP!" Zoro exclaimed.

"My turn, now," said Sanji. "Jenga CANNON!"

**THWACK!** Sanji kicked the pieces of the cut-up tower that Zoro had made at Oz.

**SMASH!** The huge chunk of the building hit Oz in the side, crumbling as it did.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!** Sanji kicked more debris at Oz. However, Oz began to get frustrated.

"BASTARDS!" Oz shouted.

**POW!** Oz punched the last remaining debris back at the Straw Hats.

"WATCH IT!" Franky shouted in warning as the Straw Hats jumped away.

"Crap!" cursed Sanji. "Now he's using it against us!"

"Hey! Is everyone okay?"

Everyone looked back and saw Usopp, who was now pulling a large, rubber strap between two large pieces of rubble.

"Ready, Long-Nose?" asked Franky.

"Yeah!" Usopp answered. "Even though we just slapped this thing together! Who knows what'll happen after we fire it!"

"I'll be fine, stupid!" Franky said. "I feel especially SUPER this week!"

With that, Franky jumped into the strap as Usopp pulled him back.

"Ready, Franky?" asked Usopp.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Franky answered. "Just aim me right at his gut!"

"Go!" Usopp shouted. "Certain Death…IRON MAN COMET!"

**TWANG!** Usopp sent Franky flying towards Oz's stomach.

"YEAH!" Franky shouted. "SUPER momentum, here! Okay, big guy! My Anti-Monster Shell is bound to blow a hole in ya! Eat this, Moria!"

**KABANG!** Franky shot his Anti-Monster bullets at Moria, but Oz dodged it by doing a handstand…on one hand.

"Look at the agility!" exclaimed Zoro. "Then again, what can you expect from Luffy's zombie?"

Just then, **BASH!** Oz kicked Franky into a wall.

"AAAAAAHH!" screamed Usopp. "Franky's down!"

Franky fell to the ground with a **THUD!** The cyborg shipwright gasped for air, coughing up blood.

"Don't stop there, Oz!" Moria said. "The man's still breathing! Put him out of his misery!"

"Yes, Master Moria," Oz said.

Blizzard gasped and raced to Franky's rescue. He tried to grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him away with all his strength, just as Oz was prepared to stomp on them.

"Thunderbolt…"

Chopper looked up upon hearing that voice and saw a small, dark storm cloud in the air.

"Hey!" Chopper said. "That cloud!"

"TEMPO!"

**KRRRRRZT! ZAP!** Oz was shocked by a bolt of lightning, thus stopping from attacking any further, at least for now. Blizzard saw this chance to get Franky to safety, and dragged him away.

"That thunderbolt worked!" Chopper cheered. "It stopped him from stomping on Franky and Blizzard!"

"That was the Clima-Tact," Sanji said in realization. "Nami~! Where are you~? Are you okay?"

XXX

In the forest, the zombies were still watching the battle.

"Was that lightning, just now?" asked one zombie.

"I'm pretty sure that Oz conjured it!" replied another.

XXX

"There she is!" Sanji cried, joyfully with hearts in his eyes. "Nami!"

At a broken bridge, it is revealed that it really is Nami, only she had on a different shirt than that wedding gown. She now wore a red shirt with a Jolly Roger with blond, flame-like hair and a crown, as well as vertically striped mini-skirt.

"Quiet, you moron!" Nami called to Sanji. "That behemoth's gonna see me!"

Sanji paused for a minute, but then, tears began to form in his eyes, and then he let out a wail in joy.

"Oh, I'm so happy she's safe!" Sanji sobbed. "I was afraid that terrible had befallen you, Nami~!"

Oz suddenly looked up and spotted Nami, making her gasp in horror.

"You see?" she cried. "I told he'd see me!"

_Crap!_ Blizzard cursed, dropping Franky and dashing to Nami's aid.

"Gum Gum…" Oz said as he reeled a fist back.

_Oh, no,_ thought Nami. _Don't tell me he's gonna stretch, like Luffy!_

"He can't really reach her, can he?" asked Chopper.

"Usopp!" Zoro called to the sniper. "Get Franky outta here! Hurry!"

"Got it!" Usopp said as he rushed over to Franky.

Blizzard appeared at Nami's side in just what appeared to be the nick of time, but then…

"PISTOL!"

**SPROING!** **SMASH!** Oz's arm…actually stretched, and hit the bridge that Nami and Blizzard were standing on!

"AH!" Chopper yelped. "HE STRETCHED! BUT HOW?"

"Forget about how he stretched!" Zoro remarked. "What about Nami and the mutt?"

"Look!" Chopper said, pointing up to the other side of the bridge. "They're okay!"

Indeed they were. While Nami was seen dangling by the back of her shirt in Blizzard's teeth, Blizzard was dangling in the hold of Robin's many arms.

"Robin saved them!" exclaimed Chopper.

**WROING! SNAP!** Oz's arm recoiled into place.

"Hey!" Oz said. "I stretched! Cool!"

Robin sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," said Robin as she set the navigator and guard dog down. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah," Nami responded. "Thanks to you, Robin." She turned to Blizzard and scratched his sweet spot: his ears. "And you, too, Blizzard."

**Pant, pant, pant, pant!** Blizzard panted and wagged his tail, happily.

Sanji couldn't help but scowl a bit.

_Stupid dog,_ Sanji thought. _As if Luffy doesn't try to steal my spotlight, enough, now he's getting into it!_

"Okay," Zoro said. "Now thing's have gotten really bad!"

"I'll say!" said Sanji. "How the hell did he stretch like that? There's only one REAL rubber-man in the world, and that's Luffy!"

"KISHISHISHI!" Moria snickered.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the Warlord.

"It was Moria," he said. "He did something."

"Gum Gum…WHIP!"

**SPROING! WHAM!** Oz made a roundhouse kick with his outstretched leg, smashing another wall. The Straw Hats ducked to get out of the way of the attack.

"DAMN IT!" Usopp cursed. "NOW HE REALLY IS A MONSTER, JUST LIKE LUFFY~!"

"Speaking of Luffy," Nami said, "WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE WHEN WE NEED HIM MOST?"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"HEY! LEMME GO! LET GO OF MY LEGS, RIGHT NOW, DAMN IT! I'M IN A FREAKING HURRY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!"

"Yeah! We know you're in a hurry, kid, and so are we!"

Luffy was now facing a group of people, two of which seemed to stand out the most. One man was a tall, lanky man with orange, frizzy, afro-like hair, and the other was a shorter, stouter man with a katana strapped to his back and a rather familiar looking mask.

"Just give us a little time to explain," said the stout man. "You, my boy, are our last hope! We've been searching almost everywhere for someone like you for who knows how long!"

"We're the Rolling Pirates," said the taller man. "We are the Risky Bros., under the command of Capt. 'Proposal' Lola! You wanna defeat Gecko Moria, who lives in that mansion, am I right?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"Then come with us!" said Risky Bro 2 as he put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"We know the secret to Moria's abilities," said Risky Bro 1, who did the same.

"We can give you an incredible secret power that will help you in your battle!" explained Risky Bro. 2. "Please, for us…beat Moria!"

**GURBLE!** Luffy's stomach let out yet another forceful roar.

"Is there gonna be food where we're going?" asked Luffy. "I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	50. Ch 50: Nightmare Luffy

**Ch. 50- Nightmare Luffy**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, the Straw Hats now found themselves struggling to fight back against Oz, who now gained the ability to stretch his body just like Luffy.<p>

"Now this is frustrating!" Zoro snarled. "His strength has gone off the map now that he can stretch his body like that!"

_How can he stretch, though?_ questioned Blizzard. _He hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit!_

"Moria!" Zoro called to the Warlord. "What the hell did you?"

"KIIIISHISHISHISHI~!" cackled Moria. "This, young greenhorns, is the nightmare that I present to you! The Shadow-Shadow Fruit power 'Shadow Revolution'! Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Revolution?" the Straw Hats repeated, questioningly.

"Yes!" Moria answered. "A 'shadow' complies with the 'substance' it reflects off of, that much is simply natural! The 'shadow' and the 'substance' must always stay in the same shape and form! This is one of the laws of nature! But now, Oz's shadow, which should be following his own movements has now been invaded my shadow, Doppelman and is being controlled!"

Down below Oz's feet, it is revealed that Doppelman really is controlling Oz's shadow.

"I can now distort the shape of Oz's body at will!" explained Moria. "The 'substance' and the 'shadow' must always stay alike! So now, the 'shadow' does not comply with the 'substance', but instead, the 'substance' now changes shape to comply with the 'shadow'! This is 'Shadow Revolution'!"

"So basically," Chopper (now in Brain Point) said, "he's reversed the laws of nature, so when Moria stretches out the limbs of Oz's shadow, then his real body will stretch, too!"

"So he's not really a rubber-man," said Sanji. "He can just distort his body at will, and with giant body of his, too! We can't get anywhere near this guy!"

**Snort!** Blizzard grunted.

_Damn it,_ he cursed in thought.

"KISHISHISHI!" laughed Moria. "This body is far more flexible than rubber! For instance, if I change Oz's shadow into a circle…"

Moria began to alter Oz's shadow into a round shape.

"Then Oz also becomes circular!" finished Moria.

Suddenly, Oz became as round as a huge ball.

"Hey, wait Master Moria!" Oz said as he went back to his original shape. "This is my fight! Stop butting it!"

"Ah, yes," said Moria. "My apologies, Oz! I don't mean to get in the way! Now, until this fight is over, I will devote all my attention to supporting to you! Now, Oz! Crush the Straw Hats, one-by-one!"

**DASH!** Zoro suddenly dashed forward towards Oz.

"No, Zoro!" Chopper called. "Don't go near him! It's too dangerous!"

"Where's Luffy when we need him?" Nami asked.

"Moria duped him and he got lost somewhere!" Usopp answered the navigator. "Don't worry, he'll be back, though!"

"He got DUPED?" Nami questioned. "He really is a simpleminded idiot!"

_I don't think it's a good idea to let them know that there's another Warlord here, yet,_ she thought.

"So," Nami said, "what we have to do here is to take out Luffy's zombie and then beat Moria, too! Otherwise, we won't be able to get everyone's back, right? The sun will be up, soon!" At that moment, she noticed Brook. "Huh? Hey! It's you, again!"

"My apologies, Miss Nami," said Brook as he got down on his knees. "Please, listen to what I have to say!"

As Brook was explaining his plan, Zoro went on the attack.

"Three-Swords Style," Zoro said. "TATSUMAKI!"

**WHOOSH!** Zoro created a huge whirlwind at Oz, who backed away.

At that moment, Brook had finished explaining his plan to Usopp, Nami, and Robin, who are now executing it.

"Are you nuts?" Usopp asked Brook. "And I thought Luffy was crazy! Didn't you see what happened to Franky?"

"I don't see a problem with it," said Robin.

"Don't go blaming me if something goes wrong, got that?" Nami said. "I'm only going along with it because this is possibly our last hope until Luffy decides to show his ass! Now get ready! DARK CLOUD TEMPO!"

**FWOOP!** A dark storm cloud appeared before Brook, who was wrapped in Robin's many arms as he was being pulled back by Usopp's strap, which he had decided to name the Kuwagata, after a rather popular stag beetle.

"I can't believe we're using this, again!" said Usopp in disbelief.

"Whenever you're ready, Brook!" said Robin.

"It would be much more painful," Brook starts, "if I am not able to repay my debt to you all! No matter what it takes, I must do this! Now, Mister Usopp!"

"Good luck to ya!" Usopp said as he let go of the Kuwagata.

**WOING!** Brook was sent flying, but not before Robin sent him spinning around with the use of her arms.

"Slalom VINE!" Robin shouted.

**KRRRRZZZT!** Brook was sent through the Dark Cloud Tempo, causing himself to become electrocuted.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook laughed. "I'm such a shock that you could see my bones, although I was nothing but bone to begin with! Here I come, like an arrow of thunder and lighting! Thunder Bone Blade…GAVOTTE BOND AVANT!"

**SKISH! KRRRRZZZZTT!** Brook went right through Oz's right shoulder, shocking him and making a large hole as he did.

"WHOA!" Usopp cried in amazement. "You went right through him like nobody's business!"

Oz let out a cry of pain, even though he didn't actually feel it.

"He went right through my shoulder!" Oz shouted.

Behind Oz, it was revealed that Brook is now planted, face-first into a wall.

"Nice going, Brook," Zoro said. "Two-Swords Style…TOROU!"

**SLASH!** Zoro made a vertical upwards slash with his swords at Oz, creating two large gashes on his chest and stomach.

"Why you…!" Oz growled before he turned to Brook, who still stuck in the wall. "No…first…I'll deal with this guy!"

**SPROING!** Oz stretched his leg upwards.

"Gum Gum…BATTLE AXE!" he cried.

**SMASH!** Oz smashed the building that Brook was stuck in, causing the skeletal man to fall to the ground.

"Certain Death…ATLAS COMET!"

**KABOOM!** Four Gunpowder Stars from Usopp exploded against Oz's chest.

"GRRRAAAAAAHH!" Oz roared. "You're next, Long-Nose!"

"Run!" Nami shouted as she turned tail and ran like there was no tomorrow.

"H-hey!" Usopp stammered. "Wait! You can't just leave me, here!"

"Gum Gum…BAZOOKA!" Oz cried.

"AAAAHH!" Usopp cried as he flinched. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Huh?" Oz muttered. "Hey! How come I can't stretch anymore?"

"Ochenta Fleur," Robin said, her arms crossed. "Quatro Mano…HOLD!"

Inside the command unit in Oz's stomach, it is revealed that Moria was being held by four giant arms.

"What are these?" Moria asked as eh struggled against his bonds. "Get them off!"

"Do us all a favor, Moria," said Robin. "Why don't you stop controlling that shadow for a bit, hmm?"

"WHOO-HOO!" Usopp cheered. "All right, Robin! Break him in half!"

Down below, Blizzard was preparing to attack Oz, once more.

_X FANG!_ Blizzard shouted in thought as he jumped and made a bite in an X-formation on Oz's wounded shoulder.

**SKISH!** An X-shaped cut appeared on Oz's shoulder, causing blood to spray.

"Damn you!" Oz roared as he suddenly grabbed him in his fist. "Now I'm gonna crush ya with my bare hand!"

It appeared that Oz said was easier said than done, for Blizzard began to push open Oz's hand, and then jumped out of his palm when the behemoth prepared to crush him with his other fist.

"Stupid dog!" Oz said.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the forest, Luffy had been brought by the Rolling Pirates to meet their captain.

Luffy was now standing before a tall, corpulent woman with short and thin legs. She has small beady eyes, a pronounced nose above her large, shiny red lips, one missing tooth and a face that is much too small in proportion to her large head. Under a small black bowler hat, her pink hair is braided into two pigtails that hang down from each side of her head.

"Ooh!" said the woman. "I like you! Will you marry me?"

"Uh…no," Luffy answered.

"REJECTED!" the Risky Bros. exclaimed. "FOR THE 4,444th TIME!"

"Anyways," said Risky Bro. 2. "This is our captain, 'Proposing' Lola! She, like the rest of us, is a part of the Thriller Bark Victims Association!"

"So I take it that you, kid, are 'Straw Hat' Luffy, am I right?" asked Lola.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "My shadow's gone, too, so I'm in a bit of a rush."

**RUMBLE!** Luffy's stomach started groaning, again.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any food, would you?" asked Luffy, rubbing his stomach. "My tummy's empty and I haven't eaten in hours."

"Ha!" Lola laughed. "Food should be the least of your worries, kid! Anyhow, I've never Thriller Bark shake around as much as this! Three of the Mysterious Four have been defeated by your friends, and the mansion's falling apart as we speak!"

"This is the most excited we've ever been since we first got here!" said Risky Bro. 1. "We knew it was only a matter of time until Moria decided to wake up that 'Special Zombie', Oz!"

"It's been 3 years since we lost our shadows to Moria," explained Risky Bro. 2, a tare beginning to form in his eye. "We're too afraid to keep living our lives the way we do, now, but if you and your crew can beat Moria, then our shadows are bound to return to us!"

"Do you have any idea where Moria is, Straw Hat?" asked Risky Bro. 1. "He's in Oz's stomach, right now!"

"AAAAH!" Luffy yelped. "YOU MEAN HE GOTTEN HIMSELF EATEN?"

"No!" Risky Bro. 1 answered. "He's in a command unit!"

"Ooh! So you mean my zombie's a robot?"

"No, no, no! He's a zombie!"

"Well, which is it? Zombie or robot? Make up your mind!"

The Risky Bros. slapped their faces in disbelief. Is this simpleminded young man really their last hope in regaining their shadows?

"Okay," said Risky Bro. 1. "So what you gotta do is beat the zombie that has your shadow in it, otherwise, we can't lay a finger on Moria!"

"Right now," said Risky Bro. 2, "he's outside in the courtyard of the mansion, fighting with your buddies, and it looks like things aren't going well!"

"WHAT?" Luffy yelled, questioningly. "That bastard! So that's where he ran off to! Sorry, but I gotta dash! My friends need me!"

With that, Luffy turned to leave, but was stopped by Lola.

"Wait, Straw Hat!" she called. "Just wait a bit longer, will you? We still have something to show you: the secret of the shadow's powers!"

Luffy turned back to face Lola.

"Shadows?" Luffy repeated.

"That's right, kid! Shadows!" answered Risky Bro. 2 as he and Risky Bro. 1 carried a shadow in the shape of a man toward Luffy. "Once we feed zombies salt, they come flying out!"

"Once that's done," started Risky Bro. 1, "then they're as easy to capture as butterflies!"

Suddenly, two more Rolling Pirates grab Luffy by his arms.

"Heave-ho!" the Risky Bros. shouted as they inserted the shadow into Luffy via his stomach.

"AAAAHH!" Luffy screamed. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING, STICKING THAT SHADOW INTO MY TUMMY FOR? STOP IT! GET IT OUT!"

"Just hold still!" Lola said, trying to calm Luffy down.

The shadow went fully in, and Luffy fell backwards.

"So…" Lola said. "How do you feel?"

Luffy sat up, eyes rather dazed.

"Uh…" he mumbled. "A little dizzy, but otherwise fine."

"Do you think you can use a sword?" asked Lola.

"Uh…nope," Luffy answered. "Can't use a sword to save my life."

"Hey!" Lola called out. "Get this boy a sword, on the double!"

(A/N: This is one of my favorite moments: Badass Luffy.)

**FLING!** Out of nowhere, someone tossed a sword into the air. Luffy saw it out of the corner of his eye, where a small glint appeared. He stretched out his arm to grab it, unsheathed it, and then…

**SLISH! SLASH!** Luffy cut up a nearby tree, as if with relative ease! If Zoro saw him, right now, he would probably drop his swords in disbelief.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!** The Rolling Pirates clapped in amazement.

As Luffy sheathed the sword back, realization soon came to him.

"What in the hell?" he cried. "How'd I do that?"

"Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Lola. "The shadow we shoved into you once belonged to a Marine swordsman, and a great one at that!"

"The shadow's fighting skills are added to your own," explained Risky Bro. 2.

"And as long as you can handle it, you can have as many as you want!" said Risky Bro. 1. "What do ya think, kid? Pretty neat, ain't it?"

"Thanks to Moria," said Lola, "you can now use his power against him, and your power level increases by miles!"

"We've got tons of them shadows," said Risky Bro. 1, "but if you lack the willpower, then you'll just faint and all those shadows will just go to waste!"

"Why do you guys have so many?" asked Luffy.

"Well," said Risky Bro. 1. "We spent ages trying to get our own shadows back by purifying zombies with salt, but every time we did, we just end up getting random shadows with no idea who they really belonged to! So, we capture them, instead!"

"But remember this, Straw Hat," warned Risky Bro. 2. "If you put a shadow in a lifeless corpse, it just becomes a zombie, but if you put into a living, breathing thing with its own spirit, such as yourself, it just won't settle down! When the time's up, the shadow leaves ya and heads back to its real master!"

"So long can I keep the shadows in?" asked Luffy.

"10 minutes," answered Risky Bro. 1.

"Okay," Luffy said. "I'm pretty sure I can kick my zombie's ass in 10 minutes! All right! Let's do it!"

"Okey-dokey, kid!" said Risky Bro. 2. "We'll give you all the shadows we got!"

Behind the Risky Bros., a huge cluster of shadows is shown.

"WHOA!" Luffy exclaimed. "SO MANY SHADOWS!"

Lola looked up to the sky. It was getting lighter and lighter. She estimated that dawn will arrive in another twenty minutes. They didn't have much longer.

"Brace yourself, Straw Hat," said Risky Bro. 2. "You should probably be able to hand at least 20 0r 30 of these bad boys! We can only take two or three!"

"I'm ready!" Luffy answered.

"Okay! Here we go!"

"W-wait! You're not gonna push it into my tummy, again, are you? AAAUUUUGH!"

XXX

About 30 seconds later…

"No way…!" Lola gasped in shock and disbelief. "Just how much willpower does this kid possibly have? Incredible…I've never seen anything like it!"

"He managed to take in all 100 shadows…!" said Risky Bro. 1.

"Amazing!" declared Risky Bro. 2. "He is really is our shining star of hope!"

Before the rolling stood a shadowy, gargantuan figure.

"How strong do you think he is, now?" asked Lola.

"Uh, hey…" muttered Risky Bro. 1. "You okay, Straw Hat?"

"Yeah."

"You look a bit different," said Risky Bro. 2. "Weren't you a bit shorter?"

"I feel…restless…I can't take it, anymore…! I wanna fight Moria so much! I can't wait any longer!"

"This is it!" Lola proclaimed. "Our shining ray of hope! Okay! Go to the mansion, and hurry! Give that Moria the beating of his life…'Nightmare Luffy'."

**DASH!** The figure dashed off with such speed and strength that he crushed a few trees in his way.

"Hey!" Lola called. "The mansion's the other way!"

"Whoops!"

XXX

Back at the courthouse, Oz was seen jumping down from a rather high place and had his head stretched back.

"Gum Gum…" Oz started.

"MOVE IT!" Zoro shouted in warning.

"BELL!"

**SPROING! SMASH!** Oz bashed his skull against the ground. The Straw Hats were lucky to dodge the stretching head-butt in time.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Oz chuckled. "This stretching thing sure is awesome! And now for a Gum Gum SPEAR!"

**WHAM!** Oz thrust his feet downward at the Straw Hats.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's not what you're expecting, but trust me, he'll make his full appearance in later chapters.<p>

Read and review, please!


	51. Ch 51: 3 Down 6 to Go

**Ch. 51- 3 Down, 6 to Go**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Oz stopped stretching, once again.<p>

"Hey!" he whined. "Master! I stopped stretching, again! What gives?"

"Way to get a firm hold on Moria, Robin!" said Usopp.

Robin had now bounded Moria, so now, he could no longer control Oz's shadow.

"So, young greenhorns," said Moria. "So you think that by binding me, you've got more of a chance against Oz! What irritating little pests, you Straw Hats are!"

Just then, Doppelman began to appear from Oz's shadow.

"Brick BAT!" Moria shouted.

**FWEEP! FWEEP! FWEEP!** Doppelman dissipated into Moria's Shadow Bats, which soon went diving at Robin and began to bite her, all over.

"NGH!" Robin grunted in pain. "Veinte Fleur…CALENDULA!"

16 arms appeared on Robin's original arms, creating a shield. However, it still didn't help that the archeologist could still feel the pain as the Shadow Bats continued to bite her.

"ROBIN!" Sanji and Nami cried, worryingly.

**THUD!** Robin fell to the ground. That was way too much for Sanji to take. The valiant chef jumped in and started to kick the bats away.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ROBIN!" he roared.

At that moment, the Shadow Bats regrouped and began to transform into Doppelman, who now towered over Robin.

"Moria's shadow…?" Robin gasped.

"KISHISH- NGH!" Moria laughed, but gagged slightly against Robin's bonds. "Why don't we make this a long-range battle, shall we? This power of yours, woman…the ability to grow arms from different places…I could use something like that!"

_I mustn't get distracted,_ Robin thought. _If I can take out Moria, then I can take out the shadow, too!_

At that moment, Moria felt the grip on his neck tighten.

"CLUTCH!" Robin shouted.

**CRRACK!** Moria's neck snapped in half. It seemed that Robin had finished the Warlord.

"Sh…she did it!" Usopp stammered. "Robin did it!"

"YES!" Nami cheered. "Way to go, Robin!"

Blizzard and Sanji, however, felt as if something wasn't right, and apparently, Robin felt it, as well.

"ROBIN!" called Zoro in warning. "WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Robin looked back and saw Doppelman starting to dissipate, but this time, Moria was now in his place.

"KISHISHISHISHI~!" cackled Moria. "You almost got me, little lady, but not quite. I think I should've told you that Doppelman and I can switch places at anytime I wish!"

"So, wait," Nami said.

"If Moria's here…" Usopp said, nervously.

_Then where the hell is his shadow?_ thought Blizzard.

Up in the command unit, it is revealed the Doppelman was now sitting in Moria's place, unharmed.

"Right now," said Moria, "the one sitting inside Oz is Doppelman!" Just then, he peeled Robin's shadow from the ground. "Looks like I win this round. I'll be taking this, thank you very much."

"NO!" Sanji cried. "ROBIN!"

**Snip!** It was too late. Moria snipped Robin's shadow from her feet, causing her to fall into unconsciousness.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Usopp screamed.

"Not Robin, too…!" Nami whispered.

_Damn it to hell,_ Blizzard cursed. _Robin was our last hope against Moria!_

"KISHISHISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "3 down and 6 to go! Who's next?"

**WHHIIIIRR!** Sanji began to spin around, fast until his left leg started to flame.

"Diable JAMBE!" Sanji growled before he dashed forward at Moria. "Give Robin her shadow back, you bastard!"

"Let me see," said Moria as he held up Robin's struggling shadow, seemingly ignoring Sanji. "Since I don't have a zombie to put you in, so I'll just hold onto you for a bit."

"Extra HACHE!" Sanji shouted as he laid some fast-paced kicks at Moria, only for him to disappear, once again. "Ah, crap. He's switching with his shadow, again!"

"But if he's switching with his shadow, again," Nami starts, "then that means…he's back in Oz's stomach, again!"

Indeed. Moria was now sitting in the command unit in Oz's stomach, once again.

"KISHISHISHISHI~!" Moria laughed. "And now we are right back where we started! My apologies, Oz, but it appears I went and stole a bit of the action, again!"

"RRRRAAAAHHH!" Oz roared. "Damn it, Master Moria! I told you to stop butting in! Now, I'm gonna get rid of that black-haired lady!"

**SPROING!** Oz began to stretch his arms back.

"Gum Gum…"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Usopp. "He's gone back to stretching, again! How are we gonna get outta this one?"

"Forget that!" Nami remarked. "We have to save Robin! She's gonna get killed! Sanji! Grab Robin and run for it!"

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji whispered.

"BAZOOKA!"

"Frit ASSORTI!" Sanji shouted.

**THWACK! WHAP! SMACK!** Sanji sent three kicks, left, right, and forward, sending three spirals of flame into Oz's palms, causing him to deflect the attack.

"Wow!" Usopp said. "He deflected it!"

"Now's our chance!" Sanji said. "Quick! Get Robin out of there!"

"Right!" said Usopp as he ran to Robin's aid.

"Hey~!" Chopper (now in Heavy Point) called. "Zoro~! Sanji~!"

Zoro and Sanji looked up to see that Chopper was now standing on Oz's right shoulder, which was still wounded from the attacks he got from Brook and Blizzard.

"Chopper!" Sanji called back. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was busy!" Chopper answered. "I was trying to find what caused Oz's death, 500 years ago!"

"His cause of death?" Zoro repeated, questioningly.

"Yeah!" Chopper answered. "If a monster like this died before an old age, than odds are that there's a good chance that he died from an external caused!"

Oz looked over to his shoulder and spotted the human-reindeer doctor.

"Hey!" he said. "What are you doing there?"

"Uh-oh," Chopper muttered. "I better make this quick!" He turned back to Zoro and Sanji. "Aim for Oz's right arm! This one isn't his real one! Hogback may've fixed him up pretty good, but his joints show signs of severe frostbite! Apparently, even a monster like him was no match for the forces of nature! He died while he was wandering a country of ice, and the reason is because 500 years ago…he wasn't wearing anything, just like he isn't, right now!"

**SMACK!** Blizzard slapped his paw over his eyes in disbelief.

_Are you freaking kidding me?_ he thought.

"I'M NOT LOSING TO THIS IDIOT!" Zoro and Sanji snapped, simultaneously.

"Zombies may not be able to feel pain," Chopper explained, "but they can still take damage! All the wounds he's received and perceived are in a perfect state! Brook and Blizzard managed to deal enough damage to him, so one or two hits to this arm ought to put it outta commission for good, so just aim for his arm!"

**BAM!** Oz banged his fist at his shoulder in attempt to smash Chopper.

"What the hell are you blabbering about, standing on my shoulder?" he questioningly roared.

Sanji gasped in horror.

"CHOPPER!" cried Zoro.

As Oz raised his shoulder, he saw that Chopper had seemingly disappeared.

"Huh?" muttered Oz. "Where'd he go?"

Looking inside his fist, Oz soon found the little reindeer, back in Brain Point form.

"Since you're a zombie," said Chopper, "then you wouldn't understand. That punch you just gave yourself damaged your arm even worse!"

"Hey!" Oz said. "How'd you get in there?"

"Since I'm pretty small," said Chopper, "your fist is a big enough space for me to crawl into." He pulled out a Rumble Ball and put in his mouth. "RUMBLE!"

**CRUNCH!** Chopper chomped on the Rumble Ball.

"Jumping POINT!" Chopper shouted as he shifted into Jumping Point and jumped out of Oz's fist. "Arm POINT!" He soon shifted into Arm Point.

"Nice going there, Chopper!" Sanji called to the reindeer. "How about I lend you a hand?"

"Sure thing!" Chopper said as he jumped onto Sanji's leg.

"Armee de L'air Assault…"

"Hoofprint…"

"ROSEO SHOOT!"

**WOOSH!** Sanji sent Chopper flying towards Oz's right arm. **POW!** The reindeer gave him a powerful punch in the elbow, creating a large hoof print.

"Why are you attacking my arm, over and over?" asked Oz. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work! End of story!"

"Oh, it'll work," Chopper retorted. "Pain is a signal for you to protect the body. Not being able to feel pain doesn't exactly make you stronger!"

_Ha-ha!_ Blizzard laughed in thought. _That's my little buddy, right there!_

**LEAP!** Oz suddenly jumped up.

"Ah, SHUDDAP!" Oz yelled.

Zoro and Blizzard gasped in horror. They've seen Luffy do something like this before, and if anything, Oz was about to do the same thing.

"CHOPPER! SANJI!" Zoro called out in warning. "WATCH OUT! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"Gum…Gum…"

"Oh…crap…!" Sanji said under his breath.

"We're in trouble…!" Chopper added.

"GATLING!"

**POW! POW! POW!** Oz let loose with a flurry of rapid-fire punches at Sanji and Chopper, pummeling them both. They now laid in a motionless heap.

_Oh, no!_ Blizzard thought, horrified at what he had just seen.

"Now he's taken another two out!" cried Usopp. "They're taking us out, one-by-one!"

"KISHISHISHI~!" cackled Moria. "5 down, 4 to go!"

Nami backed away, horrified, and all she could think of was this.

_C'mon, Luffy…where are you?_

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	52. Ch 52: Nightmare Luffy vs Oz

**Ch. 52- Nightmare Luffy vs. Oz**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Four of the Straw Hats, plus Brook, now lay defeated. Only Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard were still standing.<p>

"Five down!" Oz thundered. "Four to go!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!" wailed Usopp in terror. "HE'S GONNA KILL US!"

"There's no way we can beat a monster like him with just the four of us," said Nami.

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled.

_We're screwed…!_ he thought.

"What are we gonna do?" Usopp asked.

"KISHISHISHISHISHI~!" laughed Moria. "Now, Oz! Crush them like the bugs that they are!"

"Usopp!" Zoro called to the sniper.

"Yeah?" Usopp answered.

"I'm gonna give you a shot!" said Zoro.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered, at first not understanding what the green-haired swordsman was getting at, but then his eyes widened in realization. "Okay! I get it now!"

Just as Oz was about to grab the two, Zoro stabbed his swords into his hand.

"Three-Swords Style…" Zoro said before he began to roll forward like a wheel, his swords poised in a way that made it look like a crow's footprints. "DEMON RAVEN!"

**SPURT!** Blood began to spray out of the wounds that Zoro had made.

"He did it!" Nami said. "The attack worked!"

"Why the heck do you keeping attacking my right arm?" Oz roared, questioningly. "When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that it's not gonna work? Bastard!"

"Three-Swords Style," Zoro said he positioned his swords vertically behind his shoulder. "Tiger Trap!"

Before Zoro could execute his attack, **BAM!** Oz kicked him into a wall! The swordsman fell, joining his defeated comrades.

"ZORO~!" Nami cried.

_**ARROOOOOO!**_ Blizzard howled.

"Hey, Oz!" Usopp called to the huge zombie. "Over here!"

Oz looked back and saw Usopp pulling on the Kuwagata again, this time with the large bag of salt that Brook had provided them.

**TWANG! GULP!** Usopp fired the bag of salt into Oz's mouth.

"Hey," said Oz. "What went into my mouth, just now?"

_I can't believe we didn't think of that first…!_ thought Blizzard in disbelief.

"Uh, Usopp?" Nami questioned. "What was that for?"

"I…I did it…!" Usopp whispered, a proud smile begin to crease his lips. "I did it! I got the salt into Oz's mouth! YIPPEE~!"

"Salt?" Nami repeated, questioningly. "What does salt have to do with anything?"

"Oh, yeah," Usopp said. "Salt is the only thing that the zombies are weak against! It purifies 'em and causes their shadows to come out of 'em! Look at Oz, right now! Luffy's shadow's about to come out!"

True to form, it appeared the Luffy's shadow was about to come out of Oz's mouth.

"Ha-ha-HA!" Usopp laughed, triumphantly. "You're finished Oz! FINISHED! HA-HA!"

Just when it seemed that victory was at hand, the ugly truth was revealed: Doppelman was coming out of Oz's mouth with the bag of salt in hand.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered.

_I…it didn't work…?_ a disbelieving Blizzard thought.

**FLING!** Doppelman threw the salt back at Usopp.

"KISHISHISHI!" cackled Moria, who had his pinky finer jammed up his nose. "I knew you were going to do something like this, so I took some precautions and had Doppelman guard the inside Oz's mouth! I believe this salt belong to you, Long-Nose!"

**THWACK! POOF!** The bag of salt hit Usopp, causing every grain of it to spill! Usopp gagged at the taste, but then realized that all the precious salt was now wasted.

"No!" Usopp cried as he began to shovel the salt back into the bag with his own two hands. "The salt! This was our last hope! Now what'll we do?"

_Damn it!_ Blizzard cursed in thought. _That bastard! He just HATES playing by the rules!_

"KISHISHISHISHI~!" Moria cackled, mockingly. "Honestly, you greenhorns were really getting ahead of yourselves! How foolish! Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to plan defense against Oz's weakness?"

"Damn it…!" Usopp cursed.

"Gum Gum…"

"USOPP, LOOK OUT!" Nami shouted in warning.

Usopp looked back and saw Oz's foot, preparing to crush him flat like a pancake.

"STAMP!"

_Oh, crap!_ Usopp thought for what appeared to be the last time.

**STOMP!** Oz stomped his foot on Usopp, smashing him. Nami and Blizzard rolled backwards from the force of the stomp, but could only watch in horror as their friend seemed to meet an unfortunate end.

"USO~PP!" Nami cried, tears of loss starting to fall from her eyes.

_NO!_ Blizzard cried in thought.

"KISHISHISHISHISHISHI~!" Moria cackled. "Yes, Oz! Keep stomping! PULVERIZE THAT FOOLISH MAN!"

**STOMP! SMASH!** Oz continued his stomping.

"NO!" Nami cried in a desperate to get the zombie to stop. "STOP IT! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!"

"And now for the girl and the mutt," said Moria.

Oz prepared to stomp his foot on Nami and Blizzard, who could only watch in horror. To think, this was it how it ends for the both of them.

_This is it!_ Blizzard thought. _Luffy…Chopper…guys…if I only could let you all know…how great it's been to be with you all!_

Nami's eyes went wide with horror, her eyes flooded with tears. At that moment, she felt her voice return, and the only words she could let out were…

"LUFFY! HELP ME~!"

**STOMP!** It appeared that those were Nami's last words, for Oz seemed to stomp on her and Blizzard, too, and he kept on stomping, as well.

"Yes, Oz! YES!" Moria shouted, obviously enjoying it. "Crush them! CRUSH EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE IMPUDENT STRAW HAT FOOLS! KI~SHISHISHISHI~! Don't forget the ones that are unconscious! We can't take chances! Crush them, too! CRUSH THEM ALL UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!"

"HEY, BIG GUY!"

Oz looked up upon hearing a familiar, yet strangely different voice.

"Who do you think you're stomping on? No one's under your feet, you know!"

Oz looked back and saw a mysterious, shadowy figure about Moria's size standing in a hole in the wall. In one arm, he was gently cradling Nami. Tucked under his other arm: Usopp. In his right hand: Blizzard.

"Who the hell are you?" roared Oz, questioningly.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a gargantuan, blue-skinned, black-haired, greatly muscular man wearing a familiar orange vest and a tiny straw hat dangling from the back of his neck, as well as a large katana strapped to his back.

"The name…" said the figure, "is Monkey D. Luffy."

Indeed it was. Luffy had now transformed into a blue-skinned beast. He had now become Nightmare Luffy.

(A/N: Eat your heart out, Hulk)

_I'm saved…!_ Nami thought to herself, not noticing what her captain had become.

_That was a close one,_ thought Blizzard. _I thought we were dead, for sure!_

"Hey, buddy," Usopp panted as he looked up to their savior. "Thanks for getting us outta that jam-"

Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard each let out a shocked gasp when they got a good look at their captain.

"L…Luffy?" Nami whispered.

"Yup," Nightmare Luffy answered. His voice sounded more serious than it usually did.

"But it can't be!" Usopp said.

_He may not look like him…or sound like,_ thought Blizzard, _but…this scent…it really is Luffy!_

"You can't really be Luffy!" Usopp said. "Sure you look like him, but-"

"Usopp," Nami called to the sniper, forcing him to look at her. "It's him…I know it is."

Usopp seemed unconvinced, but if Nami believes that this…creature is really Luffy, and if Blizzard seemed to believe it, too, he decided that he was going to believe that it was his captain, as well.

Nami looked up to Luffy, her hands upon his chest.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's a long story," answered Nightmare Luffy. "I'll explain, later."

_He transformed…?_ Moria thought, questioningly. _Or maybe…_

Blizzard pulled himself out of his transformed master's grasp, Usopp was roughly dropped to the floor, and Nami was gently set down. As he did, Nami gave him a look of both gratefulness…and a bit of fear. Nightmare Luffy ultimately decided to ignore this.

"So," said Nightmare Luffy. "This guy beat everybody up, right?"

"Yeah," Usopp said. "Nami, Blizzard, and I would've been next if you hadn't shown up!"

"Oz!" Moria barked. "What are you waiting for? Crush them, already!"

"Right!" Oz agreed as he pulled his arm back and began to twist it around. "Gum Gum…"

_Here he goes, again!_ Blizzard exclaimed in thought.

"Luffy! Get back!" Nami warned.

"Yeah!" Usopp chimed in. "I'm sure you know this, already, Luffy, but Oz has your shadow, and not only that, he can stretch now! He knows all your attacks!"

Nightmare Luffy just stood there, undeterred and unafraid.

"RIFLE!" Oz shouted as he threw his spinning fist forward.

"RUN, LUFFY!" cried Nami.

Just when it appeared that the attack was about to hit, Nightmare Luffy stopped it…with one…bare…hand.

"Huh?" muttered Oz.

Moria was just as shocked as Oz, as well as Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard.

"There's only Monkey D. Luffy," growled Nightmare Luffy as he reeled back his fist, "and that's ME!"

(A/N: Here it comes, folks.)

**POW!** Nightmare Luffy laid a huge sucker punch against Oz's chin.

"WHOA~!" Nami and Usopp cried, this time out of amazement at how much their captain's raw power had increased. The force of the punch was so great that Oz was sent flying backwards.

XXX

In the forest, the zombies were still watching as something huge was seen flying towards them.

"Hey! What's that?" asked one zombie.

"Calm down," answered another. "It's probably just a giant rain cloud or bird or something or other. No big deal."

However, it was as soon the thing came overhead of them that the zombie what it was: Oz.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the zombies screamed. "IT'S OOOOOOOOZ!"

Before the zombies could react, Oz fell down on top of them with a colossal and quaking **THUD!**

Apparently, Nightmare Luffy wasn't finished with him. He dashed to Oz's location so fast, it made Blizzard look like a turtle, and grabbed Oz from behind his back.

"What the hell's going on?" cried one zombie, questioningly.

Nightmare Luffy growled as he pulled Oz up, and then, with sheer brute strength, pile-drove Oz into the ground, headfirst!

XXX

Back at the mansion, Usopp, Nami, and Blizzard could only watch in surprise.

This brutal beast…was their captain?

Down below, the Rolling Pirates and the Thriller Bark Victims Association were seen running to the defeated Straw Hats aid.

"Here they are!" Lola said. "The crew of our ray of hope!"

"Jeez, Louise!" exclaimed Risky Bro. 1. "They really took a beating!"

"Such terrible injuries," said Risky Bro. 2. He then turned to Brook and gasped. "YIKES! Look at this guy! Oz ahs reduced him to bones!"

"It's way too dangerous for them to lying around here!" Lola said. "Get them to safety, immediately!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Up above, Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard were watching.

"Hey!" Usopp said. "What's with the down there? Are they zombies?"

"It doesn't look like it," Nami answered.

"What're they doing with Zoro and the others?" asked Usopp. "It looks like they're dragging them away, somewhere!"

"Then we better get down there and help them!" Nami declared.

Back down below, the Rolling Pirates were working together to gather the defeated Straw Hats and get them to safety. As they did, Lola looked up.

_You're only hope, now,_ she thought, _Nightmare Luffy!_

XXX

Back in the forest, Oz was taking a severe beating from Nightmare Luffy, and the zombies could only watch in horror.

"How can this be?" questioned a zombie. "Who could possibly muster the strength to defeat Oz like this?"

"Hey! Did you hear?" called another zombie. "Master Moria's riding in Oz's belly!"

"WHAT?"

"Master Moria's showing himself on the battlefield?"

"The very man who controls all the zombies on Thriller Bark is also getting pummeled with Oz?"

"Is this is a joke?"

"Oz is supposed to be a legendary villain from 5 centuries ago, called a 'Devil Warrior'!"

"And our master is one of the Seven Warlords, Lord Gecko Moria!"

Nightmare Luffy suddenly grabbed Oz by his wild mane of hair and began to throw him around, also causing Moria to tumble around in his command unit.

"What the devil's going on out there?" Oz roared, questioningly.

XXX

"What did you say?"

"Nightmare Luffy?"

Back at the mansion, Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard had made it down to the courtyard, where Lola had explained everything.

"So what you're saying is," Usopp starts, "that you put 100 shadows into Luffy and made him look like that?"

"That's right," answered Lola. "Your captain is shining ray of hope!"

"We'll have to be frank," said Risky Bro. 2, "he even scared us with that kind of power!"

"But I'm afraid he'll only have it for about 2 or 3 more minutes!" said Risky Bro. 1. "After that, the shadows will leave him!"

"We're sorry we had to do that to the kid," apologized Risky Bro. 2, "but we're tired of living in fear like this! We wanna walk underneath the sun, again! We wanna be human, again!"

"Your captain is last hope for us!" said Risky Bro. 1.

"Dawn's coming, soon," said Lola. "The fate of everyone here on Thriller Bark will be decided in the next few minutes!"

_Man, these people sure are desperate,_ Blizzard thought before he turned to the forest. _Although…I don't blame them. C'mon, Luffy. Hurry and beat that guy so we can all get our shadows back!_

XXX

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Back in the forest, Nightmare Luffy was whirling Oz around by his hair, faster and faster until he let him go.

**CRASH!** Oz flew into the courthouse wall, causing it to collapse.

"Whoa!" cried one of the Rolling Pirates.

"Don't anybody just stand there!" cried another. "Get these guys outta here!"

People scrambled back and forth, trying to get the injured Straw Hats to a safe place.

Up in the Mast Mansion, Kuma was silently watching everything.

"Wow," said an awed Nami.

_Incredible…!_ Blizzard thought. _Luffy's absolutely amazing!_ He then smirked. _Then again, what can't you expect from a guy like him?_

"YEAH~!" Usopp cheered. "Beat the living crap out of him, Luffy!"

Oz suddenly stood up, now even more angry than before.

"Damn you!" Oz cursed as he charged toward Nightmare Luffy. "YOU LITTLE MIDGET! Gum Gum…"

**SPROING!** Oz's arm stretched back, but Nightmare Luffy nonchalantly began to unsheathe his katana.

"BULLE-"

Before Oz could finish his attack, **SLASH!** Nightmare Luffy slashed him from chest to his stomach, creating a huge gash.

**SPLASH!** A waterfall of blood began to cascade from the open wound.

Inside the command unit, Moria seemed to be feeling the same pain.

"Ouch…!" he hissed. "Damn it, Oz! You're pathetic! You're letting yourself get beaten by a greenhorn like him! Where did Straw Hat get all this power from. Damn it all. Maybe it's time I left this cockpit before I…"

"Gum Gum…"

Moria gasped, looked outside, and saw Nightmare Luffy come into view, a fist reeled back.

"Uh-oh," he muttered. "Not good…!"

"PISTOL!"

**WROING!** **POW!** Nightmare Luffy laid a stretching punch, smack dab in Moria's face! The force of the punch was even enough to make Oz stagger back, a bit. The behemoth didn't give up, however. He stood his ground and outstretched his leg, high up into the sky.

"Gum Gum…" Oz starts.

Nightmare Luffy begins to sucked in some air and started to twist his inflated body into a coil.

"BATTLE AXE!"

**FWOOSH!** Nightmare Luffy let out his breath, jetting himself towards Oz and also deflecting his attack.

"Gum Gum…" Nightmare Luffy starts as he began to spin around and deliver a fast flurry of punches. "STORM!"

**BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** Oz was taking a severe beating, as was Moria.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!" roared Nightmare Luffy.

The zombies watched in disbelief. Oz, the Devil Warrior, and the Warlord, Gecko Moria, was being beaten by some two-bit nobody who came from who-knows-where! What a humility!

With one last punch, Nightmare Luffy threw Oz back to the mansion so hard, he caused him to be sent crashing into the mansion.

"WATCH OUT!" Lola warned. "HE'S GONNA FALL ON TOP OF US!"

Everyone moved out of the way just in time.

**SMASH!** Oz crashed into the mansion, creating a huge hole.

The Rolling Pirates, the Thriller Bark Victims Association, Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard had their eyes wide and their jaws dropped in awe.

Nightmare Luffy had done it. He had defeated Oz and Moria.

"I don't believe my eyes…!" Usopp whispered.

_Never underestimate Luffy,_ Blizzard thought.

Nami suddenly gasped.

"Wait! Where's Luffy?" she asked.

She soon got her answer when she heard a **THUD!** Looking back, everyone saw Nightmare Luffy collapse on the ground. As he staggered to his feet, he moaned as the shadows began to seep from his body.

"The shadows…" Nami said.

_They're leaving him,_ Blizzard concluded in thought.

Nightmare Luffy began to shrink in size, and his skin went from blue to tan in a matter of seconds. Soon, Nightmare Luffy became regular Luffy, again. Luffy fell to his knees as the last shadow came out of his body.

"Luffy!" Nami called to her captain as she rushed to his aid.

"You OK?" Usopp asked as he followed.

**Bark!** Blizzard barked as he also followed, joining Luffy at his side and gently licking his face.

The Rolling Pirates just stood, frozen in their own disbelief.

"We're not dreaming…are we?" asked Risky Bro. 1.

"He won…" whispered Risky Bro. 2. "The kid won, didn't he?"

"He sure did," said Lola. "Our ray of hope really won."

Suddenly, loud cheers began to fill the air.

"HE BEAT OZ AND MORIA!"

"WE'LL FINALLY GET OUR SHADOWS BACK!"

"THRILLER BARK HAS FINALLY FALLEN!"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	53. Ch 53: Straw Hat Pirates vs Oz

**Ch. 53- Straw Hat Pirates vs. Oz**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, Straw Hat! You did it!"<p>

"You were absolutely amazing!"

Right now, the Rolling Pirates, the T.B.V.A, Usopp, Nami, and Blizzard were tending to Luffy, who lay exhausted from his fight with Oz as Nightmare Luffy.

Blizzard continuously licked his master's face in an attempt to wake him up, while Nami held him in her arms.

"You pushed yourself to your limits, kiddo," said Risky Bro 2. "You feeling okay?"

"C'mon, Luffy!" Usopp called. "Pull yourself together! Wake up!"

"Relax," said Lola. "It's only natural for even someone like Straw Hat to be exhausted after a battle like that. He used the fighting strength of 100 men, just through the use of his own body."

"Actually," Nami said, "I think you're only half right. It's true that Luffy fought hard, but you don't know him like we do. If anything, he's actually collapsed from hunger."

**GRUMBLE!** Luffy's stomach groaned.

"Hungry…" Luffy murmured.

"See what I mean?" Nami asked.

Blizzard made a mixed sigh of annoyance and relief.

_Typical,_ he thought. _Kid's always thinking with his stomach._

"At any rate," said Risky Bro 1, "the only thing we got left to do is to get our shadows back from Moria!"

"Well, let's be quick about it!" cried a hooded man as he pointed the eastern sky, which started to become a bit lighter. "The sky's starting to brighten up! The sun will be here any minute!"

"So how do we get the shadows back?" asked Usopp. "Five of us have had them stolen!"

**Whimper!** Blizzard whimpered, worryingly, earning a reassuring pet on the head from Nami.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Lola said, "we were hoping that Straw Hat would take care of that, for us, but now that he's out cold, I don't think that's possible anymore."

A pause came.

"Wait!" Lola said, suddenly. "I got it! Moria's the master of all shadows, am I right?"

"Yeah," everyone answered.

"What are you getting at, Cap'n Lola?" asked Risky Bro. 1.

"The only way to get our shadows back," Lola began, "is if we force Moria to return them to us!"

_Whoa,_ Blizzard thought. _And I thought Luffy was crazy!_

"Well, let's see what we can do, then!" said Risky Bro. 2.

"We've gotta wake Moria up and force him to give us our shadows back!" Lola said. "Otherwise, there was no point in beating him!"

Suddenly, the ground shook, again. Everyone looked up and saw, to their disbelief and utter horror, that Oz has stood back up, bloody and bruised.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! OZ STOOD BACK UP!"

"But how? He shouldn't even be able to move after taking a pummeling like that!"

"This is terrible!" said Risky Bro. 1. "It's the end for us! The Straw Hats were only our hope against this guy!"

"We all the shadows we captured to fight this guy!" exclaimed Risky Bro. 2. "We don't have any other way to take him down!"

"Didn't…hurt…" Oz said. "Not at all."

"No…!" Lola whispered, tars of despair begin to form in her eyes.

"It's no use," Risky Bro. 1. "We've got no choice! We gotta get outta here! Everybody, back to the woods! It's the only place where we'll be safe from the sun! We'll never defeat this guy! NEVER!"

As everyone began to turn and ran, they suddenly a familiar figure approaching.

It was Zoro.

"I may not know what happened to Luffy," said Zoro, "but I'd say he's done way more than enough."

"Hey, wait a minute!" cried one man. "You can't fight Oz in your condition! You're gonna kill yourself!"

Lola looked at Zoro, eyes wide in disbelief. This man managed to stand up even after taking such injuries. She couldn't tell which was the real zombie: Zoro or Oz!

"Hey!" one Rolling Pirate called. "What happened to the Straw Hats we brought over here to keep safe?"

"Huh? But wait, how could they move with the wounds they got? They couldn't have just ran off without us, could they?"

Two more noticed that Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard had also disappeared.

"Hey! What happened to the girl, the long-nosed freak, and the dog?"

"They were all here until Oz stood back up!"

"Don't tell me they escaped!"

All of a sudden, Luffy pounded a fist into the ground as he struggled to stand back up.

"S-Straw Hat?" Risky Bro. 1 cried.

"Ah…" Luffy panted. "I guess…that wasn't enough, huh?"

"Wait, not you, too, kid!" said Risky Bro. 2.

"If only I could get just one more attack in," said Luffy. "Ah, man…I'm starving and using all those shadows took a lot outta me. I better get something to eat, after this. ROBIN!"

"Yes, Luffy. I'm here."

Everyone looked back and saw that Robin was now standing up.

"Sh-she didn't run, after all!"

"Robin," Luffy said. "I need to get up high!"

"Then I'll make you some footing," Robin said.

Just then, Brook appeared, limping on his cane-sword.

"Is there any way," Brook started, panting, "that…I may be of assistance?"

"AH! EVEN THE SKELETON'S STANDING UP!" "BUT HOW?"

"Okay, Brook," said Luffy. "I'll need you to do something for me."

"I suspected as much! Don't worry, Luffy! We're all gonna pitch in and help!"

Everyone looked back and saw Nami, standing on a large hunk of rubble.

"The girl didn't run away, either!"

Nami just gave them a sly smile.

"These guys are incredible," said Risky Bro. 1 in awe. "Running away doesn't even cross their minds! The moment Oz got back up…they've been preparing a counterattack!"

Luffy staggered to his feet, but soon found himself falling forward. However, he was caught by something white, soft, and silky. He looked over and saw that it was Blizzard. The loyal wolf-dog turned to him with a smile, as if to ask "Need some help?"

Luffy smiled back as he began to stagger to his feet, again, with his wolf-dog's help.

"Thanks, buddy," said Luffy.

_It's what I'm here for, Luffy,_ Blizzard thought as he stood beside his master.

"Now," Luffy said, "just watch us."

In the mansion's upper floor, Sanji and Chopper were seen dashing to who-knows-where.

"C'mon, Chopper!" Sanji called to the reindeer, who was now in Heavy Point form. "Pick up the pace! The sun's rising faster than Luffy can clean his plate!"

"I'm hurrying!" Chopper said as he followed behind Sanji.

"Blizzard!" Luffy ordered. "Go help!"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked before he dashed off.

XXX

Inside the mansion's freezer, Usopp and Franky were putting something together.

"Are you this'll be enough, Franky?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah!" answered Franky. "C'mon! Gimme a hand with this, will ya?"

XXX

"I don't believe these guys! They haven't backed down even one inch!"

"Hey!" Zoro called to Lola and the Rolling Pirates. "You're in the way! Move it!"

"If you say so!" Lola said as she and the other people ran so as not to get hurt in the battle.

"Pierna FLEUR!"

**SHOOM!** A ladder of legs formed on one of the mansion's tower.

"Okay, Brook," said Luffy. "Listen to me. I can't move all that much, yet, so you're gonna have to carry me up there, okay?"

"Right then," Brook said as he hoisted Luffy over his shoulder. "Here I go! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

**LEAP! LEAP! LEAP!** Brook used the legs that Robin had provided to jump high up onto the tower.

"Hey!" Oz called. "You come back down here!"

Just then, Oz spotted several cloud surrounding him. He didn't noticed Nami preparing her Clima-Tact.

"Today's weather," she said, "is rain! Cool Ball!"

**FWEEP! FWEEP! FWEEP!** Nami released several Cool Balls into the clouds she had formed.

"Rain Cloud TEMPO!" Nami shouted.

**FSSSSSSSHH!** Rain started pouring down on Oz.

Everyone watched from afar and gasped. They were starting to believe that Nami was some sort of weather witch.

"Coup de VENT!"

**BLOOOOWW!** A huge explosion reverberated from behind Oz, forcing him to look back. He saw Usopp and Franky were standing on some kind of giant contraption with several hoses attached to the special freezer.

"Okay, Long-Nose!" Franky called. "Turn that crank as hard as you can!"

"You got it!" Usopp said as he began to turn the crank around and around.

"FIRE!" shouted Franky. "SUPER-Large Freezer! ULTRA-COLD BLAST!"

Suddenly, Oz's lower half began to become encased in ice, once again. Due to Nami's Rain Cloud Tempo, Oz had become all wet and legs and waist are now frozen. He was now unable to move.

"Okay," Sanji as he caught the chain rudder in his foot. "My turn, now!" He kicked it at Oz, wrapping him in it.

"You did it, Sanji!" Chopper shouted. "Nice job!"

"Thanks!" Sanji said, gratefully as he jumped down.

High up above…

"Okay, Brook!" Luffy called to the skeleton. "THROW ME, NOW!"

"Are you certain, Mister Luffy?" asked Brook.

"I'll be okay!" Luffy said. "I'm made of rubber, after all!"

"Good luck to you, then!" Brook said.

**FLING!** Brook threw Luffy down at Oz.

"Gear THIRD!" Luffy shouted as he bit the tips of his thumbs and blew air into them, causing his arms to inflate. "BONE BALLOON!"

"Zoro!" Chopper called down to the swordsman. "Hit Oz in the stomach!"

"I'm on it!" Zoro called back as he began to spin _Kitetsu III_ and _Shuusui_ around. "Three-Swords Style Succession Technique…THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"

**SKISH!** Zoro made a forward slash at Oz, cutting him in the stomach and causing it to tuck in.

"Blizzard!" Chopper called to the wolf-dog. "NOW!"

_You got it!_ Blizzard thought as he flipped the rudder's switch a grunt. This caused the rudder to pull Oz up to the point where he was looking upward.

"Okay, turn it off!" Chopper called. "Oz's spine is nice and straight, now!"

Everyone down below watched as the Straw Hats executed their counterattack. Chopper's plan was this: the human-spine is made into an S-shape so as to absorb more blows and support weight. However, if you straighten the spine, vertically, there's nowhere that the brunt of the attack can shift to, thus causing the spine to take the full force of the blow and snap!

"C'mon, Luffy!" Nami shouted, cheering her captain on.

_**AAARRROOOOOO!**_ Blizzard howled.

_You can do it!_ Blizzard thought.

"Okay, big guy," Luffy said as he plummeted down toward Oz. "Take this! My Special Bazooka!"

"Ha!" Oz laughed. "Big deal! I'll just send you flying with a 'bazooka' of my own! Gum Gum…"

Oz suddenly found himself unable to move his right arm. It wouldn't even stretch. Because of the attacks that had been dealt to it, it was now broken, thus rendering it useless. However, Oz couldn't tell because he was unable to feel pain.

"Aside from salt," said Robin, "a zombie's other weakness is that they're unable to notice the damage that they've been dealt."

"He's got your shadow, Luffy," said Zoro. "So settle this, once and for all!"

"Gum…Gum…" Luffy roared.

"YEAH!" cheered the Rolling Pirates and the T.B.V.A. "GO FOR IT, STRAW HAT!"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Lola added.

"BRING IT!" Usopp and Franky shouted.

Sanji just stood there, letting out a puff of smoke from his nose.

"GIANT BAZOOKA~!"

**POW!** Luffy threw his hands forward, straight into Oz's mouth, causing some teeth to fall.

**CRRAAAACKK!** A huge crackling noise was heard as Luffy made impact. That sound was the sound of Oz's spine snapping.

Oz soon fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

The Straw Hats had once again claimed victory.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	54. Ch 54: Shadow Asgard

**Ch. 54- Shadow Asgard**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>In the forest, the zombies had seen everything. They could say whatever they wanted to, but they knew for a certain that no one, not even a zombie, could ever get back after taking a pummeling like Oz got. Oz had suffered a great defeat…at the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates.<p>

All the zombies could do was worry about what was going to happen to _Thriller Bark_ now that Oz had been beaten.

XXX

At the collapsed mansion, it is revealed that Cindry was still alive and was now watching from a whole in the wall.

Somewhere else in the mansion, Zombie Lola was seen carrying Absalom.

"Well, I'll be," she said. "Those guys actually went and did it."

Up in the sky, Hildon was also watching.

"We're screwed, now," he said.

Inside Moria's bedroom, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao had watched everything. All they could wonder was what had happened to Moria.

Back at the courtyard, everyone was roaring with cheers.

"YEEEEES!" Lola shouted. "THEY DID IT! THOSE LITTLE BUGGERS ACTUALLY DID IT! THEY WOOOOOONN!"

"You guys were amazing!" exclaimed Risky Bro. 1.

"Yeah!" agree Risky Bro. 2. "You guys really are our Shining Ray of Hope!"

At that moment, they noticed a now shrunken Luffy, lying down on the rubble.

"HUH?" they muttered. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHY'D YOU SHRINK?"

"It's a long story," Luffy said. "I'll tell you, later."

Blizzard's eyes were also wide. He was the only one in the crew who didn't know about Luffy's Gear Third form or its side effects.

_Well…_ Blizzard thought. _I did not see that coming._

"It doesn't even hurt," said Oz. "So why can't I move?"

"He's still conscious," said Chopper, who was now in Brain Point. "Even after his spine has been severed, he doesn't die. Hogback, you monster…to think that his ability to toy with life goes this far."

Brook stood from his place, watching everything. All he could do was wonder what this odd, shiver sensation was.

"Hey!" Usopp called. "Luffy! You need get everyone's shadows back, remember? Now's not the time to be cheering! The sun will be here any second, now! Everyone's gonna get wiped!"

"Right!" said Risky Bro. 2 "Our shadows! We gotta get them back, pronto!"

"We'll have to beat Moria awake and force him to give 'em back!" said Lola. "The sun's almost upon us!"

"There's no need…to wake me up…"

Everyone looked up and saw Moria emerging from Oz's stomach, bloody and beaten.

"MORIA!"

XXX

In the forest, the zombies were cheering after seeing their master unharmed.

"I knew it! I knew Master Moria couldn't lost to such idiots!"

XXX

"Well," said Lola, "it's better that you are awake, anyhow, Moria. Now, if you don't get another beating from the Straw Hats, I highly suggest you return everyone's shadows, NOW!"

"Yeah!" agreed Risky Bro. 1.

"Give 'em back, bastard!" chimed in Risky Bro. 2.

Moria just made a sick grin.

"Never…" he hissed, venomously.

_I knew he was gonna say that,_ thought Blizzard.

"KISHISHI!" Moria laughed. "Fools. Being a pirate is no children's game. True pirates fear nothing, not even death, itself! I can't bring myself to believe that they aligned themselves with you losers of the forest. No wonder Straw Hat got that ridiculous little power up! You thought you could my own power against me, did you?"

"Shut your mouth!" Lola barked. "Just give everyone back their shadows!"

"Straw Hat," Moria said, ignoring Lola. "You dared to have the gall to come here…and wreak havoc upon my ship…!"

"It's not my fault!" Luffy snapped. "We were just minding our own business until you got in our way! Now give everybody their shadows back before I kick your ass so hard, you won't know up from down!"

"Even if I allowed you to keep going on your merry way," Moria begins, "at your level of strength, death would be the only thing you would've found. You and your kindergarten friends are nowhere near ready for the New World! Even though you've gathered such a unique little crew…" Moria's eyes suddenly went wide and bloodshot. "You would only lose them all…! Do you know why this is…?"

**Gulp!** Blizzard swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Uh-oh,_ Blizzard thought. _Something tells he's cracked!_

Blizzard had no idea how right he was. Moria had just remembered the loss of his crew, and in doing so, he had finally snapped.

"Hey! Straw Hat!" called Franky. "Enough chitchat! Hurry and get your shadow back, already!"

"Look at that!" cried Risky Bro. 2, pointing at the brightening sky. "The sun's coming up! We gotta get our shadows back, fast!"

"It's too late!" shouted Risky Bro. 1. "Here it comes!"

"I speak from experience, Straw Hat," said Moria. "My subordinates. They were known, far and wide…so why? WHY DID I LOSE THEM ALL?"

As he was talking, black snakes suddenly appeared beneath Moria's feet and spread out all around Thriller Bark.

"I lost my crew because they were still alive!" Moria continued. "If they had all been zombies from the very beginning, then I wouldn't have lost anything, at all, for zombies are invincible, immortal warriors! Even they were to be purified, replacements can always be found!"

Everyone watched as the snakes slithered to the forest and mansion.

"With my army of the undead," Moria continued, "I can once again aim for my goal to become King of the Pirates! Why…you foolish greenhorns should be happy that your shadows are serving under me!"

XXX

In the forest, the snakes made their way towards the zombies and suddenly stuck to them.

"Hey! What's with this sticky stuff?"

The snakes soon stuck themselves onto every zombie in Thriller Bark: Soldier, General, Wild, and Surprise alike.

XXX

"Now," Moria whispered, "all the shadows of Thriller Bark…lend me your power…! Shadow ASGARD!"

Suddenly, the zombies found themselves going lifeless, again. It felt as if they were having their shadows pulled out of them, and they were. Moria was now stealing the shadows of the zombies and absorbing them!

"Straw Hat…!" said Moria. "You were able to absorb 100 shadows, am I right? Well…I'll take 200 shadows…300 shadows…400…500…"

As Moria continued to pump shadows into his body, his voice got deeper and he began to grow in size.

"600…700…800…900…!"

Everyone looked on, their eyes wide and horrified, as if they were actually in a living nightmare. Moria had grown at least ten times his usual size. His legs were now bent, somewhat like a lizard's, and his feet grew big purple claws. True to his name, Moria turned into a giant gecko.

"KI~SHISHISHISHISHI~!" Moria cackled. "1000 SHADOWS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Risky Bro. 1. "NO WAY~!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Lola questioned.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

At that moment, Luffy grew back to normal size.

"Ah," he sighed. "That's better."

"Nighttime's coming to an end!" announced Risky Bro. 2. "We gave Straw Hat 100 shadows, and that was enough to take down Oz, but…TEN TIMES AS MANY! MORIA'S IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LEAGUE!"

"THAT'S IT!" Risky Bro. 1 yelled. "GAME OVER, MAN! GAME OVER!"

**URP!** Moria let out a loud belch, and Luffy took notice of this, while Blizzard made a grunt in disgust.

_Kind of sounds like Zoro after he drinks a whole barrel of grog,_ the wolf-dog thought.

"QUICK! EVERYBODY RUN!"

Moria roared as he pulled his fists up.

"WATCH OUT!" Usopp cried in warning.

**SMASH!** Moria punched into the ground, not just causing the mansion to collapse, but creating a huge chasm across the island! Everyone was forced to run as the mansion started to collapse, and Moria laughed at their expense.

"Yes! Yes!" Moria yelled. "Run! Run away like the insignificant little mice that you are!"

As the sun began to rise a bit higher, it managed to filter through a hole in the wall shone on a man with long blonde hair. He screamed in pain as he felt his arms starting to burn away.

"HELP ME!" he cried.

"Get him into the shade! Quick!"

The Risky Bros. noticed that Lola wasn't following them, much to their confusion.

"Cap'n Lola!" called Risky Bro. 1. "What are you doing?"

"We gotta get outta here!" exclaimed Risky Bro. 2. "Hurry!"

"No," Lola answered.

"No?" the Risky Bros. repeated, questioningly.

"You guys go on ahead without me," said Lola.

"What?" questioned Risky Bro. 1. "You can't be serious, Cap'n Lola!"

"Oh, but I am," said Lola. "It was my decision to go through with this whole thing! I used to run away like a big ninny, but not anymore!" She pointed to the Straw Hats, who remained standing, undeterred and staring at Moria with defiance. "Look at them. Look at those guys! They're not moving away from this place, one inch, and five of them lost their shadows! They're the real deal."

"You mean that they're still staying to fight?" asked Risky Bro. 1 in disbelief.

"Yep," Lola answered. "If these guys don't believe that the fight is really over, then I'm staying, too! We selfishly took them and called them our 'Shining Ray of Hope'! We dragged them into mess! Are we gonna be the kind of cowardly dogs that tuck their tails between their legs and run for it after going so far? I think not!"

"But, Cap'n Lola," Risky Bro. 1 said, "come to your senses! In a situation like ours-"

"Like I said," said Lola, cutting him off. "You can run, but I'm the captain. As such, I'm responsible for the wellbeing of my crew, so I'm staying! As for you guys…take care of yourselves…and try to stay outta the sun."

The sunlight hit Lola in the face, causing some of it to burn away.

"CAP'N LOLA!" the Risky Bros. cried, tears forming in their eyes.

"I'm not running!" Lola declared. "This, boys…this is what it truly means when you put your hopes into somebody!"

The Rolling Pirates looked on, tears flowing down their faces.

Just then, Luffy put a fist to the ground and pumped blood through his body via his legs. Sweat began to evaporate from his body and his skin turned hot pink.

"Gear…SECOND!" Luffy said. "Okay, guys. Time's running out, so I'm bringing out the big guns!"

"Right, then!" said Franky. "We'll leave this to you, Straw Hat!"

"Moria looks like he can barely control himself," said Zoro.

"Indeed," Robin agreed. "In reality, he's actually giving up, but his foolish pride and anger won't let him admit it."

"Okay, Moria," said a steaming Luffy. "Let me show you a REAL nightmare! I'm through playing nice!"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	55. Ch 55: Luffy vs Moria Round 2

**Ch. 55- Luffy vs. Moria; Round 2**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly but surely rising. The sky kept getting brighter and brighter. All the Rolling Pirates could do was run and hide.<p>

The only ones who refused to run away were the Straw Hat Pirates, Brook, and Lola, the latter of whom was slowly burning away from the sun's rays.

Luffy had gone into Gear Second mode, giving Moria a defiant stare.

"C'mon, Cap'n Lola!" called a Rolling Pirate. "You're gonna die if you stay out there, any longer!"

"I'm not running," Lola said. "It's my choice whether I live or die!"

"Cap'n Lola…" whispered Risky Bro. 1.

"Hey!" called another Rolling Pirate to the Straw Hats. "Get in the shade, all of you! There's absolutely no hope that your captain win against Moria! He's a monster with the strength of a thousand men! It's too late for you!"

Zoro turned his head to the Rolling Pirates.

"If you're gonna watch," he said, "then just watch quietly. I know it may not look it, but we actually have won this fight against Moria."

Blizzard also looked back.

_Seriously,_ he thought. _First, you guys have faith in us, and then say it's all over? What cowards!_

The Rolling Pirates could only shrink back a bit at Blizzard's intimidating glare.

"Right now," Zoro said, "it's just a race against time, and Moria's only trying to buy some time with this transformation of his. This battle will decide if the sun will destroy us, first…or if Moria will be taken down, first."

**BAM!** Moria slammed his fist down at Luffy, who just dashed out of the way.

**SLAM!** Moria brought another fist down at Luffy, who still managed to dodge and jump onto a wall.

**SMASH!** Moria kicked the wall Luffy stood on, but the Straw Hat captain was still too fast.

**WROING!** Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed Moria's belt.

"Gum Gum…JET ROCKET!" shouted Luffy.

**WHAM!** Luffy flung himself into Moria's stomach, causing him to gag and cough, and as he did, the shadows began to seep out of his mouth, trying to get free.

"Gum Gum…JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted.

**POW!** Luffy landed a double-handed punch into Moria's stomach, again.

"JET BAZOOKA~!" Luffy shouted, again.

**POW!** Another double-handed punch to the stomach was dealt to Moria, causing him to cough up even more shadows. Even the Moria had the abilities of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit, he was now going into unconsciousness and was having trouble controlling them. Even 1000 shadows could be too much for the Warlord to control in his condition.

Luffy actually had a plan the moment he saw Moria burp up shadows. He remembered when he had a similar problem when he accidentally swallowed a gemstone, once. Nami had to pump his stomach by throwing her fists into it, and that was exactly what Luffy was trying to Moria: pump his stomach so hard, that the shadows would come spewing out.

As Luffy landed on another wall, he prepared for another attack.

"Gum Gum…"

"Brick BAT!" Moria shouted before Luffy could execute another.

The Shadow Bats surrounded Luffy and formed a large box around him.

"Black Box!"

Luffy panted as he looked around, but saw nothing but darkness.

"Looks like he's got me trapped," he said to himself.

"I'll crush you, Straw Hat!" Moria yelled.

**CRASH!** Moria punched the wall that Luffy was on, crushing the Black Box, which fell to the ground.

The Straw Hats remained unworried, but the Rolling Pirates weren't.

"He took a direct hit!" cried one of them.

Moria lifted his foot, preparing to stomp on the Black Box with Luffy inside.

**STOMP!** Moria stomped on the Black Box, and as he raised his foot up, a hand was seen hanging limp on the outside.

"This is what separates a true pirate from the rest," Moria said as he continued to stomp on Luffy. "You foolish greenhorns…this is what you get for trying to play 'pirate' in such a vast ocean like this! I'll show you what happens when you dare to challenge GECKO MORIA~!"

**STOMP!** Moria stomped on the Black Box one last time.

"People like you should know their place in this world," said Moria.

The Straw Hats still remained undeterred.

Suddenly, **RIP!** Luffy ripped open the Black Box freeing himself.

"You can say whatever the hell you want about me," said Luffy. "I may be a rookie…I may end up dying in vain, one day…but nobody…absolutely no one will ever dream of defeating me!"

The Rolling Pirates looked at Luffy in awe.

"I can't defeat you, eh?" Moria questioned. "And why is that…boy?"

"Because," Luffy said, "I'm a rubber-man!"

Moria seemed taken back by Luffy's statement. Was this boy truly invincible?

"Now," Luffy said, "I'm gonna make spit out all those shadows, whether you like it or not!"

The sun began to get higher and higher, rising over the walls. The Rolling Pirates quickly jumped for cover in the shade.

Luffy, meanwhile, put his thumb into his mouth and bit into it.

"Gear…THIRD!" he said as he blew air into his bones. "Bone BALLOON!"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Franky proclaimed. "He can't actually do that, can he?"

"Are you crazy, Luffy?" shouted Usopp, questioningly. "Remember how badly injured your body was when you went Gear Second on Lucci? You could barely move!"

"Luffy!" Chopper called. "That's way too reckless! YOU'RE GONNA TEAR YOUR BODY APART!"

Luffy didn't listen. He just shifted the air from his arm to his torso. He panted heavily at how much exertion he was putting into his body. Gear Second ate away at his reserves while Gear Third just made it hard for him to move around. However, Luffy knew that somehow or other, he had to do this, and fast.

"Gum…Gum…" Luffy said before he suddenly leapt up at Moria, spinning around like Blizzard's Twister Fang attack, "GIANT JET SHELL!"

**POW!** Luffy went crashing, headfirst into Moria's stomach, making him cough up more shadows. The Rolling Pirates were awestruck at how powerful the attack was. Even the Straw Hats and Brook were in awe.

Moria, however, just refused to give up. He clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

_No!_ he thought. _Damn you, shadows…I am your true master!_

"Damn it," cursed Risky Bro. 2. "He just doesn't wanna give those shadows up without fight!"

"C'mon, shadow!" Lola called. "Come back to me! You can hear me, can't you? We've been together since the day we were born! It's been three years since I lost you, and I've been searching ever since! Now that you're here, I just want you to come back! Come…back…"

Lola suddenly collapsed, and the Risky Bros. ran to her aid.

"Cap'n Lola!" said Risky Bro. 2. "You just can't stay out in the sun! You gotta get in the shade, now!"

"Your body's gonna melt away!" added Risky Bro. 1.

Lola turned to face them, her face now half-gone.

"You idiots," she said. "Don't you want your shadows back, too?"

"Well, yeah," answered Risky Bro. 1. "We do want them back…but…they're inside Moria, now! He's a Warlord!"

"So what?" Lola asked. "Just call for them! Call for your shadows to come back to you!"

Soon enough, everyone began to shout "Come back, shadow! Come back to me! Please, come back!"

"I've also got something I wanna say to my shadow," said a struggling Luffy. "If you really wanna be the King of the Pirates…then…YOU GOTTA STAY WITH ME!"

**BAM!** Luffy slammed himself into Moria's stomach, once again. This time, the force was just too much for the Warlord to bear. Moria staggered backwards until he fell on his back, and as he did, the Mast Mansion began to fall on top of him.

Luffy let out all the air inside him, as well as reverted to his tan-skinned self (albeit shrunken), before he fell to the ground.

As Moria struggled to get out from under the Mast Mansion, he felt the shadows begin to escape from his mouth.

"S…Straw Hat…!" Moria coughed. "If you really…don't believe me…then go. Go see a true living nightmare…in the NEW WORLD!"

**BOOSH!** The shadows came spraying out of Moria's mouth, like an erupting volcano.

"All right! The shadows are returning!"

However, it appeared that the cheers came too late. The moment the sunlight came shining down on Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Blizzard, and Lola, they began to burn away.

"Oh, no!" Usopp cried. "GUYS!"


	56. Ch 56: The Nightmare's Over! Or Not

**Ch. 56- The Nightmare's Over! Or Not**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Everyone could only watch as Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Blizzard, and Lola were being destroyed by the sun's rays. It appeared that even though Moria was defeated, it came too late.<p>

"ZORO! ROBIN!" Usopp cried.

"SANJI! BLIZZARD!" Chopper wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"LUFFY~!" Nami cried.

"I don't get it!" Franky exclaimed. "They should be back to normal, so why are they disappearing?"

"CAP'N LOLA~!" cried the Rolling Pirates as Lola and the Risky Bros. also began to burn away. "WE SHOULD'VE WON!"

XXX

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a ship known as _The Singing Harpy_ was sailing along the waves. Inside the captain's quarters, a tall, slender woman with long, brunette hair, a magenta bandana around her neck as well as matching captain's coat and heel boots, a white tank top and a pair of denim jeans was looking down at the floor beneath her. There…was her shadow, which had been stolen from her months before.

Her dog, a black-and-white female Husky wearing a pink collar, laid in the basket beside her bed.

"Angel," said the captain. "It…it's a miracle…! My shadow! It's back! It's come back to me!"

The dog, known as Angel, jumped and started to bark. Her master grabbed her paws and began to merrily dance around with her.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a young girl around the age of 10 with a purple bandana tied around her scalp.

"Captain Pamela," said the girl. "What's going on?"

"It's a miracle, Mizuki!" said the captain, known as Pamela. "I somehow got my shadow back!"

"Really?" asked Mizuki. "That's fantastic! I'll go tell the others!"

As Mizuki ran off to the rest of the crew, Pamela looked down at her shadow.

"How can this be?" she asked herself. "Could someone have finally kicked Moria's fat ass? Nah…it couldn't have been! After all, Moria fought equally with one of the Pirate Emperors, Kaido. Pretty silly, huh, Angel?"

**Ruff!** Angel barked.

XXX

Somewhere else in the Grand Line, a Marine was celebrating getting his shadow back, and he was laughing as tears of joy cascaded from his eyes.

XXX

Somewhere in a West Blue estate, a young maid was seen looking at herself in the mirror, smashing the plates on the floor in the process. For the first time in years, she could finally see her reflection. Her shadow had come back to her!

At that moment, her master entered her room.

"Margarita! Did you go smashing another plate, again?"

"M…my shadow! I got my shadow back!"

"What? Your shadow came back after it got stolen! That's wonderful!"

"Oh, master, I'm sorry! I went and smashed your plates, again! I understand if you want to fire me!"

"No, no, Margarita! This is a joyous occasion! I don't mind the plates getting smashed at all! Come! Let's celebrate!"

"Y…yes, sir."

XXX

At _Thriller Bark_, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were staring in awe.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Blizzard's body had been fully restored! Their shadows returned at the last second!

"Looks like I'm gonna live, after all," said Zoro, nonchalantly.

"I actually going to Heaven for a minute," said Robin.

"AAAAHH!" Sanji swooned, spinning around lovingly. "As long as I am with you, Robin, I will gladly follow you up to Heaven and back!"

"DON'T START TALKING LIKE THAT!" Usopp barked. "YOU GUYS HAD US THINKING YOU WERE DONE FOR! YOUR HEADS WERE GONE, FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Everyone looked back and saw that Lola and the Rolling Pirates were now cheering, for they, too, have gotten their shadows back, as well. At long last, they no longer had to live a life in darkness. They could finally walk under the sun, once again.

Robin said that when it seemed that their bodies were being destroyed by the sun, their shadows returned to them in the nick of time. She concluded that it was the same theory of when Moria was able to change the shape of objects by changing their shadows, and that they must always stay the same shape. Zoro just told her not to worry about it for now, as something like this will possibly never happen to them, again.

"Everything we just went through," said Sanji, "was like an illusion that Moria set up for us. Now that he's been defeated, there's nothing left. It's like actually waking up from a nightmare."

Chopper looked over to Blizzard and saw that he was the only one who wasn't celebrating getting his shadow back.

"Blizzard?" Chopper called to the wolf-dog, questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Blizzard turned to Chopper.

**Grr~! Whine!** Blizzard let out a mixed sound of a growl and a whine, together.

"While you were…dying…you say…you saw Robby?" Chopper translated, questioningly, earning a nod from Blizzard, as well as a small tear in his eye.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Chopper asked, earning yet another nod.

"It's okay," said Chopper, smiling. "You got your shadow back, and what's more, you've got Luffy and the rest of us, too!"

At the mentioning of Luffy's name, Blizzard remembered his current master and went to his side.

Luffy, now grown back to normal size, lay exhausted on a hunk of rubble, his eyes closed. Nami soon joined Blizzard and gently pulled Luffy into her arms.

**SLLUUUURRAAAP!** Blizzard gave Luffy a big doggy kiss, causing him to awaken and laugh.

"Hey, Blizzard," Luffy said, weakly, as he gently pet Blizzard on the head. Then he groaned slightly as he held his own head. "What happened?" he asked.

"You did it, Luffy," Nami answered him. "You did it! You beat Moria and everyone's gotten their shadows back! Even yours!"

"Really?" asked Luffy, smiling weakly. "That's great."

**BURGLE! GURBLE!** Luffy's stomach started growling, once again, making him moan with hunger.

"So hungry," he said, "but I'm also really sleepy. Is it okay…if I take a bit of a nap, first?"

Nami smiled.

"Sure," Nami answered him. "Even you deserve a rest after what you've been through. While you're sleeping, I'll have Sanji make you lots of meat. Pork, beef, chicken, you name it."

"Really?" asked Luffy. "Great. I'm looking forward to it, once I wake up."

With that, Luffy fell into a deep, much-needed sleep.

XXX

Somewhere inside the mansion, an unconscious Absalom was seen lying on the ground until a familiar hand began to tap on his face.

"Wake up, you fool! I didn't make your body to be this weak, Absalom!"

Absalom groaned as he came to and saw, to his surprise, that Hogback was still alive. He was just limping on a stick and was heavily bandaged.

"Master Hogback," said Absalom. "What happened?" He suddenly noticed Zombie-Lola, laying lifeless before him. "AAAAAHH! L-LOLA!"

"Calm down," Hogback said. "She's just a lifeless corpse, again. As for what happened to you, you probably to the Straw Hats…shameful."

A moment later, Hogback had explained to Absalom about Moria's defeat.

"WHAT?" Absalom questioned. "Master Moria was defeated by Straw Hat?"

"SHH!" shushed Hogback. "Quiet, you loudmouth! Do you want the whole world to hear?"

"You're the one who's being a loudmouth!" Absalom argued.

"No, I'm not! You are!"

(A/N: Sound familiar?)

"At any rate," Hogback said, "Thriller Bark is ruined, and I'm not sticking around any longer. What about you?"

Absalom gave Hogback an inquisitive look.

XXX

Back at the courtyard, Chopper was tending to Luffy's injuries and had wrapped his torso in bandages, as well as put a patch on his forehead.

"Judging by the injuries that he's sustained," said Chopper, "I estimate that Luffy's gonna be asleep for at least 2 or 3 days. Wouldn't blame him. That fight would take a toll on even someone like him!"

_Good grief…_ Blizzard thought. _Who'd have thought, huh?_

"I'm a bit worried," said Usopp. "I think that Luffy takes his new fighting techniques way too far. Heck, it would've even surprise me if these things end up being the death of him! What's worse…we'll probably end up facing stronger guys like Moria on our voyage, and that means Luffy's gonna keep using these techniques."

Blizzard huffed out a sigh.

_I wish you would stop being so negative,_ Blizzard thought.

Just then, everyone looked back and saw the injured old man from before.

"Hello, all," he greeted, a soft smile on his face.

"AH!" yelped Usopp. "ANOTHER ZOMBIE! THIS ONE STILL HAS A SHADOW!"

"Actually," said the old man, "I'm really an old man with injuries."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Usopp asked. "CAN'T YOU JUST BE A ZOMBIE, INSTEAD?"

_Even he surprised me,_ thought Blizzard, _and I'm usually so alert!_

"You're that old man from the graveyard," said Sanji.

"Honestly," said the old man. "I never thought I'd see the day when I could once again walk beneath the sun! Thank you all, so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"Hey! It's Old Man Spoil!" declared Lola as she and the rest of the Rolling Pirates approached. "It looks like our thanks came a little late."

"We're sorry for all the trouble we caused ya," said Risky Bro. 1.

"Yeah," agreed Risky Bro. 2. "We knew we could rely on you guys."

"Thank you so much," said Lola. "From the bottom of our hearts. We'll never forget what you've done for all of us."

With that, everyone got down to their hands and knees in a grateful bow in front of the Straw Hats. Because of them, their shadows had now been returned, and they were free of Moria's curse. They could once again walk beneath the sun.

Lola looked up to the other men in the Straw Hat crew.

"So, which of one you will marry me?" asked Lola.

"Not us," answered Zoro, Sanji, and Franky.

"REJECTED!" the Risky Bros. cried. "THAT'S 4,447 REJECTIONS TO DATE!"

"Besides," said Zoro, "even if you thank us, we just fought our own terms, like Luffy said. We only saved you guys as an extra."

**BAP!** Nami's fist connected with Zoro's face.

"Do you hear the crap you're spewing outta your mouth?" Nami barked, questioningly. "And to people who wanna repay us, too!"

_Seriously, Zoro,_ Blizzard thought, disgusted. _You're such a prude!_

"That's right!" said Risky Bro. 1. "You gotta let us repay you guys, somehow or other!"

"Even if you saved us as extras," said Risky Bro. 2, "we're grateful to you guys!"

"You see what I mean?" Nami asked.

_Then again,_ Blizzard thought, _I could say the same about Nami._

Just then, Blizzard's nose started to twitch when an odd smell came into the air.

_This scent…_ Blizzard thought. _What is that?_

"What's wrong, Blizzard?" Chopper asked the wolf-dog.

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled.

"What do you mean there's a weird scent in the air?" asked Chopper.

**Grr~! BARK! RUFF! AROOOOO!** Blizzard growled, barked, howled, trying to get everyone's attention.

"What's up with Snowy?" asked Franky.

"He says that there's a weird scent coming from somewhere," explained Chopper. "And now, I'm smelling it, too!"

At that moment, Nami gasped silently.

"That's right…!" she whispered. "I just remembered!"

"What's the matter, Nami?" asked Robin.

"It's really urgent!" Nami answered. "We have to get outta here, now!"

"Why?" asked Usopp.

"**Are you serious?"**

"Yes, sir," said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up at the ruins of the mansion and saw a shadowy figure sitting there. It was Kuma, speaking into a Transponder Snail.

"**So it appears that my instincts were right, all along."**

"Indeed so," said Kuma.

"**Just when we find someone to take Crocodile's place, another Warlord is defeated!"**

"Oh, no," Nami whispered. "I was too late. He's here!"

"Nami," Usopp called, somewhat anxious. "What's going on?"

"Okay," Nami said. "Feel free to be mad, but…I got so caught up in the battle with oz and Moria…that I forgot to tell you guys something really important!"

"And that would be…?" Zoro pressed on.

"There's…another Warlord here," Nami answered as she pointed to Kuma. "That guy…he's the one I was going to warn you about!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" cried Usopp and Franky cried, questioningly at the navigator.

_You knew this whole time_ _and yet you choose to tell us this NOW?_ Blizzard thought, equally as shocked as the others.

"**Is Moria still breathing, at least?"**

"I can't tell for certain."

"**Well…as long as he's still alive, at least he'll recover. Hopefully, he'll still maintain his status as a Warlord. One getting is enough, but two…it's too much! The world shouldn't hear of this! The Straw Hat Pirates are indeed a troublesome group."**

"Not just that," said Kuma, "but I believe that 'White Wolf' has now joined them."

"**What? You mean the same dog that killed 100 Marines and 4 of his comrades? You mean he's still alive after three years?"**

"I believe so," answered Kuma.

At that moment, Lola seemed to recognize the Warlord.

"I'd know that body of his, anywhere," she said. "He's the Bartholomew Kuma the 'Tyrant'!"

"TYRANT?" the Rolling Pirates repeated.

"**Listen, Kuma. There should be no eye-witnesses! I give you your next mission from the World Government! Capture 'Straw Hat' Luffy, and take out everyone on the island, including the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates!"**

"Very well," said Kuma.

"**We'll be waiting for your report."**

Everyone had just heard the conversation that had just took place and could only gasp in horror.

"T…take out?" murmured one Rolling Pirate.

"As in…'kill'?" muttered another.

_Oh…crap…!_ cursed Blizzard in thought. _The guy on the other end of the Transponder Snail was talking about us! He's gonna kill us all and take Luffy!_

"We just got through fighting one Warlord!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Stay back!" Zoro said. "I'll take care of this guy!"

"Be careful, Zoro!" said Nami. "He's got some kind of Devil Fruit power! I saw him make a person disappear in thin air with just a touch of his hand! He can also seem to warp from one place to another!"

"Are you serious?" shouted Usopp.

**Slip!** Kuma prepared to remove his gloves. Suddenly, he just disappeared.

"H-hey! Where'd he go?"

Blizzard felt a chill down his spine when he felt a shadow looming over him. He looked back and saw that Kuma had now reappeared behind him and everyone else. Everybody yelped and jumped away.

_How in the hell did he get here so fast?_ Blizzard thought in disbelief.

"Damn it!" cursed Risky Bro. 2. "Just when I thought we were home free! Well I'm not dying here! C'mon, boys! Let's get him!"

Some of the Rolling Pirates roared out a battle cry before they charged at Moria, as did Blizzard.

"Wait!" Lola cried. "Come back! He's way too strong!"

Kuma suddenly lift his hand and made a fast pushing motion, and when he did, Blizzard and the Rolling Pirates who were following him were suddenly thrown back by a strange but powerful force, and as they were, what looked like…paw prints were left on their fronts and backs.

Blizzard fell between Chopper and Usopp, gagging and coughing.

"Blizzard!" Usopp cried.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked. "Can you breathe?"

Blizzard struggled a bit before he found his breath, again, and staggered to his paws.

_It feels like he pierced right through my internal organs!_ Blizzard thought. _What kind of crazy-ass Devil Fruit did this Warlord guy eat?_

Suddenly, Kuma disappeared again, and then reappeared…behind Zoro.

"'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro," said Kuma. "I think I'll start with you."

Zoro turned to Kuma with a devilish smirk as he prepared to draw his swords.

"Bring it on," said the swordsman.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please.<p> 


	57. Ch 57: Zoro vs Kuma

**Ch. 57- Zoro vs. Kuma**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Some of the Rolling Pirates were tending to the ones that got hit by Kuma's strange ability. He barely touched them, and yet, it looked like they had been pierced by something.<p>

Lola and the conscious Rolling Pirates drew their weapons.

"Damn," cursed Lola. "Just when we're finally free from, we gotta deal with another Warlord! How can this get any worse?"

"That's fighting dirty, ya know!" exclaimed Risky Bro. 1.

"Yeah!" agreed Risky Bro. 2. "Do you know what the Straw Hats just went through for all of us?"

"We don't care if you are a Warlord," Lola chimed in. "We'll fight you here and now! You're nothing compared to Moria and Oz!"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!"

Everyone looked up to see Zoro, preparing to face Kuma on his own.

"He wants to fight me, remember?" Zoro asked. "So all of you just stay back. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I've accepted this fight, so don't get in my way."

"You have a very good reputation on you," said Kuma. "I heard that Straw Hat had gathered himself a motley little crew of skilled pirates."

The rest of the Straw Hats, sans Robin and Blizzard, suddenly started smiling and blushing sheepishly, rubbing the back of their heads and waving their hands as if to say, "Oh, stop! You're embarrassing us!"

"Now's not the time to be flattered!" Lola barked.

Blizzard, meanwhile, was tending to an unconscious Luffy, staying by his side to make sure that Kuma didn't lay a hand on him.

"You Straw Hats are a troublesome bunch," said Kuma. "Before, the World Government knew nothing about you, but now…the captain is not the only one who is gaining attention."

Zoro smirked and drew his swords.

"W-wait a minute, Zoro!" Usopp called. "That's way too reckless!"

"He's right!" Chopper agreed. "Think about your condition!"

"It's a dog-eat-dog world out here," said Zoro. "Will somebody come to your rescue if you decided to make up excuses. If I die, here and now, then that's just my limit as a man! Two-Swords Style…RASHOMON!"

**SKISH!** Zoro dashed forward, drawing and re-sheathing his swords, but all that did was cut the ground behind him, for Kuma had disappeared again. However, Zoro didn't have to look long for him, for he heard Blizzard bark out in warning.

_ABOVE YOU!_ Blizzard shouted in thought.

Zoro seemed to hear Blizzard's thoughts, for he looked up and saw Kuma, preparing to throw his hand down on him. He quickly rolled out of the way, just as the Warlord slammed his hand down, creating a small explosion. As the dust cleared, there seemed to be another paw print left in the rubble.

_How can he do that?_ Zoro thought, questioningly.

Kuma suddenly turned to him and made a fast pushing motion with his hand. Zoro quickly dodged, but as he did, the attack pierced through more debris.

Zoro held his head in his hand, panting heavily.

"I can't believe it!" Usopp said. "He barely touched him, and it looks like Zoro's worn out! What kind of Devil Fruit power does he have?"

"Look!" Nami declared. "The marks Kuma left in the debris! They look like…paw prints!"

At that moment, Kuma suddenly showed everyone his hands. On the palms…appeared to be paw pads.

"36 POUND CANNON!" Zoro shouted.

**WOOSH!** The slash went right for Kuma, who raised his hand. The attack hit, but instead of cutting Kuma's hand, he somehow redirected it, making it go to the side, where Lola and some of the Rolling Pirates were hiding. They were forced to jump out of the way.

"WHOA!" Chopper cried. "He deflected Zoro's attack, and with his bare hands! How'd he do that?"

"So that's your Devil Fruit power," said Zoro. "The power…to repel anything, am I right?"

"Yes," Kuma answered. "I ate the Paw-Paw Fruit. I am a paw pad man."

"A…" Sanji muttered.

"A paw pad man?" Usopp repeated, questioningly.

"That sounds so weak!" Franky said.

"So are you cute Devil Fruits, too?" Nami asked.

Blizzard just looked down at his own paw pads.

Robin was only thinking about cats with their paws raised.

Franky put a hand to his chin.

"He may be a Warlord," he thought aloud, "but maybe he's compassionate. Maybe we don't have to worry about this guy."

Franky soon found that he was wrong when Kuma made another pushing motion with his hand, piercing the cyborg shipwright and causing him to fall back.

"FRANKY~!" cried the Straw Hats.

"'Cyborg' Franky," said Kuma. "Is this really the limit of your strength?"

"It's like he's repelling the very air itself," Robin realized. "A regular cannon can't actually hit Franky like that."

"This is called the Pad Cannon," Kuma said a he threw his leg down like a Sumo wrestler. "I repel the air around me at the speed of light, thus creating a shockwave that can penetrate through anything. I'm afraid your time is up. Swift Pad Cannon!"

Kuma suddenly made a fast pushing motion, repelling the air in a rapid-fire motion. Zoro struggled to evade the air bubbles until he jumped at the Warlord.

"Three-Swords Style…STREAMING WOLF SWORDS!" Zoro shouted as he used the two swords in his hand to block the attack, and then tried to use _Wado Ichimonji_ to cut him. It would've succeeded had the two swords not touched Kuma's "paws".

Zoro was thrown back by Kuma.

"No!" Usopp cried.

"He even repelled that attack!" exclaimed Chopper.

Zoro coughed and panted as he struggled to get to his feet.

"This is it," said one of the Rolling Pirates. "He's a dead man!"

"It's a miracle that he's managed to hold out for so long!" acknowledged Risky Bro. 1.

"The injuries he took from Oz would be enough to kill a normal person!" added another Rolling Pirates.

**Gulp!** Blizzard swallowed the lump in his throat. For once in the five weeks that he's known him, he was starting to doubt Zoro, even though he didn't want to. All he could do was stay by an unconscious Luffy's side and pray for the best.

_C'mon, Zoro…!_ Blizzard thought, anxiously. _Luffy's life is at stake, here!_

"WATCH OUT!" Usopp yelled in warning. "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU, ZORO!"

Zoro looked back and saw Kuma preparing to deliver another attack to the swordsman.

"Wait just a minute!"

Zoro looked up and saw a black blur jump up behind Kuma. The blur was revealed to be Sanji, preparing to deliver a kick to the Warlord's head.

"CONCASSER!" Sanji shouted.

**BANG!** Sanji' heel connected with Kuma's face.

"Yeah!" cheered Usopp. "Way to go Sanji! You probably cracked that guy's skull open!"

"Hey!" Zoro called to the cook. "Who the hell died and asked you to…" he trailed off when he saw Sanji drop to the ground, holding his leg and screaming in agony.

"'Black Leg' Sanji," Kuma said. "So this what you're capable of."

"What the hell happened?" Usopp cried, questioningly. "Sanji's kick didn't even budge him!"

"Sanji, what happened?" asked Nami, worryingly.

"His face…" Sanji hissed in pain. "It feels like it's made of sold steel!"

Blizzard gasped silently and his eyes went wide in surprise. Even though he had a bite force of over 500 pounds of pressure, steel was the only thing he couldn't bite through. He knew because he was once tried to bite through a steel fence back at Rivet Island, only to hurt his teeth.

_Crap…!_ the wolf-dog cursed in thought.

Usopp nervously pulled back on the string of his Kabuto.

"F…Fi…FIREBIRD STAR!" he stammered.

**FWOOSH!** Usopp sent a Firebird Star at Kuma.

"The so-called 'Sniper King'," said Kuma as he raised his hand. "Just as outrageous as your alias suggests."

**FWOOSH!** Kuma sent the Firebird Star back at Usopp, who, along with Nami and Chopper, quickly jumped out of the way.

"How boring," said Kuma. "Now that you've all been weakened, I no longer have an interest in destroying you all."

All of a sudden, Kuma raised both hand and began to make some sort of squeezing motion. As he did, a layer of air that looked like a giant, paw-shaped bubble began to compress, getting smaller and smaller.

_What's he doing?_ Blizzard thought.

"Wait," said Robin. "If that much air returns to its normal state…it could create a devastating shockwave…like a bomb!"

"B-bomb?" Usopp repeated, questioningly. "You mean…he's gonna set it off?"

Kuma held the tiny air bubble in his hands and said, "I will spare all of your lives."

Everyone seemed to be relieved at hearing this. One of the Rolling Pirates even raised their hands.

"However," said Kuma, "in exchange, you must give me 'Straw Hat' Luffy. As long as I take his head, then the World Government will be satisfied."

Everyone gasped at hearing those words.

"You mean…" hissed Usopp, venomously, "you want us to betray our friend?"

A pause came.

"Come," Kuma said. "Give Straw Hat to me."

"LIKE HELL~!" yelled everyone at the top of their lungs. Even Blizzard barked it out as loud as he could. There was no way that he was going to give up his second master and best friend to the likes of Kuma.

"What a pity," said Kuma. He released the air bubble, letting it float to the middle of the battlefield until it suddenly grew bigger.

Zoro gasped and turned to Blizzard.

"MUTT!" he called. "QUICKLY! GET LUFFY OUTTA HERE! GET HIM TO THE SHIP! GET HIM ANYWHERE, AS LONG AS IT'S AWAY FROM HERE!"

Blizzard didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Luffy by his vest, threw him onto his back and ran like there was no tomorrow. However, the wolf-dog soon found that he wasn't strong enough to carry the unconscious captain, nor was he fast enough. Before he knew it…

"Ursus Shock."

**BLOOOOOOOWW!** The bomb exploded, hitting everyone in the vicinity. The explosion was so huge, it covered all of _Thriller Bark_ and a large portion of the ocean.

It would be a miracle if anyone had survived that.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	58. Ch 58: Zoro's Sacrifice

**Ch. 58- Zoro's Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Whatever was left of the mansion was now in ruin due to the bomb. Everyone was now lying around, unconscious, some with injuries sustained to their heads.<p>

Kuma walked through the wreckage, passing all his passed out victims until he found his target: Luffy. However, he soon saw that not everyone had become hit by the Ursus Shock.

Blizzard stood before Kuma, growling and snarling. There was blood dripping from his forehead, as well as from his mouth. He licked the blood from his maw and continued to growl. His fur had risen to make himself look bigger, and his eyes had a vicious, defiant glare. Despite this, Kuma could see that this viciousness was actually a wall to hide his inner fear.

"'White Wolf' Blizzard," said Kuma. "Also known as 'Hellhound' Blizzard and 'Demon Dog' Blizzard. A criminal that was thought to be dead by the World Government after his three year disappearance. So…this is how far you are willing to go for 'Straw Hat' Luffy."

**GRR~!** Blizzard's growl grew louder and lower.

_Back…off!_ he thought.

"I see," said Kuma. He raised his hand. "I'm afraid I have no choice."

Suddenly, something jumped at Kuma, and lay a big cut to his shoulder. **SKISH!**

It was Zoro, come to the rescue!

"Lion's STRIKE!" he growled.

Blizzard stopped growled and panted heavily.

_Thanks, Zoro,_ Blizzard thought, weakly. _I'll leave…the rest…to…you…_

With that, the white wolf-dog's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell beside Luffy, letting unconsciousness take him.

However, as Zoro looked back, he saw something that was totally unexpected.

There was some sort of…machinery wired into Kuma's flesh!

"W…what the hell are you?" Zoro questioned. "Are you a cyborg, like Franky, too? …no. You're body's a lot stronger than steel!"

Just then, Kuma's left eye seemed to be blinking, and then he opened, revealing a yellowish glow.

Zoro's eyes widened as the glow grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger until…

**FWASH!** Kuma let out a beam of light, and Zoro barely managed to dodge, for the explosion sent him flying into some rubble.

Kuma closed his steaming mouth and then pulled his jacket back over his shoulder.

As the swordsman struggled to get to his feet, he looked back and saw that Kuma had hit a steel bar, which had now melted.

"I am actually quite different from 'Cyborg' Franky," explained Kuma. "You see, I am what they call a 'Pacifista', a yet-to-be-completed-project of the World Government. A human weapon."

Zoro's eyes went wide with horror.

"I was created by the World Government's genius scientist, Dr. Vegapunk, the man with the highest intellect in all the world," Kuma continued. "It is said that his scientific knowledge has already reached the level that humanity is likely to reach in 500 years' time."

Zoro panted heavily. Not only was he a human weapon, but he had a Devil Fruit ability that could repel all his attacks. As much as he hated to admit it, the swordsman realized that he had bitten off more than he could chew. There was no chance that Zoro could defeat at his level of strength!

"Just as I thought," Zoro said. "My body won't listen to me anymore. No matter what it takes…you're still gonna try and take Luffy's head, aren't you?"

"These are my orders," answered Kuma. "I'm afraid that this is as far I'm willing to compromise."

Zoro heaved a sigh.

"Fine then," he said. "I'll give you a head." He suddenly got down on his hands and knees. "But…in exchange…spare my captain's life…and take mine instead! I beg you!"

Kuma seemed surprised at Zoro's offer.

"I may not be as notorious as Luffy," said Zoro, "but this is the head that belongs to the man who will one day become the world's top swordsman! Surely…that should be enough, right?"

"In spite of your remarkable ambition," Kuma starts, "you're willing to take this boy's place…and throw yourself straight to your death?"

"I don't see any other way," said Zoro, "to save my crew. If you can't even protect your captain, then your ambition is just pointless! Luffy is the man who is gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

Kuma just stared at Zoro, who stared back at him. To think, this was far how Zoro's loyalty to Luffy went. He was even willing to throw away his dream to protect him.

Luffy truly did make a remarkable friend in him.

"Now, wait just a minute, Moss-head!"

Zoro gasped in surprise and saw Sanji, still conscious, limping over to them. One of his pant legs had been torn, revealing his hairy leg.

"Who died and said you have to throw away your life for the rest of us?" the cook asked. "What about your stupid dream, you moron?"

"S…Sanji…!" Zoro whispered.

"Okay, big guy," Sanji said as he stood between Zoro and Kuma. "Instead of taking…this hack swordsman here…why don't you take my life, instead? The…World Government may not see me as much of a threat, yet…but eventually…the one who's gonna cause more trouble in this crew…is me! 'Black Leg' Sanji!"

Zoro gritted his teeth at Sanji.

"You idiot…!" he hissed.

A pause came. A gust of wind blew by.

"Hey," Sanji said to Zoro. "Tell the others…to have a safe journey. I'm sorry…but…you're gonna have to find…a new cook for the crew."

**BAM!** Zoro bashed the hilt of _Shuusui_ in Sanji's ribs, taking him by surprise. As the cook struggled to keep consciousness, he gripped Zoro's shoulder.

"W…what are you…?" Sanji began to ask, but he just couldn't hang on. He coughed up a bit of blood, his hand slipped off of Zoro's shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"Idiot," Zoro seethed before he turned to Kuma, once again. "This is my only offer…take it or leave it," he said as he threw his swords down.

A long pause came. Then, Kuma let out a sigh.

"Such loyalty is admirable," said Kuma. "If I were to lay one finger on Straw Hat's head, then I would be the one to bear the shame of it all." Just then, he slowly reached for Luffy, making Zoro tense up. "Relax," he said. "You can trust me. I'll keep my promise."

Zoro sighed, trying to ease himself as Kuma picked him up.

"However," said Kuma. "In exchange…I will show you a true Hell on earth."

Kuma pushed his "paw" against Luffy's chest, and out from his back came a large, red air bubble. He then gently set Luffy down.

"What I just repelled from his body," Kuma explained, "was his pain and fatigue. This is the amount of damage that had been inflicted on him during his battle with Oz and Moria. If you truly wish to take Straw Hat's place…then you must take in all of this. Although…if someone as close to death as you are were to take all this, then I'm afraid that it would be impossible to you survive. In other words, you'll just die."

Zoro seemed to shiver a bit.

"Here," said Kuma. "Have a taste."

**SHOOM!** Kuma sent a tiny bit of the air bubble at Zoro, and it seeped into his chest. Before the swordsman realized what happened, he was suddenly on the ground, screaming in pure agony. As quickly as it came, it was over, and he was on his back, gasping and panting. To think…Luffy was able to withstand so much pain like this.

Zoro's captain truly wasn't human.

"Just let me…" Zoro starts, "…choose…the spot…"

XXX

At the forest entrance, Zoro stood before the giant red paw bubble, panting. Kuma had already gone. Now, there was just one thing left to do.

Zoro thrust his hands into the bubble.

XXX

At _Thriller Bark's_ entrance, Kuma was there, preparing to leave.

_Your son has made some truly remarkable friends,_ Kuma thought to himself. _Dragon._

XXX

Later that morning, as the sun reached higher into the sky. Not only that, but everyone was now waking up from unconsciousness.

"Hey!" Lola called out. "Is everybody still alive out here?"

"Yeah!" answered Risky Bro. 1. "It looks like we're all okay!"

"That Warlord guy thought we must've died in the explosion, so he left!" declared Risky Bro. 2. "Ha! Stupid bear guy! Sure showed him, huh?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Franky asked.

There, in the middle of it all, was Luffy, hopping up and down and clapping his hands, as if the fight with Oz and Moria never happened.

"Look at me!" exclaimed Luffy. "My body feels all relaxed, now! I wonder what happened!"

"How is that possible?" Usopp questioned.

"Maybe he's so badly injured," said Robin, "that he can't make sense of things anymore…?"

Nami approached her captain, despite the bit of pain she had in her shoulder.

"It looks like you're back to normal, Luffy!" she said.

"Yep!" Luffy agreed. Suddenly, he deflated and fell back into Nami's arm, moaning. "Or maybe not…"

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, worried.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"I'm…" Luffy starts. "I'm still so hungry."

**RUMBLE!** Luffy's stomach let out a large growl.

Everyone let out a groan, although they were also relieved.

"Yep," Chopper said. "He's back to normal, alright."

"Nami," Luffy said. "Did Sanji make me that meat, yet?"

"Huh?" muttered Nami. "Oh! Uh, no, not yet. Sorry."

"Aww," whined Luffy. "I was looking forward to it."

Sanji, meanwhile, seemed to be thinking of something else other than cooking meat for Luffy.

_There's no way that moron's all right,_ he thought. _Where the hell is he?_

**ARF! ARF!** Sanji heard barking in the distance. He looked up and saw that it was Blizzard, and he seemed rather frantic. He was running back and forth, as if here trying to get Sanji to follow him. The blond cook staggered to his feet and ran after the wolf-dog.

_Maybe he knows where he is!_ Sanji thought.

Blizzard led Sanji to the entrance of the forest, where he lifted one paw up, as if he were more a Pointer dog than a wolf-dog.

Sanji followed Blizzard's gaze and saw the familiar figure of Zoro. The cook sighed and pet the wolf-dog on the head.

"Good boy," he praised. "I owe you at least three jars of peanut butter."

For once, peanut butter didn't seem to be on Blizzard's mind, but Sanji didn't seem to pay it no mind. With that, he began to approach Zoro.

"Jeez, Moss-head," Sanji said. "You scared me half to death. Don't do that! Anyways, where did that Warlord guy g-" before he could finish his sentence, he got a good look at the swordsman.

Zoro was standing there with clothes shredded and eyes bloodshot…in a pool of blood.

Sanji's eyes were wide and bugged out with horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THIS BLOOD?" he yelled, questioningly. "Hey! Are you still alive or what? Where's the Warlord guy? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"N…" Zoro grunted. "Nothing…nothing at all…!"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	59. Ch 59: The Party

**Ch. 59- The Party**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Quick! Close the gate! Close it!"<p>

The gate to _Thriller Bark_ had closed.

"Phew. Finally we've escaped."

"What about Perona?"

"Forget her. It can't be helped if she's missing."

"Very well, then. I guess there's no point in having this ship invisible, anymore."

Just then, something revealed itself in the waters. It was a small pirate ship with a bat's head for a figurehead and flag that said _Thriller bark_. There, on board, were Absalom, Dr. Hogback, and an unconscious Moria.

"I never broke out in such a cold sweat like that, before," said Hogback.

"Just why Kuma 'the Tyrant' show up on _Thriller Bark_, anyway?" asked Absalom.

"Well, Absalom," answered Kuma, 'it's because that while the zombies were getting purified, the three imps, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao had reported to Master Moria that someone had replaced the Ex-Warlord, Crocodile, but that's not really important. The successor's name is Blackbeard, and he perform some unbelievable feats! Look at the news!"

Absalom picked up a newspaper and read the front article. For some reason, Portgas D. Ace's picture was on it.

The article read **"'Fire Fist' Ace, Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' 2nd**** Unit, Imprisoned in Impel Down!"**

"Ace was such a famous elite pirate who served under Whitebeard," explained Hogback. "The World Government must have found themselves a trump card!"

"Indeed," said Absalom. "This may very well be a page turner in the Great Pirate Era."

"Well," Hogback said, "we should wait until Master Moria recovers."

"I understand the situation quite well," Absalom said. "Besides, all I want to is get married."

"Of course, Absalom," Hogback said. "Just find me a corpse and I'll-"

"AS IF I WANT A ZOMBIE BRIDE!" Absalom snapped. "I WANT A LIVING, BREATHING WOMAN WITH FLESH AND BLOOD!"

XXX

Back at _Thriller Bark_, one day after Moria's defeat, the Straw Hats were at the _Thousand Sunny_.

"I can't believe we were all asleep for a whole day, yesterday," said Usopp, who was now out of his "Evil Dispersion" outfit and into his regular overall and a green baseball cap.

"Well, what do you think was bound to happen?" asked Franky. "We've been fighting all night long! We deserved a rest!"

"Sanji~! I'm starving!" Luffy whined.

"Eat some cheese then!" Sanji said.

Luffy was sitting at the stairs, two big hunks of Swiss cheese in his arms, one of which he was currently munching on.

"My tummy doesn't like cheese!" Luffy complained with his mouth full. "It wants meat, Sanji! I can't just eat cheese!"

"Then how can you still move?" Usopp asked. "Seriously, there's something wrong with you!"

**YAWN!** Blizzard let out a big, long, lazy yawn and scratched at flea in his ear.

_I'm just glad everything's finally back to normal,_ the wolf-dog thought to himself. _Well…somewhat._

"Then help me bring the food down to the courtyard," said Sanji to Luffy as he carried down some pots and pans. "Nobody wants to leave from there, so we're gonna be eating there!"

"You'll have to forgive them," said Lola. "They've been living in the dark for so long, that all they wanna do is sunbathe. Now, are you sure have enough previsions?"

"Yep," Sanji answered. "Aside from the food that got stolen from us, we've got a whole mountain of it in our stock room!"

"Hmm," Lola hummed. "Somebody must've been really kind to have done that." She turned to see Nami, lying on a pile of treasure. "Especially with all that treasure! Even Christmas isn't this good, right now!"

"Ah…" Nami sighed in joy. "So happy…!"

"Hey, cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he picked up a black band with little glass beads. "A glass arm band!" He slipped onto his left bicep and showed it off to Blizzard. "What do you think, buddy? Do I look cool, or what?"

_Doesn't matter to me,_ Blizzard thought, wagging his tail and smiling, casually.

"H-h-hey, wait a minute, Luffy!" Usopp stammered. "Don't just go picking something up from the pile! Nami will kill you!"

Luffy suddenly froze.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured.

"It's okay, boys," said Nami. "There's no jewelry or anything on that band, so Luffy can keep it if he wants to."

Luffy and Usopp let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Dodged a bullet, there," said Luffy.

"You said it," Usopp agreed.

"However," Nami said before she pointed to Lola, "I'm not giving one bit to you."

"I wouldn't take it, anyway," said Lola. "We wouldn't dream of taking something from our heroes, Namizo!"

"Whoa!" Usopp whispered as he picked up a dagger with zigzagged blade and a golden hilt with a gemstone in it. "Look at this dagger! It's even got a pretty little ruby in it!"

"What did you say?" Nami asked Lola.

Usopp, however, thought that she was talking to him and quickly put the dagger back in the pile.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH ANYHTING!" he cried. "SEE? MY HANDS ARE CLEAN!"

Nami got up from the pile of treasure.

"What did you just call me?" asked Nami to Lola, staring at her in disbelief.

"Actually," Lola said. "Now that I think about it, who is 'Namizo'? Call it crazy, but I can't help but think that I've met you before."

Nami gasped silently, finally putting two-and-two together. The shadow that was in Zombie-Lola was this Lola!

"Lola!" Nami exclaimed, a wide-open smile creasing her lips.

"Yeah, my name's Lola," said Lola. "Haven't I said that, before?"

Nami suddenly threw herself at Lola and hugged her.

"Oh, I can't believe it's you!" she said. "I'm so glad to see you, again!"

"Whoa, hold the phone!" Usopp said. "Are you saying that this Lola was that warthog?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lola, confused.

"Oh, right," Nami said. "Of course you don't really remember me. Don't worry, I'll explain everything later." She turned back to the treasure pile, picked up a goblet, some pearls, a golden crucifix, and a crown encrusted with jewels, and gave them to Lola. "Here," she said. "For you, as a token of my thanks."

"R-really?" Lola asked, surprised. "All this? For me?"

Luffy, Usopp, and Blizzard dropped their jaws and glanced at each other in shock and disbelief. Nami, their greedy navigator who would often put money over her own crew…was giving away _treasure?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Luffy and Usopp screamed.

_**ARRRROOOOOOOO!**_ Blizzard howled out loud, his paws gripping his ears.

_IT'S THE END OF TIME!_ he yelled in thought.

"Hey!" Franky called, carrying a gigantic bundle of food. "I'm gonna head to the courtyard now! This is all the stuff, right?"

"A STORM'S BREWING!" Luffy and Usopp cried.

"A storm?" Franky repeated, questioningly before he looked up. "They must be going crazy. There's not a cloud in the sky!"

XXX

Down at the courtyard, the Rolling Pirates were all napping in the sun.

"Ah, this is the life," said a relaxing Risky Bro. 1. "At last, we can finally be under the sun without any problems at all!"

"You said it, brother!" agreed a lounging Risky Bro. 2. "It's great to be alive!"

"Hey~!" Luffy called from the distance. "We brought food down!"

The Risky Bros. looked up and saw Luffy and the others approaching.

"Oh, Straw Hat!" Risky Bro. 2 said. "What are you doing? You should've just asked us to do it for ya! You're our knight in shining armor! You shouldn't have to do all the work!"

"Ah, c'mon," Luffy said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay, I'm fine. So, how's Zoro?"

"He's in the building right there," said a Rolling Pirate, pointing to the nearby building of the mansion. "He's been asleep for who-knows-how-long."

It turns out that this building was actually the dance hall, only now that daytime had come and with Moria gone, the room had a more lighter feeling to it.

"Hey, Chopper!" called Luffy. "We brought the stuff you asked for!"

"Great!" Chopper said. "Bring it here!"

As Luffy set the medical kit down, Usopp looked Zoro over. The swordsman was wrapped all over in bandages and was covered in a sheet.

"So how's he doing?" asked Usopp.

"I've seen so many injuries sustained to Zoro like that," said Chopper. "To be honest…if we had found him any later…he would've died where he stood. Something must've happened to him while we were all knocked out."

Brook, who was also in the room, seemed silent for a moment, before he seemed to spot something in the corner.

"I can't believe that Warlord just left him like that," said Robin.

"What really bothers me is why Luffy's acting so energetic, today," said Usopp, looking over to Luffy, who was bringing over some medicine.

"Just a bit," Luffy remarked. "I'm still hungry, you know! Do you know how long's been since I ate?""

"Hey!" called Risky Bro. 1. "I know what happened! I saw everything!"

"Me, too!" said Risky Bro. 2. "From start to finish!"

Before they could explain what happened between Zoro and Kuma, Sanji suddenly grabbed them and pulled them away, out of earshot.

"Can I talk to you two for a bit?" asked Sanji.

"Uh, Sanji?" Luffy called to the cook, questioningly. "Where's he going?"

Usopp shrugged, humming "I dunno."

"I hope this means he's getting the food ready," Luffy said, rubbing his empty belly. "My tummy can't wait much longer." He suddenly looked over to Blizzard, who began to back away.

_Don't look at me!_ the wolf-dog thought before he ran off.

"Hey, Blizzard!" called Luffy. "What's wrong with him? He acted like I was gonna eat him!"

"To be honest, Luffy," said Usopp. "If you were desperate enough, you probably would have."

Luffy cocked his head in confusion.

XXX

"What do you mean, 'don't tell 'em'?" asked Risky Bro. 1. "You were so awesome!"

"Yeah!" agreed Risky Bro. 2. "Even you were prepared to give up everything you had for them!"

"SHUT IT!" Sanji snapped. "Just tell me what happened, because that idiot swordsman knocked me out!"

"That Warlord guy was amazing!" said Risky Bro. 1.

"After he put his hand on Straw Hat's chest," explained Risky Bro. 2, "he got rid of what he said was all his pain and such!"

"His pain?" Sanji repeated, questioningly. "You mean…just a little bit of it was enough to send Zoro screaming in agony?"

"Yup," the Risky Bros. answered.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke.

"I actually thought that he was gonna die," said Risky Bro. 2.

"Yeah," agreed Risky Bro. 1. "It was so beautiful. I thought that I was gonna cry!"

"Me, too!" agreed Risky Bro. 2.

"So that's how it is," said Sanji as he stood up. "So that's why Luffy's acting the way he is…and Moss-head is just left paralyzed. Damn it. He was so reckless." He turned and spotted the Risky Bros. rushing back inside. "NOW WAIT A MINUTE, YOU TWO!"

The Risky Bros. stopped in their tracks.

"I said don't tell anybody!" Sanji said. "The guy didn't do what he did to be thanked! It's best if we just kept our mouths shut. That goes for you, too, Blizzard!"

The Risky Bros. looked back to the entrance of the dance hall and saw Blizzard emerge, his ears hanging and eyes hooded guiltily.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" asked Sanji earning a nod from the wolf-dog. "Okay, come here."

Blizzard approached Sanji and the Risky Bros. and sat in front of them. Sanji gently pet him on the head.

"It's okay, Blizzard," Sanji reassured. "I'm not mad at you, okay?" He looked up to the Risky Bros. "I'm not mad at you guys either. I'm just worried about what Luffy might do. If he ever found that it's HIS pain in Zoro's body, then he's gonna feel like HE'S to blame! So this is our little secret and we won't speak a word of this to anyone, okay?"

"Yeah," answered the Risky Bros.

"Now," Sanji began, "I think I just heard Luffy's stomach growling from here, so I'm gonna go ahead and get the banquet started."

With that, Sanji and Blizzard left, and the Risky Bros. could only stare at the man they grew to admire.

However, unbeknownst to them, an ear had sprouted on Risky Bro. 2's back and then disappeared.

XXX

Inside the dance hall, Robin uncrossed her arms, and she was silent.

As the Risky Bros. entered, Luffy waved his hand in greeting.

"Hey, you guys!" he called. "You said you saw something, right? What'd you see?"

"None of your business," said Risky Bro. 1.

"What matters now," began Risky Bro. 2, "is that everyone's okay."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The Risky Bros. sounded a bit like Sanji. Plus, they were acting like him, too.

"Uh," Luffy muttered. "Okay…?"

The Risky Bros. turned and left with their hands in their pockets.

XXX

About 30 minutes later, the feast had finally begun.

"LET'S EAAAAAAAT!" everyone shouted.

Everybody was stuffing their faces with meat, fish, shrimp, rice, pasta, octopus balls, the like, all made by the hands of Sanji. All they could do was say how delicious it was.

"I put my heart and soul into this stuff," Sanji announced, "so don't go wasting it!"

Luffy sat back in a chair, patting his full belly, let out a satisfied belch and a sigh. He had just finished eating 12 steaks, 10 plates of octopus balls, 9 sausages, 9 bowls of ramen, 8 plates of pasta, 5 dishes of fried fish, 5 more plates of butterfly shrimp, 2 whole chickens, and a rack of pork ribs.

"Much better," Luffy said. "My tummy's happy, now. It sure would've if I didn't get my shadow back, because then I wouldn't have eaten." He turned to Blizzard, who was helping himself to some sautéed scallops seasoned with a sweet sauce. "Right, Blizzard?"

Blizzard panted happily as he looked up from his food.

_**ARROOOOO!**_ He let out a short howl, making Luffy laugh.

"Yeah," he said as he reached over and scratched his ear.

Brook, meanwhile, was busy being the life of the party.

"Although I am actually dead. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

The skeleton had everyone laughing with his Skull Jokes and dancing around on the table with Franky with his chants of "Dinner!"

Nami and Chopper, who were still tending to Zoro, were watching from afar.

"They haven't even toasted, yet," said Chopper, "and already, they're going crazy." He looked down at Zoro. "Look at Zoro, though. He's just sleeping through all of this in spite of all the noise going on."

"Well, he's a sound sleeper, either way," said Nami.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy greeted as he came over with a barrel of sake, his stomach now slimmed down. "I'm here with Zoro's share!" He prepared to tip the barrel over Zoro's face. "Okay, Zoro. Open wide."

**WHAP!** Nami smacked Luffy over the head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she barked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well, this is Zoro's favorite sake," Luffy said. "So I thought it'd make him feel better!"

"WHAT KIND OF A MEDICAL THEORY IS THAT?" Chopper yelled, questioningly.

"Well, what about meat, then?"

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO!"

Suddenly, the sound of a piano playing filled the air. Luffy looked back and saw Brook, playing on a piano.

"Up next: background music," said Brook.

"Hey, cool!" Luffy said. "A piano!"

"I thought you only played the violin," said Sanji.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "I can play any musical instrument, my friend. Anyway, back to that topic. I also happened to be watching I also happened to be watching you and Mister Zoro. Your actions moved me, so. Isn't camaraderie a beautiful thing?"

"Don't put me with the likes of him," Sanji remarked, referring to Zoro. "I'm nothing like that idiot!"

"I beg to differ," Brook said. "You had the same resolution as his. Now, how about a song. Any particular you would like for me to play?"

"Oh, so you're taking requests, huh?" Sanji asked. "Well, there's old North Blue that I-"

Sanji was soon cut off when Brook started playing a different tune. It sounded lively and rather upbeat. It was enough to catch everyone's attention.

"**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!"**

"HEY!" Sanji snapped. "WEREN'T YOU ABOUT TO TAKE MY REQUEST, JUST NOW?"

Brook ignored him and kept playing.

"**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!"**

**Gather up all of the crew!**

**Time to ship out Binks's Brew!**

**Sea winds blow, to where,**

**Who knows?**

**The waves will be our guide!"**

Luffy began to smile and laugh as Brook played. He remembered this song from the days of his childhood.

"**O'er across the ocean's tide,**

**The sunset is goin' wild,**

**See the sky! The birds singing in circles passing by!"**

As Brook sang, Blizzard found himself wagging his tail back and forth to the rhythm. He knew this song sounded familiar. He remembered the times when he was on Robby's crew, and how they would sing this song every night at parties. He probably didn't recognize it before because of how eerily Brook was singing it on the night the Straw Hats met him.

"**Bid farewell to weaver's town!**

**Say so long to port renowned!**

**Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off!"**

Franky, who had a turkey leg in his mouth, and Chopper, who had chopsticks up his nose and a basket in his tiny hooves, were dancing on the table for the entertainment of the Rolling Pirates.

"**Cross the gold and silver waves,**

**Changin' into water sprays!**

**Sailing out on our journey**

**To the ends of the sea!"**

"Binks's Brew," said Robin. "I remember this song when I was a little girl. It sure brings back memories."

A sleeping Zoro seemed to be smiling a bit as the song continued to play.

Risky Bro. 2 was currently dancing on another one of the tables, swinging Usopp around.

Luffy suddenly climbed up to the piano's roof and settled himself there, lying on his stomach.

"Hey, Brook," he said. "I know this song! Shanks and his crew used to sing it when I was a little kid!"

"Ah, yes," Brook said. "Pirates from days of old know this song very well, and they sang it all time, in both good times and bad. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"So, why don't you join my crew, now, huh?" asked Luffy. "C'mon! You've got your shadow back, so that means you don't have to worry about being under the sun anymore, right?"

"Well," Brook said. "About that, Mister Luffy. I'm afraid I must turn you down, once again."

"How come?"

"Because…I made a promise to a very dear friend, and if I don't fulfill it, well…I am not fit to be a man."

Luffy simply chuckled and said, "You're talking about Laboon, right? I already know! Franky told me!"

"Yo-ho-ho," Brook chortled. "Indeed. Laboon is-"

"The whale waiting at Twin Capes, right?" Luffy asked. "You don't gotta tell me! I know him!"

"Y…you do?" Brook stammered, now playing the piano a bit slower, much to the confusion of the others.

"Yeah, I do!" Luffy answered. "And it really took me by surprise when we found out that one of the pirates he's waiting for is you! You even managed to keep your promise to him after 50 years! If Laboon ever found out, I'm sure he'd be really happy! Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

"W-wait, just wait," said Brook. "This is all too sudden. Let me get this straight. You…met Laboon?"

"Yep!" answered Luffy.

"And it's been 50 years since we left him there?"

"Yep, again!" answered Luffy.

"He…he's still waiting there?" Brook asked. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"He sure is," Usopp answered for Luffy.

"We're living proof that we've met him," added Sanji.

"H…how is he?"

"He's fine!"

"Did he…happen to grow big?"

"Real big! The size of a mountain!"

"Yo-ho-ho! I really want to see him, again. At the time we left him, he was only about the size of a small dinghy…oh, he was so adorable! Even thought Laboon isn't all that well-tamed, he's a music lover at heart, and a very good boy! Even now, as I close my eyes, I can still see his cute little face, even though I don't have eyes. His appearance…would always…linger in my mind…"

Suddenly, Brook stopped playing. His hands were shaking, as was the rest of his body. A pause came, but the silence was soon broken by the sound of Brook's sobs.

"WWUUUAAAAAAAAAHH!" Brook wailed as tears began to cascade from his eye sockets and snot began to dribble down his nose. "I'M SOOOOO HAPPY~! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LABOON IS STILL ALIVE, AND HE'S STILL WAITING FOR ME~!"

"Hey, bone boy! What's with the tears?"

"Play the piano some more!"

Brook completely tuned everyone out, for he soon began to reminisce the day he was still a pirate…and the day he met a certain baby whale.

_Flashback_

It was a sunny day in the West Blue when a crew of pirates spotted a little baby whale following their ship. The baby whale appeared upset, for he seemed to have lost his pod and was now swimming the vast ocean alone.

"Oh, Captain York!" cried a man with an afro. "Maybe we should play the little lost thing a song! That might lift his spirits!"

"Hey, good idea, there, Brook!" said the captain.

Yes, the man that the captain was speaking to was Brook, only he had tan skin, a pair of tiny sunglasses, and a broad smile.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" Brook laughed. "Come now, little whale! You must smile after you've heard this song! Come, my friends! Let us show him the power that we pirates have!"

"Right, Brook!" the pirates agreed.

"One, two, three, four," Brook counted as he tapped his toe on the deck.

Soon, the tune of "Binks's Brew" filled the air. Trumpets, trombones, tubas, violins, cellos, basses, and percussion instruments were being played. As the music went on, the baby whale found himself smiling.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	60. Ch 60: Their Song

**Ch. 60- Their Song**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Before Brook became his present self, he was once one of the many musicians of the Rumba Pirates, a crew of pirates who could make even crying little children laugh. He seemed to be the most lively of all, and he cherished every waking moment with his crew.<p>

It was very early one morning when Brook began to play a rather annoying tune regarding a white handkerchief and an octopus. All that did was annoy his fellow crew members.

"C'mon, Brook! Not again!"

"Yeah! It's way too early in the morning for that!"

"Play a ballad or something!"

Once everyone was fully awake, they heard a familiar chirping sound. Looking over the aft rail, they saw the baby whale from yesterday. They told him to go off and search for his pod, but the baby whale just chirped.

"So CUTE~!" the pirates swooned, lovingly.

As the day progressed, the Rumba Pirates noticed that the baby whale persisted on following them. They wondered if his mother was worried about him, or if he even had a mother for that matter. And so, Brook decided to give the little whale a name: Laboon.

Laboon followed the Rumba Pirate ship everywhere it sailed, even when they came into battle with rival pirates. They had to keep an extra special eye on the whale just to make sure he didn't get himself hurt in cannon-fire. When a few injured Rumba Pirates fell into the water, Laboon would catch them on his back.

When the battle was over, Captain York told everyone to sing what he called "our song", which they did every day, and Laboon would chirp along.

Even on very cold, snowy days, Laboon would still follow, as if it didn't bother him at all.

There was also a time when the Rumba Pirates found a heap of treasure and had a banquet, playing "our song" during the whole thing.

Once, a sea monster appeared upon seeing Laboon, and, viewing him as potential prey, chased after him. Laboon could chirp and wail loudly, calling out for help.

"Quick!" Captain York cried. "We gotta protect Laboon! Don't let that beast get an inch closer to him!"

Just when it seemed that Laboon was unable to escape, a cannon was fired at the sea monster, driving it away from the little whale.

As time went by, the Rumba Pirates noticed that out of all them, Brook and Laboon seemed to be the closest.

"It's because you both have big heads!" Captain York remarked.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" Brook laughed.

Unfortunately, all good times had to come to an end. The Rumba Pirates were getting to close to Reverse Mountain, the entrance to the Grand Line. They knew that if Laboon followed them, it would only lead to his own destruction, and they couldn't afford to lose him there. Brook tried to tell Laboon that they had to leave him behind in the West Blue, but his only response was a splash to the face from his tail.

"I guess we'll have to sing our song," said Captain York.

"No," Brook said. "I think that would be only be counterproductive."

And so, with heavy hearts, the Rumba Pirates were forced to leave Laboon behind. Captain York told them not to look at Laboon, or sing, or play music, for it would only encourage. All they could do was ignore him and hope that he would leave on his own.

As they drew closer to Reverse Mountain, a storm suddenly came down upon them. As they tried to secure the ship, they kept constant watch to make sure that Laboon was not following them. With that, they entered Reverse Mountain…and the Grand Line.

XXX

The Rumba Pirates landed in Twin Capes, where they met the lighthouse keeper, Crocus. Captain York asked if they could stay for a bit so they could repair their ship, which took some damage on the way in. As they were planning to celebrate that night, Crocus asked them one question…

"Is that little whale your pet or something?"

The Rumba Pirates looked and saw that it was Laboon. He had followed them, after all! At first, they were a bit angry with him, and yet they couldn't stay mad at the baby whale. That night, they sang "their song", again, and Laboon continued to sing along in his own way: through chirps and squeals.

However, it was three months later that that fateful day came: the day when the Rumba Pirates had to leave Laboon behind at the Red Line. They asked Crocus to take care of him, which he accepted.

Brook was seen talking to Laboon, one last time.

"Laboon," he said, "thank you so much for understanding."

Laboon just chirped a bit.

"In about two or three years, maybe," Brook said, "we'll be going on, straight through the Grand Line, and then, we shall come back here, to the Red Line, just on the other side of the world. When we return, we will cross the Red Line and return here. That is something for you to wait and look forward to! During that time, I believe that you would've grown big and strong!"

"And when you do, Laboon," began Captain York, "you can follow wherever you please!"

With that, the Rumba Pirates sailed off into the Grand Line and it's great mysteries, sing "their song" the whole way.

"We promise, Laboon!" Brook called out. "We will absolutely return! Wait for us!"

Laboon let out a long, loud chirp.

XXX

It was 3 years later on the Florian Triangle that Brook found himself alone on his ship's deck. There, he found one the skulls of his fallen comrades. This particular had once asked him to teach him fencing.

Brook took the last remaining skull and placed it in a coffin before he headed back outside and look out to the sky.

All he could see was the dense fog, and he let his mind wander to days gone by.

He remembered when he and his crew ran into a cyclone out at sea, once, and how they laughed at it all. That night, as they were having dinner, Captain York decided to lift everyone's spirits by having Brook play "their song", again.

As Brook walked down a hallway, he frightened himself when he saw his skeletal appearance in a mirror, only to realize that it was his reflection. As he sat down before it, he remembered when Captain York punished two of his men for trying to get at each other's throat over something trivial. One claimed that the other's stray bullet nearly hit him in a fight with some other pirates. Even though he said he was sorry, the guy still held a grudge until Captain York hit him over the head.

"There! See? Pain obviously means you're still alive! Now stop being a big crybaby!"

As Brook went outside, again, he looked up the foggy sky and saw a single twinkling star. He remember he would look up at the stars and wonder if Laboon was doing some stargazing of his own, which only made Captain York laugh.

He remembered when they had a run-in with the Marines, and how Captain York had told them to fight back instead of run, and when Captain York's bounty went up, and when they sang "their song" in celebration.

Brook soon stood at the helm, humming an eerie but familiar tune to himself. The song of his fallen friends.

He let his mind travel back to another fateful day…the day when Captain York fell ill.

It all started after the Rumba Pirates disembarked from a forest island that they noticed that something was wrong. Apparently, a parasite had attached itself to Captain York, eating away at his insides and throwing him into a violent coughing fit. Apparently, the virus was unknown and there was no known cure as of yet. The doctor said that if he was not treated, then that meant that he was endangering everyone on the ship.

Captain York had decided that those who were still healthy were to leave their old ship and get a new on while he and those who were infected stayed behind. He told them that he would escape through the Calm Belt and that they should give Laboon his regards.

When everyone else left the room, Brook was the only who remained behind. As he held his hand, the dying Captain York broke down in regretful tears. Brook, also in tears at losing his captain, had decided that he would take of the other half of the crew, but he vowed that someday, they would meet.

With a sad smile, Captain York made one last request…

"Sing me off, Brook…play…our song."

As Captain York and the doctor sailed off, the ones who remained behind sang out, despite their voices breaking with tears of sadness and regret.

And now, three years after the rest of his friends had died off, here Brook was, standing at the helm of the ship, still singing solemnly to himself.

"**Gather up all of the crew…**

**Time to ship out Binks's Brew…"**

Brook often found that being by himself wasn't all bad. He would pretend that somebody caught him pulling his pants down and say how embarrassing it was, even though he was all alone. He would roll around on the deck, often swivel around and around, leaning himself in 45 degree angle, and pass the time just by napping…often sleeping at an angle on his head.

However, as he slept, he found himself dreaming about his crew. He dreamt about how they had landed on a Summer Island with a beach, and how they would ask him to sing a song for them. He would hit himself in the forehead to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but when he awoke, all he saw the cruel reality that lay before him. Ever since, Brook has been afraid to sleep at night.

He still continued to think about his late comrades. How he used to wake them up in the morning, how they would fight storms, when Brook first got his bounty, when they went into battle together, when they went exploring on a Winter Island, and relax on a Summer Island, playing music for all to hear.

Brook missed it all.

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	61. Ch 61: Brook's Song of Life

**Ch. 61- Brook's Song of Life**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Brook sat at the piano, still as a statue.<p>

"Yo, Bones!" Franky called. "What's the hold up?"

"Yeah!" Chopper added. "I was just about to start dancing!"

"Yo-ho-ho," Brook chortled. "One moment please."

**POP!** Brook opened his skull, much to shock of Usopp and Sanji and the amazement of Luffy. Out of it, he pulled out a white Tone Dial that had a bit of a skeletal form to it.

"This is a Tone Dial," explained Brook. "It's a very rare kind of shell that can record any sound and play it back. I bought off a merchant."

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "I've seen one of those! They're from the Sky Island!"

"Ah, so you are familiar with it, Mister Luffy," said Brook. "I want to play this to Laboon when I meet up with him again."

"What have you got recorded on there?" asked Usopp.

"A song," Brook replied. "A very special song. It recorded the voices of my fellow crewmates, back when they were still alive. It's meant to be a message for Laboon…to let him know that we are still alive and well right to the very end of our voyage."

"Can you play it?" Luffy asked. "I wanna hear it! I bet it'll make Laboon happy, too!"

"Well, then…" Brook said as lifted his hand to the Tone Dial.

_Flashback_

It was 50 years ago in the Florian Triangle that the Rumba Pirates found themselves in quite a predicament. They had gotten into a large fight with some rival pirates. Some of them lay dead on the deck. The rest…bloody, bruise, and barely hanging on.

It wouldn't matter if some were still alive or not, for the pirates they were fighting liked to play dirty. They had poisoned their weapons just so they could get the upper hand. As pirates, they were prepared to die anywhere at anytime at all. They just had one regret.

Not being able to keep their promise to Laboon.

It was then they remembered the power of the Revive Revive Fruit that Brook had. If the Rumba Pirates were going to die, they should at least die having fun doing what they loved.

"So," Brook said as he staggered to his feet, "shall we sing one last song? If I…really can come back from the dead…" he pulled out the Tone Dial, "then…I shall relay the message without fail. Our song…the one Laboon…and Captain York…loved so much. I'm sure that Laboon is still waiting for us…wondering if we might appear today, tomorrow, or the next…"

"That's right. We can't just sit here on our asses feeling sorry for ourselves in our last moments!"

"So let's sing! One last time! For Laboon!"

With that, Brook sat at the piano. He looked to the others behind him. They nodded their heads, and he nodded back. He began to tap his toe 4 times to the music.

_Flashback end_

In the present, Brook pressed on the apex of the Tone Dial.

_Flashback_

Brook began to play the familiar tune of "Binks's Brew" on the piano, followed by the playing of strings behind him.

_Flashback end_

Lola and the Rolling Pirates turned to the skeletal musician with a smile.

"So this is the song, huh?" she asked. "Well, let's join in the fun!"

"Yeah!" the Rolling Pirates shouted in agreement.

Nami was sitting down by herself, when suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a smiling Luffy.

"Yeah, Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy held out his hand to the navigator. At first, she seemed confused, but it didn't take long for her to realize what he was asking her: Luffy wanted Nami to come and dance with him.

Nami smiled at Luffy before she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

_Flashback_

Brook kept playing the piano, and soon, the Rumba Pirates broke out in song.

"**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Gather up all of the crew!**

**Time to ship out Binks's Brew!**

**Sea winds blow, to where, who knows?**

**The waves will be our guide!**

**O'er across the ocean's tide!**

**The sunset is goin' wild!**

**See the sky! The birds singing in circles, passing by!**

**Bid farewell to weaver's town!**

**Say so long to port renowned!**

**Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off!**

**Cross the gold and silver waves!**

**Changin' into water sprays!**

**Sailing out on our journey,**

**To the ends of the sea!"**

_Flashback end_

Back in the present, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Rolling Pirates were dancing and singing along to the tune of Brook's song of life.

Usopp and Sanji had their arms slung over each other's shoulders.

"**Gather up all of the crew!**

**Time to ship out Binks's Brew!**

**Pirates we, we'll divide and conquer all the seas!"**

Chopper, Franky, and Blizzard were dancing on the tables with baskets in their hands and chopsticks up their noses.

"**With the waves to rest our heads,**

**The ship beneath us as our bed!"**

Luffy and Nami were dancing hand-in-hand to the rhythm of the music, the former gently twirling the latter and pulling her close. For someone who would often be as clumsy as an ox, Luffy was certainly light on his feet, which surprised Nami a bit.

"**Hoisted high up on the mast, our Jolly Roger flies!"**

_Flashback_

The Rumba Pirates were sailing in the West Blue with little Laboon following close behind, chirping the song as Brook played and Captain York watched, laughing.

"**Somewhere in the endless sky,**

**A storm has started comin' by!**

**Waves are dancing, having fun,**

**It's time to sound the drums!"**

Laboon began to chirp along, happily to the tune.

"**If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near!**

**Even so, tomorrow the sun will rise again!"**

Fast forward to when the Rumba Pirates were singing with their last breath.

"**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!"**

Fast forward to when Brook was all alone on the ship, singing to himself.

"**Gather up all of the crew.**

**Time to ship out Binks's Brew.**

**Could be today, could be tomorrow,**

**Twilight dreaming.**

**No longer now can we see, shadow hands still waving free.**

**Why worry? There's sure to be a moonlit night, again."**

_Flashback end_

Back in the present, everyone was still sing along, although Blizzard was trying his best to "sing", too, by howling along. Unfortunately, the poor wolf-dog appeared to be tone-deaf, for he was howling way off key. So, he just settled for dancing.

However, although everyone was singing, their attention was mostly on Luffy and Nami, who were still dancing together.

"**Gather up all of the crew!**

**Time to ship out Binks's Brew!**

**Sing a song, a lively song,**

**For all the ocean's wide!**

**After all is said and done,**

**We will all be skeletons!**

**Endless, aimless, the story on the uproarious seas!"**

_Flashback_

Brook was still singing and playing the piano, and some of the Rumba Pirates remained singing. However, it appeared that, counting him, there were only nine left.

"**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!"**

As Brook continued to sing, the last three who were singing suddenly dropped to the deck, one-by-one…dead.

"**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho!"**

Brook then noticed that he was now the only one singing.

"What's this?" Brook questioned. "We are now just a quintet."

One Rumba Pirate who was playing the violin suddenly dropped.

"Now, a quartet."

Another, playing the viola, dropped.

"A trio."

Another, playing the cello, dropped.

"A duo."

One more, playing the bass, dropped. Brook suddenly found himself choking back sobs as tears began to flow down his face.

"Solo…!"

As Brook tearfully played the piano, he could only think back to when the Rumba Pirates first formed and when they left Laboon back at the Red Line. All he could do was smile, knowing full well that even though everyone was now dead…at least he'd be able to be able to tell Laboon everything about their journey.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Brook suddenly fell back from the piano's bench and onto the deck…dead.

_Flashback end_

The dance hall was filled with cheers, not only at Brook's performance, but at Luffy and Nami's display of dancing, as well. They clapped and cheered, and the captain and navigator took their bows.

Brook's thoughts, however, were elsewhere.

_Laboon,_ Brook thought to himself. _You have been waiting for me 50 long years. So…is it all right…if you could wait about another year longer or so? For I, too, have a pirate's spirit! You are facing the Red Line's wall, still waiting for me, and just as I promised you, when we meet again, I WILL be coming over that wall!_

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	62. Ch 62: And Then There Were 10

**Ch. 62- And Then There Were 10**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Everyone was yelling at Brook to play the piano again and sing another song.<p>

Brook just gently took the Tone Dial into his bony hand.

"The song that my comrades and I used to sing together, every day," Brook began, "we sang this as if our lives were at stake…the Rumba Pirates Grand Finale. In these past 50 years since I've been drifting through the dark mist, alone…how many times I have I listened to it, I wonder."

Luffy simply smiled at Brook, as did the rest of the Straw Hats. Brook looked into the Tone Dial, and he could've sworn he saw his fallen friends, still singing within, having a great time.

"On that vast ship of mine," said Brook, "all alone…this song…it was the only thing that made me believe that there was still someone there, with me. However, today…I have finally found myself a new conviction within my heart, even thought I don't have one. This Tone Dial…I shall now seal away."

**POP!** Brook opened his skull and put the Tone Dial back in, much to the shock of Usopp and Sanji and the amazement of Luffy, once again.

"There we are!" he said.

Luffy climbed up onto the piano, again, and Blizzard jumped up, putting his front paws on the bench where Brook was sitting.

"I've finally heard news that Laboon is still alive and well," said Brook. "What's more, I have finally regained my shadow and can leave these accursed waters. This Tone Dial…with everyone's voices recorded on it…no longer exists for the purpose of my own lonely reminiscence of the past! It exists so that I may take it to Laboon! Every day on that ship was painful and lonely…to be honest, I could see glimmer of hope, anywhere…but after I met you, Mister Luffy…I am so happy to be alive! Even though I've died. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! This glorious day has come at last!"

Luffy smiled a big toothy grin.

"Oh, one more thing," said Brook to Luffy. "Is it all right if I join your crew?"

"Sure," Luffy answered. "Why not?"

The Straw Hats, sans Robin and Zoro (since he was unconscious), all got a look of shock.

"SO QUICK!" they shouted.

But soon, everyone surrounded and began to toss him into the air.

"But welcome to the crew, anyway~!" they cheered.

_**ARRROOOOOO!**_ Blizzard let out a howl.

_Yeah, welcome, newbie!_ the wolf-dog thought.

"You're so light, man!" Usopp said.

"Of course!" Brook agreed. "After all, I'm just bones!"

Luffy laughed and clapped his hands.

"Isn't he funny?" he asked as he turned to Nami.

"Yes, yes, Luffy," Nami answer, sweat-dropping. "I know."

Robin chuckled.

"Everyone appears to be more lively, today," she said.

Nami just heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Honestly, Robin," said Nami. "I think you and I are the only ones who have sense on this crew of crazies."

"I'm not really sure what happened, Namizo," started Lola, "but your friends sure are happy, so we are, too!"

"Yeah!" cried the Rolling Pirates. "Cheers to…whatever!"

Nami just chuckled nervously in response.

Meanwhile, Brook was entertaining everybody by leaning into a wall in a 45 degree angle, making everyone burst into laughter. As he did, all he could think of Laboon. Although he really wanted to see him, again, he was not turning back, for that was one thing the Rumba Pirates never did. They kept sailing forward, for that was the only true path to see the whale again. His goal was to circle the globe and he knew that Laboon would still be waiting for him at the finish line. That's why Brook would not turn back. He would definitely reach the Red Line, again, to see Laboon. All he could do was mentally ask him…to wait a bit longer.

XXX

Down at Twin Capes…

**BUUUOOOOOOOO!** Laboon roared into the sky, a huge smile on his face. It sounded like he was roaring the tune of "Binks's Brew".

"What's with you, Laboon?" asked Crocus with a smile. "I haven't seen you in such higher spirits ever since those Straw Hat kids left."

**BUUOOOOOOO!** Laboon kept roaring, loudly.

It was almost as if he knew that at least one of his friends is still alive and is coming see him, again.

XXX

Back at _Thriller Bark_…

"Here!" Brook said as he placed a sheet of paper down on the floor. Not just any sheet of paper, however. It was a worn out wanted poster…of Brook in his past life.

"You're a wanted man?" asked Sanji.

"Indeed," Brook replied. "Allow me to properly introduce myself! My name is Brook! 'Dead Bones' Brook, and I am a wanted man. I am also called 'Humming' Brook. The bounty my head is 33,000,000 Berries. I was once the leader of an escort convoy. After that, I was the musician, swordsman, and eventual captain of the Rumba Pirates! 'Straw Hat' Luffy…from this day forward, I pledge to you my life and my service! I hope not to be a burden to you all."

Luffy's smile grew wider. Not only did he get himself a new crew member, but he had finally gotten himself the musician he had always wanted when he first started his crew. Counting Luffy, the Straw Hats had officially made Brook their tenth member.

"I shall work myself to the bone to be of any use to you!" Brook declared. "Ah…but I was nothing but bone to begin with. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

"Okay, everybody!" Luffy said as he grabbed two mugs of grog. "Let's hear it for Brook!"

The Straw Hats raised their mugs in the air.

"CHEERS~!"

XXX

Two days later, Brook was being presented with something by Usopp, Chopper, and Franky.

"Oh, you're all too kind. You have my deepest thanks, Mister Usopp and Franky."

Brook had been surprised with a memorial grave for his fallen crew.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Bones!" Franky said. "This little thing is nothing, really!"

"I designed it, to tell the truth," said Usopp.

"And I picked the flowers!" Chopper chimed in.

"Such a wonderful memorial," Brook said. "Besides, I couldn't possibly ask you to put all those bones on Little Lion."

Franky turned to the skeleton upon hearing that.

"She's called the _Thousand Sunny_," Franky corrected.

"I find it strange that _Thriller Bark_ came from the West Blue," Brook said, "but here…in the earth of our home ocean…perhaps they could be able to rest in peace."

"So, we'll see you back at the ship, then?" asked Usopp, earning a nod from Brook in response. "Okay. See ya then."

With that, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky left, leaving Brook to play a "Binks's Brew" in a soft ballad.

Just then, he heard footsteps. He looked back and saw Zoro and Blizzard approaching.

"Ah, Mister Zoro and Mister Blizzard," Brook greeted. "You surprised me a bit."

Zoro smiled as he placed _Yubashiri_ in the soil.

"Are you feeling better, today?" asked Brook.

"Yeah," answered Zoro as he sat down. "I just needed a good long sleep is all."

Blizzard sat down between them.

"And this is…?" Brook questioned, referring to _Yubashiri_.

"A 'dead' sword," Zoro answered as he put his hands together in prayer. "_Yubashiri_…I wanted to give it a proper send off."

_Flashback_

"Luffy is the man who is gonna be the pirates!" Zoro declared.

_Flashback end_

Brook swallowed the lump in his bony throat, causing Zoro to turn to him.

"You say something?" he asked.

"Uh…no," Brook answered.

A pause came.

"Ah, yes!" Brook said. "Did you hear the news? I'm going to be sailing with you all from now on!"

"That so?" Zoro asked. "Well…good luck to you, then."

"I beg your pardon?" Brook questioned.

"I should warn you," said a smirking Zoro. "You probably figured this out, but our crew isn't like any you've ever seen. They can be a bit of a handful…especially our captain, so I'd keep a special eye on him if I were you."

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "Of course! I'll do my best until the day I die! Oh, wait! I've already died! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Suddenly, Blizzard managed to worm his way onto Brook's lap and laid there.

"Yo-ho-ho," the skeleton chuckled. "What is he doing?"

Zoro smiled at this.

"Luffy said he did this with him a few days after they met," Zoro said. "When he lays in your lap, it means he trusts you."

Brook looked down at the wolf-dog, who lay in his lap, smiling. Then he gently laid his hand on his back and began to stroke his fur.

"I must say," Brook said, "it's been such a long time since I petted a dog. His fur is quite soft and smooth…but…I thought that he wanted to do with me."

"That was before he heard about your whale friend," Zoro said. "He's kind of like him in a way. Ask Luffy about it, he'll explain."

Just then, Brook felt something grinding into his right arm. He looked over and saw that Blizzard was gnawing on it!

"AAAAAAHH!" Brook yelped.

"HEY!" Zoro shouted as he tried to pry Blizzard away. "BLIZZARD, STOP THAT! BAD DOG!"

XXX

A few moments, later had gathered to where the _Sunny_ was docked.

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed. "Now that Zoro's up, it's time to set sail!"

"Aye-aye, captain!"

"AH! ZORO! YOU TOOK YOUR BANDAGES OFF, AGAIN!"

"They make it hard to move."

"THAT'S WHY THEY'RE THERE!"

"You guys can take Bones' ship, if you want," said Franky to Lola. "I fixed up the rudder and sail and everything!"

"You and your friends have all been a great help to us," said Lola. "We're forever indebted to you. I don't think there's anyway we could thank you, enough. Why, I'd even like to marry you."

"You're a nice lady and everything," Franky said as he whipped a comb through his hair, "but I'm afraid just to SUPER for you."

"It's a shame to see all you go," said Risky Bro. 2. "Are you sure you guys don't wanna stay and party for a few days?"

"We'd love to," Luffy said, "but we can't! We've gotta get to Fishman Island, and I'm all pumped up for it! I bet we're gonna see some really funny people there!"

"Not to mention the beautiful mermaids!" Sanji added, twirling around lovingly. "What would I have loved to do with one of them!"

"Perhaps they would be so kind as to show me their panties," said Brook.

"Hey!" barked Risky Bro. 1. "Don't go saying stupid stuff like that!" He suddenly blushed and started to smiled. "Mermaids…don't have panties."

**BOOSH!** Sanji's and Brook's nose let blood come gushing out of their noses. They soon hung their shoulders around Risky Bro. 1's neck and began to chant, "Mermaids! Mermaids!"

"I hear they're even more beautiful than the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock!" declared Risky Bro. 1.

"Hey," Usopp said. "How come you guys so much about mermaids and such?"

"Well, about three years ago," said Risky Bro. 2, "before we ended up here, we went to Fishman Island, and I gotta say, that place is topnotch!"

Nami gasped.

"You guys have been to the New World?" she asked.

"Been there?" Lola repeated, questioningly. "I was BORN there! You see, my Momma was a pirate from the New World!"

**Rip!** Lola pulled out a piece of paper and tore it in half.

"Here, Namizo," she said as she handed it to Nami. "For you. It's my Momma's Vivre Card. It's really special, so I want you to take as proof of our friendship!"

Luffy seemed to look at the paper with interest.

"WOW~!" exclaimed Risky Bro. 2. "CAP'N LOLA'S MOM IS A GREAT PIRATE, YOU KNOW? YOU'RE SO LUCKY! You better take extra special care of it!"

"What's a Vivre Card?" asked Nami.

"You mean you don't know?" Lola asked her.

"Uh, Cap'n Lola," said Risky Bro. 1. "You forget that they only make Vivre Cards in the New World."

"Oh, right!" Lola said. "Vivre Cards are very special. It's both waterproof and fireproof! What you have to do is take a few of your fingernail clippings to a shop in the New World, and they use them to make a special sheet of paper. Vivre Cards are also called 'Life Paper'. When a friend or loved one is going far away, just tear off a piece of the Vivre Card and give it to them!" She placed the Vivre Card down on the dock. "Here, watch."

Suddenly, the piece of Vivre Card began to move on its own.

"It's moving!" Nami exclaimed.

"You see?" asked Lola. "No matter where in the world the pieces are, they all share a connection, so I can always tell which way my Momma is, although you really tell how far."

"Wow!" Chopper said. "I can't believe they have stuff like that in the New World!"

"It's quite convenient, actually!" said Lola as she wrote on the piece of Vivre Card that she was giving Nami. "Here. I'll sign this piece for you. If you happen to run into trouble in the New World, use this to find my Momma and ask her for help. Oh, and if you can, tell her Lola's doing fine."

"Will do," said Nami.

"You know," Luffy said. "I think I might have one of those. Maybe…"

"Oh, yeah!" Nami said. "Luffy, that paper Ace gave you…do you think might be the same thing?"

_Flashback_

Ace was about to depart from the Straw Hats in Alabasta and had just given his little brother that slip of paper.

"This piece of paper will bring us together again, some day," said Ace.

_Flashback end_

"So that's what he meant," said Luffy as he pulled off his hat and pulled out Ace's Vivre Card. For some reason…it seemed burnt, and it was smaller than before.

"AHH!" Risky Bro. 1 yelped.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Lola called. "Let me look at that, real quick!"

Luffy handed Lola the Vivre Card.

"This is a Vivre Card, all right," said Lola.

"So what's wrong?" asked Nami.

"There's something I almost forgot to tell you," Lola said. "Vivre Cards reflect the owner's life force." She looked up to Luffy. "This belongs to someone important to you, am I right?"

"Yep!" Luffy answered. "It's my big bro's!"

"Well, I hate to say this," Lola said, grimly, "but I'm afraid your brother's life…is fading."

Luffy seemed surprised by this, as did everyone else.

"W…what?" Luffy muttered.

* * *

><p>It's not over, yet! The next chapter's the very last one, so stay tuned!<p>

Read and review, please!


	63. Ch 63: The Voyage Continues

**Ch. 63- The Voyage Continues**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>About a moment later, the Straw Hats, including Brook, had now boarded the ship and were now waving goodbye to the Rolling Pirates.<p>

"See you around~!" Sanji called.

"Bye-bye!" Luffy shouted.

"Be careful!" Brook called out. "Try not to get killed! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Usopp snapped.

Franky was busy bawling his eyes out and waving goodbye.

"Take care, Lola!" Nami called. "And thanks for the Vivre Card!"

_**ARRROOOOOOOOOOO!**_ Blizzard howled, long and loud.

"He said 'Toodle-loo!'" Chopper translated as he waved. "Bye!"

The Rolling Pirates all waved goodbye to the Straw Hat Pirates: their saviors.

"Give my Momma my regards!" Lola called. "I hope to see you, again, out there, Namizo!"

"We'll never forget you guys!" shouted Risky Bro. 1.

"Thanks for getting our shadows back!" added Risky Bro. 2.

"Have a great voyage!" called Spoil as he waved his lantern.

With that, the _Thousand Sunny_ sailed away from _Thriller Bark_, thus leaving all of its nightmares behind, just as the mist began to shroud them again.

Nobody really knows what happens in the mysterious Florian Triangle. Every 100 years, passing ships just seem to disappear in the depths of the fog. It has been a mystery long before _Thriller Bark_ arrived in this sea 10 years ago.

"Well," Lola said, "we'll be leaving this god-forsaken place tomorrow."

"You said it," said Risky Bro. 2.

Just then, Lola seemed to spot something in the mist.

"Did you guys see something move?" she asked.

"Nope," answered Risky Bro. 2.

"C'mon, Cap'n Lola," said Risky Bro. 1. "Don't go saying scary stuff like that, again!"

"Who cares?" Lola questioned. "We're not even going through that mist, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" the Risky Bros. exclaimed.

However, behind _Thriller Bark_, nobody noticed that there seemed to be a mysterious face watching from behind the white veil.

XXX

On the _Thousand Sunny_, the Straw Hats continued on their voyage, going into the direction their compass pointed.

Brook was sitting on the deck, singing "Binks's Brew" to the others. However, the only one who wasn't joining in was Luffy. He sat on the starboard-side railing, staring out into the horizon.

"Luffy?"

Luffy looked back and saw Nami, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Are you worried about Ace?" she asked. "If you want, we can go find him."

A pause came.

"Nah," Luffy answered.

Nami seemed surprised at this.

"But, Luffy-" Nami started, but she was cut off.

"Ace will be fine," Luffy said as he swung around to face her. "He and I go way back, you know. He can take care of himself!

Nami didn't seem at all convinced, and apparently, Blizzard didn't seem convinced either, because he really knew that deep down inside, Luffy really was worried about his brother. He was just trying to use that smile to hide his worry, and Nami and Blizzard wished that for once, he'd stop trying to hide his real feelings.

"I don't mind taking a bit of detour, Master Luffy!" said Brook. "There's really no need to worry about how long Laboon is waiting for me! 'Live on and let's meet!" That's what's truly important!"

"No, really," Luffy said with a laugh. "It's fine! Even if Ace is in trouble, there'd be no use in worrying about him! Besides, he hates it when people think that he's weak! If I go, now, it won't help much. We'll just be pirates under different flags. So for now, I'll just let Ace have his own adventure."

_You can't just pretend that nothing's wrong,_ Blizzard thought. _Fire Fist IS your brother, after all._

"So, what you're saying, Luffy," Sanji started as he brought down some mugs of grog, "is that as the Vivre Card gets smaller, the person gets weak, but when it goes back to normal size, he's okay, right?"

"Right!" Luffy said as he took a mug. "We'll see him again, when that happens! That's why he gave me that paper!" He then turned to Zoro, who also got a mug. "Oh, right, Zoro! You were asleep, so you didn't do it, yet!"

"Do what?" Zoro asked.

"Well, then, let's do it, again!" declared Usopp. "I propose a toast to our new friend, Brook!"

"YEAH!" everyone cried out as raised their mugs up high into the air. "CHEERS~!"

_**ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ Blizzard let out a long howl, joining the celebration.

"Thank you, so much!" Brook exclaimed.

And so, with a new crew member, the Straw Hat Pirates sailed off to their next adventure. Their next stop: Fishman Island.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>And that's the end! WHOO-HOO!<p>

Read and review, please, and tell me what you thought of my adaption of this arc!


End file.
